Ryūō
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Capítulo 12: Una semana ha pasado, seis escondites de Gatou ya fueron destruidos, pero siguen sin encontrar a Mai. Por otro lado, Konoha finalmente descubre los objetivos del rey dragón, el mausoleo de un clan olvidado por el tiempo y que marco el fin de una gran guerra, Uzushiogakure. (Naruto Uchiha)(Sharingan)(invocador dragón).
1. Chapter 1: Mi Camino Shinobi

**Este es otro proyecto temporal que saldrá junto con otro fic al mismo tiempo, dependerá de cuanto apoyo tenga cual para ver cuál capitulo escribir. Lo que sucede es que mi computadora se averió y ando escribiendo por Tablet, lo cual es casi miles de veces más complicado por la velocidad que mis grandes dedos escriben en la pantalla táctil.**

 **Descripción corta del fic: Se centra absolutamente en el protagonista, todos los demás son secundarios (tratare de hacerlo así por lo menos). El prota es Badass, pero no full power o ultra poderoso que es capaz de derrotar a todos. Si te gusta la temática ligeramente oscura, este es tu fic.**

 **Advertencia: fue escrito completamente en una tablet, sean tolerantes. **

* * *

**Ryūō  
(Rey Dragón)**

* * *

 **Prologo: Mi Camino Shinobi**

* * *

 **"Fūton: Reppūshō"**

Fue el grito de un niño el cual se escuchó por todo el lugar, seguidamente de un gran estruendo. Un coro de voces sorprendidas se pudo oír segundos después junto a aplausos de una pequeña multitud. Los pasos se escucharon claramente al igual que las fuertes palmas de un adulto.

"fue increíble nuevamente Naruto" Fueron las palabras de un hombre adulto que vestía la típica indumentaria de ninja nivel jounin "usar un Jutsu para elevar el poder de los shurikens requiere de bastante destreza" reconoció el jounin mientras veía el desastre de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Un chico rubio seguía mirando el desastre que había provocado antes. Traía una chaqueta negra con inscripciones en plata junto a un par de pantalones del mismo color. Dentro usaba una camiseta blanca con un símbolo del clan Uzumaki de plata. En su mano derecha portaba un protector que cubría todo su antebrazo, era de metal o plata incluso. Su cabello rubio era tan brillante que relucía con la luz del sol y sus ojos curiosos mostraban un azulejo sin igual.

"seguro" respondió no tan seguro de sus halagos. Miro con detenimiento el muñeco y bufo molesto, algo que noto el profesor, así como todos los chicos de su edad alrededor "¿puedo irme?" preguntó mirando como había superado todas las pruebas. El maestro se rasco una mejilla y asintió, sabiendo que no había más por hacer. De esta forma el chico rubio empezó a alejarse de la academia, pensando seriamente a donde podría ir ahora

Colocando todo de perspectiva, lo mejor sería empezar por su nombre. Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el cuarto Hokage y habanero sangriento respectivamente. Era el primer hijo de la pareja más fuerte en Konoha, siendo su padre un genio en diversos artes y su madre una Kunoichi de temer.

Actualmente tenía 7 años y estaba a pasos de terminar la academia. Incluso como hijo del Hokage, se le fue dado el título de estrella prodigio nacido en Konoha, compartiendo el titulo con su mejor amigo en la academia y quien también estaba a su lado a punto de convertirse en gennin, Itachi Uchiha. Todos estaban fascinados con su increíble habilidad, su increíble destreza, TODO era increíble tanto en él cómo en Itachi.

Otra razón mas para su graduación tan rápida era la necesaria cantidad de soldados en las filas de Konoha. Incluso si tenían un talento que superaba con creses a sus compañeros, no era común que alguien se graduara a esta edad. Algunos temian alguna venganza por parte de Iwagakure, otros de una nueva gran guerra. Incluso cuando muchos respiraban tranquilos ante una posible paz, todos temían por si la guerra se reanudaba.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** gritó lanzando una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo desde su boca y desapareciendo segundos después "me falta más control" admitió mientras pensaba en cómo fortalecer más el jutsu. Dejando salir un largo suspiro decido probar con otro **"Katon: Karyū Endan"** nombró el ataque lanzando u potente chorro de fuego de su boca, el cual cubrió por completo el estanque de agua abrumado por el poder de la técnica.

"no está ni de cerca a lo que debería de ser" Naruto suspiró cansadamente cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas "aunque admito que fue un muy buen intento" volteó su mirada aburrida solo para ver a un pelinegro más alto que el, el cual le saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

"dejame en paz Shisui" se quejó el rubio volviendo a ver su desastre "sé que lo dominare, solo me falta un poco más de control" juró mientras apretaba los puños al ver que fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar con un jutsu de nivel jounin o más. El pelinegro suspiro negando con la cabeza.

"hay una razón por la cual Itachi es ligeramente más inteligente que tu" dijo mientras se acercaba y le golpeaba la cabeza "él sabe cuáles son sus límites, podrías haber muerto por eso" dijo regañándolo por intentar algo tan peligroso. El rubio tenía algo de decencia en sonrojarse un poco por avergonzarse de tamaño error. Sin embargo, no lo demostró y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

"sé cuáles son mis límites, solo quiero ir un paso más lejos, eso es todo" terminó mientras empezaba a moldear mas Chakra para seguir practicando. La verdad es que no tenía muchos jutsus y todos han sido dominados "¿sabes que Itachi y yo nos graduamos mañana?" preguntó elevando una ceja a su amigo Uchiha.

Shisui simplemente sonreía mientras levantaba un pulgar "claro que lo hice, todo mundo lo sabe. Tu graduación es el cotilleo de toda la aldea, dicen que se viene una época dorada para Konoha por talentos como ustedes dos" dijo riéndose entre dientes y posteriormente riéndose a carcajada.

Naruto simplemente miraba ligeramente molesto y aburrido al ver a su amigo riéndose sobre el "muy gracioso" dijo mientras volvía su mirada al estanque "realmente no me importa, simplemente quiero ser más fuerte" terminó mientras hacia un puño con su mano, cosa que el Uchiha noto.

Este mismo se le quedo mirando antes de soltar la pregunta del millón "¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?" le preguntó haciendo que voltease nuevamente para verle "¿Por qué necesitas tanto poder?" la siguiente pregunta nuevamente se clavó en su cabeza, quedándose sin palabras como todas las veces que se le dijo la misma pregunta.

"no lo sé" admitió mientras miraba el estanque mismo, su imagen reflejada en el agua "simplemente lo necesito, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que vaya tras la búsqueda del poder" sus palabras no aprecian agradar en lo absoluto a Shisui, no era tan difícil de ver.

"cambiando de tema" dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia otra dirección "Itachi no ha venido hoy, parece que tiene otra reunión con sus padres para hablar sobre su graduación" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, pues él sabía mejor todo eso "¿no tendrías que estar ahí también? Prácticamente eres de su familia" el rubio volvió a asentir a sus palabras, el realmente debería de estar ahí.

"lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo" dijo todavía mirando su reflejo "solo…pensé en que tal vez mis padres querrían celebrar mi graduación" dijo recordando sus planes para llegar a casa temprano "no debería de faltar a mi propia casa" Shisui frunció el ceño, pues sabia tanto como el que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Tenía un problema familiar muy extenso, desde la poca interacción que tenía con ambos padres, hasta la forma en como su madre le ignoraba casi hasta pasar desapercibido para su vista. No cumpleaños, no fiestas, ninguna felicitación, esa fue su vida hasta ahora. No es que se estuviera quejando, ha tenido todo lo que podría necesitar, una grave falta de apoyo paternal no es ni siquiera el menor de sus problemas.

"deberías de decírselos" dijo el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados "un corto abrazo no hace daño a nadie" Naruto simplemente sonrió divertido por su elección de palabras, negando con la cabeza. Solo recordaba una vez ser abrazado por su padre y no recordaba a su madre hacerlo.

"no" dijo negando con una sonrisa "no lo necesito" dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba el cielo "ellos tendrán sus razones para lo que hacen, tales como las mías. Si cuestionara su forma de actuar, solo será un gran hipócrita" terminó mientras se marchaba a paso lento para regresar a su casa, ignorando la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

Al llegar a casa se topó con la vista a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, la soledad. Aun cuando sabía que no debía de esperar nada, aun se sentía algo decepcionado, demostrando su falta de madurez y su estado como niño esperanzado. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino para tomar sus cosas e irse nuevamente a un lugar más agradable.

Ya teniendo todo lo necesario para pasar una noche en otra que no sea la suya, paseo por la cocina para tomar algo de comer. Tomando un emparedado a la boca, comenzó su camino hacia a la residencia Uchiha mas se topó con un obstáculo impredecible sus padres.

Aun cuando habían detenido su amena charla para tener este encuentro incomodo, nunca dejo de comer el emparedado que traía en una mano. La otra traía un futon regular para dormir en el suelo y junto con otro conjunto de ropa, tenía que hacerlo pues no le gustaba vestir la misma prenda dos días seguidos.

"oh…hijo" dijo minuto mientras se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza "escuché que eres el mejor en la academia" Naruto asintió, todavía masticando su comida "que bien…espero que te mantengas así" dijo enseñando un pulgar, esperando que eso sea suficiente como para que la conversación termine.

"ah…gracias, supongo" dijo el pequeño rubio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada trasera, sabía que sus padres no iban a entrar por estar cerca de él y no podía salir si ellos bloqueaban el paso de la puerta. No escucho ninguna llamada de atención de su parte, ni tampoco una llamada por lo que concluyo que eso era todo.

Eso fue algo extraño para él, usualmente solo pasan de largo y lo saludaban para seguir con su día. Sus pensamientos lo trajeron nuevamente a la poca interacción que recordaba de sus padres, dudando si realmente era algo normal o simplemente eran ellos. Decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento, realmente no le afecta en lo absoluto por lo que no debería de darle tanto interés.

Dejo rápidamente la mansión Uzumaki, internándose entre lo más alejado de la aldea. El clan Uchiha vivía en un pequeño pedazo alejado de la aldea, casi como una sub aldea o un barrio alejado de todos los demás. Esta fue una acción tomada por el segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, quien decidió apartarlos al darle el deber como la policía militar, acto hecho para apartarlos también fuera del gobierno a pesar de haber sido el clan hermano fundadora

No fue muy difícil entrar al barrio Uchiha, casi todos ahí lo conocían como el amigo de Itachi, que a su vez es el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha. Se tardó un poco pues caminaba lento pensando nuevamente en su relación familiar, que no había mucho en que pensar teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente ni existía. Finalmente llego a las puertas y tomando algo de aire, decide abrir las puertas.

 **"Tadaima"**

* * *

 **5 años después**

* * *

 **"¡ES EL KYUUBI!"**

Fue el grito de pánico de una multitud al ver una la monstruosidad naranja que se alzaba sobre todos ellos. Seguido de esto, un terrible rugido sacudió toda la aldea, estremeciendo la tenacidad de muchas personas que intentaban huir a toda costa de esta calamidad. Entre la desesperación de las personas, sobre las cosas había un niño rubio quien miraba la escena con un sudor nervioso sobre su frente.

 _'¿el Kyuubi? Imposible'_ pensó al verlo imponente en el suelo mismo, apareciendo de repente como si de una fuerza de la naturaleza se tratase _'eso fue sin duda un jutsu de invocación, ¿alguien logro invocar al Kyuubi?'_ siguió su línea de pensamientos al ver una gran cantidad de shinobi ir en dirección hacia la bestia.

Él sabía perfectamente del estado de su madre embarazada, el sello se debilitaría en el momento del parto, por ello se decidió mantenerlo en absoluto secreto hasta que la situación deje de ser de peligro _'los únicos que sabían la ubicación exacta eran mis padres y…'_ su línea de pensamientos se detuvo cuando vio que el zorro de alguna forma había dejado de rugir y lo más terrorífico de todo, miraba hacia su dirección.

Rápidamente empezó a hacer **Shunshin no Jutsu** a largas distancias y rodear la vista del enorme biju, mas este seguía apuntando con su hocico hacia su dirección, dándole una extraña sensación a peligro que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta _'él esta…'_ fue sus últimos pensamientos al ver como empezó a cargar una enorme esfera con el poder suficiente para borrar la mitad de la aldea si colisionaba.

Gruñó ligeramente asustado al verlo apuntando en su dirección, por lo que procedió a recorrer rápidamente la aldea para que no diera en su dirección, pero seguía apuntándolo hacia él. Para su suerte, sintió el Chakra de su padre aparecer en la piedra de los Hokage, por lo que intento ir lo más rápido hacia el para que desvié la esfera.

"¡padre!" gritó lo más alto que pudo con una gran cantidad de sudor corriendo por su frente. Vio la sorpresa en su rostro al verlo llegar de repente, pero lo supo ocultar bien "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" intento obtener más información a pesar de ser apuntado por la gran bestia.

Su padre iba a responder antes de escuchar como la esfera fue disparada con mucho poder hacia su dirección, pero fue detenida casi a unos metros de ellos por una barrera que la mando lejos de la aldea, posiblemente a kilómetros de distancia al poder ver el resplandor en el cielo.

"¡el parto fallo! ¡un desconocido se infiltró en la aldea, tomando el Kyuubi y a Kushina con él!" Naruto abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, todavía muy incrédulo ante todo esto "¡corre, encuentra a Jiariya-sensei y a Tsunade-sama! ¡llevalos a la zona de entrenamiento secreto de los Hokage!" Naruto asintió a sus palabras, él era el único con el conocimiento además del tercer Hokage en saber dónde se encuentra exactamente aquel lugar.

Ante que pudiera decir algo, vio a un extraño aparecer en un torbellino espacial detrás de su padre "¡Minato!" gritó haciendo que abriera los ojos e intentara atacar a su espalda, fallando al traspasarlo de largo y posteriormente estaba siendo absorbido por un torbellino en su ojo.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un varios shurikens en su dirección cuando el extraño apareció **"¡Ninpo: Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"** grito al terminar de hacer sellos de mano, alcanzó una increíble cantidad de shurikens que se crearon a la mitad de distancia del enmascarado.

Este tuvo que detener su absorción y se volvió inmaterial durante unos segundos para esquivar la andada de proyectiles. Su padre tomo la oportunidad y se libró de ser absorbido, tele trasportándose rápidamente fuera del lugar. El enmascarado se quedó solo, ahora mirándolo a él y haciendo que retrocediera un momento por verse en problemas.

El enmascarado no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció lejos enseñando algo que le dejo sin palabras, portaba el Sharingan _'¿un Uchiha?'_ pensó absorto en sus pensamientos al no poder creer que alguien del clan al que más apego tenia, era el causante de todo esto. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió realizar lo que su padre le había ordenado

Para la suerte de todo el mundo, los Sannin se encontraban en Konoha. A pedido del tercer Hokage, los habían convocado para proveer más seguridad a la hora del parto. Se suponía que debían de estar durante el parto, más parece que no fue así. Su padre también le delego esta misión por tener una habilidad especial, era un sensor. Tal vez uno de los mejores que había en Konoha sin contar a los Kyuga, aunque ellos tenían una ventaja por su increíble Doujutsu.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama" dijo apareciendo a su lado en un estallido de velocidad. Fue una suerte encontrarlos a los dos mirando como todos los demás arriesgaban sus vidas para ganar tiempo "El cuarto Hokage lo espera en un lugar muy alejado de Konoha, presumo que intentara llevar al Kyuubi allí una vez haya terminado con un…percance" dijo de manera incógnita, anclado de una rodilla y agachando la cabeza mostrando respeto.

"¿percance?" dijo la mujer rubia a la que presuntamente podría identificar como Tsunade, era la primera vez que la ve en persona "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Cómo pudo fallar el parto? Kushina estaba en excelentes condiciones" dijo muy molesta, mirando el horror que el Kyuubi estaba causando.

"no puedo responder sus preguntas ahora, ¡estamos cortos de tiempo!" dijo elevando un poco la voz, sintiendo la mirada del Kyuubi sobre él ahora que estaban muy cerca de su posición. Los dos Sannin asintieron y volvieron su mirada hacia él. Rápidamente empezó a saltar sobre las casas en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento.

Mientras corrían, podía escuchar a sus espaldas hablar a los Sannin, en especial a la mujer rubia quien no dejaba de preguntar a Jiraiya sobre él. El viejo sabio parecía reacio a decirle, tal vez encubriendo el hecho de que era el hijo de su aprendiz, algo que le pareció muy curioso.

No tardaron mucho, posiblemente cinco minutos como máximo. Los tres cayeron en el centro de un enorme campo abierto a las espaldas de la aldea, kilómetros en la lejanía "¡chico! ¡¿estás seguro que aquí es?!" grito el anciano mirando un poco preocupado como no habían podido ayudar a los AMBU a detener al Kyuubi en la aldea.

Naruto simplemente asintió al sentir el nerviosismo correr por su frente en forma de sudor. Incluso en la lejanía, la mirada del Kyuubi seguía sobre él, ahora en mayor profundidad. Su estado nervioso fue notado por Tsunade, quien decidió ignorarlo, después de todo era un niño metido en cosas de adultos.

Estaba profundamente concentrado en la lejanía, pudiendo sentir retazos de firmas de Chakra, más la lejanía era tan extensa que evitaba saber exactamente que sucedía. Sin embargo, un gran estruendo se escuchó, haciendo que abriera los ojos "¡ya viene!" gritó advirtiendo a los Sannin, procediendo a alejarse lo más que podía de la marca del Hiraishin oculta entre el pasto.

Estos abrieron los ojos cuando lo vieron marcharse, siguiéndolo como si también temieran por algo extraño. Fue bueno que le siguieran, pues segundos después el Kyuubi apareció y disparo otra de esas grandes esferas donde antes se encontraba, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los tres veían a lo lejos como el disparo logro colisionar sobre una montaña, borrándola tras una explosión. Su mirada, sin embargo, se vio atrapada cuando Minato se apareció de repente, llevando a su madre y un clon suyo llevando dos bultos en sus manos.

"¡minato!" Gritaron ambos sannin al verlo totalmente herido junto a Kushina, quien parecía estar más en el otro mundo que en este. No le importo que se hayan olvidado de él de repente, estaba más enfocado al tener a la enorme bestia a cintos de metros frente suyo.

Miró con ojos abiertos como el gran zorro giró lentamente hasta poderlo tenerle en frente. El zorro abrió los ojos, dilatando su pupila rasgada y haciéndolo retroceder en pánico cuando sintió el abismal poder que portaba, eran tan inmenso que era imposible de cuantificar y le costó hallar su fin.

 ** _"…Uchiha Madara…"_** escuchó en su mente, como un eco que se dispersaba en su mente **_"tu…eres igual que Uchiha Madara"_** fue el eco que pudo escuchar mientras veía a la bestia gruñendo como un animal corrompido por el odio **_"¡MUERE!"_ **fue lo último que escuchó antes de que vea como la bestia levantaba una de sus grandes garras, dispuesto a matarlo de un zarpazo.

Su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, lo esquivó a duras penas, pero logró hacerlo. Gruño al ver como la bestia no pensaba en otra cosa que, en matarlo, procediendo a cargar otro ataque, más fue apresado por fuertes cadenas que salieron de la nada. EL zorro no parecía contento e intentó golpear a su madre con las colas que todavía tenía libre, los cuales fueron detenidas por el sabio sapo.

"¡niño!" escuchó a su lado, siendo esta la mujer rubia de antes "¡tienes que irte! ¡ve con el anciano! ¡abriré una brecha en esto para que puedas huir!" Naruto asintió a sus palabras y vio como ella hizo algunos sellos y abrió la barrera de su madre, dejándolo irse sin problemas a pesar de los rugidos de la bestia que ansiaban su sangre.

"¡Naruto!" escuchó una voz frente a él, siendo este el tercer Hokage junto a su elite de protección "¡eso fue peligroso! Pero, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" dijo el anciano al verle hacer algo tan importante y tan relevante para ayudar a la aldea. El rubio solo asintió, no es que tenga algo en contra del anciano, pero tampoco lo apreciaba mucho "por más valiente y excelente ayuda que fuiste, no puedo permitir que te quedes tan cerca de la barrera, podrías-" no termino antes de escuchar otro rugido del biju, quien empezó a golpear la berrera.

"lo entiendo Hokage-sama, me retirare" el anciano asintió a sus palabras y regreso con su elite para observar la barrera. Antes de irse, dio una última mirada a la barrera pues dentro de ella nada se podía ver. Sin embargo, vio el ojo rojizo del Kyuubi todavía mirándolo con odio. Se fue con una gran pregunta en su mente, finalmente la duda le carcomía y no podía detener su reciente interés sobre si mismo.

Sacando un kunai de su muslo derecho, elevó el metal para reflejarlo con la luz lunar, enseñando una imagen de si mismo. La imagen mostró sus ojos azules bañados de un azul sin igual, como el cielo mismo. Pero de pronto, el azul fue teñido de rojo y se materializaron tres comillas negras, los cuales giraron hipnóticamente alrededor de la pupila.

 ** _"…Uchiha Madara…"_**

* * *

 **Un año después**

* * *

 **"no lo haré"**

Fue la respuesta contundente que le dio un adolecente que miraba con una profunda negación en su rostro y que tenía una armadura sobre su cuerpo, así como el cabello azabache atado a una coleta.

"No te pregunte si querías hacerlo, simplemente te dije que yo iba a hacerlo" le respondió un rubio quien usaba el mismo traje, pero portaba una máscara con forma de zorro en el "y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme" dijo totalmente seguro, casi retándole a que intentara hacer lo contrario.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando un momento, todavía con su normal rostro inexpresivo que presentaba todos los días "no, cuando te digo que no lo hare es porque tú tampoco lo harás" dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en un árbol "¿Entrar a los archivos en el hospital de Konoha? ¿estás loco?" pregunto inexpresivamente, pero en su tono se podía escuchar la incredulidad.

"no tengo de otra si quiero saber la verdad" dijo el enmascarado enseñando un par de ojos rojizos "quiero saber quién soy y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda evitar mi búsqueda de la verdad" el pelinegro se le quedo mirando un momento, todavía pensando seriamente sus palabras.

"¡hola!" ambos giraron sus miradas hacia el recién llegado, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "espero que no me hayan estado esperando mucho, había mucho tráfico en los arboles" se rio mientras se rascaba a la cabeza. ambos adolecentes sudaron ligeramente ante la actitud relajada de su amigo "¿y bien? ¿Qué hacen en tanto secretismo?" pregunto interesado por la reunión en secreto que tenían.

"Naruto quiere infiltrarse en los archivos prohibidos dentro de la maternidad para saber sobre él" "¡traidor!" gritó el rubio al ver que su amigo de toda la vida había revelado rápidamente sus planes de algo totalmente ilegal y que podría ocasionar que sea visto como un traidor por la aldea.

Shisui simplemente suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza "es imposible, tu no podrás hacerlo" dijo viendo la poca expresión del rubio, quien simplemente gruño y miro a otro lado "…no solo por lo menos" dijo con una sonrisa incógnita, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos "¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad, sé que también la tienes Itachi" el mencionado bufo y miro a otro lado, no negando tales palabras.

"entonces, ¿me ayudaran?" preguntó el rubio solo para cerciorarse de que se anotarían en esta estúpida misión suicida. Los dos Uchiha se miraron un momento antes de asentir, uno derrotado y el otro con una sonrisa "genial, porque mi plan los involucraba a los dos de todas formas" dijo con un tono serio, pero hizo reír a Shisui y suspirar a Itachi.

"vamos a morir" dijo con un tono fúnebre el Uchiha con coleta, quien no parecía reflejar su miedo en lo absoluto, simplemente porque no lo tenía. Los otros dos se rieron por las palabras del Uchiha prodigio, sabiendo perfectamente que esto era una buena señal para comenzar la "misión"

"¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡somos la elite del AMBU!" dijo emocionado Shisui, elevando su puño como si demostrara su fuerza. Ambos amigos mostraron una sonrisa, aunque el rubio todavía traía una máscara sobre su rostro.

Con trece años, tanto él como Itachi habían logrado escalar tanto entre las filas que ahora eran AMBU, algo inaudito incluso en tiempos de guerra. No solamente eran buenos, eran endemoniadamente excelente en cada una de las disciplinas shinobi. A pesar de tratarse del Tanque y detonante del equipo e Itachi siendo el estratega y el de los ojitos raros, eran llamados el dúo sombra.

Dúo sombra fue uno de los tantos apodos que se ganaron entre las filas del AMBU, todo cambio cuando Shisui se convirtió en su jefe de escuadrón, terminando por ser un grupo de tres. Aun cuando su escuadrón solo contaba con tres miembros, dos de ellos muy jóvenes, fue conocido como el más letal entre todo el mundo shinobi. Las muertes silenciosas, las misiones cumplidas en la oscuridad completa, eran temidos por incluso sus compañeros.

"…ese era mi plan" terminó el rubio de contarles el plan, mirando tras los agujeros a cada uno "…plan que robé a Itachi cuando le pregunté sobre esto y lo armó involuntariamente" dijo riéndose entre dientes de la mirada del azabache, quien estaba enojado por el robo de su idea.

"si esto es todo, es hora de reunirnos" dijo shisui colocando una de sus manos al frente. Los otros dos entendieron lo que intentaba decir y colocaron sus respectivas manos sobre la de el **"¡equipo Sharingan/uchiha!"** gritaron los tres en desorden, perdiendo el efecto que esto traía.

"pensé que habíamos quedado como equipo sharingan" dijo el rubio mirando a los otros de forma incriminatoria. Sus compañeros miraron de la misma forma, molestos en como los otros habían arruinado el momento.

"Me gusta más Uchiha" dijo Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el infantilismo del cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Le parecía divertido molestar a su amigo rubio, sobre todo cuando miraba su ceja retorciéndose por no poder soportar su broma.

Antes que Naruto diga algo más, Shisui lo detuvo "tranquilo, ya veremos el nombre luego cuando sepamos lo que sea que encontremos en el archivo" el rubio bufo molesto y asintió a sus palabras, todavía algo molesto. De esta forma los tres empezaron a irse lentamente del lugar, desapareciendo tras un umbral de luz.

 **"te apuesto a que nuestro equipo terminara llamándose Uchiha"**

 **"¡callate Itachi!"**

 **"bueno…a mí me agrada Equipo Uchiha la verdad"**

 _Con amigos así, ¿Quién quiere enemigos?_

* * *

 ** _Cinco años después_**

* * *

 ** _"mierda"_**

Fue el pensamiento del rubio, quien regresaba a la aldea junto a sus dos compañeros luego de una agradable misión. Incluso cuando había pasado un largo tiempo desde aquel momento, todavía no podía creerse que las palabras de Itachi fueran tan malditamente correctas y que ahora se estaban llamando de esa forma.

"¡Escuadrón Uchiha reportándose señor!" dijo Shisui con una gran sonrisa saludando tanto al tercer Hokage y cuarto Hokage, quienes sudaron ligeramente al ver el saludo poco formal de su AMBU. Naruto se reía incómodo y con una sonrisa muerta, tratando de ignorar la mirada de su padre sobre él y al mismo tiempo ignorando la forma en como Shisui los llamaba.

"si, bueno…" dijo Minato mientras revisaba entre sus documentos "veo que su misión clase S fue cumplida con éxito a una impresionante rapidez" divago el rubio mirando el rollo con la información "y aquí dice que el ninja rubio es invitado a… ¿su propia boda?" dijo incrédulo mirando a su hijo, quien se colocó la máscara y fingió no estar ahí.

Shisui intentaba aguantar la risa mordiéndose los labios e Itachi se reía dándole la espalda a todos, haciéndole sentir muy enojado al respecto "digamos que la princesa se tomó muy personal su rescate" las palabras del ninja pelinegro solo causaron más risas entre el escuadrón y un gruñido enojado por parte del rubio.

Minato sacudió su cabeza, precediendo con las cosas rutinarias de una misión "bueno, con todo esto hecho, tienen el día libre" los tres se miraron un momento y chocaron puños. Esta misión era especial por dos cosas, te daban un par de días libres y pagaban muy bien "pueden retirarse" los tres asintieron y empezaban retirarse por la puerta "¡espera!" grito deteniendo a Naruto, quien volteo ligeramente para verle "…Naruko-chan te ha estado esperando desde que te fuiste…quizá…" su voz se perdió cuando lo vio abandonar junto con sus amigos, haciendo que quedase en silencio.

El tercer Hokage suspiro cansado, viendo como su predecesor arrugó los papeles sobre el escritorio. Sabía perfectamente que todo esto se le había buscado por sí mismo, si no hubiera cometido tantos errores, no estaría pasando por todo este calvario al que estaba tan atado.

Mientras se retiraban en silencio, el rubio recordaba el porqué de toda esa interacción y se debía principalmente en el nombre de su propio grupo, resultaba en que si era un Uchiha. Aquella noche en el que se infiltraron en la maternidad, lograron rescatar su archivo donde contenía la información genética de su nacimiento.

Dentro de aquel documento, los tres pudieron leer quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, o madre para este caso. A pesar de saber que su madre no era Kushina sino una Uchiha, estaban muy curiosos en saber quién era esta mujer. Quedaron en shock cuando leyeron su nombre, su madre era Mikoto Uchiha…la madre de Itachi.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos sin saber cómo proceder, como actuar o como siquiera interpretar lo que ahora sabían. Ahora sabían porque su madre estaba tan contenta de recibir al rubio incluso cuando su esposo parecía a veces reacio. Ahora sabían el porqué del tanto cariño que ella le mostraba y porque la felicidad que sentía cuando el amor era reciproco de su parte.

Era una información muy fuerte y se quedaron pasmados durante un largo tiempo. Aun cuando el plan decía que debían de irse a toda prisa de ahí, la necesidad de respuestas fue más fuerte. Todavía había una pregunta más y fue aquella vez del ataque del Kyuubi.

Buscando entre los archivos y la línea familiar de los Uchiha, hallaron otra increíble verdad. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha era bisnieta de Madara Uchiha. Decir que estaban asombrados era quedarse cortos de palabras. Lamentablemente su búsqueda del saber los desvió de la misión y fueron encontrados con las manos en la masa por su padre, quien fue alertado cuando se dieron cuenta de todo.

A pesar de la ira inicial, todo ese coraje se disolvió cuando le vio traer su archivo, el cual fue lanzado a sus pies. Sorbiendo saliva, el cuarto Hokage miro a su hijo quien lucía esa falta de expresión en su rostro. No hubo palabras esa noche, simplemente paso de largo y se fue con sus amigos sin importarle nada.

A la mañana siguiente fueron regañados por el tercer Hokage, quien junto al cuarto habían hecho que todo el espectáculo quedara en completo silencio. Nadie habló sobre el tema y se le pidió que lo mantuviesen en secreto, pues dañaría la imagen de su padre, a lo que todos accedieron.

Corrió rápidamente a la primera persona que quiso ver y fue a su verdadera madre, quien le miro algo extrañada cuando la abrazo de repente y con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca le dijo nada, incluso cuando a veces le quería decir madre, incluso cuando vivía prácticamente como uno de sus hijos, nunca pensó en revelar que sabía la verdad.

"deberías ir a verla" escuchó a su lado a Itachi, quien le saco de su mundo de los pensamientos "si ella es como Sasuke, estoy seguro que espera tu llegada" Naruto asintió, todavía sin saber cómo responder a eso. Miró un momento a Shisui, quien asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

A pesar de estar muy alejado de sus padres, no era lo mismo con sus hermanos…o por lo menos con su hermana. Su nombre era Naruko y ahora era una niña muy linda además de tierna. También tenía otro hermano a quien le colocaron Menma. Ambos eran gemelos, pero eran tan diferentes del uno al otro que uno dudaba si esto era cierto.

Menma incluso como niño era muy arrogante, extremadamente grosero y hasta revoltoso. En cambio, Naruko fue una niña calmada, tierna, gentil y muy risueña que piensa todo el tiempo en jugar. Kushina si se comportaba como una madre frente a ellos, siempre abrazándolos y llevándolos de un lado a otro. vio con sus propios ojos como incluso los amamanta y se levantaba en la madrugada cuando se levantaba cuando eran bebes.

Tal vez eso fue lo que volvió a Menma tan vanidoso y tan molesto el día de hoy, pues su madre era muy permisiva con él. Naruko, a diferencia de su gemelo, fue criada por él mismo. Resultaba que su hermano tenia enormes cantidades de Chakra incluso como niño, mientras que Naruko tenía una reserva muy pequeña, casi del nivel que un civil. Eso la colocaba un peldaño más abajo que su hermano y viviendo un ligero olvido por parte de sus padres, aunque no tan abismal como él en su momento.

Desde el momento en que nació fue muy cuidadoso con ella, la cargaba y usualmente jugaba cuando no estaba Kushina cerca. Ambos crecieron muy juntos, tanto es el punto en que Naruko era muy apegada a él, tanto como Itachi es para su hermano Sasuke. Incluso cuando intenta negarlo, para él su hermanita era parte de su familia y se había ganado un pedazo de su corazón. Una nota adicional seria Kushina, quien todavía le miraba mal cuando estaba cerca de sus "hermanos". Es curioso porque no sabe que es el hijo de su esposo con su mejor amiga, Minato fue muy cuidadoso en esconderlo de ella.

"tal vez tengas razón" dijo admitiendo que alejarse lentamente de Naruko no estaba funcionando. Quería eliminar ese lazo de dependencia que tenía sobre él, por lo que empezó a ignorarla y no verla tan seguido como antes "solo me estaría convirtiendo en mis padres" dijo admitiendo que le estaba haciendo daño a una niña.

"finalmente te das cuenta, estúpido" dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como había logrado enfadar a su amigo "corre, seguro que espera que llegas por esa puerta, recuerda que día es hoy" Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de abrir los ojos, era el aniversario del Ataque del Kyuubi y cumpleaños de su hermano.

Asintiendo sus palabras, desaparece tras un flash dispuesto a ir a saludar a su hermana por su cumpleaños. Desde que decidió separarse de la familia Uzumaki, por ende, de Naruko, ya habían pasado 5 meses…tiempo en el que no había visto a Naruko ninguna vez desde entonces.

Apareció tras un flash blanco frente a su antigua casa, la mansión Uzumaki. Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que había siquiera tocado el suelo cercano, un poco de nostalgia cruzo su mente. Recordaba su primer jutsu, su primer día en la academia, la vez en la que descubrió que podía dormir en la casa de su amigo…eran demasiadas cosas por recordar.

Vio entonces, como una pequeña niña rubia con coletas miraba triste el suelo, sentada cerca de una de las ventanas. La estuvo observando un rato antes de lograr captar su atención, saludando con una sonrisa y agitando la mano. Ella no tardo mucho, rápidamente abrió la ventana y salto desde el segundo piso hacia él, atrapándola en el aire sin ningún problema.

"¡onii-sama! ¡onii-sama!" grito una y otra vez mientras daba cortos besos por todo su rostro, a la que simplemente respondió riéndose entre dientes. Había olvidado lo que era ser besuqueado por su pequeña hermana, ella se encargaba de levantarlo de la misma forma cada mañana "¡viniste! ¡realmente viniste!" dijo muy emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"claro que lo hice, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?" pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella asiente muy enérgicamente, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos "mira, tengo un regalo" dijo dejándola sobre el suelo y sacar un pergamino de su bola, materializando un enorme muñeco de peliche de su propio tamaño "una princesa me lo regalo…dice que es por tu cumpleaños" mintió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La verdad es que ese muñeco se le había dado ella para que la recuerde hasta que se casaran dentro de una semana, cosa que no iba a suceder. Vio como los ojos de Naruko se encendieron y abrazo el peluche con mucha fuerza "¡gracias, onii-sama!" agradeció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"bueno…" dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo "creo que tengo que irme, quiero…" no pudo terminar antes de sentir un par de pequeños brazos rodear su pierna. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era "Naruko…" dijo con una sonrisa triste al sentir lágrimas sobre sus muslos.

"No te vayas onii-sama" dijo entre lágrimas mientras se ferraba con mucha fuerza a su pierna "vuelve…te extraño mucho, realmente te extraño" dijo mientras seguía aferrada y lloraba abiertamente. Sintiendo culpa en su corazón, lentamente se agacha y acaricia nuevamente su cabeza y vio como la pequeña niña se limpiaba los mocos "te amo" dijo ella deteniéndolo un rato "¡onii-sama te amo!" grito mientras se lanzaba y lo abrazaba desde el cuello, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía de él.

Sus ojos se enternecieron un momento y se nublaron, solo había pasado una vez y fue cuando abrazo por primera vez a su verdadera madre. Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, sintiendo una pequeña llama encenderse en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras. De alguna forma, había resolvió una duda que desde hace tiempo le carcomía.

 **¿Qué se siente ser querido?**

Separándose, se limpió sus propias lágrimas y limpio las de ella. Se miraron un momento y mostró la primera gran sonrisa sincera que jamás había enseñado a nadie "vamos a por un par de helados, yo invito" dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía una de sus manos, algo que la niña no dudo en tomar.

Entonces el rubio mayor la levanta y la coloca sobre su cuello, llevándola fácilmente entre los hombros "¿luego podemos ir a jugar? ¿ver una película? ¿jugar juntos? ¿cocinar? ¿jugar?" Naruto se rio entre dientes al verla enumerando tantas cosas, como si quisiera que fuera eterno para que pudieran pasar todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces sintió como se recostó sobre su cabeza y susurro algo "no te vayas de nuevo, oniii-sama" suplico la niña, esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por el rubio.

Naruto mismo empezó a dudar un momento, pues no podía prometerle nada a su pequeña hermanita, aun cuando su corazón le decía que lo haga "dime una cosa, ¿Qué harías si me fuera de nuevo? ¿Qué harías si realmente me fuera y nunca más te quisiera ver?" pregunto dudoso sobre sus pensamientos, esperando que despejara alguna duda más.

"muy fácil, ¡iría a por ti!" dijo con una gran sonrisa, no había duda en sus palabras dejándolo pasmado un momento "¡incluso si tengo que arrastrarte de los cabellos! ¡yo te traería de vuelta una y otra vez! ¡lo prometo Dattebane!" Naruto parpadeo ante se tic verbal, riéndose entre dientes al parecerle absolutamente lindo. De esta forma, ambos empezaron a marcharse rumbo a lo desconocido

 **"¿ah sí? ¿incluso cuando este muy, muy lejos?"**

 **"¡si! ¡incluso si estás muy muy lejos!"**

 **"¿enserio?"**

 **"¡muy enserio!"**

 **Ninguno de los dos sabía que este simple juego infantil  
…se volvería realidad…**

* * *

 **Mucho tiempo después**

* * *

Un silbido se escuchaba en una tétrica habitación, una suave melodía que parecía hacer del lugar mucho mas tenebroso del que se suponía que fuese. La melodía fue cada vez haciéndose más y más fuerte conforme alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba la fuente del sonido.

Entonces pasos fueron escuchados, resonando en el suelo como si fueran pequeñas gotas que caían a un estanque en el completo silencio. Fue en ese entonces que en la lejanía se mostraba la silueta de una persona, una mujer por las curvas que traía. El rostro perfilado y hermoso que traía, junto a los ojos azulejos que mostraba una increíble bondad además de determinación, demostraba aún más el punto de ser una hermosa mujer.

Por otro lado, traía un taje shinobi algo sucio de color naranja y negro muy revelador, que no intentaba ocultar sus bellas curvas para nada. Su cabello dorado atado a un par de coletas, así como las marcas gemelas que tenía en cada mejilla podía hacer que cualquiera pueda reconocerla y también aumentaban su atractivo aspecto.

La chica caminaba lentamente por lo que parecía ser una ciudad destruida y arrasada. Había restos de casas por todas partes, edificaciones en situaciones precarias. No quedaba nada de la ciudad además de las columnas por todas partes y alguna que otra estatua. Pero, aun así, el cielo negro parecía estar siendo iluminado por fuego o alguna otra clase de luz, permitiendo observar el lugar sin muchos problemas.

Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para ver quién era la fuente de aquel silbido tan melancólico y aterrador. Frente a ella, había un hombre sentado en algún escombro mientras miraba el suelo. Su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y algo puntiagudo, junto a sus facciones faciales, le daban un aspecto muy varonil hasta rudo.

El hombre parecía vestir un raro uniforme ninja algo destruido y ensangrentado, pero no presentaba ninguna herida. Su piel blanca estaba a la vista, mostrando increíbles abdominales y también hombros anchos. Ella noto como a su lado había una katana negra la cual todavía estaba enfundada y un lazo dorado parecía sellarla aún más.

 **"Ryūō, rey de los dragones"** susurro la chica intentando llamar la atención del hombre frente a ella **"¡Ryūō!"** gritó ella cuando vio que sus palabras no llegaban a él, sin embargo, con estas nuevas palabras, el rubio dejo de silbar "he venido para traerte de vuelta a la aldea" dijo totalmente segura de sí misma sacando un kunai de su bolsa "y esta vez no me dejare engatusar" Terminó mirando muy seria al respecto.

Sonriendo con la mirada gacha, el rubio levanta lentamente su rostro y sonríe hacia una de las personas más importantes para él. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre y tenían un raro diseño en él, mostrando que estaban absolutamente corrompidos y malditos. La chica trago fuerte y retrocedió un par de pasos, sabiendo que era muy diferente a cuando le encaro por primera vez.

 **"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿no es así? ¿Naruko-chan?"**

 ** _…Onii-sama…_**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Esta cap saldrá junto con otro Fic de Naruto, dependiendo de cuál tenga más visitas o comentarios veré cual seguir o cual dejarlo para más tarde. No miento, tengo buenas ideas para este, pero como es un "fic de respaldo" hasta que mi computadora sea arreglada, entonces son hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado, el prox cap seguramente sea el "opening" así que no esperen mucho a menos que haya mucha "demanda". Realmente fue divertido y me gustaría continuarlo, pero ya depende de cada uno (y de mi situación económica para reparar mi PC). Adiós y gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Muerte de Shisui

Aquí otro capítulo, me he tardado su tiempo porque…enserio, escribir en Tablet es lo peor. Como dije anteriormente, este es un Fic provisional hasta que vuelve a tener mi Pc, así que dejare en claro todos los capítulos que pienso poner que SI están asegurados.

Capítulos 2-6: **"Muerte de Shisui", "Masacre Uchiha", "Vida como mercenario", "Campaña a Kirigakure" y "País de las olas, reencuentro"** son las que ya están siendo escritas en este momento. Luego de ello no tengo idea de si continuar o no, no estoy del todo seguro pues supongo que para ese entonces ya tendré mi computadora (eso espero). Todo dependerá de los comentarios y visitas, aunque realmente no.

Otra cosa seria "la pareja", no tengo idea de con quien emparejarle así que podrían dar algunas ideas (siéntense libres de también poder presentar a Naruko como una opción :v) , pero deben de estar argumentadas o por qué debería de ser la pareja oficial del rubio.

PSDT: Naruto va a tener la invocación del Dragon, por eso obtiene el título del Ryūō.

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Muerte de Shisui**

* * *

 **"pareces cansado"**

Fue la voz de una mujer que escuchó a su lado, levantándolo de su meditación. Naruto abrió un ojo solo para ver a su verdadera madre mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Como vio que se quedó esperando una respuesta, sabía que no se iría hasta que le contase lo que le sucedía.

"Hoy pase todo el día con Naruko" dijo el rubio mientras rememoraba el día de diversión con la niña "ella no quería dejarme ir, no hasta que le prometiese que mañana volvería" termino de contar dejando salir un largo suspiro. Escucho una pequeña risa de Mikoto, quien le parecía gracioso la situación en la que estaba.

"lo sé, Itachi me dijo que no vendrías a almorzar" una marca apareció en su frente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo y medio hermano "pero está bien, es bueno pasar tiempo con la familia, sobre todo cuando una niña te necesita" dijo mientras se ponía se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba un par de tazas de té sobre la pequeña mesa donde estaban sentados.

"lo sé" se rio irónicamente cuando pensó en que estaba teniendo un tiempo a solas con su madre, incluso si ella pensaba que todavía era ignorante de eso "pero…yo no quiero regresar, me gusta estar aquí" dijo con una sonrisa recordando buenos tiempos en el barrio Uchiha.

Cuando eran niños, Itachi, shisui y otros niños del barrio salían a jugar con globos de agua, juego en el que a veces involucraban a los adultos y se volvía una batalla campal. Desde entonces el barrio Uchiha dejo de ser tan frio y se volvió mas ameno. Ese brillo se perdió luego del ataque del Kyuubi. Aun así, le caí bien a casi todo el clan y prácticamente era uno de ellos…incluso si estos no sabían que realmente era parte de ellos.

"nadie dijo que debías de irte" respondió Mikoto mientras tomaba té "incluso ya tienes tu propia habitación aquí, sería un desperdicio que dejaras una habitación extra" Naruto se rio entre dientes al recordar que, junto a Itachi y su padre, tuvieron un pequeño momento de artesanía familiar para extender la casa una habitación más. También fue el punto clave de su relación con Fugaku, quien empezó a tratarlo con más comodidad y menos como un estorbo.

"buen punto" admitió el rubio tomando el té que su madre trajo "pero…no me gusta que ella sea tan apegada a mí, somos shinobis, soy un ambu" dijo con cierta preocupación mientras miraba su palma. Ser shinobi en tiempo de guerra ya era malo, ser un AMBU mucho peor pues podrías morir en cualquier momento.

Mikoto frunció el ceño un minuto antes de suspirar "lo entiendo perfectamente, pero recuerda, es una niña" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos "Todavía no entiende la realidad del mundo y aunque nos gustaría que nunca lo haga, ella crecerá y entenderá finalmente" Naruto miro cabizbajo, todavía no lo entendía del todo, pero eso no evito que le diera la razón a su madre.

Sin tener nada más que decir, asintió y volvió a tomar su te "escuché" decía mientras intentaba hallar las palabras para comenzar una discusión muy fuerte "escuché del descontento del clan" Mikoto miro triste un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente "lamento no tener tanta influencia como me gustaría, sigo siendo el paria de mi familia" se disculpó Naruto mientras le enseñaba una triste sonrisa.

Mikoto le miro un momento antes de negar con una sonrisa "no, está bien" dijo intentando convencerle de que no tiene la culpa "Ya has hecho suficiente con defendernos del alto mando, es más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado obtener" el puño de Naruto se cerró debajo de la mesa al recordar el alto mando.

"Por ello me volveré Hokage" dijo de repente Naruto, haciendo que Mikoto abra los ojos sorprendida "si me vuelvo Hokage, sé que podré hacer la diferencia" dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba el pasado "hace tiempo, busqué poder a toda costa sin tener un propósito, sin saber el porqué de esta obsesión…ahora tiene uno" dijo mientras les miraba a los ojos a su madre "quiero hacer la diferencia" termino totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

La mujer se quedó sin palabras durante un segundo antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa plagada con lágrimas "sé que podrás hacerlo, yo confió en ti" Naruto asintió a sus palabras y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Tiempo después empezó a salir lentamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí "Hokage, ¿eh?" escucho una voz adulta hablar a un lado. Giró su vista para ver a Fugaku Uchiha mirándolo apoyado en una de las columnas frente a la casa "¿te quieres convertir en Hokage?" pregunto de nuevo mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

"si" respondió sin miedo, mirándolo con determinación "no hace falta decirte mis motivos, tu estuviste escuchándolo todo" dijo seriamente, como si estuviera desafiándolo a una confrontación.

El Uchiha le mira un momento antes de bufar con una sonrisa "hace tiempo intenté convertirme en Hokage, puedes ver el resultado" dijo mientras caminaba a su dirección "incluso si lo hubiera logrado, la aldea no dejara que ayude a mi propia familia del exilio" dijo mientras pasaba de largo y abría la puerta, entrando a la casa.

"Te equivocas" dijo Naruto deteniéndolo a medio camino "no es la aldea quien impide la armonía, son un grupo selecto de personas que no quieren que esa armonía exista" Naruto volvió ligeramente su mirada al pelinegro, quien hizo lo mismo "Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino…" prometió con un tono fúnebre mientras caminaba fuera del lugar "…nada ni nadie…" fueron sus últimas palabras en forma de advertencia antes de desaparecer tras el viento cual espejismo.

El hombre se quedó mirando un momento el lugar donde el chico rubio había desaparecido antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa y continuaba su camino hacia su habitación "si ese chico no siguiera fingiendo que es un Namikaze, todo mundo se daría cuenta que la sangre Uchiha recorre sus venas" susurró divertido ante el pensamiento meticuloso que tenía aquel joven.

 **"Descendencia de Madara sin duda alguna"**

* * *

 **"¡maldición! ¡eres demasiado fuerte!"**

Se rio Shisui mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, respirando muy agitado. Del mismo modo, Itachi estaba de pie, pero respirando muy agitado además de más cansado en comparación al otro Uchiha. Frente a ellos dos se encontraba Naruto, quien tenía el sharingan activado, pero tomaba respiraciones profundas para calmar su cuerpo y pulso nervioso.

"tu manejo del sharingan está a otro nivel" dijo Itachi saliendo de estar en guarda para pararse con normalidad "incluso si no eres bueno en Genjutsu, usando las habilidades del sharingan eres todo un prodigio" admitió este mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien se sentó en el suelo cansado por la sesión de entrenamiento

"no por nada te llaman 'Perfect Vision', ¿no es así? ¿Naruto?" dijo Shisui mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas rocas que había en el lugar. Naruto simplemente sonrió mientras respiraba, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería con ello. Itachi fue otro que se rio de sus palabras, haciéndolo ligeramente enojado por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

El Sharingan es simplemente una herramienta, es algo que tuvo en cuenta desde un principio. Depende del usuario darle el propósito de esta herramienta y afinarlo a como le diera en gana. Ejemplo claro seria Itachi, quien junto a su Doujutsu podía hacer infinidad de cosas pues potenciaba su maestría en Genjutsu. Otros en cambio simplemente se acostumbraban a la velocidad que captaban y otros en perfeccionar la copia de jutsus.

Sin embargo, el intento darle un enfoque diferente al Sharingan. Este doujutsu de por sí, más allá de la copia de los jutsus, permitía una percepción anormal y detallada de cada uno de ellos, pero el usuario mismo usando su propia inteligencia podía averiguar la "lógica" de estos, dándole por ende una memoria a base de imágenes fotográficas. Basándose en esto, él intentó ir pasos más lejos de simplemente la técnica, obteniendo como resultado la maestría completa del sharingan conocido como 'Perfect Vision'.

Tiempo después los amigos se fueron a un lugar más privado para hablar cosas de mayores. Ya era tarde y el cielo mostraba los matices del atardecer. El grupo parecía realmente serio mientras tenían la mirada perdida.

"así que no fue bien…a ninguno de los dos" dijo Shisui con un tono triste mirando la catarata que lograba calmar su alma. Ambos amigos simplemente gruñeron por las palabras "no se preocupen, realmente no tiene la culpa de nada, han hecho todo lo humanamente posible" dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras observaba el agua caer desde gran altura.

"entre Naruto y yo lo único que pudimos hacer es retrasar el plan" dijo Itachi recordando la última reunión secreta que había tenido el clan. Mientras que el intentaba calmar el reciente resentimiento de sus compañeros, Naruto intentaba fortalecer los lazos de los Uchiha con el gobierno de Konoha, dándolos un poco de poder en las decisiones de la aldea.

"es un golpe de estado de todo nuestro clan, cuando comenzamos sabíamos que esto no sería fácil" dijo Shisui recodándoles cuando intentaron detener toda esta locura "el resentimiento en sus corazones está más allá de lo que pensábamos" dijo recordando también las miradas de las personas en el clan "dicho esto, poder retrasar el plan ya es algo que admirar "dijo con una sonrisa intentando aliviar el ambiente.

Naruto suspiro ante sus palabras "¿y tú?" pregunto a su compañero pacifista "¿lograste encontrar aliados entre el clan?" preguntó curioso si realmente había tal cosa. El clan Uchiha era demasiado unido a estas alturas, casi todos estaban convencidos de que esto era la solución para sus problemas.

Shisui mostro una sonrisa triste "lamento decir que no he tenido muy buena suerte" dijo con pena al ser el único que no haber logrado nada "para bien o para mal, siguen siendo Uchiha. El lazo que comparten es demasiado fuerte como para ponerlos en contra del otro" ambos amigos asintieron a sus palabras sabiendo que su clan era demasiado testarudo por su propio bien.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo al respecto, shisui mostro una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba el hombro de cada uno "todo está bien, créanme" dijo con la sonrisa típica que demostraba lo positivo que siempre había sido "¿somos el equipo Uchiha? ¿no? ¡podemos hacer lo imposible!" dijo totalmente seguro de sus propias palabras.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron "tienes razón, no hay nada que nosotros tres no podamos hacer" dijo Naruto con una mirada determinada junto a su compañero pelinegro quien asintió a sus palabras. Aquel día ninguno de los tres sabía que el tiempo de paz estaba por terminar y que realmente existía algo que no podían vencer.

 **La muerte**

* * *

 **"Sasuke tiene talento"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras veía al pequeño niño tirar Shurikens a un muñeco de entrenamiento. Mientras lo observaba estaba comiendo un par de rollos de canela, su postre preferido desde hace mucho tiempo. A su lado se encontraba Itachi, quien veía a su pequeño hermano practicar con una sonrisa.

"claro que lo tiene, es Uchiha" dijo con un tono arrogante poco común en alguien como él. Sus palabras haciendo que se ganase una mirada muerta por parte del rubio, quien no parecía del todo contento con su afirmación "eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo va Naruko?" preguntó interesado por el entrenamiento de la pequeña niña rubia.

"va bien" mintió mientras se atiborraba de otro pedazo de postre. La verdad es que no la estaba entrenando, todo el tiempo se la pasaban jugando y perdiendo el tiempo juntos. La razón de todo esto se debía a su poco interés sobre el tema, Naruko no quería ser shinobi.

Ella se lo había revelado una tarde mientras miraban el cielo juntos, pues su ingreso a la academia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no quería ir. También le conto que intento decírselo a sus padres, pero ninguno de ellos parecía escuchar o entender, por lo que simplemente dejo de intentarlo. También temía el rechazo de sus padres por la falta de su interés en ser shinobi, algo que también aplicaba para él. Rápidamente disipó sus dudas al decirle que tampoco le importaba, pues no importa si se vuelve shinobi o no, seguirá siendo su pequeña hermanita.

"ya veo" fue la respuesta de Itachi mirándolo detenidamente "Sasuke sin duda tiene talento, le falta pulir un par de cosas y podrá asestar en el blanco en pocos días" Naruto rio entre dientes ante sus palabras. A la edad de Sasuke ya podía usar los shurikens como si fueran una extensión de sí mismo junto a Itachi. Pero los tiempos cambian, ya no estaban bajo la presión de una guerra, se podían permitir ciertos relajos.

"aquí traigo más postres" dijo Mikoto entrando al patio trasero de la residencia Uchiha con bastantes rollos de canela. Hizo a un lado a ambos amigos y se sentó entre los dos, colocando los postres en el medio "¡sasuke! ¡ven a por un refrigerio!" llamó a su menor hijo quien al verla desde lejos empezó por aproximarse rápidamente.

"oh, más rollos de canela" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba uno y lo devoraba rápidamente. Itachi sudo ligeramente al ver la afición que tenía el con esta clase de dulces "¿Qué? A ti te gusta el dango y yo no digo nada cuando Mikoto-san prepara para todo mundo" el pelinegro asintió a sus palabras y decidió ignorar al rubio comiendo.

"¿rollos de canela?" preguntó el pequeño Sasuke mientras tomaba uno "esto es para chicas" una marca apareció en la frente del rubio quien empezó a enviar miradas malignas al pequeño. Por otra parte, Itachi no pudo contener su risa y estallo a carcajadas.

Incluso Mikoto empezó a reírse por lo que el rubio se llenó de vergüenza rápidamente "hablando de chicas" dijo su madre deteniéndose un momento de reír "¿Cómo te va con la novia Itachi?" la carcajada del pelinegro se detuvo, haciendo que regresara a su estado inexpresivo de toda la vida.

"si Itachi, como te va con la novia" repitió Naruto detrás de Mikoto mientras enviaba una mirada muy sinestro al pelinegro, quien simplemente rodó los ojos al ver el comportamiento tan infantil que a veces tenía su medio hermano en secreto. No era un secreto para nadie el que Itachi tuviera una novia, de vez en cuando incluso visitaría la casa para cenar con sus padres. Naruto la conoció y admite que era una chica muy linda, su nombre era izumi Uchiha.

Itachi bufa de forma altanera mientras tomaba un poco de té "por lo menos yo tengo novia" sus palabras fueron como miles de kunai en el pecho del rubio. Otra cosa que no era un secreto era la falta de relaciones amorosas del rubio. Lo único que pensaba era entrenar y ser más fuerte, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba con su hermana.

Antes que el rubio se lanzara en una pelea contra el pelinegro, Mikoto tomo el hombro de cada uno "calmaos, calmaos" dijo como un mantra mientras los gruñidos de ambos disminuían "Itachi, recuérdale mandar un regalo a Izumi, hace días que no la visitas" el pelinegro asintió a sus palabras con cierta vergüenza "y tú, deja de ser tan frio con las mujeres, te quedaras solo si sigues así" la sonrisa burlona del rubio muere en ese momento, bajando la cabeza, apenado por las palabras de su madre.

"Si mamá/Mikoto-sama" dijeron ambos con un tono derrotado mientras miraban el suelo rodeados de un aura depresiva. El pequeño Sasuke vio la interacción con la ingenuidad que un niño podía tener. El había visto lo fuerte que era su hermana y lo fuerte que era el rubio, por lo que ver esto era algo asombroso para él.

"¡mamá!" grito el pequeño llamando su atención "antes creía que Itachi era el más fuerte, ¡ahora sé que tú eres la más fuerte de todos!" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba los brazos hacia ella. la mujer se enternece y se acerca para levantarlo entre sus brazos.

"claro que lo soy hijo, claro que lo soy" dijo con un tono maternal mientras le daba vueltas. Los otros dos amigos simplemente miraban con un sudor en su frente, viendo a su madre llevar todo el crédito de una victoria casi indiscutible. Ignorando la fuerza de cada uno, su madre podía vencerlos solo usando palabras, no había argumento sólido que pudiese usar para derrotarla. Ambos bajaron la cabeza resignados mientras gemían cansados.

 **"realmente es la más fuerte"**

* * *

 **"¡onii-sama!"**

Fue el grito emocionado de una niña el cual logró sacarle de sus pensamientos. Un borrón naranja cruzo su camino y salió disparado hacia su rostro. Como el ninja que era, rápidamente logra atrapar a la niña antes que lograse colisionar una poderosa embestida sobre su rostro.

Antes que dijera algo, la niña se había deslizado de su agarre y logro llegar a su rostro, dándole besos por todo el rostro como siempre lo hacía. Incluso si era divertido en su momento, sabía que debía de colocarle un alto "Ya basta Naruko, detente" dijo entre risas mientras la tomaba de su pequeña cintura y lo alejaba de él "ya estás muy mayor para estas cosas" intentó decirlo con una cara seria, pero fallo miserablemente.

"pero soy una niña, tengo seis años" dijo contándolo con los dedos y enseñándolo en su cara "no me puedes decir que soy grande aun" dijo con un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos. Naruto se rio entre dientes al verla actuar de esa manera, sin duda las mujeres maduraban muy rápido.

"hai, hai, tienes razón" admitió el rubio mientras la dejaba en el suelo "para cuando te gradúes de la academia deberás dejar de hacer esto, sería muy vergonzoso" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su antigua casa, seguida de la pequeña niña.

Estaban caminando lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería llegar realmente pronto "onii-sama" llamó la pequeña niña mientras caminaban, tomando toda su atención "he estado pensándolo y…quiero ser fuerte, quiero entrenar" Naruto levanto una ceja por sus palabras, sin entender que clases de cosas llevaron a que su pequeña hermanita dijera algo como eso.

"Naruko" dijo mientras se detenía y se inclinaba en una rodilla, viéndola con una ligera preocupación "esto es algo serio, si no quieres hacerlo realmente está bien" dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla "puedo ir hacia Minato-" se mordió la lengua un momento por su error "Nuestro padre" se corrigió entre dientes "para decirle sobre tus deseos" Termino con un suspiro cansado al ver lo difícil que fue decir semejante cosa.

Naruko negó con la cabeza para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos "padre me explico lo que era ser un ninja, pero yo quiero hacerlo para protegerte" el rubio mayor alzo una ceja nuevamente "quiero ser fuerte para protegerte a ti y a la aldea, no quiero que te suceda nada mientras estés en una misión, no sé lo que haría si te sucediera algo" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que intentaba ocultar tras sus manos.

Naruto sonrió triste mientras le daba un gran abrazo "tranquila, está bien" intentó calmarla mientras la colocaba en su pecho "Yo no voy a morir, no me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo" dijo mientras sentía las manos pequeñas de su hermana sujetarlo con fuerza, no parecía del todo convencida aun "la vida de un shinobi es dura, creo que Mina-Padre te lo dijo" sintió como el rostro de su hermana asentía en su pecho "por eso es que busco ser el más fuerte, para volver a ti" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo como las lágrimas de la niña pararon.

"¿realmente lo prometes?" susurro la niña mientras se aferraba a sus ropas "¿prometes que no te pasara nada? ¿prometes volver a mí?" pregunto separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos, mostrando la esperanza ingenua de un niño que todavía creía en milagros. Naruto no dudó esta vez y asintió a sus palabras "entonces te esperare, yo te esperare incluso cuando pasen los años, lo prometo" sus palabras nuevamente encendían algo dentro de su corazón, como una pequeña llama de esperanza que le decía que tenía un lugar a donde volver si fallaba.

"creo que es hora de regresar" dijo mirando como habían desaparecido un buen tiempo "tus padres" al ver la mirada de la niña se tuvo que recordar una cosa "nuestros padres" se corrigió con un sudor nervioso "nuestros padres te están esperando para almorzar, si no llegas estarán muy preocupados" la pequeña niña asintió a sus palabras y tomando su mano, se encaminaron hacia la mansión Uzumaki.

Secretamente estaba preocupado por su hermana. Naruko era demasiado sentimental para su gusto, tenía problemas consigo misma y era débil mentalmente. También tenía una clase de pensamiento de bienestar, de esperanza y de creencia en absolutamente todos, incluso en sus propios enemigos. En el mundo actual, ella no servía para ser un shinobi.

Incluso si ella supiera eso, estaba seguro de que lo siguiera intentando hasta graduarse, ella era esa clase de personas que nunca se rinden. Para ese entonces, él debía de asegurarse de que no existan las guerras, aquellas guerras que marcaron su mente y su ser cuando eran niños.

Para cuando salió de su ensoñación ya habían llegado y estaban frente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de decirle a Naruko que debía de irse, pero la puerta se abrió dejándolo paralizado un momento. Vio que quien había abierto la puerta era su padre, quien al verlo también se quedó sorprendido.

"Naruto" susurro al verlo junto a su pequeña niña. Se quedó callado un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa "no te esperaba aquí y…" su voz murió cuando empezó a considerar algo "podrías quedarte a almorzar, así seremos la familia completa" dio su oferta con una gran sonrisa esperando que asintiera sin rechistar.

"no lo sé…me esperan en la casa de itachi" dijo dudoso de como negar su oferta de quedarse a almorzar. Antes que dijera algo, Naruko le llamo la atención viéndole con ojos suplicantes. Mirando de regreso a Minato intento negarse cuando Naruko empezó a ser más insistentes con los jalones sobre su ropa.

"vamos, solo una cena familiar" pidió nuevamente el Hokage, casi suplicando a que aceptara. Naruto finalmente asintió cansado, no pudiéndose negar en lo absoluto "¡genial! ¡estamos comiendo ramen!" dijo mientras entraba a la mansión y Naruko entraba con una enorme sonrisa detrás de él.

Ya en la gran mesa familiar, uno podría haberse esperado el absoluto silencio de la sala. Era poco común ver el comedor tan silencioso, sobre todo cuando había ramen de promedio, pero la presencia del AMBU lo hacía posible. Ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en el nuevo y solo comían mirando su plato.

Minato miraba toda la interacción con un sudor muy notable en su frente, nervioso por el ambiente tenebroso que había tomado posesión de su casa. La única persona que parecía ignorar esto y estaba más feliz que nunca era Naruko, quien comía con una alegría sin igual incluso cuando el rubio mayor a su lado solo jugaba con su plato.

Si no hacía algo pronto, entonces algo muy malo iba a suceder "oye, Naruto" llamó el rubio a su hija mayor, quien levantó la mirada de forma perezosa "la princesa sigue esperando a que te cases con ella…y entre el alto mando estábamos pensando en que sería una buena idea que…aceptaras" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como los demás integrantes dejaron de comer de golpe.

Naruto simplemente parpadeo incrédulo ante sus palabras "¿es enserio? Si sabes que la princesa tiene como 7 años, ¿no?" pregunto solo para cerciorarse de que estaba escuchando bien. Al ver la figura de Minato congelarse supo que lo decía en serio.

"¿princesa?" escucho hablar a su otro hermano, quien frunció el ceño por ello "¿una princesa pidió que seas su esposo? Debe de ser una broma" dijo el pequeño rubio mientras comía con algo de enojo, claramente no confiando en las palabras de su padre ni de su hermano mayor.

"fui enviado a una misión para rescatar a la hija del Daimyō del **País del Té"** contó el rubio recordando la misión de hace un par de semanas "Mi escuadrón y yo no tuvimos problemas, pero ocurrió una discusión dentro del país y el Daimyō me pidió que cuidara a su hija mientras arreglaba las cosas dentro de sus territorios, yo no tenía ni idea que la niña tuviera esa clase de pensamientos hacia mi" admitió Naruto mientras finalmente se decidía comer algo.

"y me regalo su peluche" dijo Naruko muy alegre al recordar su oso de peluche gigante "¡Es enorme!" dijo mientras señalaba el regalo de su hermano que todavía se encontraba en la sala, como un adorno de la habitación.

"eso explica el peluche" pensó en voz alta Minato mientras recordaba preguntar a su hija por el enorme obsequio que había obtenido en su cumpleaños "y… ¿has pensado en tener tu propia invocación?" pregunto con curiosidad el Hokage, deteniendo al rubio de comer "no he escuchado en que tuvieras una" admitió el rubio mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su hijo.

"no, no lo he pensado aun" admitió el rubio mientras miraba su reflejo en el cuenco de Ramen "He estado buscando una que se adapte a mí, pero simplemente no encuentro una" admitió un poco rezagado por su falla en encontrar una invocación. Ya de por si los Pergaminos de Contrato eran muy escasos, no podía ser muy quisquilloso con sus preferencias.

"¿has pensado en los Sapos?" preguntó nuevamente Minato aprovechando la oportunidad de crear un lazo con su hijo, dejando a todos los demás con la boca abierta "es una invocación muy poderosa, tal vez una de las mejores" dijo orgulloso de su contrato de invocación, algo que todos pudieron ver.

"Minato…" interrumpió Kushina sujetando su mano con fuerza "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" le susurró al oído, pero aun así Naruto podía oírla "pensé en que dijisteis que Menma y Naruko las tendrían primero" dijo recordándole su promesa de cuando ambos estaban en el vientre de ella.

"no lo necesito" interrumpió Naruto la conversación que ambos adultos estaban teniendo en secreto "si bien es una invocación poderosa, no se adapta a mis preferencias" termino mientras se centraba en la comida que tenía en mano, ignorando la mirada de sus demás familiares.

"si claro" bufo divertido Menma mientras le miraba con una sonrisa burlona "seguro que ni siquiera tienes el Chakra necesario para invocar un pequeño renacuajo" dijo con seguridad en su tono de voz. Naruto alzo una ceja por sus palabras, dirigiéndole una mirada a sus padres. Mientras Minato lucía una sonrisa nerviosa, Kushina tenía una gran sonrisa de orgullo en ella.

"si…si sabes que he podido hacer una invocación inversa trayendo a más de cinco escuadrones al mismo tiempo, ¿no?" preguntó curioso por la falta de información que su hermano tenia. No era secreto para algunos que traer seres vivos a través de un jutsu de invocación era terriblemente difícil en comparación de un animal con contrato, se necesitaba una absurda cantidad de Chakra sin precedentes.

Menma parecía absorto y hasta incrédulo por sus palabras, no parecía creerle ni una sola de ellas. Por otro lado, Minato seguía riéndose como un bobo mientras intentaba explicar la situación "era una misión muy difícil donde tenían que infiltrarse dentro de una base de iwagakure, por lo que Naruto sugirió esa idea" Naruko parecía tener fuegos artificiales en sus ojos mientras que Menma gruñía por sus palabras.

"¡increíble onii-sama! ¡eres increíble!" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba su ropa y lo zarandeaba ligeramente. Naruto simplemente se rio entre dientes por el comportamiento tan infantil de su hermanita, pero no podía culparlo, realmente fue increíble y bastante estúpido.

Antes que dijera algo más, sintió una extraña sensación a peligro. Como si algo estuviera mal y posiblemente la muerte estuviera cerca. No lo pensó un minuto, se levantó y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar llamando la atención de todos los reunidos "lo siento, debo de irme, es urgente" dijo inclinándose un momento y empezar su marcha a toda prisa.

Vio por un momento que Minato intentó detenerlo, pero Kushina le detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Naruko fue otra que intento ir tras él, pero cerró la puerta con fuerza para que no saliera de la casa. Miro el cielo y noto que ya estaba atardeciendo, la sensación a muerte empezaba a llenar el ambiente.

Corrió hacia las casas y empezó a correr hacia cualquier dirección al azar, intento saber de dónde provenía esa sensación a mal. Entonces fue cuando sintió el Chakra de Shisui encenderse, como si estuviera en una pelea. Cerrando los ojos intento averiguar contra quienes estaba batallando solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los vejestorios más odiosos de toda la historia.

Estaban muy lejos de su posición, incluso usando Shunshin no iba a llegar a tiempo y posiblemente ellos se apresurarían al sentir su llegada, necesitaba usar otra cosa. Al sentir su desesperación tomando lo mejor de sí, saco un kunai de tres puntas de su bolsa, se trataba del típico kunai que su padre usaba para usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

El había dominado la técnica hace un par de años cuando todavía vivía ahí y su padre dejaba su oficina totalmente abierta. Lo único malo es que, en cuanto a destreza se trataba, aún estaba muy lejos de compararse a su padre. Lo estaba manteniendo en secreto de todo mundo, pero considerando sus opciones, esta era la única alternativa que tenía.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentra en la marca que había implantado en shisui por seguridad. Al hallarlo, rápidamente realiza el Salto y llega justamente antes que Danzo pudiera tratar de alcanzar a su amigo. Su aparición instantánea fue una sorpresa para todo mundo y usando el tanto en su espalda, corto el brazo derecho de danzo, causando que grite de dolor.

Cayendo a tierra, sujeto a su compañero y lo alejo un par de metros para verle. Abrió los ojos para verlo casi muerto, con varios kunais en el pecho y un ojo Sharingan desaparecido.

"…danzo…" gruño muy molesto mientras dejaba a su amigo en el suelo acompañado por un clon de sombras "¡DANZO!" gritó con ira al anciano que ya había cauterizado el muñón en su brazo y le miraba con dificultad.

"Namikaze naruto" dijo el anciano mirando el par de globos rojos que le miraban "no, Uchiha Naruto" dijo corrigiéndose al verle usando el doujutsu de los Uchiha "tu presencia ha sido sufrible durante mucho tiempo, incluso ahora solo muestras ser un estorbo" dijo gruñendo por la falta de su brazo "esto se acaba aquí" dijo dando un salto hacia atrás y chasqueando los dedos.

De pronto, salieron un gran escuadrón AMBU de su secta personal, podrían tratarse de más de 30 ninjas. Incluso entre la diferencia número, Naruto lanzó el kunai extraño que tria en mano y empezó a hacer sellos de mano "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu" susurro tirando el kunai en cámara lenta, creando muchas de ellas alrededor de todos sus enemigos.

Ante la vista del anciano, todo su enorme batallón fue destruido en menos de un par de segundos por un brillo blanco. Los cuerpos estaban regados en el suelo y solo quedaba uno de pie, era el rubio quien le miraba con los ojos imbuidos de un odio sin fin.

"¿hiraishin no jutsu?" exclamó incrédulo ante el poder de su adversario "¡imposible! ¡no deberías de tener ese nivel!" gruñó mientras retrocedía lentamente para una huida estratégica. Antes que el rubio pudiera asestar el golpe final, uno de sus tatos ninjas salió a la luz y recibió el golpe por él, sujetando con fuerza el brazo del rubio.

Segundo después una gran cantidad de tinta empezó a salir de su cuerpo, para que luego una enorme cúpula negra empezó a absorberlo todo en un enorme radio y finalmente todo fuera iluminado por una intenta luz.

Sin embargo, en un brillo de luz aparecieron tres shinobis, dos de ellos sosteniendo a uno que parecía muy herido. Se trataba de Naruto e Itachi quienes llevaban a Shisui en los hombros. El rubio recuerda que Itachi apareció justo en el momento adecuado para poner un genjutsu en aquel ninja y hacerle pensar que le tenía atrapado, de esta forma tomar a shisui junto a su compañero, para desaparecer tras un flash.

Tiempo después los tres se encontraban en su lugar favorito para entrenar, el Río Nakano. Incluso cuando Naruto era diestro en el arte del Ninjutsu médico, no podía salvarle la vida, aunque quisiera, pues había un veneno desconocido corriendo por su cuerpo. Tampoco era una opción llevarlo a un hospital, probablemente Danzo le arrebataría su otro ojo faltante y les echaría la culpa a ambos.

"tu…" dijo el rubio mientras miraba el estado deplorable de su compañero "eres un idiota" dijo mirándolo seriamente para no demostrar lo triste que estaba "somos un equipo, lo dijisteis muchas veces, ¿Por qué intentaste hacerlo solo?" pregunto mirándole directamente, mirando como su compañero parecía muy cabizbajo por sus palabras.

"pensé en que podía hacerlo…pensé en que sería una buena idea…lo siento" se disculpó mientras enseñaba una triste sonrisa, casi como si en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar "no quería que esto sucediera, Kotoamatsukami era la única opción que tenía para evitar todo este caos…ahora ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…se acabó" Los dos hermanos simplemente agacharon la cabeza, sintiendo la desesperación en su ser ante la impotencia que sentían por no poder haberlo evitado.

De repente, shisui se levanta llamando la atención "no, esto no acaba aquí, todavía hay esperanza" dice con voz calmada mientras camina hasta las orillas del rio. Los otros dos intentan seguirle, pero una señal les advierte que se mantengan a esa distancia "Si no detenemos el golpe de estado, las aldeas cercanas lo tomaran como una debilidad y la gran guerra se reanudara, no podemos dejar que continúe esta masacra" dijo hacia ambos, mirándolos con el ojo que todavía tenía.

"iba a utilizar el Kotoamatsukami para detener el golpe, pero danzo me arrebato mi ojo derecho" contó el pelinegro meintras recordaba su lucha anterior "él no creía en lo que iba a ser y, de hecho, había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Incluso si evitara el golpe bajo estos términos, no aseguro que volviese a suceder" dijo pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora

"probablemente Danzo venga a por mí ojo izquierdo, pero antes que eso suceda quiero que ambos lo tengan" dijo mientras se quitaba el ojo faltante, haciendo que los otros dos hagan una mueca de dolor al verlo sacarse el ojo "usted dos son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar" termino mientras extendía su mano, entregando el ojo que tomo un silencio clave, Naruto nunca fue bueno con las palabras y no tenía nada que decir ahora.

Shisui sonrió cuando sintió que habían tomado sus ojos de su mano, por lo que procedió a seguir con sus últimas palabras "Mi Sharingan no es lo único que pienso darles, también les entregare un nuevo poder…el Mangekyo Sharingan" termino haciendo que ambos hermanos habrá sus ojos en shock.

El pelinegro lentamente empezó a acercarse a la orilla, casi a medio pie de caer por el precipicio hasta el rio "saben…fue divertido" admitió con el tono positivo de que siempre lo había caracterizado "incluso cuando pensé en que sería oscuro mi trayecto como Shinobi, me la pase en grande con ustedes, mis mejores amigos" de esta forma, se detuvo un minuto mientras extendía su mano, extendiendo un pulgar para ambos "sé que pueden hacerlo…sé que ustedes pueden lograrlo" dicho esto, saco un pie hacia la nada, inclinándose lentamente hacia su propio fin "porque confió en ustedes, por eso yo…" sus palabras se perdieron mientras caía rápidamente hacia su fin, terminando con un poderoso estruendo.

"…les dejo el resto" fue el eco que escucharon ambos antes que la caída fuera opacada por el sonido estruendoso de la cascada. Ambos tenían memorias de cuando eran niños, de cuando se entrenaban y empezaron a serse cada vez más grandes y fuertes. El ultimo recuerdo que tenían era cuando se tomaron una fotografía en grupal, enseñando grandes sonrisas durante una juerga.

Lentamente los recuerdos empezaron a mancharse de sangre y nublaron sus mentes con un gran y profundo dolor. Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos y sus Sharingan empezaron a girar, transformándose rápidamente en un diseño muy peculiar (no tengo un diseño exacto, imagínense cualquiera).

"¿Qué harás ahora Itachi?" preguntó Naruto mirando el lugar de la muerte de su mejor amigo "¿Qué haremos para completar el último deseo de Shisui?" preguntó nuevamente mientras esperaba alguna palabra de su medio hermano, mas no hubo una.

"Todo lo que este en nuestro alcance" termino el pelinegro mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar "la aldea no debe de caer, debemos de protegerla cueste lo que cueste" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer tras un Shunshin.

Naruto se quedó un momento pensando en sus palabras antes de soltar un bufido divertido "¿la aldea? ¿Por qué debo proteger la aldea?" preguntó divertido mientras miraba el cielo que ya había oscurecido "no tengo nada que me ate a la aldea, no tengo nada que proteger dentro de la aldea además de mi familia y amigos" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía como si fuera una simple ilusión.

 **"a mi parecer, la aldea se puede ir al infierno"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Acabado al fin, es realmente difícil escribir en Tablet y si parece algo corto se debe por esto, pues en Tablet parece increíblemente grande. Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado y como dije con anterioridad, estaré escribiendo hasta el último capítulo confirmado, luego de ello tendría que ver la "audiencia" o el apoyo para seguir escribiendo**.

 **Comenten que les pareció, que cosas le gustaría que mejore o su "elección de pareja". Sea lo que sea, meintras sea un texto promedio estaré muy agradecido**


	3. Chapter 3: Masacre Uchiha

Aquí, otro capítulo más de este FIc. He estado viendo y hay más apoyo del que esperaba, por lo que añadiré un capitulo, totalmente necesario, a la lista de los que he prometido. Esto se debe a que necesito un capítulo más sobre la campaña a kirigakure, que es estúpidamente larga, incluso podría añadir un capítulo más si me hace falta más espacio.

Capítulos 2-8: **"Muerte de Shisui", "Masacre Uchiha", "Renuncia y Huida", "Entrenamiento Dragon", "Campaña a Kirigakure" "Una leyenda ha nacido"** y **"País de las olas, reencuentro".**

Dicho todo esto, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Si tienen preguntas no duden en preguntar, podría resolver dudas por si alguno la tiene.

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Masacre Uchiha**

* * *

 ** _"no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado un par semanas desde aquello"_**

Pensó Naruto mientras miraba el cielo con sus ojos azules. En su mente pasaba los últimos momentos de Shisui así como la respuesta de su mejor amigo y medio hermano, Itachi Uchiha. Todo lo sucedido todavía no era del todo comprendido, parecía mas una pesadilla que una realidad.

Por otra parte, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. Cuando se le informaron de la desaparición de Shisui, su equipo se desintegro rápidamente. Itachi ahora tenía su propio escuadrón mientras que él tenía el suyo propio. Otro de los cambios era la notable cercanía de Itachi con RAIZ, algo que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo, toda esta situación le resultaba todavía muy raro de procesar. Kyuubi, Golpe de estado y Muertes, no parecía una simple coincidencia. Parecía algo entreverado pensar, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que todo esto era un simple plan macabro hecho por alguien que quiere ver a los Uchiha desaparecer.

Aun así, necesitaba pruebas de ello, no podría aventurarse a pensar en algo tan radical cuando no tenía ninguna pista además de su percepción y tendría que pensar en un lugar a donde podría hallar las respuestas que buscaba. Mientras tanto…

"onii-sama" escuchó a su lado, llamándole la atención. Vio que Naruko llevaba una simple camiseta negra con el logo Uzumaki y un par de pequeños shorts de igual color. Si es sincero, el cree que no debería de vestir tan masculinamente, pero prefiere mantenerlo en silencio.

"que sucede naruko" pregunto mientras comía un royo de canela, mirando la nada misma mientras pensaba en muchas cosas "es muy temprano para estar aquí, Minato podría preocuparse" estaban en las zonas de entrenamiento, muy alejados de la ciudad y, por ende, de la mansión Uzumaki.

"le dije que estaría contigo" dijo con la inocencia que solo un niño podría tener, haciendo que suspire pesadamente "pero dijo que Menma estaría conmigo" esa fue la razón de su actual fastidio, su hermanito pequeño también estaba aquí.

"si…ya lo veo" dijo viendo a un lado de la niña, mirando a su hermano menor mirando muy molesto las rocas, como si no quisiera estar aquí "pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Minato no debería de estar trabajando?" preguntó nuevamente mientras miraba a un lado. La pequeña niña siguió su mirada y vio a lo lejos a su padre, quien parecía muy nervioso al ser detectado.

Después de un momento, el Hokage apareció en u flash a su lado, sorprendiendo a los dos niños por el traslado instantáneo de su padre "¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Todavía hay una aldea que tienes que dirigir" dijo todavía con la mirada perdida, ignorando a todo mundo.

El adulto rubio simplemente se rasco la mejilla mientras intentaba entablar una conversación con su hijo olvidado "pues…tengo un clon de sombras…" susurró esperando que nadie logre escucharlo "pensé en que tal vez…un pequeño encuentro familiar…" las palabras murieron cuando se dio cuenta que, de familia, ninguno de los dos tenía nada.

"quieres que los entrene, ¿no?" preguntó al ver a su padre congelado, lo que le dio la respuesta que necesitaba "pensé en que Kushina…mi madre" dijo entre dientes para no revelar la verdad frente a los niños "había dicho que Menma seria entrando por Jiraiya y Naruko por Tsunade" sus palabras dejaron frio al Hokage, quien no supo cómo siquiera contradecir algo así.

"¡no,no,no!" negó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba disimular si fallo. La verdad es que su esposa pelirroja y lo habían pensado desde antes que nacieran, pero se dio cuenta que en ningún momento entreno a su hijo mayor "Yo pensé en que sería hora de enseñarte un Jutsu de familia" dijo con una sonrisa renovada al pensar en una técnica en especial.

Naruto alzo una ceja y con la mano que tenía libre de postre, hizo una esfera azul perfecta, haciendo que todos abrieran la boca en shock "¿hablas de esto? Lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo" dijo mientras sacudía su mano y liberaba el jutsu.

Minato se quedó con palabras en la boca, pues sabía que él no le había enseñado y Jiraiya apenas si sabía de su existencia. A pesar de la duda y la incredulidad, la única respuesta lógica es que lo había aprendido cuando lo vio realizar en algunas de sus prácticas en el jardín.

Escuchaba a su pequeña hija alabar a su hermano mayor como su fuera una estrella o un ídolo y también los celos del gemelo faltante que incrementaban cuando lo vieron realizar algo "de familia"

"pues…" dijo rascándose la cabeza sin saber cómo continuar "¿sabías que es un jutsu incompleto?" dijo alzando un dedo, todavía muy reacio a acabar con la conversación "pensé en que podríamos sentarnos y pensar en una forma de completarlo…ya sabes…como un proyecto familiar" dio su idea mientras esperaba que el rubio mayor se integrara a su familia.

Naruto dejo de comer y dejo salir un largo suspiro "ya lo sabía minato" decía ahora mirándole a los ojos "no había que ser un genio para ver que tenía muchas fallas, demasiadas creo yo" dijo ahora volviendo su atención a la nada, ignorando la mirada nerviosa y de pena de su padre.

Antes que este dijera algo, él le interrumpió "yo…estaba pensando en cómo completarlo" admitió mientras alzaba una mano y creaba el rasengan de nuevo "pensé en hacerlo más grande" dicho esto, la esfera creció considerablemente, siendo del tamaño de una gran pelota "…y luego más grande aun" ahora tuvo que elevar su mano sobre su cabeza pues creo una enorme y colosal esfera azul, el cual destruyo por la mitad el árbol donde estaba sentado "pero ninguno de ellos servía, solo pierdes una gran cantidad de Chakra" concluyó mientras liberaba el jutsu, y bajaba las manos , nuevamente a su postre.

Minato se quedó sin palabras antes de preguntarle "¿Cómo?" fue su única pregunta mientras intentaba hallar palabras para mostrar tal obra de arte. Sonaba ridículo pensar en que algo así podría ser capaz, se necesitaría exponencial cada destreza de lo requerido para usar el rasengan comun y por el ultimo que vio, ese probablemente necesitaría elevarlo todo a la sexta potencia.

"¿Cómo los llamo?" preguntó Naruto mirando el rostro inexpresivo del Hokage, quien asintió sin palabras "…no lo sé, son errores, no tienen nombre" reveló, casi haciendo que el rubio mayor le regañara "pero si tuvieran nombres serian…" dijo pensando un momento "Ōdama Rasengan y Chō ōdama Rasengan" se burló el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente lo patético que cada uno sonaba. Pero al ver la expresión brillante de su padre, parece que se lo tomo enserio, decayendo su propia sonrisa a una inexpresividad sin igual.

"¡muy increíble, onii-sama!" grito Naruko al verlo ejecutar ambos jutsus tan asombrosos que para una niña como ella era como algo de otro mundo. Naruto se rio con nerviosismo al ver como su hermanita parecía muy emocionada por dos errores al igual que su padre o hermano menor. Menma simplemente gruño enojado mientras se iba a otro lado, tal vez pensando en que le superara o algo estúpido como eso.

Minato por otro lado, estaba pensando en las palabras de su hijo mayor "¿errores?" preguntó curioso por su elección de palabras "si eso es para ti un error, que cosa no lo es?" preguntó esperando ver más cosas escondidas de su hijo prodigio.

Naruto comió otro rollo de canela antes de levantar una mano nuevamente. Ante la vista de todos empezó por crear un Rasengan brillante. Este se cargó eléctricamente elevándose de su palma para que, segundos después, creara una burbuja extra y el rasengan actuara como núcleo y liberara chispas eléctricas, pareciéndose a una esfera de tesla.

"este es lo que consigo cuando lo infundo con el elemento rayo" contó mientras veía como el cielo empezaba a llenarse de nubes solo por el poder que este ejercía al mundo, por lo que, haciendo un puño, disperso el jutsu sin más "se puede lanzar, pero no sé lo que hace y prefiero no saberlo" admitió mientras nuevamente se dedicaba a comer.

"increíble" admitió Minato, deseando mentalmente de ver su trabajo completo una vez más, pero sabía que no era bueno pedirlo ahora, no cuando apenas si tenían confianza mutua.

"tengo otras dos versiones con elemento fuego y viento" lo informó esperando que eso influyera un poco en él. Incluso si no tenían ninguna relación aparente, aun quería tener la aprobación de él como Hokage, el reconocimiento como un gran ninja.

Antes que su padre dijera algo más, sintió la llegada de un AMBU, quien se inclinó hacia el Hokage y le dio una pequeña mirada a él. Escuchó atentamente su corta conversación y el ambu desapareció tras una bomba de humo "no esperaba que fueran tan rápidos" Minato abrió los ojos cuando su hijo mayor le hablo "sinceramente esperaba que tardaran un poco más" dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, todavía con la mirada de su padre en él.

"supongo que no tengo que decirte que me sigas" dijo Minato suspirando de cansancio "Te espero en la sala de reuniones, mi oficina" dicho esto, desapareció tras un flash dorado. Naruto suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cansado ante lo que pronto ocurriría.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en sus ropas, siendo llamando por su hermanita menor, a la cual acaricio la cabeza "no te preocupes, iré con nuestro padre por algunas cosas, volveré" prometió mientras la dejaba y le daba una pequeña mirada. La pequeña niña asintió, dejándolo ir finalmente.

No tardó mucho en llegar, lo curioso fue la gran cantidad de guardias que parecían rodeándolo, más lo ignoro por el momento. Sonrió ligeramente cuando los guardias le guiaron hasta la cámara secreta del tercer Hokage, usualmente donde los ancianos se escondían para hacer sus planes macabros.

Ahí estaba, el frente a todos los ancianos y su padre en el medio, sentado como el líder que era. Hubo un silencio clave, lo suficiente como para que las miradas se cruzasen más de una vez. Miro de reojo a Danzo, quien lucía un nuevo brazo a pesar de habérselo cortado con anterioridad. Al mirarle a los ojos supo que el anciano estaba trabajando con un enemigo, el único que sabía de hacer algo como eso sería orochimaru, le que le daba más mala espina aún.

"Namikaze Naruto" dijo su padre mirándolo seriamente, por lo que decidió adoptar la misma postura "creo yo que no es necesario decirte las razones por las cuales hoy estas frente todos los reunidos" dijo seriamente a pesar del tono orgulloso que parecía tener.

"Tardaron más de lo que pensé" admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro "después de que mi equipo se desintegrara y que ahora mi nuevo grupo sea asignado a otro escuadrón, solo me quedaba con una solo opción" tomando un corto suspiro, miro a todos por igual "Quieren de deje de ser AMBU" concluyo mirando a todos por igual, con las palabras no dichas resonando como un eco silencioso por toda la sala.

"así es" dijo Minato mirándolo con seriedad "pero eso no es todo" dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo lanzaba, alcanzándolo con una mano "Te necesitamos estar como máximo de un par de meses y un estudio intensivo para adoptar las labores que aquí se realizan" dicho esto, finalmente mostro una pequeña sonrisa "Namikaze Naruto, serás el nuevo Hokage" soltó la bomba finalmente, dejando el lugar tan frio como cuando entró.

"tus grandes destrezas, tu increíble fuerza y tu gran sabiduría junto con la gran cantidad de fama y aprobación que tienes de la aldea te han otorgado el puesto que dentro de poco ostentaras" dijo el tercer Hokage con una sonrisa mientras fumaba de su pipa, esperando que sus palabras impregnaran su ser y se regocije por ello.

"tengo solo una pregunta" dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos "¿Por qué no Itachi?" su pregunta desapareció la sonrisa en todos "Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como yo físicamente, ni sus jutsu se comparan con los míos, pero él tiene una mente muy aguda y adopta el ideal de la voluntad de fuego más de lo que yo podría soñar" dijo recordando como su compañero haría lo que fuera por proteger a la aldea "¿porque yo? ¿es por qué es un Uchiha?" pregunto ahora mirando con ojos agudos a su padre, quien le imito sin dejarse intimidar.

"hemos debatido entre nosotros quien sería la mejor opción entre miles de valerosos ninjas" dijo uno de los concejeros, quien sería Homura Mitokado "Tu eres quien presenta mejores capacidades para dirigir y mantener la aldea a salvo, eres una figura muy importante para todos" sus palabras parecían tener un efecto contrario a lo que esperaba.

"ridículo" gruñó sin temor, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos "no soy ni de cerca alguien muy conocido, apenas si saben mi nombre o mi existencia" eso era verdad, solo unos pocos sabían quién era y se trataban de sus compañeros Ambu y algunos Jounin "para la vista de todos, Namikaze Minato solo tuvo un par de hijos gemelos, yo no existo" Minato iba a decir algo totalmente exaltado, pero el tercer Hokage le detuvo.

"La aldea solo se preocupa por la aldea. Quienes mueren en el campo de batalla son solo herramientas sin nombre, ninjas, shinobis desconocidos que dieron su vida por una causa y una vida sin honor o fama" Dijo entre dientes mirando a todos los ancianos "¿saben porque Itachi es más conocido? Porque es una amenaza…" gruñó mirando a todos con una gran cantidad de ira "Todos le temen por el hecho de ser un Uchiha, temen su poder y temen que siga siendo más fuerte. Lo único que quieren colocándome al poder es obligarme a pelear contra mi propio hermano" Reveló sin temor ser castigado o incluso regañado por su falta de respeto aparente.

"¡no es así! ¡nosotros" no terminaron pues el rubio empezó a alzar su poder, haciendo estremecer toda la habitación. Minato no dudó e hizo lo mismo. Padre ni hijo iban a retroceder, ambos alzaban su poder y parecían un par de pilares que en algún momento iban estrellarse y colisionar.

"Calmate Naruto, recuerda donde te encuentras y quien soy yo" dijo el Hokage mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras liberaba su poder al igual que su padre, dejando la habitación como antes "Pasare esta insubordinación por alto, pero la próxima no seré tan benevolente" su hijo mayor bufo divertido, sin tomar enserio sus palabras.

El rubio Uchiha miro a todos por igual, parecían muy temerosos por la gran cantidad de Chakra que tenía. De hecho, pudo haber superado a su padre y por mucho, pero sabía que no estaba a su nivel de destreza o habilidad 'por ahora' pensó para sí mismo imaginando en un futuro no muy lejano, superar a su padre finalmente.

"tienes suerte que ser Hokage es una de mis metas" dijo el rubio menor mientras miraba el pergamino en mano "¿Cuándo dejare de ser AMBU?" pregunto ahora con más curiosidad, pues tal vez le daría tiempo de hacer una última cosa más.

"sin más tardar dentro de un par de días, donde también empezaras a ser instruido sobre tus futuros deberes" fueron las palabras serias de Minato a las cuales asintió, pues tenía mucho sentido para él "no tenemos nada más que decirte, puedes retirarte" Naruto se inclinó respetuosamente y desapareció tras una bomba de humo.

"¿crees que haya sido buena idea?" preguntó el otro concejero, siendo esta Koharu "el chico tiene sangre Uchiha en sus venas también, además de tenerle un gran aprecio a su propio clan, no creo que darle el puesto de Hokage sea buena idea" dijo ella mirando a los demás reunidos, quienes parecían apoyarla incluso si no lo demostraban con palabras.

"sería contraproducente, lo sé" dijo Homura mientras arreglaba sus lentes "pero tenemos que estar preparados por si Itachi vuelve y se esparce la verdad, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que se sepa la verdad sobre la masacre" dijo el anciano sabiendo perfectamente las implicaciones de todo esto.

"Guarden silencio" dijo Minato cansado de que los ancianos hablaran tras sus espaldas "sea como sea, no debemos permitir que esta situación se nos salga de las manos, nadie debe saber la verdad" dicho esto, se levantó y desapareció tras un flash dorado, dejando la habitación nuevamente silenciosa.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba caminando lentamente pensando en todo lo que hasta ahora estaba pasando, estaba tan emocionado de contarle a su Madre sobre esto que por un minuto se olvidó de algo muy importante. Usando Shunshin, rápidamente llego a donde todo comenzó, la academia.

Vio con cierta curiosidad como en el lugar estaban todos los líderes de los actuales clanes más fuertes en Konoha, trayendo sus hijos con ellos quienes empezaran la academia hoy. Se decía entre los ninjas que esta iba a ser una generación dorada, pues todos los hijos de los lideres iban a estudiar en el mismo salón y se esperaba grandes cosas de ellos. Incluso los aldeanos y comerciantes sabían de esto, algo poco común pues solo el cuerpo militar se enteraba de estas cosas como en su caso.

Su vista, sin embargo, capto a una pequeña familia en el centro del todo. Elevó una ceja divertido por ver a su padre ahí, diciéndole tal ves que su reunión fue corta debido a que tendría que estar aquí como prioridad. Parece que este fue capaz de sentir su llegada, pues, aunque conversaba con sus amigos, también le daba una ligera mirada de advertencia.

Al acercarse con su traje ambu y una máscara no había sido buena idea, pues atrajo las miradas de todo mundo hacia él. Sonrió tras la máscara cuando vio a su hermanita corriendo tras él, atrapándolo con un abrazo "¡onii-sama! ¡vinisteis!" grito feliz tal vez por tenerlo aquí junto a sus padres.

"claro que sí, te lo prometí, ¿no?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de no poder mostrársela por la máscara que portaba. Mirando desde los orificios, pudo ver a cada jefe del clan mirándole con cierta dificultad mientras sus hijos estaban mirando con curiosidad.

No era una sorpresa decir que cada líder conocía perfectamente su nombre, tal vez no su estatus como Uchiha, pero si sobre ser el hijo de Minato que fue olvidado por el tiempo. Sabían perfectamente que no tuvo apoyo de sus "padres" ni tampoco alguna señal de preocupación por parte de ellos cuando estaba entrenando a altas horas de la noche sin supervisión. Tal vez el más grande miedo en todos ellos es en su poder mismo, el cual fácilmente rivalizaba con el de su padre, sus hazañas eran muy bien conocidas por el cuerpo militar de Konoha.

Pudo ver a la lejanía a la familia Uchiha, quien parecía llevar a un Sasuke emocionado por su primer día de academia. Captó la mirada de ambos padres, quienes le dieron una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvieron su atención al frente. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que Itachi no estaría aquí, ha estado muy alejado de todo mundo durante un buen tiempo, espera que no sea nada importante y solo se trate del dolor por la muerte de shisui.

Se quedó un buen tiempo más con su hermanita, escuchando el discurso del tercer Hokage para empezar un buen año escolar, así como todos los años. hablo sobre la voluntad de fuego, sobre el futuro de todos ellos y los sueños de paz que cada año parecían profetizar y recibir más creyentes.

Finalmente fue el momento de decir adiós, por lo que se separó de su hermana y le dio una última mirada. Naruko parpadeo antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa e irse corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzar a su hermano gemelo, quien entraba a la academia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirando como cada uno de los nuevos niños entraba y se despedían de sus padres, quienes abandonaban la academia uno por uno para continuar con sus vidas. Suspirando, decide que es todo, hoy se estaría jugando su cabeza y posiblemente sería un suicidio ante la vista de todos, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería saber toda la verdad.

 **Se iba a infiltrar en un lugar que no existía**

* * *

 **"La base de AMBU, Raiz"**

Susurró al ver el imponente lugar bajo tierra. Para muchos, ese lugar no existía y debería de ser así. Muchos de sus integrantes eran huérfanos de guerra que Danzo secuestró para formar su ejército personal. Por otra parte, el poder que cada uno tenía individualmente era muy superior a un Ambu promedio.

De hecho, era muy probable que a estas alturas ya lo hayan descubierto por estar en la base misma, pero tuvo la suerte de portar algo que nadie se esperaba "Magekyo Sharingan" susurró mientras abría los ojos y mostraba el nuevo diseño de sus ojos, un par de ojos malditos por el odio que surgía en su interior.

Aquel ojo le había otorgado poderes que nunca espero tener. El primero de mucho sería una llama que no se podía extinguir e incineraba todo, Amaterasu. Del mismo modo, el ojo derecho le daba el poder de invocar, mantener y controlar las llamas que invoca. El ojo izquierdo despertó el Tsukuyomi, aunque no era tan bueno con ese por el poco balance que trae en su interior, haciendo desgastarse más rápido de lo que sería usar el poder en su ojo derecho.

Según la tabla de inscripciones Uchiha, si dominaba ambos poderes podría usar el Susanoo, el poder mismo de la destrucción y el caos. Aun así, estaba muy lejos de dominar el poder de su ojo izquierdo, por lo que dejo de lado todo esto. Todavía había el temor de perder la vista y con lo poco que había practicado el Amaterasu, ya podía ver el resultado de usar tanto poder.

Todo ese poder concentrado en ambos globos oculares le daba una sensación de poder como ningún otro y todavía ansiaba más, le hacía sentir como el más fuerte de todos, como si no hubiera nadie que se podría interponer en su camino. Tal vez era la segunda desventaja de recurrir a un poder como este, el poder de la oscuridad.

Caminaba libremente mientras que en el suelo había cuerpos que se estaban quemando bajo una llamarada tan negra como el ébano mismo. Algunos ninjas salían de las sombras para matarlo de un solo golpe, pero usando el Genjutsu Sharingan los inmoviliza y segundos después degollá a todos en un corte limpio usando su Tanto de la espalda. No eran muchos problemas, no para el Mangekyo sharingan.

"Namikaze Naruto" escuchó la voz de un tipo cualquiera dirigirse entre las sombras. Usando el sharingan, podía verse que se trataban de un gran escuadrón de 20 ninjas "tu fin ha llegado" Naruto alzó una ceja por sus palabras, pensaba que ninguno de ellos tenía sentimientos.

Bufo divertido mientras levantaba una de sus manos, haciendo varios sellos con una sola mano "Espero que duren más que sus anteriores compañeros" dijo mientras terminaba de realizar sellos y una gran cantidad de Chakra le rodeaba "a mí no me molesta morir hoy" terminó mientras reunía tanto aire como podía. " **ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu** " susurró dejando salir una gran cantidad de neblina por su boca.

Los AMBU se pusieron en guardia cuando sintieron que sus sentidos se adormecían con la neblina, el Chakra siendo uno de los grandes impedimentos para esa sensación de relajo. Pero todos ellos se quedaron absortos cuando vieron un par de ojos rojos mirándoles a través de la neblina.

Todos desviaron la mirada, perfectamente entrenados para pelear contra un usuario del sharingan. Sin embargo, no estaban preparados para lo siguiente "¡ **Amaterasu!"** fue el grito que escucharon los cuales alertaron a todo mundo. El shinobi del medio fue envuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con llamas negras, pero eso no fue todo **"¡Kagatsuchi!"** fue el otro gritó que se escuchó y las llamas reaccionaron a él.

De una forma inexplicable, las llamas que incineraban al anterior ninja, se extendieron como puas hacia todos los demás, atravesándolos fácilmente y empezando a consumirlos también.

Naruto deshizo la neblina y vio su trabajo. Caminando lentamente entre los muertos, saca su espada corta y la clava en alguno de los sobrevivientes, no dejando rastro alguno de su existencia. Incluso si no era pacifista, era triste de ver algo así. No había humanos, se habían convertido en cascaras vacías por un viejo decrepito con ansias de poder.

Era muy raro para él encontrar tan pocos guardias cuando se suponía que estaba atacando la base central. Incluso cuando intentaba usar el Sharingan en ellos para saber alguna información, no estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía, muy hábil de parte de Danzo.

Finalmente llego a donde quería estar, la oficina de Danzo. Fue difícil atravesar las cientos y cientos de sellos de seguridad que había puesto, aunque con el sharingan pudo saber las diferentes contraseñas de los guardias de seguridad. Cuando entró, vi que el anciano realmente se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio.

La oficina estaba muy ordenada, pero contenía rollos gigantes con años y clasificada por secciones a lo largo y ancho de la enorme habitación. Era impresionante la cantidad de información que el anciano tenía en sus manos, pareciese que tuviera la información shinobi resguardada en aquel lugar.

Su curiosidad pudo más que él y empezó por desmantelar todos los pergaminos que podía. Usando clones de sombra, vio que en los pergaminos había una gran cantidad de jutsu, perfiles de cientos de personas vivas y ya fallecidas junto con una gran cantidad de muestra genética. Los documentos sobre las informaciones de su propio ejército personal, contando también que esta no era otra cosa que una de las doce bases que tenía por todo el mundo shinobi.

Finalmente encontró lo que más le interesaba, la historia de Konoha. Desde asesinatos, misiones secretas, exterminio, masacre, traición. No importa donde miraba, eso era lo que reflejaba la verdadera historia de Konoha…la historia que ocultaron y cambiaron a su propio beneficio y llenarles de basura a la cabeza.

Desde el comienzo de su creación, Konoha no fue otra cosa que una aldea con fines malignos. La mejor forma en que podía explicarlo sería un nacionalismo imperialista que se extendía por dominar el mundo. Los senjus y los Uchiha se unieron para dominarlo todo, extendiendo su idea de "paz" alrededor de las naciones elementales, como si se trataran de héroes libertadores. Todos los clanes respetados de la era actual no son otra cosa que clanes que fueron absorbidos en ese afán expansionista que tuvieron en su época.

Grandes guerras se libraron hasta que todos los clanes del país del fuego fueran absorbidos por Konoha, fue en esa guerra que los Senjus desaparecieron mientras que los Uchiha prevalecieron. Tobirama senju estaba temeroso por eso, pues con la extinción de los senjus, los Uchiha serían capaces de liderar la aldea y se encargó de extender la mala fama de estos para que no sea así.

Entre sus grandes planes estaba la desaparición de lo que en ese entonces era la aldea más poderosa jamás creada, Uzushiogakure. La aldea hermana no solamente tenía un clan prevalecido, fuerte y capaz de luchar interminablemente, sino el ingenio para crear lo imposible. Fue idea de los más antiguos que el ingenuo Hokage de ese entonces, Hashirama Senju, tomara acciones políticas e hiciera una alianza forzada al casarse con Mito Uzumaki, princesa del país de los remolinos.

La traición de Konoha ya había sido planificada desde ese entonces por el hermano menor, Tobirama, quien había contactado con las aldeas vecinas sobre el ataque planificado dentro de unos años. Hashirama se enteró de ello y quiso cortar todo lo que habían estado planificando, terminando en su muerte al ingerir un veneno extremadamente poderoso.

Su muerte trajo bastante caos en el mundo shinobi, tanto es así que el poder de Konoha cayo des mesurablemente y casi las alianzas de las demás aldeas fueron puestas en la cuerda floja, pues parecía más prometedor invadir Konoha que la aldea de los Uzumaki. Durante un largo tiempo fue pospuesta las guerras con la promesa de Konoha sobre la destrucción de Uzushiogakure.

Tiempo después la guerra comenzó y las aldeas lucharon unas contra otras. No hubo ganador después de todo, ocasionanos la muerte del segundo Hokage. El tercer Hokage intento calmar la furia de todos al recordarles la isla de los uzumakis, por lo que todos asintieron.

Fue durante los sucesos de la segunda guerra shinobi donde se daría la traición de Konoha. Pocos fueron los sobrevivientes salvo excepciones. Mito Uzumaki no vivía en la isla desde que murió su esposo, luego vino una pequeña niña la que sería la esposa de su padre actualmente, Uzumaki Kushina.

Las aldeas se repartieron todo lo que pudieron, dejándolo arrasado y desolado. La traición de Konoha solo lo sabían unos pocos, todos fueron silenciados con muertes horrorosas, ya ni quedaban registros sobre ello salvo el que tenía en mano. Fue interesante saber que Kushina y el Kyuubi fue una artimaña de los ancianos para tener en su poder la sangre Uzumaki junto al poder de la bestia con cola en sus manos.

Encontró también la razón de una curiosidad de cuando eran niño, el casamiento de sus padres y su propio nacimiento. Parece ser que su padre era un gran ninja y fue entrenado exclusivamente para ser el nuevo Hokage, incluso hicieron artimañas para hacer que Kushina tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia él, aquel momento romántico que cuentan las leyendas de cómo le rescato de ninjas de Kumogakure no era una simple coincidencia, todo estaba armado. Por norma, el Hokage y el Jinchuriki siempre eran familiares o esposos.

Su padre tenía una relación sentimental con su madre, Mikoto. Él la amaba demasiado, más que su propia vida, por lo que no debería de ser un misterio que tuvieron alguna noche donde él sería el resultado, fruto de ese amor. Sin embargo, los ancianos le presionaron para que se casase con Kushina, de otra manera no dejarían que se haga Hokage. Sin otra opción, abandono a Mikoto por sus sueños de ser el ninja más respetado de la aldea.

Mikoto en cambio, no sabía que estaba embarazada y fue comprometida con Fugaku, un Uchiha excepcional. Ambos se dieron con la sorpresa del embarazo de Mikoto y antes que Fukagu le obligue a abortar, el padre de Mikoto y líder del clan Uchiha de ese entonces, ordenó que le dejaran nacer. Su decisión fue mal vista entre los ancianos y lo llevaron a la muerte.

Ya para ese entonces había nacido y Minato se enteró, tomándolo bajo su ala como un hijo de él y Kushina sin que nadie se enterase. Pero hubo un problema y era que los ancianos no iban a permitirle vivir como uno de sus hijos, por lo que forzaron nuevamente a Minato a ignorarlo, excluirlo para que nadie jamás sepa siquiera su nombre.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando vi que había roto miles de planes de los ancianos. Desde muertes de shinobis hasta caídas de otras aldeas, todo eso fue evitado por su sola existencia. Nadie esperaba nada de él, todos esperaban que muriese en la soledad y al repudio al que fue condenado desde su nacimiento. Se elevó entre todos como el mejor shinobi que alguna vez la aldea soñó tener desde las apariciones de patriarcas como Madara o Hashirama.

"ya veo…" dijo mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro "ahora lo entiendo todo" dijo mientras dejaba el pergamino a un lado junto a todos los demás. Sin más, cayó al suelo, mirando todos los otros pergaminos que contaban su historia, sus diferentes hazañas, todas con una imagen de él tachadas en rojo con furia.

Soltó una pequeña risa que más tarde se volvió en una carcajada. Se reía a viva voz e incluso tuvo que taparse el rostro para evitar que se riera más fuerte. Sus manos se elevaron un poco más mientras se tapaba los ojos, intentando no llorar. La risa murió lentamente y solo quedó un frio silencio alrededor de la habitación.

Sollozó ligeramente mientras su mundo daba vueltas, nada tenía sentido ya. Voluntad de fuego, paz, aldea, shinobi, todo eso que durante toda su vida lo significaron todo…ahora era no era nada. Su fuerza, sus ideales, su todo…nunca fue nada. Incluso cuando solo intentaba ganar más poder, también quería ser reconocido como un buen shinobi…y como Hokage quería cambiar las cosas, ¿Dónde quedo ese sueño ahora?

Hokage, shinobi, aldea…nada de eso existía y nunca existió. La basura sobre la voluntad del fuego solo eran palabras para motivarte a morir por una causa que no tenía sentido, una causa que nunca fue primordial…y nunca lo será. Ahora que sabía la verdad, ya no sabía en que confiar…en quien confiar…en que creer o en que no creer.

Una palabra surgió en su cabeza de repente, una breve imagen de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa. Uno de ellos había muerto sin saber la verdad y el otro luchaba hacia un propósito que no existía "Itachi…" susurró recordando a su compañero "¡Itachi!" gritó cuando se dio cuenta de algo, había informes actuales sobre el golpe de los Uchiha.

Rápidamente sus clones buscaron cualquier información que sea relevante antes que uno lo hallara. Cuando se le fue entregado, lo leyó rápidamente antes de abrir sus ojos en shock, Itachi iba a masacrar a todos los uchihas esta noche para evitar el golpe de estado. Como dato adjunto, Danzo y sus secuaces intentarían rescatar tantos Sharingan como pudiesen para investigaciones.

Gruñó con ira cuando se dio cuenta que era la razón por la cual no había tantos guardias como se esperaba de la base central. Por otro lado, estaba muy lejos del distrito Uchiha y el tiempo de la misión había pasado. Para su propia suerte, él tenía una marca en su casa y en diferentes lugares en el barrio de los Uchiha.

Usando Hiraishin llego en un parpadeo hasta el mismo lugar, pudo sentir que el barrio completo estaba rodeado por una barrera para no dejar que nadie escapara. Al estar más cerca enfoco sus sentidos sensoriales para encontrar a alguien con vida aún. Incluso usando la vista, uno podía decir que ya no quedaba nadie, había llegado tarde.

No se rindió y usó cada marca que había plantado en el distrito para ir de extremo a extremo, mas no encontró nada. Sin embargo, un ruido de kunais resonando le llamo la atención, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se escuchó el ruido de batalla.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se quedó con los ojos abiertos en incredulidad. Frente a él, estaba el Uchiha que realizo el ataque del Kyuubi hace 6 años atrás atacando a la novia de Itachi, a quien tenía atrapada en unas cadenas y estaba a punto de fulminar. Usando shunshin, logro superar a su enemigo en velocidad y logro rescatar a Izumi antes de que el golpe mortal cayera sobre ella.

"Namikaze naruto" susurró el enmascarado al verlo ahí, desatando a la chica "no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, tu llegada ha sido muy inesperada…pero tarde" se burló mientras se reía ligeramente a sus espaldas "demasiado tarde" fueron sus palabras mientras se trasportaba fuera del lugar.

Sin embargo, en ese trascurso de segundo, un clon apareció tras un flash blanco y tenía un relámpago en sus manos. el desconocido dejo su jutsu espacio temporal para volverse intangible y esquivar el jutsu mortal "vaya velocidad" admitió el enmascarado mientras miraba el clon a distancia "ni siquiera te vi creándolos, tu velocidad es bestial" alago el enmascarado al ver más clones saliendo de las sombras y lanzando contra él cientos de shurikens.

Naruto dejo finalmente a la chica en el suelo y se enfrentó con el enmascarado, quien seguía siendo bombardeado por los clones y con una señal, todos estallaron. El enmascarado se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, tal vez por su siguiente ataque.

"Desde aquel momento en la roca Hokage, he estado pensando en cómo detenerte" contó el rubio mientras extendía su mano y creaba un Rasengan, pero este era muy pequeño y trasparente, un color grisáceo que tenía brillos a su alrededor "aún no lo culmino, pero creo que esto bastara" admitió mientras veía la pequeña bola de energía en sus manos.

El enmascarado se rio ante el tamaño de la esfera, casi ni siquiera molestaba usar su intangibilidad. Pero antes de que el rubio hiciese el ataque a corta distancia que esperaba, este simplemente cargo su brazo y lanzó la esfera con toda la fuerza que tenía. El Uchiha abrió los ojos por la velocidad en la que iba, pues prácticamente el sharingan lo veía borroso.

"eso no va a funcionar conmigo" dijo convencido mientras se hacía intangible y esperaba que el rasengan pequeño traspasara. Sin embargo, a medio camino esta se desvanece, no dejando rastros de su existencia. Sonrió con burla al ver que todo lo que hacía su enemigo era fanfarronear, pero tuvo que cambiar de parecer cuando la mitad de su cuerpo colisiono en una explosión "¡i-imposible!" tartamudeo mientras caía al suelo lentamente.

Antes que un pudiera reaccionar, una gran cantidad de clones de su enemigo aparecieron tras un flash blanco y todos le apuñalaron con su espada en ese momento de debilidad. El enmascarado vio como el rubio había apuñalado zonas vitales, asegurándose de ponerle fin a su existencia.

Antes que Naruto pudiese hacer algo más, el enmascarado desapareció como si fuera na simple ilusión. Gruñó con furia al darse cuenta de que había logrado escapar de la muerte "izanagi" reconoció la técnica mientras buscaba como l sensor que era, el enmascarado traidor. No importa que tanto lo intento, no logro hallar siquiera un rastro de su presencia.

Se quedó mirando un rato el suelo, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Había estado tan cerca…tan cerca de matarlo, pero...fallo "no habrá próxima vez, desconocido" prometió, gruñendo con ira al recordar que logro escapársele de las manos como el cobarde que es.

"Naruto-kun" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de la novia de Itachi "! ¿qué está pasando?! ¡¿qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué todos están muertos?!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder contener su tristeza y dolor de ver a todos los que alguna vez conoció y quiso…ahora muertos.

"¡no tengo tiempo!" gritó el rubio al darse cuenta de que Itachi aún no había terminado con alguien "¡te explicare todo después! ¡solo mirame!" dicho esto, encendió el sharingan y logro ponerla en un genjutsu gracias a la incredulidad que tenía por ver su doujutsu, tal vez por la sorpresa de ver que los portaba.

Al verla inconsciente y que caía al suelo, la recogió y la llevó a un lugar seguro para finalmente correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa. No sabe cuánto tardo, pero para él, el tiempo se había detenido y había logrado incluso superar la velocidad del sonido por un segundo, ocasionando que su cuerpo sufriera heridas en la piel de desgarre.

Llego justo a tiempo, rompiendo las puertas llego justo en el momento en donde Itachi iba a asesinar a ambos padres, deteniéndolos con su propia espada en un choque bestial. Todo parecía detenerse nuevamente, las cosas se elevaron por el choque y su velocidad con la que entro en la habitación, para luego caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad en los presentas, tenía una breve idea de que su aparición casi se lograba parecer al jutsu espacio tiempo de su padre. Mientras las espadas chocaban luchaban por el dominio, miro con una gran cantidad de ira a su hermano pelinegro "Itachi" Gruñó enojado mientras lo veía adoptar sus ojos muertos, aun cuando tenía lágrimas en ellos "¡cómo te atreves!" gritó mientras usaba su increíble fuerza para superarlo, y darle una patada que lo envió a otra habitación.

Él caminaba lentamente para llegar hacia él, pero tuvo que esquivar un par de shurikens en su dirección, distrayéndolo de una apuñalada en su ojo derecho. Como experto combatiente y usuario del shairngan, logra esquivarlo con éxito, pero recibe un golpe en su abdomen, regresándolo a la sala principal.

"no lo entiendes" escuchó la voz de su hermano venir desde detrás de sus padres "esto es por la paz, por konoha" dijo convencido mientras esperaba nuevamente de culminar con sus padres, quienes miraban con ojos abiertos todo el enfrentamiento de ambos jóvenes.

"¡tú no lo entiendes!" grito el rubio mientras sacaba algo entre sus ropas "¡esto es un engaño! ¡esto es una maldita artimaña para desaparecer a los Uchiha!" sus palabras finalmente llegaron al pelinegro, quien detuvo su espada a medio camino "¡el ataque del Kyuubi, el apresamiento y reclusión de los Uchiha, ¡nada de esto es coincidencia!" gritó finalmente mientras le lanzaba con mucha ira el rollo que tenía en mano.

El pelinegro lo tomo con incredulidad y empezó a leerlo cuidadosamente. Abrió los ojos en shock cuando leía finalmente la verdad de todos los sucesos que condenaron a los Uchiha "solo éramos marionetas Itachi…solo somos herramientas o peones de un gran juego de shogi…y nosotros cumplimos con nuestro papel" el pelinegro dejo el rollo con manos temblorosas y se aproximó a una de las paredes, usándolo como apoyo para seguir en pie.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto entre lágrimas mientras miraba a alguien entre la habitación "¡¿Por qué?!" exigió mientras miraba con sus ojos malditos a la única persona que sabía la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, su Padre. Fukagu simplemente se ganó la mirada de todos en la habitación y bajo la mirada ligeramente.

"el ataque del Kyuubi, el golpe de estado y el exterminio Uchiha…todo esto lo planeaste tu" dijo el rubio con odio mientras sujetaba el cuello del hombre y lo miraba amenazadoramente "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡porque aliarse con danzo!" exigió una respuesta mientras lo ahorcaba desde el cuello de su camina.

"yo…" dijo mientras miraba el techo "tenía envidia" admitió finalmente dejando paralizados a todos "hace mucho tiempo intenté convertirme en Hokage, pero no lo logre. En cambio, el puesto fue para mi mejor amigo, quien para el colmo salía con la chica que me gustaba y termino embarazándola, ¿Cómo crees que debería de sentirme?" preguntó sin el tono de voz apropiado para mostrar que su punto de vista era el correcto.

Mikoto abrió los ojos cuando noto que ni Naruto ni Itachi mostraban incredulidad por sus palabras "Tardaste un poco Mikoto-chan, estos niños ya saben la verdad…desde hace mucho tiempo" los dos chicos desviaron la mirada, sin querer mirar a su madre. la mujer pelinegra se cubrió la boca mientras lloraba abiertamente al ver que la verdad siempre se había sabido en esa casa, ella era la única ignorante.

"estaba furioso, repleto en ira y egoísmo, ¿Por qué?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras acordaba su propio sufrimiento "lo intenté todo, hice todo lo humanamente posible para estar a la par con él…pero nunca pude alcanzarlo" contó mientras recordaba la ceremonia donde fue nombrado Hokage "siempre añoré tener su vida, la fama, la familia…todo" le envidia le carcomía solo con pensar en la buena vida que había tenido su compañero.

"En aquel entonces, el idiota me contó sobre el embarazo de Kushina, mi oportunidad perfecta" recordó aquella noche como si hubiera sido hoy "Junto con Danzo y aquel enmascarado, logramos perpetuar aquel acto de destrucción, nuestro objetivo era la muerte de Minato y Kushina" tomo un tiempo para respirar antes de reír "quien diría que evitarías nuestros planes pequeño mocoso" se rio al ver el rostro del chico rubio.

"fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que había tocado fondo y lo descubrí con una traición por parte de Danzo. Él tenía pruebas suficientes como para hacer quedar mal a los Uchiha, tomándolos como traidores y mancillando nuestro nombre para siempre" contó el pelinegro mientras recordaba su última reunión "si quería mantener el nombre de los Uchiha, debíamos de ser eliminados" terminó su historia dejando una fría habitación.

"entonces todo esto…todas las muertes… ¿se trata por honor? ¡¿por gloria?! ¡¿por fama?!" gritó enojado el rubio mientras le daba un gran golpe en el estómago, haciendo que incluso escupiera sangre por la fuerza que ejerció.

"en ese tiempo no me importaba nada ni nadie, no había otra cosa más importante que el honor Uchiha…era lo único que tenía" admitió con una mirada triste recordando el pasado "sin embargo…el tiempo fue pasando y…me di cuenta del grave error que había hecho" dijo mientras tenia recuerdos de todos disfrutando un tiempo en familia.

"No tenía fama, pero tenía una familia" admitió con una sonrisa, sin importarle que otros también estaban escuchándolo dejando caer su fría personalidad de siempre "Conseguí el amor de la chica que me gustaba, me dio hijos e incluso el hijo bastardo me quería como si fuera el suyo propio. Sin que me dé cuenta, el nombre Uchiha dejo de serlo todo…a nada" Naruto finalmente lo libero dejándolo libre y nuevamente en el suelo, donde se sentó como antes.

"Pero no importa que intentara, el daño ya estaba hecho, no podía permitir que mi familia siguiera el mismo camino que yo había trazado. Todo esto…ha sido para protegerlos a los tres" reveló finalmente Fugaku sonriendo tristemente al ver a sus hijos "y al último minuto, cuando pensé que tendría que irme solo…el amor de mi vida estaba dispuesta a acompañarme al infierno mismo" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Mikoto, quien el sujeto con mucha fuerza mientras seguía llorando "yo estaba muy feliz" admitió mientras le sonreía, algo que muy pocas veces había hecho.

Finalmente tomo un respiro, esperando recobrar más fuerzas para hablar "lamento muchas cosas, sobre todo el de haber dejado que la envidia y el odio nublara mi juicio cambiándome completamente. Lamento haberlos forzado a caminar este camino de soledad, de dolor y sufrimiento…" decía antes de reírse un momento "sobre todo el de haberte tratado de alejar, Sasuke" Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos volteando la mirada hacia la puerta, notando que estaba su hermano menor mirando todo el escenario con ojos muy abiertos.

"lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que cargar y cargaras, pero solo ere su niño…no habrías entendido lo que sucede" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pasando la mirada de él hacia los demás "Lamento el haberte ocultado todo desde un principio, lamento haberte hecho asesinar a todos nuestros hermanos" ahora su mirada paso al rubio, quien se no sabía cómo procesar todo "Lamento haberte tenido mucho rencor y odiarte durante mucho tiempo"

Finalmente, su mirada se llevó a su esposa, a quien sujeto muy fuerte mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas "lo siento mucho, ¡realmente lo siento!" dijo finalmente mientras rompía en lágrimas e intentaba detenerse, pero no podía "sé que prometí que estaríamos juntos en todo, incluso en la muerte…" dijo mientras la soltaba y la dejaba ir "…pero lamentablemente para ti, yo crucé los dedos…" dijo riéndose mientras se separaba ligeramente de ella.

Antes que cualquier pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro saco un kunai de sus mangas y cometió suicidio frente a todos. La sangre goteaba a borbotones y el adulto estaba respirando sus últimos alientos "Mikoto…Itachi…Sasuke…y Naruto" dijo entre respiraciones forzadas mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre "…Todo queda en sus manos…" fueron sus palabras finales mientras cedía ante la muerte y caía inerte sobre el suelo.

"¡no! ¡NO!" grito Mikoto mientras se ponía a su lado y se aferraba a sus ropas "¡FUGAKU! ¡POR FAVOR, ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡FUGAKU!" gritó con desesperación mientras lloraba con mucho dolor en su pecho. Todos los demás miraban la situación con grandes ojos, dejando caer todo lo que tenían en mano, el más pequeño de todos cayos de rodillas.

"p-padre…t-tu" "Murió siendo catalogado como la peor escoria de konoha al haber forzado a sus amigos y familiares para cooperar con su intento de golpe de estado" dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a Itachi. Este giró su vista solo para ver a su hermano rubio llorando con una inexpresividad sobre su rostro "Acaba de restaurar el nombre Uchiha y dejando a su familia impune" terminó mientras daba la espalda y salía lentamente del lugar.

"no es justo" dijo Mikoto entre lágrimas mientras veía la sonrisa en el rostro muerto de su esposo "…Yo te amaba en verdad…yo realmente te amaba y nunca pude decírtelo. Yo fui quien te eligió…nunca fue un matrimonio arreglado…te amo" termino mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y empezó a sollozar.

Ya fuera de la casa, Naruto escuchó los gritos de dolor de su madre. Elevando una de sus manos, vio su máscara AMBU y empezó a colocársela en su rostro. Conforme se alejaba, los gritos no disminuían, sino que se escuchaba aún más fuerte. Abriendo los ojos, muestra el sharingan girando hipnóticamente transformándose rápidamente en su Mangekyo sharingan, pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió girando y durante un segundo mostro un nuevo diseño, este parecía más completo que el anterior y mucho más oscuro.

 **Lo último que se escuchó, fue el grito de desesperación y dolor de su madre atormentándolo en su cabeza.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Haber, haber haber….¿alguien me ha retado? Creo haber visto un comentario que me han retado, interesante. Koyuki…suena muy interesante la verdad, no tengo argumento canónico para ella, pero puedo hacer una especie de cameo o un capitulo retratando la película a mi manera.**

 **Koyuki como es de una película "no canónica" no tiene mucho…protagonismo o argumento estable en la trama principal, ella era como la típica princesa cliché/ayuda, pero con un tono emo y pesimista. ¿Qué papel le podría dar? No veo uno importante ni tampoco influiría mucho en la historia, es solo un secundario temporal, me atrevería de decir que un terciario.**

 **Lo máximo que podría hacer con ella es darle un capítulo protagónico de su película a mi estilo y luego aparecería en ciertos momentos como un cameo o simplemente nombrada. Más allá de eso, no encuentro otra cosa que hacer con un personaje tan inútil e innecesario. (en la película lo único que hizo fue llevar el cristalito ese, la película no hubiese sido afectada en nada si el cristal siempre estuvo en manos de Kakashi, sería lo mismo :v)**

 **Ya veré como le hago, pero no tendrá mucha relevancia en esta historia. Dicho eso, espero comentarios súper largos y grandes suscripciones :v. he añadido un capítulo más porque…este era muy largo y lo tuve que cortar a la mitad. El próximo capítulo saldrá cuando me acostumbre a seguir escribiendo con Tablet, hago lo mejor que puedo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Renuncia y Huida

Aquí el siguiente episodio (que en realidad es la otra parte del anterior, tuve que partirlo a la mitad por cosas de estética). La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas, ideas que no espero que se me olvide como todos los demás que están un poco…olvidados. Creo que mi principal preocupación es no volver a Naruto alguien demasiado fuerte, pero por todo lo que va a hacer y entrenar va a ser muy difícil, por lo que tendré que colocarle muchas…pero muchas restricciones.

Dicho todo esto, realmente no me voy a apoyar mucho en el romance esta vez. No va a ser tan evidente como la propia serie en sí, mi idea es simplemente experimentar con cuanto personaje se me ponga en frente y ver cómo responden o si me gusta cómo se relacionan, no lo sé, por ahora me enfocare en la trama.

Psdt: Como dije anteriormente, estos son los capítulos que **SI ESTOY SEGURO DE PUBLICAR** **("Muerte de Shisui", "Masacre Uchiha", "Renuncia y Huida", "Entrenamiento Dragón", "Campaña a Kirigakure" "Una leyenda ha nacido" y "País de las olas, reencuentro").** Puede que la lista cambie si veo que me falta espacio u otro capítulo, incluso elimine uno si veo que es innecesario, pero solo llegare hasta el arco del país de las olas, luego de ello dependerá de: los "vistos" y los "comentarios" para ver si ha tenido el éxito que esperaba o no.

Ahora sí, con el capitulo :

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Renuncia y Huida**

* * *

 **"¡Namikaze Minato!"**

Fue el grito de ira que hizo que toda la conversación se detuviera. El identificado dentro de la oficina abrió los ojos junto s loa demás ancianos cuando reconocieron la voz. Segundos después, un ruido de batalla se escuchó fuera de la oficina y antes que cualquiera pueda hacer algo, las puertas se abrieron de golpe siendo empujados por un par de cuerpos heridos.

Ambos ninjas eran AMBU, quienes se levantaban a duras penas mientras sus piernas temblaban. Otros dos, quienes estaban escondidos en la habitación, saltaron frente a sus compañeros dispuesto a detener el intruso, pero segundos después cayeron inconscientes tras gritar de dolor.

Minato miró con cierta dificultad como un par de ojos rojizos sedientos de sangre brillaban tras la oscuridad de una intensa neblina. La imagen se despejo un poco, mostrando un shinobi Rubio cubierto tras una máscara en forma de zorro, quien caminaba lentamente hasta la habitación.

"…Naruto…" susurró mientras lo veía finalmente entrar a la habitación. El aura que expulsaba a su alrededor era demasiado terrorífica "¡¿Qué significa esto?!" exigió al verlo herir sus compañeros "¡esto se puede considerar traición! ¡espero una buena explicación por esto!" gritó mientras encendía un poco de su Chakra, intentando nivelarlo para poder hacer que se estremezca de miedo, pero no parecía funcionar.

"¿ah sí?" dijo con un tono seco mientras le miraba con el sharingan activado "pues yo quiero una explicación sobre la masacre Uchiha y sé que nadie me la va a dar" decía mientras juntaba un poco de Chakra y creaba un rasengan de tamaño promedio "entonces tendré que forzarlos a cooperar" el rasengan comenzó a teñirse de blanco mientras creaba un trio de hélices que giraban como un enorme shuriken.

Minato sudó ligeramente al ver otro de las grandes creaciones de su hijo, que posiblemente se trate de otra técnica de rango S "tranquilizate Naruto, ¡esto no debe de terminar así!" dijo escuchando un chirrido similar a miles de torbellinos y vendavales. Algunas de las cosas en la habitación no soportaban la presión y fueron cortadas solo por el viento que provoca la técnica.

"a mí no me importa morir esta noche, padre" dijo con cuidado mientras sus ojos rojos parecían aumentar su brillo "puedo aumentar el tamaño de esta cosa hasta 30 veces su tamaño, lo llamo **Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken** y es mi jutsu definitivo" contó el rubio mirando fijamente a todos los ancianos en la habitación, así como los otros ninjas en el suelo "tiene el poder suficiente como para borrar la mitad de Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" terminó su explicación mientras cerraba los ojos y encendía todo su Chakra, formando un enorme pilar de energía.

'si toda esa energía se concentrara en aquel jutsu…' pensó Minato al igual que los demás ancianos. Una imagen mental que surgió fue una detonación en forma de cúpula que desintegro toda konoha 'mi Hiraishin no jutsu solo podría ayudarme a traer a mi familia, todos los demás morirían' pensó frustrado buscando una solución de como escapar de esta, pero no lo hallaba.

Pero levantó una ceja cuando noto algo en la mirada de su hijo, era como si le estaba dando una señal d que realmente no lo iba a ser y solo estaba fanfarroneando. Para probar su punto, vio como la mirada del enmascarado se dirigió rápidamente a alguien en la habitación, señalándole con la vista. Siguió la mirada y entendió lo que intentaba decirle. Volvió su mirada a su hijo y asintió con la mirada

"¡estás loco!" grito la anciana Koharu "¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!" gritó nuevamente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Naruto alzó una ceja al ver como la anciana parecía temerle a la muerte a pesar de haber sido un gran Kunoichi en su tiempo.

"claro que lo estoy" dijo seguro mientras sus ojos mostraban una especie de diversión burlona "fue un error tremendo el haber colocado el distrito Uchiha al otro lado de la aldea" todos los presentes abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de que los Uchiha, realmente estaban fuera del rango del jutsu.

"¡¿no puedes entender que sus muertes fueron necesarias?!" gritó danzo intentando mantenerse con vida al igual que todos los demás "¡todo lo que hemos hecho, todas las vidas que se han extinguido! ¡todo fue por- ¡" " **CALLATE** " fue el grito que lanzó el rubio mientras sus ojos se llenaron de mucho odio y rencor.

"¡¿crees que soy un idiota?! ¡¿crees que soy como todos los demás?!" gritó mientras le miraba con el sharingan, los cuales giraban rápidamente mostrando lo furioso que estaba "¡se la verdad! ¡se toda la verdad!" aseguró mientras miraba como el anciano parcia perplejo con sus palabras.

"se las intenciones de los patriarcas para crear Konoha" dijo mirando la expresión de los más ancianos "se sobre la destrucción de Uzushiogakure, se sobre Uzumaki Mito y Kushina" dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que había estado leyendo en cada uno de los rollos "se sobre la verdadera razón sobre la masacre Uchiha, se sobre Mikoto" dijo mirando esta vez a Minato, quien abrió los ojos en shock "se sobre todas sus intenciones, pasadas, presentes y futuras…no hay nada que no sepa a estas alturas" aseguró mientras suspiraba ligeramente, se había vuelto a calmar y podía pensar con más claridad.

Danzo retrocedió mientras hacia una señal. Segundos después, varios AMBUS con máscaras totalmente blancas entraron a la habitación rompiendo las ventanas, todos usando sus espadas dispuesto a matarlo. Para shock de todos, estos simplemente se mataron entre ellos.

"maldita sea" gruñó el rubio mientras veía como estos se habían matado entre ellos "no soy tan bueno en genjutsu como Itachi" maldijo dando entender que no era su intención matarlos.

"¡¿Qué significa esto, danzo!?" gritó Minato al ver a shinobis que nunca jamás había visto. Al ver la señal en su frente de cada uno, podía darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una cosa. Miró con dificultad al anciano, quien simplemente retrocedió al ver que había cometido un error.

"no lo entiendes Minato" dijo el anciano mientras sudaba ligeramente "él sabe demasiado, si esa información sale a la luz, todo Konoha podría ser destruida" intento convencerlo de que lo mejor sería eliminarlo junto a todos los demás, algo muy claro teniendo en cuenta que se expuso de tal manera "además, va a borrar toda la aldea, ¡debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar!" antes que diga algo más, el chirrido que los ensordaba dejo de existir.

"lo siento, pero jugaba contigo" dijo mientras elevaba las manos y se apoyaba en una de las paredes "intentaba hacer que te expusieras a la luz y logré arrinconarte como la rata sucia que eres" dijo mirándolo detrás de los agujeros de la máscara "admito haber perdido el juicio durante un momento, pero… "se cayó durante un momento antes de bufar divertido.

"maldito niño" gruño muy enojado el anciano mientras tomaba con mucha fuerza su bastón "siempre metiéndote en todo, has sido peor que una lacra en nuestros problemas" el rubio simplemente hizo una señal con sus dedos, tomándolo más como un cumplido que como un insulto.

"Danzo" gruñó minato mientras se volteaba para enfrentarlo "Esto se puede considerar como un verdadero acto de traición y, sobre todo, de un golpe de estado" dijo mirándole con ojos agudos "Atentabas contra mi todo el tiempo teniendo una propia fuerza militar que se decía estar desintegrada hace mucho tiempo" dio sacando un kunai y lo envolvía en Chakra "¿Cómo te declaras?" preguntó sabiendo perfectamente su respuesta.

El anciano se sintió finalmente tras las cuerdas y gruñía enojado mientras pensaba en una solución para escapar "estúpido, eres realmente estúpido" dijo mirando al Hokage, quien solo agudizo aún más su mirada. De pronto, un par de bolas de humo segaron a todos y no había nadie más en la habitación.

"sabes...me esperaba más del tercer Hokage, tan amigable se veía" dijo el rubio mientras caminaba y se colocaba al lado de su padre para ver a los ancianos huir despavoridos "de los otros dos ancianos…no importa" dijo negando mientras se retiraba lentamente de la habitación "danzo siempre fue un hijo de puta" gruñó muy enojado casi en las puertas de la oficina.

"espera, Naruto" le detuvo su padre a medio camino, por lo que le dedico una mirada ligera "yo…no sé qué decirte" admitió el rubio mientras miraba sus manos, pensando en lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

"no digas nada, no es necesario" respondió el rubio, desapareciendo su doujutsu "al igual que yo, no eres otra cosa que un peón ignorante…hasta hace poco yo era igual y odiarte por algo que no tenías control sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, pero…" dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía en un flash, terminando por golpearle con una gran fuerza en su estómago "esto es por ser tan malditamente ingenuo" susurró sin necesidad de verlo.

Minato vio con grandes ojos como escupió una gran cantidad de saliva además de sentir otro gran dolor en el abdomen "y eso es por hacer llorar a mi madre" dijo con un tono sinestro y se iba a pasos lentos.

"t-todavía…" Dijo a duras penas mientras respiraba agitadamente, mostrando el dolor que sentía en su rostro "Todavía no hemos acabado, Naruto" dijo deteniéndolo una segunda vez "reconozco es mirada donde sea… ¿piensas destruir la aldea?" preguntó con una mirada seria mientras intentaba saber las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo. Aquella aura que traía y los ojos bañados en un odio sin fin, habían logrado hacerle temer lo peor.

El rubio se detuvo un momento, parecía pensar su pregunta muy arduamente "…yo…realmente no odio la aldea" reveló haciendo que su padre cerrara los ojos y dejara salir un suspiro "pero…tampoco le tengo aprecio, soy indiferente ante la aldea" terminó encarándolo una vez más, con ojos fríos y muertos.

"La aldea que me enseñaron a querer, me impusieron creer y que yo confié ciegamente, nunca ha existido" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos "la voluntad de fuego no existe" dijo convencido mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que sus palabras sean escuchadas.

"¡mentira!" gritó Minato chocando un puño sobre su escritorio "¡La voluntad de fuego es real! ¡la paz de Konoha es real!" dijo totalmente convencido a pesar de tener una rara sensación de que, a estas alturas, ya no fuera del todo cierto.

"¿acaso no lo ves en lo que te has convertido? ¿acaso no has visto tus propios actos?" dijo su hijo mayor mientras se sacaba la máscara "¡has condenado todo un clan a la muerte!" gritó con ira mientras le tiraba su máscara. La careta fue recuperada por el Hokage, quien miraba la máscara manchada en la sangre de Fugaku.

"¡niños! ¡mujeres! ¡ancianos! ¡todos están muertos!" gritó nuevamente al no poder contener mucho más su furia justiciera "¿Dónde está la paz en eso? ¡¿Dónde está la paz en el genocidio?!" exigió una respuesta para tanta calamidad y terror.

El Hokage rubio simplemente miro la máscara bañada en sangre, sus manos temblaban mientras la sostenía "yo…y-yo…la aldea…" intento responder, más para sí mismo que para su hijo "…lo hice por la aldea…" susurró con frustración mientras bajaba la cabeza, sin poder hacer frente a sus propios actos "lo hice por la paz" fue un susurró final que dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

"no hay paz en la muerte…esto no es verdadera paz" dijo Naruto mientras miraba triste el suelo "¿de qué sirve crear un mundo perfecto si no hay nadie en él? ¿de qué sirve salvar a unos cuantos si se pudo haber salvado a todos?" pregunto mientras pensaba en todos los amigos que perdió en una sola noche "no hay paraíso…no hay utopía…la paz verdadera nunca existe ni existirá" dijo convencido mientras miraba a su padre.

Se tomó un tiempo antes de mirar con tristeza el suelo "…Mamá esta triste…" dijo de repente, haciendo que su padre elevara la mirada "nunca…nunca he visto tanto dolor en una mujer…duele" dijo mientras se tomaba el pecho y en su rostro se veía una incontable cantidad de dolor "duele porque no pude protegerla de ese dolor…duele por la impotencia de ver sus lágrimas y saber que no importa que haga…no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle…duele mucho" admitió con ojos llorosos, pero se limpió rápidamente.

"…Mi…Mikoto…chan" recordó el rubio mayor, dejando salir un par de lágrimas al recordar a su antigua pareja…y verdadero amor. Parecía haberla olvidado, pues se elevó las manos a su cabeza y empieza a desesperarse cuando notó un ligero detalle, le había condenado a la muerte junto a toda su familia.

"¿esto es lo que tanto deseabas? ¿esto es paz para ti?" preguntó finalmente el rubio menor, viendo como su padre lloraba abiertamente y se retorcía en su propio dolor "Condenaste a tu mejor amigo a la muerte y a la mujer que amabas…a un dolor indescriptible" cerrando los ojos, empezó a marcharse lentamente de la oficina "tenlo en cuenta, tus acciones te perseguirán toda tu vida…" susurró mientras cerraba la puerta tras el "porque esta…es la maldición que tendrás que cargar toda tu vida" terminó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, ignorando el lloriqueo de su padre.

Usando Hiraishin no jutsu, regresó rápidamente a el barrio Uchiha y caminó lentamente hacia su antiguo hogar. Vio con cierto interés al encontrarse con varios ninjas de RAIZ muertos y regados por el suelo. Algunos estaban carbonizados y otros estaban en proceso de serlo. Las llamas negras lo confirmaban, se trataba de Itachi.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, la cual había perdido todo brillo que alguna vez pudo tener ante sus ojos. Vio con una ceja alzada como Itachi salía de su casa a pasos calmados, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía haber tenido una conversación con su madre muy incómoda y triste.

Este le vio desde lejos y parecía que le hacia una señal para dirigirse a un lugar. Alzó una ceja, pero no lo cuestiono, siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron al jardín de su casa, el cual todavía estaba rebosante de naturaleza. Vio que se había sentado al lado de la entrada, al igual cuando lo hacían como niños, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

A pesar de que lucían exactamente igual como hace mucho tiempo, ambos tenían sangre en sus ropas y armas, uno con la sangre de enemigos y el otro con sangre de sus familiares.

"han…han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no?" dijo Naruto mientras dejaba libre un largo suspiro y se dedicaba a mirar el cielo "Estamos en muchos problemas…y esta vez no podemos ocultarnos detrás de nuestra madre" se rio el rubio intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Itachi le miro un momento antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa "tienes razón" admitió el pelinegro mientras miraba el jardín y el cielo estrellado "Soy un ninja renegado por haber matado a mi clan y tu… ¿Qué demonios has hecho?" pregunto con los ojos agudos mirando interrogativamente

"pues…fui a pedir cordialmente mi renuncia de las filas shinobi" dijo con un tono formal y agradable, cubriendo lo que en realidad había hecho "he dejado de ser ninja de konoha, no pienso seguir peleando por un lugar que…no vale la pena proteger" admitió el rubio mientras miraba la luna, muy hermosa en el cielo.

"curioso, no sabía que se podía renunciar" dijo Itachi mientras pensaba en toda su vida como shinobi "después de todo, Konoha es un pueblo militar" Naruto alzó una ceja mirando a su medio hermano, quien parecía mirarle con duda.

"claro que se puede, está en el reglamento que nos dieron en la academia" le respondió el rubio con total naturalidad "si, ese gran libro que se nos da con nuestras hojas de ingreso" dijo con una expresión molesta por la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo "¡sí! ¡ese mismo que nadie lee!" dijo ahora cansado de seguir afirmándolo, no quería aparentar ser un gran mentiroso.

"ah" fue su única respuesta mientras recordaba el libro "tal vez debí de darle una ojeada antes de encender el sello explosivo de la espalda baja" admitió un poco torpe. Cuando era niño y se le entrego el libro, al revisarlo vio que en su espalda había un sello explosivo. Como todo un infante con mucha curiosidad, lo encendió e hizo pedazos el libro para ver su primera explosión, estaba seguro de no haber sido el único que lo hizo.

"si...yo también lo hice" admitió Naruto recordando como estallo su libro solo para verlo explotar "si solo lo hubiéramos leído antes de hacerlo estallar" se lamentó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro "esperad… yo lo leí" dijo con una sonrisa ganadora y triunfal, algo que no le gusto para nada al pelinegro.

"Callate" dijo algo molesto por no haber tomado un poco de reconsideración cuando pequeño. Naruto se rio ligeramente y fue golpeado en el hombro por eso, Itachi lo siguió tiempo después, riéndose junto a él. A pesar de reírse como cuando eran niños, algo había cambiado. Aquellas risas no se oían como un par de niños bromeando o un par de adolecentes riendo de una payasada, eran adultos riendo con tristeza y añoranza…añoranza por volver un poco al pasado y volver a reír de verdad.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro disfrutando el poco tiempo de calma que tenían. Naruto miró un momento a su medio hermano antes de soltar la pregunta del millón "¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó curioso por el destino de su mejor amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Itachi se quedó un rato mirando el cielo antes de suspirar cansado "yo…me uniré a Akatsuki" el rubio abrió los ojos al reconocer el nombre entre los archivos del anciano "es el único lugar en donde puedo ir sin que pidan mi cabeza, además…pienso ser espía en la organización" Naruto asintió lentamente, entendiendo lo que intentaba decirle.

"ya veo…" dijo un poco incómodo por todo esto "si sabes que…sabes que yo también tendré que irme" el pelinegro asintió a sus palabras "y puede ser que, en el trascurso de mi viaje…intente destruir Konoha como uno…o un par de veces" su hermano volvió a asentir "…ya veo…" terminó el rubio mientras se masajeaba la frente.

"realmente no me importa lo que hagas, estarías justificado" admitió el pelinegro recordando lo poco que había leído y ya le hacía dudar de su lealtad a la aldea "pero espero que sepas detenerte cuando sea el momento adecuado, no creo que sea agradable luchar para hacerte entrar en razón" Naruto alzó una ceja divertido por las palabras de su medio hermano.

"me ofendería si no lo hicieseis" respondió el rubio como si nada mientras sacudía su mano "los hermanos se deben de pelear una o dos veces como máximo antes que su madre llegue y fingir que se aman" Itachi se rio ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos "pero…no creo que sea agradable luchar hasta la muerte…" antes que el pelinegro dijera algo, este le gano "pero nada de usar el ojito raro de shisui, ya tengo demasiado de controles mentales y lavados de cerebro" dijo el rubio con un puchero, fingiendo molestia

"no prometo nada" fue lo único que dijo Itachi mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido "tendré que usarla algún día y tengo curiosidad en ver que hace…como hacerte creer que eres un pollo" fue su respuesta simple y amenazadora que soltó el pelinegro, lo cual hizo reír entre dientes al rubio.

"Maldito bastardo" "¿Quién habla de ser bastardo? Chico bastardo" "afeminado" "rubio idiota" "cabeza de carbón" "ignorante" "el de los ojitos raros" "tu también tienes estos ojos, idiota" fue esa su discusión mientras veían el cielo nocturno, iluminados por la intensidad de la luz lunar.

El silencio reino otra vez el lugar, mas había cambiado, pues ahora era un silencio cómodo pues había cierta armonía entre los dos, como si los pesares se hubieran marchado un momento. Sin embargo, todo tenía su final y ambos aún tenían un camino que recorrer…solos.

Itachi se levantó y extendió el puño, ya era hora de partir. El rubio le miro un momento antes de sonreír y saludar de vuelta, chocando los puños con él. Así como la despedida, el ninja prófugo desapareció del lugar completamente en silencio.

Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde se fue antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro "puedes dejar de espiar Sasuke, los dos sabíamos que estabas aquí" dijo cansado de todo esto, la noche parecía extremadamente larga, más de lo normal. De pronto, el niño salió lentamente y miro con cierta dificultad al rubio "¿cualquier pregunta?" dijo mientras le miraba con ojos cansados.

"…entonces… ¿tú eres mi medio hermano?" preguntó con dificultad mirando el suelo, pero aun así el rubio asintió "e Itachi y tú lo sabían… ¿cierto?" preguntó de nuevo, cada vez más y más cansado "¿papá también lo sabía?" finalmente no pudo y su paciencia colapso, terminando por golpearse el rostro.

"¡si Sasuke! ¡todos lo sabíamos!" elevó un poco la voz, pero luego se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con un niño y su mamá estaba dormida "…lo siento…estoy un poco…" No termino su idea antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Sasuke asintió, ni un poco perturbado por su respuesta. Naruto se le quedo mirando un momento antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa "eres muy fuerte para ser un niño…pero no tienes que aparentar frente a la familia" dijo mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que el niño abra los ojos "…yo también me siento igual que tu…" admitió con una sonrisa mientras mientras miraba su mano, la cual temblaba ligeramente.

Sasuke asintió como un robot de nuevo, pero segundos después, rompió en llanto. Naruto sonrió tristemente cuando lo vio llorando a viva voz y se retorcía de dolor, pero aún estaba de pie "Sasuke…escucha" dijo llamándole la atención un momento "sé que…sé que pedirte que te tranquilices es una estupidez, sobre todo cuando me siento igual que tu" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ser fuerte también "pero necesito que me escuches" el niño asintió, todavía con grandes lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Entonces, el rubio tomo una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejó salir con un gran suspiro "mira, sé que eres un niño y, por ende, puede que todo lo que te explique no tenga un significado alguno ahora mismo" dijo mientras esperaba que el pequeño niño regulara sus respiraciones "pero mentirte y ocultarte la verdad solo hará que el problema sea mayor" Sasuke asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

 **"Todo comenzó en la batalla de los Senju y Uchiha"**

* * *

 **"…y por eso Itachi se fue"**

Termino su historia mientras tomaba un gran trago de Sake y dejaba salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Naruto había estado contando toda la historia, desde el comienzo hasta el final sin que le falte detalle alguno, incluso le mostraba imágenes de vez en cuando usando Genjutsu.

Contarle algo tan complicado a un niño era sin duda una estupidez, pero no contarle y dejarle en la oscuridad probablemente sea el peor error que alguna vez harían si eso sucediese, eso es lo que produjo todas estas muertes en un principio. Sasuke parecía haberse calmado a la mitad de la historia y se mantuvo callado la mayor parte.

"He tratado de ser tan imparcial como me fue posible, incluso cuando te contaba sobre las fechorías de Danzo" admitió el rubio tomando un pequeño trago de licor "no busco intentarte creer lo que Itachi o Danzo o cualquiera de las demás personas hicieron bien o mal, de hecho, te pediría que buscases la información por ti mismo y no me creas en lo absoluto" Admitió nuevamente, recostándose aún más sobre las paredes frías de su hogar.

"¿Qué busco contándote todo esto?" preguntó el rubio mientras miraba el cielo "busco dejarte pensar por ti mismo, darte la oportunidad de saber lo que sucede a tu alrededor y juzgar bajo tú propio criterio nuestras acciones, así como las de los demás" dijo el rubio mientras volvía a tomar una gran bocanada de sake

"eso es algo que se nos fue privado durante un largo tiempo, por eso quiero hacer la diferencia contigo…no pienso cometer el mismo error que los vejetes" finalmente dejo de hablar y miro fijamente a su hermano pequeño "¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

Sasuke miro a todos lados, como si buscara la respuesta de algún lugar "no lo sé…yo…realmente no sé qué responder" admitió el pequeño mientras se frotaba el brazo, muy confundido con lo que acababa de escuchar "esto es como…woa" Naruto asintió de mala gana, no había mejores palabras para explicar lo que también sentía en su interior.

"lo sé, también es muy difícil para mí comprenderlo por completo, tampoco tengo una respuesta clara" explicó el rubio mientras se tomaba un corto tiempo para reflexionar "pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que la aldea no es lo que yo deseo…aquí no encontrare la respuesta…no puedo seguir en un lugar como este" terminó mientras agachaba la cabeza, cabizbajo.

"lo sé" dijo Sasuke, como si de alguna forma también supiera lo que siente "yo también lo pensé un minuto…dejar la aldea" parecía considerarlo, como un plan a futuro "incluso si eso quiero, no puedo dejar a mamá sola, ella me necesita" Naruto sonrió ligeramente, feliz de saber que alguien si quedara al cuidado de ella "y papá…él confía en mí, hasta entonces…yo planeo encontrar la respuesta y hacerlo sentir muy orgulloso de mi" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su padre.

"pequeño hermano ignorante" dijo el rubio entre dientes "Fugaku siempre ha estado orgulloso de ti, de todos nosotros" reveló el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Dicho esto, se empezó a levantar y se acercó a él, despeinándolo completamente "cuida a mamá por mi…y si puedes a Naruko-chan también" con estas palabras, lentamente empezó a caminar fuera del lugar, pero volvió una última vez "ah y Sasuke…gracias por el papel y la tinta" dicho esto, desapareció como una ilusión.

El pequeño Uchiha se quedó mirando un rato el cielo, dejando tras de sí un largo suspiro. Había sido una larga noche, una larga noche de revelaciones y secretos. Sin embargo, había algo en su mente que había cambiado, tenía una misión que hacer y una pregunta que responder, su vida no acaba de sino empezar. Mientras tanto su hermano…su recién descubierto hermano…

 **Tenía una última misión oficial por hacer.**

* * *

Como si fuera el mismo viento, el rubio se apareció como un espectro en una gran habitación. Aquel cuarto estaba decorado con una incontable cantidad de cosas infantiles y femeninas, pero también había algunas armas de madera tiradas y algunos posters donde aparecían la Sannin conocida como Tsunade.

El rubio caminaba lentamente, acercándose con total calma y silencio hacia la única cama de la habitación, donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana que abrazaba con mucha fuerza el enorme peluche que le regalo aquella vez en su cumpleaños. Con una sonrisa triste, lentamente extendiendo una mano y frota su mejilla con mucho cariño. La niña reacciono a su toque y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tinte rojizo mientras se acercaba más hacia el calor de sus palmas.

Mientras tanto, el rubio pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en una sola noche y lo que desde este momento iba a vivir, porque su camino solo acaba de empezar. El problema estaba en… ¿podrá dejar las pocas cosas que aún le quedan? ¿podrá romper los últimos lasos que tenía?

Acercándose lentamente, le da un pequeño beso en la frente mientras en sus mejillas se deslizaban grandes lagrimas que manchaban el rostro de su pequeña hermana, quien siente su tristeza y suelta una pequeña lagrima propia.

"a partir de aquí…tu onii-chan tendrá que caminar un largo camino" susurró mientras seguía acariciándola "un camino sin miedo…sin luz…sin amor…un camino plagado solamente de oscuridad" dicho esto, empezó a temblar "tengo miedo" admitió mientras sentía su cuerpo retorcerse por el miedo a lo desconocido.

"lamento dejarte cuando prometí no hacerlo, lo siento mucho Naruko-chan, pero el camino shinobi que elegisteis…tendrás que caminarlo tu sola" dicho esto, se levantó y empezó por desatarse la banda en su cabeza.

Lentamente la colocó en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama, donde la dejo como un pisapapeles al lado de una carta que el mismo había escrito mientras hablaba con Sasuke. Además de la carta, también invocó un pequeño peluche de zorro, el cual dejo junto a su banda que lo confirmaba como shinobi de Konoha

Finalmente estaba preparado para irse, no sin antes volver una última vez. Cada vez que la veía, tenía más razones para quedarse, como verla crecer y ser una gran shinobi. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte, porque si quería responder a la pregunta, no podía quedarse más "…Naruko-chan…" susurró mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado junto a su hermana "gracias…realmente gracias por todo…te amo" reveló finalmente, con grandes lágrimas, pero una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras desaparecía lentamente en la nada.

Ahora se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, el enorme portón que lo separaba del exterior. Una vez que pasara esa línea, no había vuelta atrás. Namikaze Naruto moriría esa noche y no habría nada que podría hacer para volver a ser como antes. Dejando un largo suspiro, se preparó para comenzar a caminar "…yo…ya no me queda nada" dijo finalmente caminando fuera de Konoha.

No sabía lo que le esperaba, no sabía que le esperaba más allá de las puertas, pero eso no era motivo para no seguir caminando. La gran pregunta era… ¿A dónde iría? ¿Dónde podría resolver sus últimas dudas? No lo sabía, ni tampoco estaba seguro por donde comenzar a buscar.

"si tan solo tuviera una invocación" se lamentó recordando que no tenía una invocación propia. Había escuchado historias sobre los mundos alternativos de las invocaciones más poderosas. Se trataban de lugares ancestrales más antiguas que el mismo Rikudou Sennin o por lo menos eso cuentan las leyendas.

Fue cuando recordó uno de los informes de danzo donde hablaba de justamente esto. Decía que, al hacer el jutsu de invocación antes de poder hacer cualquier contrato de sangre, había una pequeña posibilidad de llegar a uno de estos mundos de manera aleatoria como le paso a Jiraiya. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de estar vagando por el tiempo y espacio sin oportunidad de como volver.

Se quedó mirando la posibilidad, decidiéndose en hacer algo estúpido o no "bueno…no es como si tenga muchas cosas que hacer ahora" admitió mientras se mordía un pulgar y un pequeño rastro de sangre lo mancho. Lugo de un par de sellos manuales, choca su palma con el suelo y grita el jutsu "¡ **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" con estas palabras, una gran explosión de humo se formó a su alrededor.

 **Fue su primer paso hacia las sombras**

* * *

 **Todo había cambiado en u abrir y cerrar de ojos**

Pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba solo hacia la academia. Miró hacia los diferentes lugares y todos le miraban de la misma forma, con pena y a veces recibía las condolencias de todo mundo. Por lo general, se quedaban fuera de su vista cotilleando sobre lo que paso a su clan aquella noche.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces y todo había cambiado. El Hokage, antes bueno y amable, ya no existía. Prácticamente gobernaba con puño de hierro y hacia todo más difícil, incluso el entrenamiento en la academia. Había escuchado rumores de que era indiferente a su propia familia, algunos aldeanos exageraban diciendo que golpeaba a su esposa, pero no le cree.

Naruko fue otra que cambio. Ya no sonreía como antes, como la conoció. Seguía riendo, pero su sonrisa no era tan brillante como lo era en el pasado y sabía que era por su hermano, solo hace poco su madre logro hacer que saliera de su habitación y dejara de llorar. Eran grandes amigos…o rivales sea cual sea el caso. Incluso cuando no lo admitiera, estaba protegiéndola tal cual lo había prometido, era una promesa de familia.

Su hermano gemelo tal vez es quien pasaba por el peor. Antes aclamado y tratado como el mejor, ahora parecía mas una mascota o un perro faldero de su padre. El Hokage lo trataba con dureza, hasta con odio en cada uno de los entrenamientos, llevándolo al límite que su cuerpo de infante podía alcanzar, hasta que se le rompieran los huesos.

Incluso cuando su esposa le regañaba por el trato duro, el cuarto Hokage hacia caso omiso a esas palabras y parecía indiferente ante su esposa e hijo. La única persona que se salvaba de su ira era Naruko, quien casi ni le veía por estar todo el día en la calle.

Lo que más le costó acostumbrarse era la visita del Hokage a su casa cada noche. Algunas veces su madre le dejaba pasar por respeto hacia el líder de la aldea, otras veces lo dejaba fuera toda la noche. Podía escuchar sus conversaciones desde su habitación, en todas sus madres le gritaba y lo sacaba a golpes mientras el rubio pedía perdón.

No sabía cuánto de esto podía soportar, pero debía de ser fuerte, por su padre, por sus hermanos y por el clan. Ahora todo dependía de él y, aunque a veces pensaba que era demasiado, recuerda que sus hermanos hicieron cosas más duras a su edad y no dudaron, dándole fuerzas para seguir continuando.

 **Porque su familia ahora dependía de él y la protegería con su vida**

* * *

 **Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver OST - Ozar Midrashim**

* * *

Era como si estuviera flotando en la nada misma, era como si su cuerpo no existiera y solo quedase su conciencia, varada en la nada infinita. En ese tiempo que quedó atrapado, escucho sus propios pensamientos hablarle a la cabeza.

 **"se predijo hace milenios nuestro destino…el papel que desencadenaremos en el mundo"**

Una pequeña imagen de un futuro no muy distante se revelo ante sus ojos. Podía ver dos siluetas, una tenía el byakugan y el otro portaba ojos muy raros con circunferencias alrededor de todo el globo ocular. Luego una imagen de un eclipse lunar se le fue mostrado, dividiéndose en el sol y la luna.

 ** _"ambos desempeñamos el papel que el destino nos ha escrito"  
"el libre albedrío es solo una ilusión"_**

Se mostró pequeños fragmentos de batalla, una en donde se veía una silueta dorada y otra con un aura oscura formando una especie de armadura. Frente a ellos dos, había una enorme silueta femenina en el cielo, siendo la luna un ojo en su frente muy parecido al sharingan.

 ** _"pero esto no acabara así ni de este modo, yo me asegurare de eso"  
"el destino promete más giros antes de revelar su….drama"_**

La voz parecía resonar en la completa oscuridad mientras un suave susurro de burla y diversión parecía escapar de sus labios, como si todo esto no fuera nada más que un juego profético al que estaba encadenado a desarrollar. La oscuridad finalmente halló su final y vio la niebla blanca que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo.

 **"Humano"** escucho una voz tosca y sin precedentes, casi como un gruñido animal **"Redentor y destructor"** se escuchó la misma voz otra vez, llamándolo desde la distancia como un eco lejano **"Peón y mesías"** finalmente dejo de flotar y cayó al suelo en una rodilla.

Lentamente empezó a levantarse, sintiéndose completamente diferente, pero eso no era lo importante. Levantó su mirada e intento ver de dónde venía la voz, dejándolo sin palabras al ver a la criatura que tenía en frente. La enorme silueta era sin duda de una criatura mitológica que solo se escuchaba en sueños, leyendas y mitos.

 **"se bienvenido, regocijate por haber llegado al final de los tiempos, el límite de todo lo conocido"** escuchó nuevamente a la enorme criatura hablar frente a él **"¿estás preparado? ¿preparado para enfrentar tu destino? Porque todo lo que has sufrido es solo el cimiento de lo que tendrás que sufrir a partir de ahora** " no sabía cómo responder a tales palabras, pero simplemente asintió sin miedo alguno.

La enorme figura se empezó a mover, provocando grandes temblores por donde dejaba sus huellas. Finalmente, las nubes negras daban algo de luz por los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban por momentos. Pero fue entonces cuando más sonidos se empezaron a escuchar dejando ver que no solamente se trataba de uno solo, sino estaba rodeado de muchos de ellos. El rayo ilumino de nuevo, dejando ver que se trataba de un enorme dragón.

 **"Esta es tu prueba definitiva, tendrás que recorrer el mismísimo infierno"** Naruto miró hacia todos lados nuevamente, notando como los dragones rugían y gruñían furiosos, al mismo tiempo que entusiasmados, por aquella prueba tan extrema **"solo asi veremos si veremos si vales la pena de nuestro tiempo"** Miró hacia el frente nuevamente, al dragón más grande entre todos y asintió sin temor

"Yo no vine sabiendo que la tendría fácil, incluso si llegar aquí fue un error, la muerte estaba más que asegurada solo en el trayecto" dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos, mostro el Mangekyo sharingan "Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino" aseguró con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

El enorme dragón, quien parecía ser el líder, se le quedo mirando un momento. Un breve rayo ilumino todo nuevamente, mostrando por un momento una silueta detrás del rubio. la imagen totalmente inexperta de este cambio por un minuto, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y totalmente malvada, antes de que volviera a la normalidad.

El dragón entre dragones se rio un momento, notando esa otra personalidad malvada del humano reflejada durante un segundo **"bien, bien…necesitas eso si quieres tener éxito. Recorrer el infierno no es fácil, nadie ha logrado volver"** admitió el enorme dragón junto a sus demás compañeros **"pero…pareces ser diferente a todos los demás…tú no tienes nada que te ate a este mundo, no te queda nada"** Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo todos los recuerdos romperse en su mente, realmente estaba solo ahora.

 **"eso es perfecto, porque eso significa ser un Ryūō"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Muy bien gente, algo rápido porque estoy corto en tiempo, COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE Y DEMAS, me gustan los comentarios largos por lo que me gustaría ver un par por ahí.


	5. Chapter 5: El Dominio humano

Veo que tiene muy buena aceptación, estaba viendo las visualizaciones y algunos comentarios (aunque este último no hay como yo esperaba) ante mi vista va bien, por lo que podría colocar un capítulo más, no sé, dependerá mucho de los que me faltan por publicar.

Psdt: **Ichigo mugetsu** , madre mía, pero que haces aquí compañero :O. (gracias por el comentario)

Realmente no tengo mucho que decirles, seguiré escribiendo hasta que llegue el punto en donde no pueda más por, los bajos "ratings" o porque no sé qué más escribir (aunque es más aburrimiento que otra cosa).

Otra cosa seria el "entrenamiento dragón" como tal. Me gustaría explicar cada cosa que hizo ahí, pero necesitaría como...seis u ocho capítulos más solo para explicar cada camino que tuvo que pasar por su travesía al infierno. Así que pensé en colocar los respectivos capítulos como pequeñas sub tramas o flashbacks (si es que en algún momento llego a ese punto)

Dicho esto, comenzare con el cap (Psdt, ya esta revisado y fue corregido ortograficamente, con excepcion de este mensaje :P)

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Dominio humano**

* * *

La noche parecía mas espeluznante que de costumbre. La luna daba la sensación de que un increíble mal estaba acechando todo el lugar. Pero entre todo el desierto y los escombros de piedra que estaban por doquier, se veía una figura que intentaba dar paso tras paso, pero sin dejar de tambalearse.

No parecía mostrar nada, estaba cubierto por una gran capa normal que lograba ocultar toda su figura y aun así parecía intimidante a simple vista. Sin embargo, de pronto se derrumbó sin fuerzas, cayendo al suelo de golpe. De pronto, una gran cantidad de lobos empezaron a rodearlo.

Estos mamíferos de cuatro patas gruñeron en cuanto vieron comida fácil y no perdieron el tiempo en atacar al mismo tiempo. pero de pronto, todos sucumbieron en una explosión de sangre. No quedaba absolutamente nada de los animales, pero la figura humana de antes se le vio con un puño extendido, dando entender que el solo había acabado con todos con golpes demoledores.

Aun así, parecía haber gastado todas sus fuerzas pues cayó al suelo sin más, totalmente inconsciente. Para su suerte, una pequeña caravana pasaba por ahí y lo vieron tirado, por lo que rápidamente decidieron darle asistencia para que todo lo demás, sea una oscuridad total.

* * *

 **"¿Estas despierto?"**

No sabía de donde provenía la voz, en su mente era solo un eco que podía escuchar en la lejanía. En su mente, aquella voz logro crear una imagen en su cabeza donde estaba una pequeña niña rubia de ojos celestes, que le daba una enorme sonrisa llena de amor y cariño.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, esperando que esa imagen se vuelva realidad. Su visión nublada no diferenciaba mucho, pero una pequeña silueta con un rostro infantil podía ser diferenciada. Su decepción fue grande cuando vio que se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos, mirándole con mucha curiosidad.

Intentó levantarse, más un par de cálidas manos lo empujó nuevamente al suelo "no te esfuerces, tu cuerpo aún está muy herido" giró la mirada un momento solo para ver a una chica del mismo color de cabello, solo que mucho más adulta "jamás he esperado a alguien vivir luego de tener todos los huesos rotos, con deshidratación y falta de comida durante tanto tiempo" dijo con cierta dificultad mientras parecía hacer algo con sus manos.

"incluso está en buen estado físico" fue la voz de un hombre. Giró nuevamente su mirada cansada solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un hombre promedio, quienes estaba sentado en el suelo en aquella fría habitación "¿Qué eres? ¿un ninja? ¿un samurái?" preguntó con ojos agudos, como si desconfiara de él.

"Shinobi…de ninguna aldea" dijo a duras penas, sintiendo la sequedad en su garganta. No tuvo que esperar, pues la chica a su lado empezó a darle de beber con un pequeño cuenco "…gracias…" dijo a duras penas, sintiendo el agua correr por toda su garganta hasta su interior, como si la vida volviera a su cuerpo luego de mucho tiempo estando muerto.

Hubo un silencio clave en la habitación, como si nadie quisiera hablar y solo el sonido de la niña jugando se escuchaba en el fondo. Naruto siguió observando la habitación, dándose cuenta de que había rejas, estaban en una celda. El hombre mayor parecía entender su reciente curiosidad y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

"Supongo que no sabes dónde estás o donde te encuentras" dijo con un tono de fastidio que pudo reconocer "pues, te encuentras el país del agua, en la frontera con el país del fuego" Naruto asintió a sus palabras "para ser específicos, te encuentras en una villa de esclavos, posiblemente el más grande en el país" el rubio suspiro cansado mientras moldeaba un poco de Chakra, sintiendo sus huesos sanar.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" escuchó hablar a la pequeña niña "papá dice que deberías de estar muerto" Naruto elevó una ceja por sus palabras, mirando nuevamente al hombre quien parecía algo avergonzado "eres grande y fuerte, ¡muy fuerte!" dijo la niña mientras miraba sus grandes brazos o sus abdominales marcados "y estas pálido…como si te hubieras pintado" dijo con curiosidad mientras miraba la piel del rubio.

Elevando una de sus manos, observó que las palabras de la niña no mentían, estaba muy blanco. Hasta donde el recuerda, tenía el mismo tono de piel que su padre, medio rosado pasando a bronceado. Ahora su piel se parecía más a la de su madre adoptiva, era muy blanca y tersa.

Se levantó con cuidado, siendo ayudado por la pelirroja mayor. El cuenco de agua estaba frente a él y finalmente se pudo ver en un espejo. Su rostro ya no era de un joven o tal como lo recuerda, parecía mas varonil y adulto. Sus facciones eran muy masculinas y cuadradas, sus ojos seguían siendo normales y su cabello se había extendido hasta su cintura.

Tal vez lo que más le llamo la atención era su torso, el cual había ganado mucha masa muscular, dejando de ser atlético a algo musculoso 'ni siquiera yo me reconozco' pensó con algo de malestar mientras se miraba al espejo natural. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de sus armas. Buscó por todo su cuerpo y no halló ninguna.

"¿ese protector que tenías en su antebrazo?" preguntó el hombre mirándolo nuevamente con desconfianza "te lo han decomisado, planean venderlo o quedárselo por la belleza en estas, los has perdido para siempre" dejo salir un gran suspiro, como si estuviera aliviado de que no las tuviese.

"disculpa a mi padre, es muy paranoico" dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba en el suelo "mi nombre es Mei Terumi y somos de kirigakure" contó la chica mientras le miraba fijamente "Íbamos en camino hacia el país del fuego, pero…nuestra caravana fue emboscada y nos atraparon" el rubio asintió a sus palabras.

"soy…soy…" dijo el rubio pensando en que se supone que debería de decir "Namikaze Naruto" reveló finalmente, esperando alguna clase de señal de incredulidad. Fue más su propia incredulidad cuando ninguno parecía conocerlo.

"¿namikaze? ¿Cómo el clan del cuarto Hokage?" dijo el hombre pensando en su aldea natal, Konoha "y pensaba que ese tipo era el último, tal vez seas su familiar y no lo sabes" dio la idea que dio justo en el clavo, pero nadie parecía considerarlo.

Naruto se quedó un rato callado, sin entender porque nadie le había reconocido "¿saben algo sobre Konoha?" preguntó curioso por lo que había pasado a su antigua aldea. No sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel momento en que fue llevado al mundo de los dragones, posiblemente haya pasado una eternidad.

"¿Por qué tanto interés?" pregunto nuevamente el hombre, todavía desconfiado, más una mirada de su hija le hizo callar "bueno, no se mucho más allá de que tienen el mismo problema que nosotros" dijo el hombre, resumiendo todo en unas cuantas palabras. El rubio miro con duda sin entender, decidiendo mirar a la única persona en la habitación que hablaba con claridad.

La chica pelirroja le miró un momento antes de suspirar "El cuarto Hokage ha impuesto un…régimen sobre Konoha" informó ella haciendo que habrá ligeramente los ojos "no sabemos mucho, pero posiblemente se están armando militarmente bajo una especie de…tiranía" Naruto suspiró negando con la cabeza. De alguna manera sabia que su padre perderia la razon, pero no de esta forma.

"De eso fue hace 3 años…todo comenzó con la masacre del clan Uchiha y la renuncia de Shadow" Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, cuando escucho el tiempo que había pasado y como todo fue cambiando con su sola retirada. Shadow fue su antiguo nombre como AMBU "en kirigakure también estábamos bajo el mismo problema, solo que ya lleva un buen tiempo…es más brutal y sangriento" Naruto asintió recordando la tiranía del Mizukage y del porqué su sobrenombre actual como la Niebla Sangrienta.

"ya veo" dijo negando con la cabeza al ver como el mundo estaba patas arriba _'tres años…pero si he estado fuera más de 3000 años'_ pensó mortificado pensando en todo el tiempo que había trascurrido desde su llegada al mundo dragón. De hecho, parecía un sueño lejano más que un simple recuerdo

* * *

 **Tres años antes – 3000 años en tiempo del infierno**

* * *

 ** _"¿estás listo?"_**

Naruto asintió sin temor, mientras frente a él habia un gran arco de piedra y un par de puertas gigantes. Aquelas puertas se abrieron en par, mostrando un portal dorado que ilumino su vista. El portar comenzó con la imagen de un dragón dorado girando sobre su misma cola y extendiéndose hasta mostrar el interior. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que había grandes edificaciones de blanco puro como el marfil más hermoso.

 **"esta es tu prueba, deberás de descender por los seis dominios del samsara y regresar hasta aquí"** dijo el dragón con suma profundidad mientras les miraba a los ojos **"Lo que ves ante tus ojos es el Dominio de Deva** " informó este mientras en el portal aparecían personas vestidos en yukata, mirando sorprendidos.

 **"ten cuidado humano, esta es la prueba máxima para todo ser vivo"** comentó el dragón mientras se recostaba en el suelo **"solo tendrás 5 años para ir y venir del mundo de los muertos, es lo máximo que podemos permitirnos abrir la puerta sin causar problemas con estos"** Naruto asintió nuevamente, entendiendo sus palabras.

" **sin embargo, el tiempo es relativo ahí adentro, no sabemos cuánto con seguridad pasaras ahí…si es que pasas"** dijo con tono fúnebre el dragón **"de los 84 aspirantes a invocador dragón, solo 5 pudieron pasar el Deva y el Asura, todos perecieron en el humano"** Tragó fuerte al ver que sus posibilidades eran realmente bajas.

"¿Cómo se desciende por los círculos del infierno?" preguntó curioso una vez más por saber un pequeño truco de cómo hacer el desafío más fácil o menos imposible.

 **"no lo sabemos"** dijo al dragón con cierta pena **"incluso cuando intentamos ayudar, los humanos tienen una diferente forma de atravesar, desconocemos esa información"** los demás dragones negaron con la cabeza y otros miraban cabizbajos.

"ya veo" dijo Naruto mientras miraba el portal "no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo entonces, debería de entrar ya" dijo mientras se aproximaba al portal. Antes que pudiera entrar, fue detenido por una ventisca, que resultó ser el soplido del dragón.

 **"no tan rápido humano, esto es solo una demostración"** dijo el dragón líder mientras se levantaba sobre sus patas **"La mayoría de nuestros aspirantes a invocadores pasan por un largo entrenamiento de muchos años, un duro entrenamiento físico y mental para que puedan tener más oportunidades-"** fue cortado cuando un pequeño dragón sujetó al rubio y lo lanzo al portal **" ¡QUE DIABLOS!"** gritó el dragón líder al ver como el rubio fue arrojado al portal.

El pequeño dragón perdió toda sonrisa y empezó a temblar de miedo por la mirada de sus más grandes familiares "p-pensé en que d-debía de ayudarlo" tartamudeó con dificultad mientras intentaba esconderse en la tierra.

El dragón líder escucho el cotilleo de todos sus familiares, todos elevaron los hombros y se fueron sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto, el dragón líder fue el único que quedaba cerca del portal y suspiro pesadamente **"bueno…ahí va nuestro último aspirante en más de 400 años"** suspiró de mala gana y se retiraba junto a sus camaradas.

Mientras esto sucedía en el mundo de los dragones, el rubio se encontraba atravesando las dimensiones y finalmente llegaba al inicio de su destino. Cayó anclado en una rodilla e intentaba hacer que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que el lugar emitía. Antes que hiciese algo, sintió una mano en su hombro llamándole la atención.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que se trataba de su amigo fallecido, Shisui, quien le sonreía saludando con una enorme sonrisa. Detrás de él, había también una gran cantidad de personas que también fueron importantes para él en su tiempo, como su hermana, su madre, su padre y sus grandes amigos todos reunidos en un solo lugar.

Su mundo se distorsiono y estaba en la aldea de nuevo. Todos estaban riendo y jugando, incluso los mayores andaban con una sonrisa. Mirándose nuevamente, se encontró que era un niño de nuevo y todos sus amigos también.

"hey Naruto" escuchó a Shisui golpearle el hombro "¿Qué haces? ¡vamos a jugar!" gritó emocionado el niño pelinegro mientras se lanzaba hacia los demás, quienes le siguieron el juego y persiguieron sin cesar. En su angulo de vista, vio a su madre y fugaku mirándolo desde la lejanía, saludándolo e incitándole para que se divertía. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió con una gran sonrisa.

La vista real de la situación era otra, pues el rubio se encontraba echado en un mar blanco y puro. En aquel mar había esferas de fuego que se extendían por miles y millones, estando en el mismo efecto de ilusión paradisiaca que el rubio. Este mismo se encontraba durmiendo placidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una lagrima de felicidad que caía lentamente por su mejilla.

 **La batalla ya estaba perdida**

* * *

 **"no se ni como logré despertar"**

Dijo en voz alta recordando aquel sueño infinito al que se vio forzado a repetir una y otra vez. No podía decir que fue lo peor, fue todo lo contario, uno de los mejores sueños de toda la vida y en el que no quisiera haber despertado jamás. Ahora entendía porque todos fallaron solo con la primera prueba, era literalmente imposible si eras de buen corazón. Quien diría que el poder de la oscuridad lograría despertarlo.

Mientras que el primer dominio era inhumanamente imposible parala mente, el que le siguió tenía la misma dificultad, pero en el cuerpo físico. El dominio de Asura era un mundo caótico, donde la batalla era igual que respirar. Las peleas y enfrentamiento estaban por todas partes, todos de alguna manera sentían una insaciable necesidad de batallar hasta la eternidad.

Él se vio envuelto en ese caos y por un momento dejo de ser un humano, convirtiéndose en una criatura que solo existía para pelear. Incluso cuando su cuerpo fuera destruido mil veces, incluso cuando no tenía más fuerzas, no podía dejar de pelear. Aquel grito incesable, aquel ansia y necesidad se desvanecieron cuando recordó que…no tenía razones para luchar.

Con esos pensamientos, él dejó el dominio de Asura y llegó aquí, al dominio de los humanos. Técnicamente debería de ser un espectro, pero como un ser vivo que atraviesa los dominios, simplemente volvió al lugar donde comenzó. Aun así, sentía que, si no resolvía el acertijo de este dominio, seria destruido por las mismas fuerzas que lo trajeron aquí.

"seguro es porque te sientes mejor" dijo Mei, quien parece haber malinterpretado sus palabras "para serte sincera, yo tampoco esperaba que despertaras" admitió un poco apenada por sus pensamientos "tenías el cuerpo totalmente destruido, ¿podría saber en qué clase de lucha te metisteis?" preguntó curiosa por su condición actual.

Una breve imagen mental se presentó en la mente del rubio, quien recordaba un mundo de un cielo negro mientras millones de personas combatían todos contra todos, con grandes explosiones viniendo desde todos lados. Volviendo a la realidad, simplemente alzó los hombros "una batalla de bar…supongo" sus palabras no parecen haber convencido a nadie, pero no es como si les importara.

De pronto, escuchó una serie de silbidos desafinados, un ruido que lograba hacer daño a sus oídos, pero podía reconocerlo. Girando su mirada, notó que la niña de antes traía un instrumento musical en sus manos, uno de madera para ser precisos. La niña parecía intentar tocarlo, pero falla estruendosamente.

Mei se dio cuenta de ello y se lo quito rápidamente "no Mai, eso no es tuyo" dijo con una mirada seria, entristeciendo a la niña. De pronto, se le acercó y le dio el instrumento "lamento eso, ella no pretendía robártelo" se disculpó mientras el rubio lo tomaba.

"no te preocupes, sé que no son esa clase de persona" dijo con simpleza mientras observaba su instrumento "pensé en que me lo habían decomisado" admitió mientras probaba si todavía era funcional y así lo era.

"era de madera normal y casi no tenía ningún detalle, no parecía para nada valiosa" dijo Mei mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba al extraño sumamente guapo sostener aquel trozo de madera "¿Qué es? Nunca había visto algo similar" preguntó curiosa por el artefacto simple que traía en sus manos.

"es una ocarina" dijo el rubio mientras la dejaba en su regazo "y de hecho…actualmente es la cosa más importante que tengo" admitió con un sudor corriendo por su frente. Logró hacer el artefacto siendo ayudado por un alma caritativa en el mas allá, usando madera común que encontró por ahí.

Según por las palabras de ese anciano, para descender por el infierno se necesitaba dejar algo de tu humanidad en el camino. Para ello necesitabas determinar que parte humana se acoplaba con el dominio en el que te encontrabas y descartarlo frente al mundo. Pero había una forma más y consistía en resolver un problema del corazón aliviándola con música. La música no solamente adormecía al sujeto, sino al dominio donde se encontraba, dejándolo descender sin mayores problemas.

"¡oh! ¡oh!" gritó la niña con gran entusiasmo "¡toca algo! ¡toca algo!" casi exigiendo a que el extraño tocase algo para ella "quiero escuchar música para dormir, tengo mucho sueño" dijo bostezando mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Naruto simplemente se le quedo mirando, recordando a su pequeña hermana de cabellos de oro.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó curioso por la pequeña niña. Tal vez estaba mal de la vista, pero para él todavía era una pequeña niña a pesar de tener un par de pre púberes pechos de taza C.

"¡soy Mai! ¡tengo 12 años!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, extendiendo sus manos como si le enseñara con los dedos, a pesar de no tener los suficientes "puedo… ¿puedo pedir una canción?" pregunto algo tímida, elevando una ceja al extraño. El rubio asintió y la niña se acercó, susurrando algo.

Naruto se quedó callado, escuchando la suave melodía que la niña parecía trasmitirle. Había una gran cantidad de dolor en la melodía, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si intentara curar las heridas del corazón. Quedo anonadado un momento por las notas, que no vio que la niña acababa de dejar de susurrarle y volvió a sentarse, justo frente a él.

Parpadeando, volvió su vista hacia la niña quien asintió lentamente. Mirando su instrumento, se quedó pensando en la melodía antes de suspirar y empezar a tocar. Fuera de la celda, había un bullicio sin igual. Todos parecían estar gritando, peleando y totalmente enojados al estar entre rejas. Otros en cambio, se reían de los miserables que ahora eran esclavos y ellos serían los dueños.

La melodía empezó a sonar. Las notas volaban por los aires e impregnaban el ambiente. Las risas y los gritos de odio se silenciaron, cambiando a un silencio conmovedor. El sonido de peleas se detuvo, incluso el de los lamentos. La música aminoraba el escandalo acariciando el corazón de todas las personas. Las notas correctas permitían sanar las heridas que cada uno sufría individualmente.

Las notas dejaron de escucharse y la melodía sesó. El rubio abrió los ojos y se separó de la ocarina. Lo primero que vio fue a la niña, quien se movía de un lado a otro, como si repasara las notas en su cabeza. Una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, manchando un poco de su linda sonrisa.

"…es una canción muy hermosa…" admitió el rubio mirando a la niña "me sorprende que sepas algo de tanta calidad" dijo mientras se dejaba el instrumento de madera su regazo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La música, por alguna razón inexplicable, había logrado adormecer su cuerpo permitiendo a su Chakra que curase aún más rápido de lo normal, también eliminando las impurezas de su sangre junto a el veneno que había obtenido durante sus largas batallas.

"ese es la canción de cuna de nuestra madre" dijo Mei mientras se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas "ella no era ninja, era una compositora musical" contó ella mirando a su padre, quien tenía un rostro afligido y lleno de dolor "pensaba que la música era una mejor arma que un kunai o una espada" Naruto guardó silencio mientras miraba la ocarina en sus manos.

"hace un buen tiempo…podría haber dicho lo contrario" dijo mientras observaba los agujeros en la madera tallada "Esa clase de pensamientos solo causa más dolor…una esperanza que no existe solo trae sufrimiento" girando su mirada, vio que la niña había caído dormida "pero ahora…ahora veo que he estado muy equivocado y que vale la pena pensar en un futuro como ese, mi espada perdió el valor que tuvo alguna vez" dijo algo triste mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

" **Song of Healing** " susurró Mei, llamando la atención del rubio por última vez "Ese es el nombre que le dio nuestra madre a esta canción, espero que nunca lo olvides" dijo mientras tomaba a su pequeña hermana y se iban a un rincón a acurrucarse y pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se dejaba llevar por el dulce sueño provocado por las notas que antes había tocado. La última imagen que tuvo fue de su hermana pequeña, a quien vio por última vez cuando esta dormía plácidamente. Finalmente, cerro los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **"…no creo poder olvidarla, aunque quisiera…"**

* * *

 **"¡invasión! ¡estamos siendo invadidos!"**

Fue el gritó que despertó a todo mundo en sus jaulas. EL movimiento de las personas fuera alertó a todo quien aún se reusaba a dormir. La familia con la que compartía habitación era una de las primeras que reaccionaron a los gritos de alarma. El rubio ya se había despertado, pero su cuerpo aún se reusaba a moverse.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" escuchó gritar a la chica pelirroja, quien sostenía a su pequeña hermana quien temblaba de miedo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio como el padre entró a la jaula, la cual curiosamente estaba abierta.

"¡el Mizukage Yakura ha mandado a sus tropas por el lugar!" gritó el hombre con un gran nerviosismo en su voz "La ciudad empezó a darle ofrendas como todas las veces, ¡esta vez no acepta nada! ¡él lo destruirá todo!" ahora la niña empezaba a llorar de miedo "nos han ordenado a todos los adultos a pelear, debes quedarte con tu hermana y traten de escapar cuando sea el momento" dijo el hombre mientras rápidamente le entregaba algo.

"Las tropas de Yagura no llegaran hasta el atardecer, tenemos cierto tiempo para prepararnos, pero no podemos huir "dijo el hombre entre dientes pensando en lo poco que había escuchado "están rodeando la ciudad, no nos queda mucho tiempo" finalizó el padre mientras otros guardias le daban una mirada y este asentía, saliendo de la jaula a toda velocidad.

"¡padre! ¡espera!" grito Mei mientras intentaba seguirle, pero la jaula estaba cerrada una vez más "¡maldita sea!" gritó furiosa mientras golpeaba la celda. Resignada, simplemente cayó al suelo y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Naruto simplemente miraba desde la lejanía, no es que pudiera hacer mucho por el momento. Todo su cuerpo todavía se estaba regenerando y reconstruyendo, su mente todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Pero aun asi…

"¿quieres salir?" preguntó el rubio a la chica pelirroja, quien no levantaba su rostro "creo que puedo ayudarte" ofreció sin temor, finalmente haciendo que la chica levante un poco el rostro "solo si cuentas con el poder de hacerlo" dijo mirándole a los ojos, cosa que ella asintió "bien…" fue todo lo que dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared y se dirigía a las rejas.

Con estas palabras, lentamente llego hasta las rejas y puso manos sobre los barrotes de metal, llamando la atención de todos "¡esperad! ¡no son celdas comunes!" gritó Mei, intentando detener su locura "¡la habitación está completamente sellada! ¡los barrotes están hechos para sellar el Chakra! ¡tú no puedes-¡" su voz se perdió cuando vio como el sujeto rubio siguió intentando abrir la celda a la fuerza.

Con los ojos cerrados, se concentró el tiempo suficiente y usando simple fuerza física, abrió los barrotes lentamente, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta "esta…hecho" dijo con dificultad mientras regresaba lentamente y caía con cansancio al suelo.

"pero… ¡¿Cómo?!" preguntó Mei mirando con grandes ojos lo que había hecho el extraño. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar su incredulidad atrás para seguir a su padre "iré con él, protege a mi hermana" dijo con una mirada seria, cosa que el asintió. Vio por última vez como la chica pelirroja dejo el lugar y se fue corriendo, posiblemente para ayudar a su padre.

Tiempo después, él estaba junto a la niña, solos en una habitación a oscuras. La pequeña niña estaba temblando a su lado, posiblemente el miedo o la presión que toda esta situación parecía ejercer sobre ella "¿tienes miedo?" le preguntó, llamando su atención "puedes llorar si así lo deseas" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba un lloriqueo.

"no voy a llorar, tengo miedo, pero…no voy a llorar" dijo mientas se limpiaba los ojos llorosos "tengo que creer en mi hermana y en papa, tengo que tener fe" dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y hacia una pequeña plegaria, como si estuviera rezando.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad "¿de que sirve tener esperanzas a estas alturas?" preguntó con un ligero tono oscuro "por lo poco que puedo sentir, hay como 150 shinobi de nivel bajo y más de 300 bandidos, la mayor parte son esclavos que se le otorgaron alguna arma. No hay posibilidades de ganar, no contra un ejército de 500 ninjas muy bien entrenados" dijo cerrando los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que esta era una batalla imposible de ganar.

"no importa, tengo que seguir creyendo, es lo que mi madre siempre había repetido" dijo la pequeña niña, casi ignorando la voz de la razón del rubio "mi madre…mi madre dijo que en este mundo todavía quedaban Héroes…dijo que, si creía lo suficiente, uno aparecería y nos libraría del mal" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿héroe?" repitió casi sin ánimos "héroes no existen, es solo una mentira popular que creemos cuando somos niños" dijo olvidando que la persona a su lado era una niña "he vivido una corta vida, pero puedo decir con seguridad que no los hay" confirmó el rubio, cerrando los ojos pensando en su aldea natal.

"por ello tengo que seguir creyendo" dijo la niña, apretando sus manos con fuerza "para que algún día ese sueño, se vuelva realidad" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a su madre de cuando era aún más niña.

 **"cuando la luz y la oscuridad se junten por única vez, la desesperación y la esperanza unirán los caminos de todos"** dijo la niña recordando cada palabra de su madre **"entonces el verdadero héroe se elevará, reuniendo los corazones y los sueños de todo mundo, guiándonos hacia un nuevo mañana"** Naruto elevó una ceja por las palabras tan profundas dichas por una niña "fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre, dijo que creyera en el futuro y así lo voy a hacer" dijo totalmente segura, sin dar marcha a tras a sus propias creencias.

"héroe… ¿eh?" se preguntó a sí mismo "yo también esperaba un héroe y nunca llego" dijo recordando como nadie pudo ayudar a salvar a toda su familia, nadie pudo ayudarle a salvar a Shisui. Pero entonces, nuevamente la imagen de las personas que aun tenia surgieron en su cabeza, recordándole que aún no estaba del todo solo. Así como él, todos esperan la llegada del mismo salvador y temía a que nunca se apareciese.

"bueno, yo ya tengo bastantes héroes" dijo la niña, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos tristes "Esta mi mamá, mi padre, incluso mi hermana" dijo con una gran sonrisa, recordando a toda su familia "para mí, todos ellos son mis héroes" el rubio mayor simplemente se quedó callado ante sus palabras "yo creo…yo creo que cualquiera puede ser uno si lo intenta, mi familia es una prueba de ello" finalizó con una agradable sonrisa, inmovilizando al rubio un rato.

Antes que dijera algo más, la niña se levantó del suelo "¡y quiero ser un héroe también! ¡quiero luchar!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a las rejas dobladas y se preparaba para ir junto a su familia.

"¡esperad!" intentó detenerla mientras se intentaba levantar, pero falló "maldita sea" susurró cuando su cuerpo no le respondía, cayendo a una rodilla "¡no vayas! ¡puedo sacarnos de aquí! ¡todavía eres una niña! ¡tienes mucho por vivir!" intentó hacerle razonar, diciéndole incluso que todavía podrían escapar.

La niña se detuvo a medio camino, todavía con la mirada hacia el frente "tengo miedo, Naruto-san" respondió con un tono silencioso "no quiero morir" reveló mientras sus manos tiemblan "pero quiero luchar, ¡quiero seguir luchando!" dijo mientras formaba un puño y sus manos dejaban de temblar "porque tengo razones para hacerlo, porque quiero proteger a toda mi familia y a todos los que están aquí, incluso usted, ¡no me voy a rendir!" Naruto abrió los ojos con su declaración "porque eso… ¡eso es lo que hacen los héroes!" terminó, enseñándole una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado.

Ante su incredulidad, la niña salía corriendo, dispuesta a ganar tiempo para que puedan huir junto a todos los demás "¡no! ¡tonta!" gritó el rubio mientras usaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía y empezaba a caminar fuera de la jaula "¡héroes no existen! ¡no vayas!" gritó por última vez, pero la había perdido de vista.

Nuevamente sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo mandarlo al suelo, no había forma de que se parara y corriera tras su búsqueda. Sentía la impotencia inundar su mente, nuevamente sentía la culpa de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que los inocentes muriesen.

"yo…yo…yo simplemente no quiero que nadie muera" susurró mirando el techo del lugar "estoy harto de pelear, no tengo razones para seguir caminando…yo…no las tengo" dijo cerrando los ojos, finalmente rindiéndose en este largo camino. Se resignaba a caer atrapado de esta forma, desapareciendo en la total oscuridad y quedar varado como un alma por el resto de su vida.

 **"¡no me voy a rendir!"**

Escuchó una voz en su mente resonar, haciendo que su inerte cuerpo se moviera otra vez _'…no rendirse…'_ pensó mientras forzaba a sus brazos a moverse, pero todo lo que intentaba no parecía dar frutos. Sus brazos estaban destrozados por las interminables luchas, no había manera de moverse. Pero de alguna forma, las palabras de la niña hacían que lo intentase una y otra vez.

 **"quiero proteger a toda mi familia y a todos, incluido a usted"**

Suavemente la voz retumbaba en sus oídos, como un viejo recuerdo que lo atormentaba. Sus músculos temblaban por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, un dolor indescriptible acompañaba cada intento por levantarse _'…familia…'_ pensó mientras imágenes de su familia y amigos recorría su cabeza _'quiero…protegerlos…'_ repitió mientras cerraba los ojos e ignoraba la punzada de dolor en su cuerpo.

 **"cualquiera puede ser un héroe si lo intenta de corazón"**

 _'…quiero intentarlo…'_ pensó mientras se levantaba lentamente _'…yo también quiero ser un héroe…'_ dijo al recordar como la niña salió corriendo de la habitación, sin miedo alguno al dolor o al sufrimiento que su camino le traería _'…estoy cansado de huir del dolor…'_ admitió mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en un dolor inconmensurable _'…ya no tengo miedo al dolor…'_ pensó nuevamente mientras se anclaba en una rodilla y ejercía fuerzas para levantarse.

 **"porque eso… ¡eso es lo que hacen los héroes!"**

* * *

 **With the will ~Digimon Frontier (Cover latino)  
Puede que no tenga nada que ver, pero la letra…la letra! Ufff, da escalofríos leer esto y escucharlo con eso, así me inspire :D**

* * *

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como había logrado ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y cada paso lograba causar más dolor que el anterior, pero eso nunca lo detuvo. Los pasos temblorosos dejaron de existir a cierta distancia, volviéndose pasos lentos. Aquellos pasos lentos, se volvieron normales y estos a su vez, en un ligero trote.

Tiempo después el rubio ya estaba corriendo con total normalidad _'volveré para acabar con esta batalla'_ pensó mientras se sentía más ligero que antes, por lo que empezó a saltar por las diferentes edificaciones de la ciudad.

De alguna forma, vio que la niña que buscaba se encontraba junto a otros aldeanos intentando luchar contra cinco ninjas. Estos parecían estar haciendo sellos manuales con lentitud, pero se detuvieron cuando lo vieron aparecer en el cielo **"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"** gritó el rubio lanzando una enorme esfera de fuego, yo engullo a los cinco ninjas eliminándolos de golpe.

Cayó rápidamente frente a la niña, bloqueando un par de shurikens que venían en su dirección y sobre las demás personas usando solo sus manos "¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto con el fuego iluminando su silueta, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. La niña asintió y este sonrió mientras se alejaba lentamente para enfrentar a todos los que faltaban.

"viniste…" susurró Mai mientras lo veía alejarse "pero, ¿Cómo?" susurró nuevamente recordando que su hermana dijo que necesitaría más de una semana para que se recuperara por completo.

Naruto se quedó quieto un momento antes de imitar su gesto anterior, mostrando un pulgar extendido "¿acaso no lo recuerdas? los héroes nunca se rinden" dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al ejército que rápidamente se había colocado frente a él.

"¡miren! ¡otro inútil que se intenta ser el héroe! ¡matadlo!" gritó quien parecía ser el líder del escuadrón. Antes que pudiera siquiera dar la señal, el rubio se apareció a su lado, con un puño extendido en su dirección "¡imposible!" gritó antes que el golpe lograra romperle el cuello y mandarlo a volar.

Todos miraron con ojos abiertos como el rubio había logrado obtener la bolsa de herramientas de su líder y se la enganchaba a su cinturón. Ya con esto, saca un par de kunais y se pone a jugar un rato con ellos "Venid, porque estoy seguro de que, de no hacerlo, yo iré a por vosotros" dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora, haciendo temblar a la gran mayoría.

"¡no nos intimidas!" gritó uno de ellos, tomando distancia fuera del lugar y saltando sobre las casas. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y tomaron posiciones en la altura "¡ahora! ¡todos!" Anunció dando la señal y haciendo sellos de mano muy rápidas **"¡Suiton: Teppōdama!"** gritaron al unísono lanzando una incontable cantidad de esferas de agua _._

Con una sonrisa, el rubio paso a atravesó de ellos como si no fuera nada, esquiándolos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Uno de ellos logro estar frente a él y fue cortado por uno de sus kunais envueltos en Chakra de viento. Todos se quedaron impresionados por su habilidad y como el agua restante lo único que hacía era mojar al rubio.

"¿eso es todo?" preguntó ligeramente burlón mientras hacía sellos con los kunais en mano "es mi turno entonces" con estas palabras, salta lo más que puede, siendo más alto que los mismos edificios **"¡Shuriken!"** gritó usando los kunais y envolviéndolos con Chakra de viento, mejorando su filo **"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** fueron sus últimas palabras mientras lanzaba ambos kunais, los cuales se multiplicaron por centenares en un segundo, no dejando reaccionar a nadie.

La andada de kunais no solamente acabaron con los enemigos, sino que hicieron trisas los edificios casi por completo, dejando solo pequeños escombros con cortes perfectos y cincelados por el filo de las armas de arrojó. Finalmente, cayó al suelo, tambaleándose un poco por todavía no estar recuperado por completo.

Un grupo de ellos lo acorralo desde los cuatro lados, usando kunais para matarlo. Naruto simplemente desvió cada golpe con sus manos desnudas, redirigiéndolas hacia otro lado y al mismo tiempo, dando golpes certeros a cada uno, estrellándolos contra la roca o algún material duro donde se incrustaron.

"ha, estos no son nada comparados a los luchadores en el reino asura" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tanto tiempo peleando en aquel domino le había hecho olvidar de como luchan los shinobi en su mundo, el cual era muy débil en comparación.

"¡Naruto-san!" escuchó un gritó infantil en su espalda. Elevó una ceja cuando vio a la niña corriendo en su dirección junto a los aldeanos "¡fue increíble! ¡usted es muy fuerte!" gritó con mucho entusiasmo. Entonces fue cuando lo vio, había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como una pequeña llama que se había encendido. No era la única que tenía la llama resplandeciendo, sino los aldeanos también.

Se tomó un tiempo para procesar todo y dio una pequeña sonrisa "no te preocupes, iré a salvar a tu familia" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba sobre el ejercito que estaba en el frente del todo "porque esta…esta es mi lucha" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por un flash de pura velocidad.

Los aldeanos veían con mucho asombro como aquel hombre salió disparado, casi como si hubiera desaparecido. Mientras que la niña, lo único que veía era como una especie de destello dorado desapareciendo en la distancia. Colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, miró al cielo una última vez "tenías razón, mamá" susurró la niña con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **"Los héroes si existen"**

* * *

 **"¡mueran!"**

Fue el gritó de diversión macabra que se escuchó mientras un grupo disparaba varias esferas de agua. Mei veía con cierto miedo como las balas de agua parecía una lluvia sobre todos ellos, no había manera de como parar tantos ataques.

 **"¡Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu!"** fue el grito que se escuchó en la lejanía. Para asombro de todo mundo, un enorme dragón de aire se originó de la nada y defendió a todo mundo de las diferentes bolas de agua, negándose entre sí " **Katon: Karyū Endan"** fue el segundo gritó que se escuchó. Todos giraron su vista solo para encontrarse con el hombre rubio, quien escupía una interminable cantidad de fuego, pero seguir haciendo sellos de mano **"Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)"** terminó su jutsu al cual impregno el elemento rayo a la llamarada de fuego.

Aquel jutsu combinado no solo abrumo a los enemigos, sino que los destruyó literalmente. Aquel gran ejercito antes reunido, ahora solo quedaba dos tercios de él. Una abrumadora cantidad de shinobis murieron en solo un par de segundos, quedando cuerpos carbonizados y electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos.

Mei miraba con mucha conmoción como el rubio se abría paso a atreves de todos, quienes se alejaban dejando camino directo hacia el frente de batalla "Naruto-san…usted…" susurró al verlo ignorándola por completo, enfrentándose al líder de todo el pelotón destinado a destruirlos.

Naruto miró con ojos muertos a aquel enemigo que tenía adelante, lo podía reconocer donde sea "Fuguki Suikazan, uno de los siete grandes espadachines ninja de la niebla" Reconoció el rubio al verlo sentado como el mandamás detrás de todos los que aún quedaban para enfrentarlo "veo que Yagura se ha tomado muy enserio esto" dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando una corta conversación.

* * *

 **Naruto soundtrack - Avengers 2**

* * *

El espadachín elevo una ceja por la falta de cordialidad del sujeto "puedo ver que no eres alguien común, no para hacer algo como esto" dijo refiriéndose a la masacre de hace unos instantes "Eres una amenaza para Lord Yagura, mereces la muerte inmediata" dicho esto, dio una señal para que sus shinobis se alistasen.

Antes que cualquier pueda hacer algo, el rubio levanto una de sus manos **"Raiton: Gian (falsa oscuridad)"** susurró mientras una enorme cantidad de relámpagos se concentraban en su palma y lanzó un poderoso rayo, eliminando a otro pequeño grupo de golpe "puedo seguir todo el día con esto" advirtió el rubio, bajando lentamente la mano y mirando nuevamente al líder del grupo.

El espadachín gruño enojado al ver la facilidad con la cual este sujeto lograba matar a sus subordinados "¡todos! ¡matadlo!" dijo perdiendo la paciencia y queriendo ver su cabeza rodando en el suelo. Todos los shinobis retrocedieron un poco, pues aún recuerdan lo devastador de los jutsus anteriores.

Naruto simplemente suspiro mientras empezaba a hacer sellos de manos, moldeando algo de Chakra "Raiton…" anunció, pero se detuvo de golpe, su cuerpo nuevamente le estaba fallando _'no puedo hacer jutsu, mi red de chakra todavía está algo saturada'_ pensó con cierta preocupación al ver que se había confiado demasiado y ahora no podría hacer jutsu, por lo que bajo las manos resignado.

Todos los shinobi vieron esto y se rieron entre dientes "parece ser que el idiota gasto todo su Chakra en lo de antes, ¡no tengáis miedo! ¡es nuestra oportunidad!" gritó el espadachín líder, sonriendo ferozmente al ver que su enemigo no tenía las reservas necesarias para realizar más jutsu.

"¡rápido! ¡una espada!" pidió el rubio a los hombres a sus espaldas. Rápidamente uno le lanzó una especie de katana larga, aceptándola de inmediato. Suspiró lentamente antes de concentrarse un poco **"Hiken… (Espada secreta)"** susurró mientras sentía una gran cantidad de shinobi rodeándolo **"Shippūga (Colmillo Huracanado)" **dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el filo de la espada.

Segundos después, empezó a hacer tajos rápido al aire mientras incontables cortes aparecían de la nada, acabando con muchos de los ninjas que le habían atacado. La técnica imitaba a un torbellino pues, a pesar de estar mirando una sola dirección, la espada lo protegía como si fuera un campo de fuerza.

Cuando todo mundo cayó al suelo, se le vio empuñando nuevamente la espada mientras corría directamente hacia el ejército **"¡Hiken, Raikou!"** dicho esto, desapareció tras una explosión de velocidad, apareciendo al otro lado del todo. Al sacudir su espada para sacar la sangre, una gran línea de ninjas cayó al suelo con enormes tajos en sus pechos.

 **"¡Suiton: Mizurappa (Ola de Agua Salvaje)!"** gritaron en conjunto un gran número de ninjas que habían sobrevivido a todos sus diferentes ataques. Todos los ataques combinados lograron crear una versión mucho más gigantesca y enorme.

Cerrando los ojos, el rubio levantó la espada sobre su cabeza y empezó a reunir su propia fuerza y Chakra sobre la hoja **"Hiken…"** susurró mientras el arma ganaba un brillo singular **"¡Ryōdan (Bisección)!"** gritó mientras abría los ojos y hacia un corte lineal sumamente poderoso. El ataque fue tan fuerte que fue capaz de dividir por la mitad aquel jutsu combinado aun cuando tenía una enorme distancia de diferencia.

Tomando carga nuevamente, muestra el amenazador brillo de su arma a todo mundo **"Hiken…"** se detuvo a medio camino cuando sintió su red de Chakra estabilizarse una vez más. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó mientras cambiaba la posición de su movimiento " **¡Raijingeki! (Ataque del dios del rayo)"** gritó mientras su espada se envolvía en rayos, imitando una espada laser a la perfección y se lanzó al ataque.

Aun con velocidad promedio, cualquier cosa que su espada lograse alcanzar, seria partida fácilmente. No importa que se interpusiera en su camino. De esta manera, eliminaba una a uno los diferentes ninjas que aún le quedaban por eliminar. Lo que no esperaba, fuera la intrusión del espadachín de la niebla, quien se interpuso en su camino, saltando a la acción.

"oh, no esperaba que alguien tan superior me enfrentara cara a cara" dijo el rubio, eliminando la electricidad en su arma, pero gruñó ligeramente al verla en un estado completamente desgastada, solo le quedaba un golpe "Mal momento la verdad, me hubiera encantado tener una lucha con espadas" admitió algo decepcionado mientras sacudía su espada.

Al espadachín parecía haberle gustado su pequeña broma "¿así? Pues deberías de saber que no soy ningún novato, no como tú" dijo mientras sacaba su arma de su funda "admira la mejor espada de Kirigakure, ¡ **samehada**!" gritó mientras el arma parecía temblar un poco "ningún jutsu funcionara, ni taijutsu, ¡nada funciona contra Samehada!" dijo orgulloso mientras se preparaba para una embestida definitiva.

"Ya lo veremos" dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos "veremos que es más fuerte, tu espada o mi destreza" dijo de manera retadora mientras sujetaba su espada de forma muy peculiar, pues el filo estaba hacia el cielo, pero la punta señalaba a su adversario.

"¡Muere!" gritó el espadachín mientras aumentaba su Chakra al máximo, haciendo que su espada crezca a un ritmo alarmante y parezca ser una enorme bola con pinchos. Mientras tanto, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba que su enemigo se aproxime a él.

 **"Hiken"** dijo sin dudar, abriendo los ojos. Justo en ese momento, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y este mismo avanzaba como si no le afectase **"Tsubame Gaeshi (Regreso de la golondrina)"** El espadachín de la niebla pudo ver, con grandes ojos, como el rubio hizo una sola barra oblicua con su espada, pero ante su vista eran como tres rayos de luz, tres cuchilladas al mismo tiempo que venía en su dirección.

En un brillo de luz y choques de espadas, ambos contrincantes estaban de espaldas, ninguno se miraba al otro. Tiempo después, Naruto eleva su mano, dejando ver que su katana estaba hecha pedazos, solo quedándole el mango, arrojandolo a distancia mientras se retiraba hacia donde estaban todos reunidos "tienes suerte de que he fallado" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda al espadachin,

Los ninjas de la niebla miraban a su líder, esperando alguna reacción. Fue grande la sorpresa cuando este gritó de dolor, un par de grandes cortes surgieron en su pecho y estomago en forma de cruz, cayendo al suelo donde se desangraba. Los demás ninjas cayeron ante el temor y rápidamente tomaron a su líder muy malherido, huyendo rápidamente del lugar.

Naruto por otra parte, vio que se retiraban y le dio igual, ese no era su problema. Siguió caminando, pero nuevamente su cuerpo colapso, cayendo en una rodilla y respirando agitadamente. Si alguna vez pregunto qué tanto dolía un parto por los gritos que escuchaba, podía imaginárselo un poco ahora.

Fue en ese momento que una luz empezó a engullirlo, una luz que, de alguna manera, lograba hacer que ese dolor se aminorase y pudiera pararse nuevamente "¡Naruto-san!" gritó Mei mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, pero la luz se lo impedía "¡¿Qué sucede?!" gritó mientras intentaba sacarlo de la luz.

"mi estadía aquí era temporal, no puedo permanecer mucho más" dijo viendo como perdía lentamente la conciencia" Puede que en el reino humano el tiempo es más corto que en los demás dominios" decía mientras su cabello se alborotaba por el poder de la luz ejerciendo sobre él.

"¡no! ¡aún tengo que agradecerle por todo! ¡no puedes dejarme así!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caía al suelo "no puedes" dijo con grandes lagrimas que intentaba guardar para sí misma.

Naruto miro con ojos tristes, pero no por ende no sonrió "está bien, fue mi decisión ayudar, sabía que tendría que irme en algún momento" dicho esto, vio que la niña pelirroja estaba detrás de su padre "Mai…gracias por todo, gracias por darme una razón para seguir luchando" decía mientras extendía un puño y extendía un pulgar "Gracias por creer en mi" dicho esto, desapareció siendo consumido por la luz.

Nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo ni porque aquel sujeto desapareció tras una torre de luz, pero en cuanto desapareció, el cielo se despejó mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sol radiante. El silencio dio lugar a una triste canción, una melodía que podia ser escuchada por todos.

Todo mundo, incluyendo los maestros que capturaban a los esclavos y los mismos esclavos se sentaron en el suelo a escuchar tan dulce melodía que inundaba el anterior campo de batalla. Fue como un susurro sanador, una canción de cuna hecho por ángeles para llevarlos a la serenidad y la armonía. El cansancio fue eliminado de sus cuerpos, mirando con una sonrisa el cielo cuando la música se detuvo.

"Papá" dijo la pequeña niña mientras miraba a su padre "¿crees que algún día lo volveremos a ver?" preguntó curiosa por ver al héroe rubio llegar nuevamente para salvarlos. El hombre se quedó callado sin saber cómo responder. Vio cómo su hija mayor parecía rodeada de aquel brillo segador, como si fueran los últimos restos de aquel rubio despidiéndose de ella.

"tal vez" dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba "tu madre también me hablaba de sus…profecías" dijo el padre de la niña, mientras la alzaba y la colocaba en su espalda "¿recuerdas que dijo? Si seguimos creyendo, tal vez algún día volverá" dijo convencido mientras le sonreía. Ambos elevaron la mirada para ver el cielo despejado y el sol brillante, dando un poco de esperanza por el futuro que no tarda en llegar.

 **Pues un héroe finalmente había logrado hacerles creer en un mañana**

* * *

 **2 años después- 5000 años en el infierno**

* * *

 **"Ha fallado"**

Susurró el dragón con cierta tristeza mientras veía como las puertas se cerraban lentamente, hasta terminar de hacerlo de golpe, anunciando el fallo del candidato que ahora quedo atrapado en ese mundo. Todos los demás también Susurraban cosas, pero la gran mayoría negaba con la cabeza y simplemente daban la vuelta, retirándose lentamente.

 **"¿no volverá?"** preguntó el pequeño dragón, quien miraba preocupado la puerta **"¿no hay forma de cómo ayudarlo?"** preguntó una vez más, con mucha culpa por haberlo arrojado desde un inicio sin un entrenamiento intensivo.

El Dragón líder negó con la cabeza, mirando con cierta tristeza el portal **"una vez que las puertas se cierran, no hay forma de que alguien pueda abrirlas, no desde el interior."** Informó el dragón mientras imitaba a sus compañeros y se preparaba para irse **"se acabó"** anunció finalmente, dejando punto final a todo esto.

Pero de pronto, un par de golpes estruendosos fueron escuchados. Un temblor sacudió toda la tierra de los dragones, meciendo la misma tierra donde habitaban. Seguido de ellos, otro par de golpes retumbo por todo el lugar, causando que más de uno gruñera por la molestia del sonido.

El gran dragón negro vuelve su mirada al descubrir el lugar de donde provienen aquellos ruidos, abriendo los ojos en shock **"¡imposible!"** gritó consternado mientras miraba como la puerta se llenaba de tierra y trozos de suciedad cayeron de ella. Las puertas gemelas empezaron a ser forzadas, abriéndose lentamente aumentando la intensidad del temblor **"¡¿está volviendo por la puerta sellada?! ¡Ridículo!" r** ugió con cierto nerviosismo, colocándose en guardia por cualquier cosa que vaya a salir de aquel portal.

Las puertas retumbaron aún más fuertes y luego de un poderoso golpe, las puertas cedieron y terminaron por destruirse en una increíble explosión. El estallido ilumino todo el lugar, cegando a ambos dragones que todavía estaban en el lugar. Incluso se desequilibraron por el poder de la explosión.

 **"él…él abrió la puerta desde el interior"** dijo incrédulo el dragón azabache mirando como el rubio salía lentamente desde el marco de la puerta **"¡¿Cómo?!"** fue una pregunta para sí mismo que para el hombre rubio frente a él.

El hombre rubio parecía exactamente igual como lo vieron en el mundo humano hace un par de años. era alto, tenía mucha masa muscular, perfil varonil y cabello dorado en punta. Aquel hombre sostenía con una mano una Katana enfundada, una muy hermosa arma y en el mismo brazo tenía un protector de un metal azabache en el que parecía haber guardado un cuchillo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era esa aura oscura que parecía emanar de su cuerpo y sus ojos de sangre solo hacían más terrorífico su andar.

 **"aquel que logre volver del infierno se elevara sobre la humanidad"** dijo el dragón viendo como el rubio caminaba lentamente hacia ellos **"se elevara por encima de los dragones, pero ¿incluso a el propio rey de estos?"** divagó el dragón con dificultad mientras se ponía en guardia para todo **"Namikaze Naruto, tú ya no eres humano"** reveló el dragón mientras retrocedía ligeramente **"pero… ¿Cómo?"** preguntó al viento, esperando alguna respuesta que pudiera ayudar.

Naruto lentamente caminó hacia ellos. Cada paso lograba dejar una marca oscura, una oscuridad que parecía intentar devorarlo todo. Pero con una sacudida de su brazo, la oscuridad se desvaneció, como un manto siendo retirado de su cuerpo. Con la espada en mano, camina usándolo como bastón antes de caer al suelo.

El pequeño dragón voló sobre él, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo. Escucho una pequeña risa por parte del humano, quien extendió cansado el arma "h-he…h-he s-superado l-la p-prueba" dijo a duras penas mientras se reía forzosamente "v-vete a l-la m-mierda, e-estúpido d-dragón" insultó con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de caer rendido en el suelo.

El dragón azabache suspira de alivio al ver que no era nada malo, solo era pua apariencia. El pequeño dragón lo levanta lentamente, colocándolo sobre sus lomos para luego volar hacia el dragón más grande **"Padre… ¿ahora qué?"** preguntó confundido por lo que ahora debería de suceder.

El anciano parecía pensarlo un poco antes de negar **"no lo sé, tendríamos que ir a por los pergaminos antiguos para ver que deberíamos de hacer"** dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente **"como nadie antes ha superado la prueba, no teníamos necesidad de aprendernos el ritual por completo"** el niño asintió a sus palabras y voló lentamente.

Mientras tanto, el colosal dragón parecía enredado en sus pensamientos, todos de alguna manera involucraba al humano que ahora dormía en la espalda de su hijo _**'parece que has logrado sorprender al destino una vez más, que interesante'**_ pensó con cierta perspicacia y pensaba en los eventos futuros.

 **Sin duda será algo divertido de ver**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Nuevamente me he quedado sin tiempo, por lo que diré rápidamente que COMENTEN, SUSCRIVANCE, que cuanto más lo hagan, más capítulos estaré subiendo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aldea Nadeshiko

Haber, parece que ya faltan pocos capítulos y como que se me hace algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que ya van 5 capítulos y solo tiene 2 mil vistos. Es raro porque mi fic de Mario tiene más vistos y solo tiene un capitulo XD. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? No lo sé y por ahora lo dejare en pausa, quiero ver si tres capítulos mas hacen la diferencia.

Me faltarían tres capítulos más: **"Campaña a Kirigakure" "Una leyenda ha nacido" y "País de las olas, reencuentro".** Posiblemente coloque una más por falta de espacio y para evitar escribir más de 9k palabras como el anterior cap. Por ejemplo, estaba pensando y creo que me tomare eso para comenzar el día.

Quiero tomar las cosas con lentitud, por lo que colocare un par de capítulos más. Empezare con la marcha hacia Kirigakure con otro motivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el capítulo anterior.

Dicho esto, los dos capítulos serán: **"Aldea Nadeshiko" y "Examen genin".** El orden será diferente y variara dependiendo de donde crea que es conveniente. Por otro lado, todavía tendré en mente que me falta tres capítulos, por lo que pediría mucho su apoyo para que pueda terminar los caps, con un simple comentario basta :D

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Aldea Nadeshiko**

* * *

 **"Muy bien hecho"**

Fueron las palabras del dragón azabache mientras veía al rubio destruir una enorme roca usando solo sus puños "has mejorado considerablemente, aunque no era necesario" dijo este mientras se recostaba en el suelo "debías de acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo, no es algo fácil de hacer" dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

El rubio sintió mientras observaba el cuerpo adulto que ahora tenía "sigue siendo extraño para mí, sobre todo el tener más de 8000 años de vida" dijo con cierta dificultad mientras miraba su puño blanco.

Había pasado tres meses desde que logro completar su desafío infernal y no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora. Cuando logro salir de las puertas, algo imposible según todo el mundo, entrenó firmemente en las artes de los dragones, los cuales no eran mucho.

Su primera tarea era acostumbrarse al cuerpo adulto y manejar todos los años que había pasado en el infierno sin necesidad de olvidarlos. Fue un entrenamiento mental muy difícil, días y días sin moverse solo para clasificar y ordenar sus recuerdos, dispersando algunos a su propio cuerpo, era simplemente tedioso. Lo peor de todo, era algo que obtuvo gracias a su viaje al infierno…

 _"Hola, compañero"_ escuchó una voz en su mente mientras miraba la roca _"veo que piensas en mí, me siento alagado, pero preferiría dormir, si eso no te importa"_ Naruto suspiro cansado mientras intentaba despejar su mente fuera de ese paracito _"Oye, eso es ofensivo y totalmente racista"_ dijo la voz en su mente, con un alto nivel de sarcasmo _"que viva en tu interior ni siquiera es idea mía, solo soy el resultado de tu mente rota y destruida, no me sorprendería en nada si hay otro yo por ahí"_ Naruto negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidar ese susurro en su mente.

 **"¿es otra vez ese otro tú?"** preguntó el dragón al ver su **rostro "es…preocupante"** admitió el reptil azabache mientras le miraba fijamente **"no creo que sea algo subconsciente, pero tampoco está muy lejos de ser tu odio personificado, las aguas de la verdad no mienten"** le recordó cuando intenten aron sellar aquel otro yo de su mente, pero fallaron en cada intento.

"lo sé, solo…" dijo mientras suspiraba cansado "parece más como si algo se hubiera fundido conmigo y ahora sea ese otro yo, pero simplemente no recuerdo que eso haya pasado" admitió mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza.

 _"pues yo tampoco recuerdo ser algo del infierno, solo recuerdo que soy tu"_ fue la voz en su cabeza que le seguía molestando. El rubio suspiró mientras dejaba todo esto para más tarde, las ganas por seguir con el entrenamiento se le habían ido.

 **"hoy es tu ultimo día aquí, ¿no?"** dijo el dragón por cambiar de tema **"dijiste que querías volver al mundo humano"** con estas palabras, un pequeño pergamino se invocó frente al rubio **"El único portal que tenemos de lleva a un lugar aleatorio, cerca de lo que ustedes los humanos llaman el país del agua"** el rubio lentamente tomo el pergamino y lo extendió.

"ya veo" dijo mientras veía el mapa y por donde iría "¿una isla?" se preguntó a si mismo al ver la marca en donde parecía ser el lugar más cercano del portal "está muy alejado de todo lo demás" dijo con algo de preocupación al ver la distancia de la isla con la de las demás. Podía andar caminando sin ningún problema por el agua si es que no tiene otra opción.

 **"No te preocupes, nuestros hermanos han divisado una aldea de ninjas en esa aldea"** dijo el dragón mirándole con sus ojos rojos rasgados **"probablemente tengan una forma de salir de la isla, embarcaciones o lo que sea"** finalizo el dragón mientras cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera cansado.

"Gracias Ryūjin" agradeció Naruto mientras se miraba a sí mismo "tal vez pueda conseguir nueva ropa ahí" dijo pensando en la posibilidad de obtener todas las herramientas ninja que ahora no tenía "suplementos y herramientas, realmente me hacen falta" admitió sintiendo la necesidad de tomar un kunai o shirikens desde las bolsas que ya no portaba. Tampoco tenía sus ropas en buenas condiciones, lo único que tenía era un par de pantalones negros y una capa normal.

"no olvides de comida" dijo Ryūjin, haciendo que el estómago del rubio gruña "puede que hallas dejado de ser humano y no necesites comer, pero no soporto el sonido de eso" Naruto se rio con cierta pena mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, su cuerpo ya no correspondía el tiempo que debería de sufrir, ejemplo claro es que debería de ser polvo ahora. Sin embargo, ahora parecía estar en un tiempo suspendido, otorgándole una especie de juventud eterna. No necesitaba ingerir comida, no necesitaba dormir, no necesitaba la gran mayoría de cosas terrenales. Su humanidad se había perdido por completo.

"lo sé, yo también añoro por un plato de comida" admitió mientras recordaba con algo de nostalgia algunos platillos deliciosos. Incluso si no era necesario, todavía podía disfrutar de un buen dulce, no tenía problemas reales con ello. Su cuerpo y mente podrían dejado de ser humanas, pero en lo que a él respecta, su alma todavía lo era.

 _"en parte, te falto decir en parte"_ suspiró cansadamente cuando la voz volvió a susurrar _"Yo soy prueba viviente de ello…si es que estoy vivo"_ dijo como si dudara de su propia existencia _"obviamente, después de todo puedo ser solo un producto de tu imaginación, nada me asegura que soy real"_ tendría que darle un punto, estaba en lo cierto

"estoy enloqueciendo" susurró el rubio al ver que había tenido una conversación con alguien en su cabeza, estaba dudando si la falta de interacción humana le volvió loco "quiero volver lo antes posible, no puedo seguir así" dijo al dragón azabache, quien asintió al verlo estar en un punto entre la locura y la demencia.

 **"no te preocupes, entiendo la necesidad de estar con otros como tú"** dijo el dragón mientras otro más pequeño volaba en su dirección **"parece que ya es la hora"** dijo anunciando que el tiempo del fin ya se había dado.

Naruto espero un momento antes de que el pequeño dragón aterrizara a su lado "Hola, Ryuzen" dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba al dragón infantil, quien sonreía por el contacto.

 **"¡Naruto-sama! ¡es bueno verlo de nuevo!"** dijo el dragón pequeño mientras se alejaba un poco **"¡padre! ¡ya estamos listos, el portal ya está abierto!"** El reptil gigante asintió, casi sin ganas de seguir hablando **"¡vamos Naruto-sama! ¡debemos de ir!"** dijo el pequeño dragon, indicándole que se subiera encima.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y de un pequeño salto, se posó sobre el Ryuzen, quien no tuvo problemas para mantenerlo sobre sí mismo "nos vemos Ryūjin" con esto, el rubio despego del suelo y empezó a volar gracias a su compañero dragón "es cierto, tu puedes llevarme hasta otras aldeas por el aire" recordó el ninja al recordar lo útil que eran las invocaciones.

 **"no puedo volar grades distancias, pero puedo hacerlo muy rápido"** dijo el dragón pequeño sudando ligeramente al pensar en volar todo un continente **"tendría que invocar a uno de mis hermanos especializados en el vuelo"** Naruto asintió, teniéndolo en cuenta para alguna cosa futura.

Con estas palabras, el cielo azul y estrellado donde antes estaban, se trasformó en uno normal. Naruto miraba con ojos nostálgicos como el mismo cielo solo le parecía un sueño que hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido. Miró sorprendido como en la lejanía, entre bosques y sobre algunas montañas, había una gran aldea que, sin duda alguna, vivían ninjas.

 **"esa es la aldea, Naruto-sama"** dijo su familiar mientras empezaban a perder altura **"como usted dijo, no dejaremos que sepa nadie que usted es un invocador dragón"** el rubio asintió a sus palabras y finalmente se detuvieron en el suelo.

"gracias por traerme aquí, puedes regresar" el pequeño dragón asintió mientras desaparecía tras una explosión de humo. De esta forma, el rubio lentamente se dirigía hacia la aldea, perdiéndose en el bosque.

 **"muy bien…ahora, espero que sean amigables"**

* * *

 **"increíble"**

Fueron las palabras del rubio, mientras miraba la gran villa en la que se encontraba frente a él. Estaba cubierto por una enorme capa, por lo que era difícil ver algo más que medio rostro. Este mismo caminaba para adentrarse en la villa, pero fue detenido por un par de mujeres.

"Alto, hombre" dijo una de las guardias mientras lo detenía "no se permite la entrada a ningún varón, esta es tierra prohibida" decía elevando una ceja al rubio. Jamás había oído de un lugar solamente habitado por mujeres. De repente, un nombre salto en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que si había un lugar así.

"¿Esta es la villa Nadeshiko?" preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a ambas mujeres "¿la villa donde solamente hay mujeres ninjas?" preguntó nuevamente, solo para cerciorarse de si era verdad.

"así es y no se permite la entrada a los tuyos" dijo seriamente, no dando su brazo a torcer "solamente hay una manera de entrar y es casándose con una de nosotras al vencernos a un duelo honorable" dijo el guardia, casi como si fuera una especie de norma moral del lugar.

"¿no hay otra manera?" preguntó, intentando todo lo posible de entrar "¿no puedo vencerte en un desafío y colocar mi entrada como parte de la apuesta? Estoy seguro de que si se puede" dijo recordando uno de los pocos libros del sabio sapo que había leído, la primera hoja era sobre esta aldea, lo demás era estúpido.

Las mujeres se miraron entre si antes de asentir "estás hablando con la verdad, un desafío como ese si es posible" admitió la mujer mientras sacaba un par de armas "pero debes saber que las Kunoichi de esta villa no somos unas debiluchas, ¡somos las más fuertes de todo el lugar!" gritó mientras se lañaba en un ataque desesperado.

Naruto alzo una ceja al ver el kunai en su dirección, tomando su brazo y lanzándola a distancia con mucha facilidad. Aquella guardia se levantó con dificultad, pero no encontró al desconocido. No importa a donde girara su vista, no lo encontraba. Pero tuvo que abrir los ojos en incredulidad cuando una mano toco su cuello "perdiste" dijo el rubio detrás de ella, usando solo una mano amenazando su cuello.

La mujer se quedó pasmada un momento antes de asentir, miró a su compañera quien asintió también "tienes razón, he perdido" dicho esto, se inclinó en forma de respeto, el desconocido la imito, inclinándose también "fue un honor, pasar ahora es tu derecho" antes que el rubio pudiera seguir caminando, fue detenido nuevamente "pero no causes problemas, de ser así, serás considerado enemigo de la villa" con esta advertencia, el rubio siguió caminando, internándose en la aldea.

Se encontraba en la primera montaña, un lugar residencial y comercial. Vio con mucha fascinación la cantidad de personas que había. Mujeres por allí, mujeres por allá, incluso había unos cuantos varones de vez en cuando. Suponía que se trataban de los esposos de algunas de las mujeres que fueron vencidas con anterioridad.

También vio que su entrada era muy inesperada, de vez en cuando captaba la mirada de las mujeres que lo miraban con desconfianza y curiosidad. No se preocupaba en lo absoluto, nadie parecía tener malas intenciones y las Kunoichi no eran tan fuertes como parecían, tenían nivel jounin, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Diviso con sus ojos, el nombre de un local, posiblemente de dulces. Se aceró con lentitud y miró con mucha cautela algunos de los postres que sin duda eran deliciosos. Tenía un poco de dinero, era el poco dinero con el que había huido esa vez en Konoha, debió de haber salido con más si planeaba una estadía larga en otro pueblo.

Vio el dinero y la comida, no lo pensó dos veces, entrando en aquel lugar. Para su buena suerte, tenía dinero de sobra para una comida, un postre y una buena bebida. Mientras comía con gusto, los demás comenzales seguían mirándolo, pero fácilmente los ignoro, estaba en algo muy importante.

Al terminar, agradecía la comida como acostumbraba. Pagó la cuenta respectiva y se preparaba para marcharse cuando recordó algo "señorita" dijo naruto mirando a la mujer que lo había atendido, dejándola paralizada un momento "¿sabe usted donde hay una tienda de suministros ninja? Yo…" dijo mientras deslizaba un poco su capa, mostrando su torso desnudo "ando con un poco de problemas" dijo con cierta pena, volviendo a ocultarse tras la capa.

La chica tomo un tiempo para procesar y un rubor profundo se extendió por todo su rostro. La incredulidad en ella estaba siendo sofocada por el increíble sonrojo que traía, no sabía cuál era peor. Chasqueando los dedos frente a ella, hizo que se despertara del sueño húmedo "o-oh, s-si…p-puedo decirle donde esta" Naruto sonrió y agradeció por su ayuda.

Tiempo después salió del restaurante, con la mente rebobinando la información sobre aquel lugar donde podría conseguir lo que necesitaba. Siguió las instrucciones hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda en la que el cartel decía "Kunoichi" no estaba seguro de sea lo que estaba buscando, pero la chica del restaurante estaba muy segura de ello.

* * *

Onimusha Dawn of Dreams OST - Hideout 3

* * *

Entró al lugar con algo de duda, escuchando la icónica campana que advierte a los comenzales de su llegada. Caminaba lentamente hacia los mostradores y repisas. Realmente había todo lo que necesitaba, desde bolsas para sus kunais, hasta las mismas icónicas herramientas ninjas.

Se mantuvo mirando las diferentes armaduras que había, todos eran de mujer "tienen un muy buen estilo de la moda" admitió el rubio al ver los diseños que traían, todos eran perfectos para la batalla y mostraban la belleza femenina al mismo tiempo. En Konoha es, al contrario, el chaleco táctico que todos usan estaba diseñado para ser usado por ambos sexos, por eso se le consideraba unisex.

"no creo que eso sea apropiado para ti" escucho una voz a su espalda, llamándole la atención. a sus espaldas, se hallaba una chica de cabellos oscuros y usaba ropa normal a pesar de estar en una tienda para ninjas "a menos que tengas esa clase de gustos raros que he escuchado" dijo riéndose entre dientes, disfrutando de su pequeña broma.

Naruto elevó una ceja, era la primera chica en esta aldea que le decía algo con tanta naturalidad "lo lamento, me perdí en mis pensamientos" admitió mientras negaba con la cabeza "estaba buscando algo para mí, pero no pude hallarlo" dijo con cierta tristeza mientras volvía su vista hacia las armaduras femeninas.

La chica se elevó un dedo en sus labios, como si estuviera pensando "usted mide 1.9 metros, complexión robusta" divagó la chica mientras lo golpeaba con su dedo índice, como si estuviera midiéndolo "Musculoso, ya veo" dijo mientras seguía caminando alrededor de él, observándolo detenidamente "creo tener algo para ti, dame un segundo" dijo mientras se iba un momento y desapareció tras sus almacenes.

Naruto se quedó ahí, solo por un momento y decidió revisar más de lo que había en el local mientras esperaba a quien esperaba ser, la dueña del lugar. Vio algunos pergaminos en blanco, unos pequeños y otros más grandes en comparación o longitud. Eso le recordó el arte del clan de su madre adoptiva, el clan Uzumaki.

El clan Uzumaki tenía una gama muy alta y extensa de este arte. El estudio mucho esto, hasta que pudo dominarlo a cierto nivel. Lo más cercano a explicar al arte del Fuinjutsu era compararlo a un conjunto de circuitos y códigos, el sello en sí mismo es una maquina gigante que se alimenta del Chakra.

Al ver los pergaminos, le dio por intentarlo de nuevo, interesándose por la materia ninja una vez más. Justo en ese momento, escucho los pasos que venían en su dirección, mostrando a la chica de antes "aquí esta, lamento haber demorado un poco, pero, tenía que hacerle unos retoques" dijo algo orgullosa mientras le entregaba las ropas.

Las miro con curiosidad, pero al ver la mirada de la chica sabía lo que significaba, por lo que fue a probársela. Cuando termino de hacerlo, salió para mostrárselo a la dueña y al mismo tiempo, verse en el espejo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que se veía muy bien en eso "si…está perfecto" dijo notando la facilidad que tenia de movimiento, casi pareciese que no traía nada.

"se llama **Legendary Black Falcon (Ryu Hayabusa, el de la portaba)"** dijo la chica pequeña mientras giraba por todos lados, observando algún detalle o defecto, pero no lo había "es un traje táctico hecho de nano fibras de un material que ya no existe, el cual no sé qué es" admitió con algo de pena "si se llega a romper, desgarrar o algo así, simplemente se puede arreglar al añadir un poco de Chakra" informó la chica mientras dejaba un poco de espacio entre ellos.

Naruto asintió, sorprendido por el traje. Lo más tedioso de los entrenamientos y luchas era cuando las ropas estaban hechas tiras, uno tendría que ir por nuevas otra vez "¿esto es suficiente?" pregunto mientras le extendia una bolsa llena de billetes. La chica lo tomo y miro un momento.

"si, creo que si" dijo sin siquiera asegurarse "la verdad es que he tenido esa chatarra durante mucho tiempo, es mejor deshacerme de eso antes de que deje de ser comerciable" Naruto se rio ligeramente, el no podría considerarlo chatarra.

Extendiendo sus manos, rápidamente empieza a hacer sellos de manos y choca una mano contra el suelo, asustando a la chica **"¡kuchiyose:** **Ryūken!"** grita mientras una pequeña explosión de humo lo consume. La dueña del lugar sacude sus manos, despejando un poco la niebla.

Ante su vista, ve que el chico de antes tenía una hermosa katana en sus manos. Lentamente la desenfunda admirando su brillo tan particular. Ella vio ligeramente sorprendida cuando los grabados en la espada brillaron, como si estuvieran vivas. Naruto rápidamente la enfundó y la colocó en su espalda, sintiendo total naturalidad.

"estoy conforme" dijo de repente, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos "gracias por todo" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras se retiraba lentamente fuera del lugar.

"¡espera!" gritó la chica, deteniéndolo con su voz "¡esperad! ¡no puedes irte así!" dijo mientras lo arrastraba nuevamente a la tienda "un ninja no puede exponerse frente al mundo sin kunais y shurikens, dejaría de ser un ninja" dijo casi como si se tratara de un berrinche hecho por una niña.

Naruto parpadeó, sin entender sus palabras "lamento decirle que no tengo más dinero, eso era todo" dijo con algo de pena, pues antes solía tener tanto dinero, ahora tendría que mendigar por ello. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la chica le golpeo en la nariz.

"mira, te entiendo que eres un hombre, pero debes de intentar ser mejor con las indirectas" dijo con un puchero mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas "cuando te dije eso, quise decir que necesitas esto y yo podría hacerte una…oferta" dijo con un tono muy raro en su voz, alzando una ceja.

"ya veo" dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos "quiere decir que piensa armarme si yo le ofrezco algo, ¿puedo saber que se trata?" dijo con una mirada seria, sintiendo que los negocios finalmente habían empezado. Era curioso teniendo en cuenta que la chica era más bajita que él, pero le hablaba como si fuera muy alto, como su ego.

La chica sonrió mientras le daba la espalda "bueno, ya que lo preguntas, tengo un pequeño trabajito para ti" dijo mientras se dirigía a su mostrador y buscaba algo debajo de ello "¿Qué sabes sobre la resistencia de kirigakure?" preguntó la chica, teniendo un rollo en sus manos.

"nada" dijo sinceramente, una sinceridad que dejo pasmada a la dueña "lamento decirle que he estado…incomunicado durante una gran cantidad de tiempo" la chica le miro raro antes de suspirar cansada "¿pasa algo malo con eso?" preguntó, esperando que eso no dañase sus negocios.

"no importa" dijo de mala gana mientras abría el pergamino "Digamos que el imperio del Mizukage Yagura no ha estado bien en los últimos años" arrastro esas palabras, como si fuera una broma "y cuando hay desconformes, siempre habrá una resistencia que se niega a torcer el brazo" Naruto asintió, entendiendo finalmente la situación.

"Nadie quiere ayudar a la resistencia, se han negado completamente e ignoran el estado de estos" dijo con algo de furia en su voz "los han dejado a su suerte, esperando que Kirigakure los elimine, como si nunca hubiera habido esa resistencia" dijo con algo de tristeza ahora "Como nadie quiere mandar ayuda, los pocos comerciantes de la zona se niegan a proveerles de suministros" dijo mirando el pergamino en sus manos.

"Sin Armas, sin comida, sin equipo médico, ellos están destinados a perder rodeados" dijo el rubio pensando en la situación actual "¿quieres que los ayude?" pensó con una ceja levantada. En su estado actual, podría pelear contra el kage y salir como un ganador, estaba muy seguro de eso.

"¿Qué? ¡no!" dijo riéndose, como si sus palabras fueran una broma "solo quiero que envíes estas provisiones lo mas rápido posible, sin que seas descubierto" dijo la chica mientras apuntaba varios enormes pergaminos a su derecha "nadie tiene que saber que la villa Nadeshiko ayuda a la resistencia" Naruto asintió, eso era en absoluto silencio.

"entiendo, seré lo más silencioso posible" dijo seguro mientras miraba a sus ojos "¿puedo saber su nombre?" dijo intrigado sobre la mujer frente a él. La chica era muy hermosa, digna de la aldea de mujeres donde se encontraba. Incluso si no había mostrado su destreza en combate, sus ojos agudos y sus músculos tensados demostraban que no era alguien común, estaba muy bien entrenada.

La chica sonrió mientras posaba frente a él "Momiji Hyoga, a sus servicios" dijo dramáticamente mientras se inclinaba, mostrando su prominente escote "ahora, ¿Qué dices sobre algunas herramientas gratis?" dijo con una sonrisa casi ganadora, haciendo elevar una ceja al rubio.

Tiempo después ya se encontraba totalmente listo para partir "me sorprende lo bueno que eres un Fuinjutsu" admiró Momiji, mirándolo con grandes ojos "no sabía que sellar cosas tan grandes podía ser posible" dijo incrédulo mientras veía al ninja rubio empezar su camino hacia kirigakure.

"todo es posible con el Fuinjutsu" dijo sacándose su máscara, enseñando una sonrisa burlona. La verdad es que tenía las razones suficientes como para estar sorprendida, había logrado un par de hazañas. Con uno de los tantos pergaminos, había logrado sellar todos los demás pergaminos gigantescos en él, siendo fácil su traslado.

Seguidamente, inscribió unos complejos jutsu de sellado en sus palmas. En estos selló todas las armas que se le habían dado como shiruken, Kunai, cuerdas de alambre, sellos explosivos, todo lo que en un futuro le seria de mucha utilidad. En su espalda estaba la típica bolsa de armas de color negro, donde guardaba sus diferentes rollos ordenados según la ocasión.

"¿Por qué instrumentos médicos?" pregunto la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras dejaba algo en el suelo. Naruto se acercó y las abrió, enseñando un par de bolsas de píldoras marrones y otras rojas. También había una caja con lo que parecía ser, algunos tubos de ensayo y bisturís.

Lentamente abrió un rollo verde y los sello todo dentro de golpe, por lo que guardó el rollo en su bolsa "Era un AMBU de mi aldea antes de renunciar oficialmente, mientras mis compañeros se interesaron en tácticas para matar, a mí me interesaron otras cosas, como la curación" le contó un poco de su vida, finalmente terminando de alistarse.

"¿AMBU?" dijo ella parpadeando, al parecer, no tenía idea de ese detalle "¿eres un AMBU?" pregunto incrédula, a lo que respondió asintiendo "vaya, debí de haberlo supuesto" dijo enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio "espera… ¿se puede renunciar?" pregunto parpadeando a la nada.

"claro que se puede, está en el-" "¿el libro ese que nadie lee?" preguntó momiji con cierta curiosidad. Naruto se tomó cierto tiempo antes de asentir "Demonios, sabía que debí de haberlo leído" gruño enojada mientras se golpeaba el rostro.

"muy bien, iré a Kirigakure" dijo con un tono serio, algo que ella asintió "nos vemos luego" con estas palabras, desapareció tras un flash oscuro. Momiji miró con grandes ojos aquella desaparición, asemejándola a una en particular "¿Kiiroi Senkō?" divagó impresionada, recordando las historias sobre el Hokage de Konoha. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era imposible.

 **"Imposible, el cuarto Hokage solo tuvo dos hijos"**

* * *

 **"¡alto ahí!"**

Gimió cansado cuando escucho a alguien deteniéndole nuevamente, estaba cansado de las interrupciones. Estaba casi en las puertas de la aldea, preferiría salir notablemente pues salir sin antes poder hacer el papeleo previo se podría confundir como una infiltración.

Girando su vista ligeramente, noto que se trataba de una Kunoichi de Nadeshiko, también de cabellos azabaches, pero lo tenía amarrado a una coleta. Miró su prominente pecho y se preguntó si eso era algo genético de este lugar. tuvo que apartar esa clase de pensamientos antes de notar como fue rodeado por otras kunoichi.

Suspiro cansado mientras veía como la primera mujer se acercaba hacia él, elevando la mirada para verle en el rostro "usted es un varón, es sospechoso de infiltración y causar estragos en la aldea" el ninja rubio elevo una ceja, sintiéndose algo raro de ser culpado por algo que no había sucedido.

"se equivoca" dijo el rubio mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas, sacando una pequeña hoja "Tengo el permiso de poder entrar bajo custodia de los guardianes de las puertas, solo estaba de pasada" dijo mientras señalaba a sus espaldas "iba a marcar mi salida, tal cual es costumbre para demostrar mis buenas intenciones" dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

Usualmente se le tomaba una fotografía a todo aquel que entrara a las aldeas ninja, creando una especie de pase de entrada. Con todo eso listo, si aquella persona había roto la ley, usando toda la información que dejo en las puertas, uno podría catalogarlo como un criminal y en el peor de los casos, estar en el libro BINGO.

La mujer gruñó mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía, devolviéndoselo con mucha ira "tienes razón, lamento la confusión" dijo inclinándose de mala gana, al igual que todas las demás "puede seguir su camino, señor" Naruto asintió mientras se retiraba con lentitud "¿su nombre realmente es **Ryūō?"** pregunto con duda ante si su información es realmente benedicta.

Naruto siguió caminando, casi como si la ignorase "no lo es, sé que no es necesario colocar la verdad en los papeles, con mi imagen es más que suficiente" dijo con cierta burla mientras se retiraba "pero…si fuera un espía con malas intenciones, no me tomaría los problemas para hacer el papeleo" La chica gruño enojada, mas no podía negar con sus palabras.

La única razón por la cual uno llena los papeles, es para poder obtener una imagen y la firma de Chakra, solo esas dos cosas son primordiales. Miró con cierta dificultad al encapuchado, sintiendo un frio sudor corriendo por su frente. No había Chakra, no podía sentir su Chakra por más que lo intentase. Era como un vacío que se extendía por todos lados, su control era tan perfecto que lograba ocultar su firma de Chakra casi al cero absoluto.

 ** _"¿Quién es este tipo?"_**

* * *

 ** _Konoha_**

* * *

 **"¡Hinata-chan!"**

Una niña de cabellos azules gira con cierta sorpresa al escuchar su nombre siendo llamado a una larga distancia. No necesito forzar sus ojos para ver a una niña usando un horrible mono naranja, de cabellos dorados atados en una coleta y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Vio con cierta dificultad que corría rápidamente en su dirección, haciendo que se sienta un poco nerviosa.

"Buenas días, Naruko-san" dijo cuándo la chica rubia se detuvo frente a ella de golpe, frenando y derrapando por el suelo "e-estas muy…e-entusiasmada" tartamudeo mientras se rascaba una mejilla, sintiendo el nerviosismo correr por su rostro. Fue sorprendida cuando se vio envuelta en un gran abrazo.

"¡eres tan linda!" exclamo Naruko mientras restregaba su rostro bronceado con la piel pálida de su amiga, quien dejo de estar pálida a totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza "¡pues claro que estoy entusiasmada! ¡falta muy poco para los exámenes Genin!" Dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que contagio a su amiga.

Pero de pronto, Hinata bajo la cabeza sintiéndose algo nerviosa al respecto "yo…no sé si lo haré bien" dijo con duda mientras recordaba sus años en la academia "no he sido una alumna ejemplar, he arrastro algunos de los exámenes, todo se volvió más difícil de repente" dijo recordando su segundo año de la academia.

La sonrisa de Naruko desapareció cuando su amiga le recordó ese detalle. Tras el primer año de la academia, esta mismo cambio todo lo referido a las clases. Lo que antes era, más teoría y menos práctica, se volvió repentinamente en pura práctica. A algunos le gusto este cambio, aburridos de los libros y de la lectura, mientras a otros simplemente no le agrado.

Aquellos pensamientos de quienes le agradaron este cambio desaparecieron en el cuarto año, donde no podían soportar más la presión. Los entrenamientos eran horribles, demasiado cruel y brusco, muy difíciles para superar. Solamente una pequeña parte del aspirante a Shinobi lograban pasar con una nota aprobatoria y no era sobresaliente.

Muchos intentaron tirar la toalla, desanimándose de la idea de ser un Shinobi. Lamentablemente para ellos, el cuarto Hokage había prohibido esto durante el tercer año, haciéndolos firmar una constancia nueva sobre la restitución de shinobi. Ahora nadie podía dar un paso atrás, ahora eran parte del cuerpo militar lo quieran o no.

"No te preocupes" dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, intentando reconfortarla "Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¡lo lograremos!" aseguró con mucha confianza, apuntando hacia la academia donde deberían de ir lo más antes posible.

Hinata sonrió un poco y asintió. Aun así, había una duda en su corazón, una duda que le molestaba cada noche. Mientras caminaban hacia la academia, decidió abrir su corazón "Naruko-san, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?" pregunto mientras miraba el suelo "¿Por qué queremos convertirnos en ninja? ¿Por qué?" preguntó con un tono deprimido mientras caminaban.

Incluso cuando esa pregunta estaba en su cabeza, ella de alguna forma sabia la respuesta. Porque debía de convertirse en kunoichi si quería ser la legitima heredera de la familia, porque no debía de decepcionar a su padre, ni a su clan, ni a nadie. Sin embargo, esa era la respuesta que le daban los demás, mas no era su propia respuesta.

"¿Por qué?" repitió Naruko mientras caminaban "Yo quiero ser shinobi para poder encontrar a mi hermano" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención de Hinata "sé que todavía esta allá afuera, recorriendo el mundo" dijo mientras miraba el cielo "y sé que se está haciendo fuerte, muy muy fuerte" dijo volviendo su mirada hacia su amiga "entonces yo necesito igualar su fuerza, necesito ser igual que él para poder traerlo de regreso" Dijo sin dudarlo, como si tuviera las cosas en orden, teniendo una razón para seguir este duro camino.

Hinata asintió, pero volvió su mirada al suelo. Ella sabía la historia completa gracias a su amiga y al ser una heredera del clan. Todo mundo pensaba en que el cuarto Hokage solo tuvo dos hijos, nadie supo que había otro antes de los gemelos. No existía información sobre él, no existía ni siquiera la mínima señal de que había existido. La única muestra de su existencia, era un shinobi llamado Shadow, quien se retiró hace mucho tiempo y nadie sabía su verdadero nombre o rostro.

Según las palabras de su padre, era un ninja muy terrorífico. Se trataba de un genio sin precedentes, una estrella que nace cada mil de años. Se decía que el ninja shadow era el mejor entre todos, compañero e Itachi Uchiha y shisui del cuerpo destellante. Nadie podía dudar de su fuerza, algunos exageraban diciendo que estaba a la par derl Hokage.

En palabras de Naruko, aquel ninja se llamaba Naruto Namikaze, su hermano. Dejó la aldea luego de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, retirándose oficialmente de Konoha antes de que las cosas cambiaran para todo el mundo. Aun así, tenía que guardar silencio, así como Naruko sobre su existencia, estaba terminalmente prohibido.

"pero… ¿podrás?" preguntó Hinata todavía dudando sobre ello "Se graduó de la academia a los siete años, se volvió Chūnin a los 9 AMBU a los 12" no estaba segura de eso último, todos los datos eran siempre muy dudosos, sobre todo cuando es la misma Naruko quien explica "falta poco para que sean seis años desde…aquella noche. Si antes era monstruoso, ¿Cómo será ahora?" preguntó más para sí misma que para su amiga.

Naruko quería contradecir esas palabras, pero no podía. Su hermano mayor desde que tenía menos edad que ella podía vencer a chunnin con facilidad, a su edad ya peleaba mano a mano con Jōnin, el rango más alto entre los shinobi y AMBU, la elite entre los asesinos. Su rango en el libro Bingo era S junto a sus compañeros de equipo y todo esto lo consiguió a la misma edad que ella.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso y el hecho de que posiblemente haya pasado los seis años entrenando, ¿Qué posibilidades había de vencerlo? Ninguna, no importa por donde lo viera, no había forma en cómo ganarle…no usando la fuerza.

"te preocupas demasiado, si me rindiera ahora, entonces nunca podré ver a mi hermano de nuevo" dijo Naruko con simpleza, sorprendiendo a Hinata "sé que no podre vencerlo, sé que no hay manera de hacerlo, pero no pienso rendirme, porque ese es…" decía mientras levantaba un pulgar hacia su frente "¡mi camino ninja!" dijo dejando sorprendida a su amiga.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras un momento antes de reír "tienes razón, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si estamos dudando" dijo mientras tomaba un respiro lento y suspiraba "¡yo también me esforzare!" dijo con una renovada autoestima y determinación. Ambas amigas se miraron y salieron corriendo en dirección a la academia, impulsadas por sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, ese mismo lugar se encontraba siendo observado por alguien en particular. El cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikze se encontraba observando la academia desde una esfera de cristal, parea inexpresivo aun cuando veía a su propia hija y su amiga entrar.

"has cambiado, Minato" Escuchó una voz a su lado. El rubio giró su mirada un momento para encontrarse con su sensei, el Sabio sapo. El Hokage suspiro mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio, no queriendo escuchar una diatriba de su maestro.

"tuve que cambiar, me forzaron a hacerlo" dijo el rubio mientras miraba nuevamente la esfera "jugaron conmigo, con mis sueños y mis razones para vivir, mi vida no era otra cosa que un juego para ellos" dijo entrecerrando la mirada cuando volvió a su hijo, Menma, llegar junto a su madre a la academia "Naruto tenía razón, soy débil" dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose seguro de sus palabras.

"¿y qué? ¿hacer esto te convertirá en alguien más fuerte?" preguntó el Sannin, no negando el control sobre su propia vida "solo estas dañando a tus seres queridos, la gente que te aprecia y te estimas, incluso tu propia familia" dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

"Esta no era la familia que yo quería" dijo de repente, haciendo que el viejo shinobi abriera los ojos "…no la era" dijo con un tono triste mientras miraba su escritorio, con la mirada gacha. El sannin se rascaba la cabeza, terminando por negar con la cabeza.

"muy bien, no lo era, pero no debes desquitar tu furia con los demás" dijo recordándole todos los nuevos cambios que había hecho "eso me recuerda, tengo información para ti" dijo mientras sacaba un rollo entre sus ropas y se lo entregaba, cosa que el rubio tomo con curiosidad "Es sobre Akatsuki" dijo finalmente, dejando que un aire frio se extendiera por la habitación.

Minato abrió el pergamino y lo leyó cuidadosamente, para luego dejarlo lentamente sobre su escritorio "entiendo, Itachi está haciendo un buen trabajo" dijo recordando que, la persona quien les brinda información, era el Uchiha desertor. El Sannin asintió con una expresión serio "...y… ¿encontrasteis algo sobre Naruto?" pregunto con curiosidad, esperando que su maestro supiera algo.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza "lo siento, pero mi red de espionaje no ha encontrado nada sobre él, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" Minato suspiro cansado, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado "no te preocupes Minato, el chico es increíblemente fuerte, no creo que haya muerto" dijo totalmente seguro de ello "pero te tengo malas noticias" dijo volviendo a su expresión seria.

El rubio levanto una ceja, su sensei usualmente no trae malas noticias, solo decepciones "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto curioso por la mala noticia. No tenía idea de algo que podría ser más malo que todas las anteriores, ¿Qué podría ser más malo que Akatsuki y su hijo desaparecido?

"No somos los únicos buscando a Naruto, Akatsuki también lo anda buscando" Dejó caer la bomba el Sannin. Minato abrió los ojos en shock y en incredulidad. Parece ser que el mundo estaba en contra de él porque literalmente logró superar todo lo anterior con solo una oración.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó en shock y al mismo tiempo, golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos "¡¿Por qué?!" volvió a preguntar, casi sin imaginarse el propósito de aquel grupo terrorista con su hijo mayor. Jiraiya también sudaba ligeramente, parecía algo nervioso, incluso asustado.

"No lo sé, pero Itachi ha mencionado algo similar, una teoría" dijo a medias mientras se preparaba para algo duro "Itachi cree que el líder de Akatsuki lo quiere entre sus filas" dijo con algo de pesimismo, como si hubiera dejado caer una sentencia sin precedentes.

Minato, quien estaba ligeramente levantado de su asiento, cayó de golpe sobre el asiento, mirando el techo sin saber qué hacer "no puede ser, tiene que ser una maldita broma" decía, como si intentara convencerse de que esto solo era un mal sueño, en el peor de los casos, una pesadilla.

Jiraiya suspiró cansado "esto es solo una teoría, nadie ha hablado de ello e Itachi no pudo explicarme más, no estamos seguro todavía" intentó explicarse el anciano "en el peor de los casos intentaran reclutarlo, esperemos que no sea así" dijo suspirando, esperando alguna respuesta de su alumno, pero nunca llegó.

Hubo un silencio clave en la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada. El anciano se acerca a su escritorio y empieza a leer los documentos que estaban a la vista "¿estos son los aspirantes a Genin?" preguntó, mirando cada imagen y nombre que si reconocía. Entre ellos había tres en especial, el ultimo Uchiha fiel a la aldea y sus dos ahijados.

Minato asintió cansado "si, si es que logran pasar el examen genin" dijo mientras buscaba algo entre el mar de papeles "claro, todos ellos ya están aprobados" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, entregándole otro papel. Esta vez el anciano lo leyó con una ceja levantada.

"¿estás seguro de esto? ¿no crees que es demasiado extremo?" preguntó mientras leía los papeles "sé que estamos necesitados de shinobis, pero yo creo que esto no nos ayudara en lo absoluto" dijo mientras terminaba de leer los papeles y se lo entregaba de nuevo.

"No tenemos la misma fuerza militar, hemos pasado por bastantes desastres y ya no contamos con el mismo poderío" dijo el Hokage mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucede en la aldea hoy en día "Lamentablemente, esta es una forma de llenar nuestras filas no muy eficientes, pero por ahora necesitamos cantidad en vez de calidad" Jiraya asintió, no le gustaba, pero entendía "¿Cómo va el entrenamiento del Jinchuriki?" pregunto curioso el rubio.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño al escuchar como su estudiante llamaba a su hijo, no le gustaba en nada el tonó con el cual lo nombraba "el entrenamiento de Menma va bien, ha dominado el Chakra del zorro y una cola del manto de chakra" Minato asintió, eso era una buena noticia.

"eso es perfecto, si seguimos así no tardara en poder controlar las que le faltan" dijo mientras pensaba en tener un activo tan poderoso "Quien me preocupa es Naruko, ella no sirve para ser un ninja" Dijo preocupado por su estado como Jinchuriki "Lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar ser un ninja medico" chasqueo la lengua al ver que estaría perdiendo la mitad del biju.

"no creo que sea la manera en lo que debes de pensar sobre tu familia, ella es tu hija y Menma es tu hijo, no simples Jinchuriki" Minato elevó una ceja por la forma enojada en la cual su sensei le estaba regañando "y, sobre todo, uno de ellos es el chico de la profecía" Minato asintió a sus palabras, pero no por eso lo había escuchado.

"lo sé, sabemos que es Menma" Jiraiya asintió, no había duda de ello "por eso tiene que ser fuerte, para salvar a este mundo del caos que pronto estará envuelto y llevar la paz por todo el mundo" él lo entendía mejor que nadie, había oído la profecía del mismo anciano sapo.

"no tengo nada más que decir, tengo cosas que hacer también" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras pensaba en los baños terminales "nos vemos luego" dicho esto, desapareció tras una bomba de humo, dejando al Hokage solo en su oficina.

Minato se quedó pensando en lo que seguiría, había bastantes cosas que hacer y problemas que cada vez se hacían más evidentes. EL descontento de su gente pronto llegaría a un clímax del que no podría escapar, tenía que hacer algo rápido para distraerlos de todo lo que tenía planeado. La respuesta de sus problemas se presentó en una pequeña solicitud olvidada en su escritorio. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó cuando considero esa última opción

 **"Examenes Chūnin, ¿eh?"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Es un corto capitulo lo sé, pero como podrán haber visto, es una transición entre el entrenamiento dragón y la campaña de Kirigakure. Me pareció correcto colocarlo, sobre todo cuando no puedo iniciar una trama así, de la nada. Me gusta, aunque tiene un par de detalles por ahí. Como este es solo un capitulo "opcional" no cuenta entre los que los que estaba destinado a colocar, así que seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar a ese punto.

Dicho asi, espero que les haya gustado, un par de comentarios no estaría mal y me está gustando las pocas visitas adicionales, le da un significado especial :D

 **Psdt: la aldea Nadeshiko va a ser como…una base del protagonista. Cada vez que acabe con una "misión" o "aventura" regresara para pasar la noche o simplemente descansar. Lo hize asi porque me es más familiar a la villa dragón de Ninja Gaiden :D (de alguna manera)**


	7. Chapter 7: Campaña a Kirigakure

La verdad es que no planeaba sacar capitulo hoy, andaba un poco enfermo y quería ver otras opciones de fic, como cual seguir o cual no seguir, en el peor de los casos crear uno nuevo. Sobre este Fic, le quedan tres a cuatro capítulos, no estoy muy seguro, pero lo dejare a medias en el arco de las olas para una posterior escritura.

Hay va otra duda, ¿quieren que tenga un toque romántico? No lo había planteado así, pero más que fraternidad y compañerismo, el rasgo romántico le daría un toque más dramático a todo.

Dicho eso, quiero que den un poderoso comentario para mantener viva esta serie. En mis demás Fics, cuantos más comentarios (positivos) tiene, más vistas tiene. Aunque también podría ser uno de mejoría, uno que diga que cambia tal o cual cosa o algún concejo para mejorar la historia.

Finalmente, el cap :D

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Campaña a Kirigakure**

* * *

 **"Dobla la esquina, ¡vas mal!"**

Naruto suspiro cansado mientras escuchaba la voz en su cabeza, todavía molestándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Habían partido usando una embarcación hacia una de las islas más cercanas y empezaron sus travesías por el único camino recto hacia Kirigakure, el problema era que no traía un mapa y no tenía idea de donde estaba.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde es?" pregunto en su mente el rubio, con un tono casi acusador "tú eres yo, ¿correcto? Entonces deberías de estar igual de perdido que yo" habló con la verdad mientras saltaba entre los árboles en dirección recta. No sabía si era la dirección, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

"pues claro que estoy perdido, por eso mismo quiero girar a la derecha" dijo algo molesto, casi como si estuviera enfadado de ser él "hay pequeñas firmas de Chakra en esa dirección, podrían ser de ayuda" a pesar de ser una voz muy molesta, hablaba con la verdad, podrían ser de ayuda.

Aumento la velocidad, pero también intentó ser tan sigiloso como era posible. Cuanto más se acercaba se dio cuenta que no estaban en reposo, parecían que todos estaban luchando "Son como 50 contra 15, es una violación" se burló su otro yo mientras se reía entre dientes en su mente a la par que él seguía saltando.

"puede que se trate de la resistencia, un grupo de reconocimiento tal vez" pensó más para sí mismo que para una respuesta "tengo que apresurarme, de no ser así, nadie podría darme indicaciones" dijo aumentando su velocidad, rompiendo las ramas en donde saltaba.

"sabes…yo soy tu, no tienes que intentar mentir cuando yo se la verdad, idiota" se burló su otro yo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño "quieres hacerte el héroe rescatando a esos tipos, ¿verdad? Es tonto ocultarlo cuando es tan evidente" incluso cuando quería darle la contra, no podía porque también era verdad.

"Callate" le silencio mientras intentaba alejarlo lo más posible de su mente, pero en el proceso, su risa burlona todavía se podía escuchar haciéndolo perder los estribos ligeramente.

"Oh, claro que me callare" respondió con burla mientras se seguía riendo "por ahora estas en control, pero recuerda algo" dijo como una advertencia mientras tomaba cierto respiro "Cuanto más uses mi poder, más control tendré sobre ti. La oscuridad en tu corazón puede que ya no te domine, pero algún día lo hará. Por ahora, no mueras" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras su voz desaparecía en los rincones más alejados de su mente.

Dudó por un momento de su amenaza, pues más parecía una sugerencia que una advertencia. No podría decir con exactitud si ese otro yo realmente quería tomar el control, después de todo, en el infierno tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Decidió dejar esa duda para otro momento, ahora tenía trabajo por hacer.

No tardó mucho en llegar, viendo con sus propios ojos el escenario de una batalla en campo abierto. Se quedó un momento en la oscuridad examinando detalladamente la situación, por si no tendría que intervenir. Vio a ninjas con la banda shinobi de Kirigakure peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un pequeño escuadrón de ninjas con la misma banda, pero estaba rasguñada a propósito.

El pequeño gruño fue rodeado por todos ellos, sudaban profundamente y parecían resignados a caer en batalla. Suspirando, decide que es todo, tendría que intervenir **"Katon: Shinryu (Verdadero Dragón)"** dijo mientras terminaba de hacer los sellos de mano y cargaba fuego en ambas manos (similar al Kame hame ha).

El calor y la luminiscencia llamó la atención de todos. para cuando se dieron cuenta de la enorme chispa de Chakra a unos pasos de ellos, ya era tarde. El rubio lanzo todo el fuego contenido que tomo forma de un gran dragón occidental. El dragón compuesto de un fuego incandescente se tragó a todo mundo, girando alrededor del pequeño escuadrón evitando lastimarlos. Una vez que devoró a casi la mitad de todos sus enemigos, se lanzó contra los que quedaban, resultando en una enorme explosión.

El pequeño escuadrón de rebeldes abrió los ojos cuando la luz se apagó, vieron que se encontraban a una distancia de la explosión por arte de magia. No notaron que el nuevo ninja tomo un kunai extraño del suelo y camino frente a todos "Lamento haber hecho eso sin previo aviso, había olvidado la fragilidad de las personas" Admitió su error de cálculos mientras miraba a cada uno.

Los ninjas veían con dificultad al nuevo, mirando con desconfianza "quien… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto por su raras ropas y porte que imponía respeto absoluto. Antes que dijera algo más, uno de sus compañeros le golpeo "¡eh! ¡¿Por qué?!" pregunto con mucha ira al sentir el dolor detrás de su cabeza.

"nos ha salvado y ¿tu desconfías?" pregunto con duda sobre esto mismo, haciendo que su amigo sudara ligeramente "lamento eso, actualmente no se puede confiar en nadie" dijo este mismo mientras se disculpaba por todos. Naruto simplemente alzo una ceja, no entendiendo sus disculpas.

"no, está bien dudar, podría ser un enemigo que simplemente los salvó para saber la ubicación de su base" dijo el rubio mientras recordaba su entrenamiento intensivo en AMBU. Sus palabras por otro lado, hizo que todo el escuadrón agachara la cabeza "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al ver el cambio en el estado de ánimo.

"no sirve de nada, ¿Por qué se intentarían infiltrar a estas alturas?" dijo uno de ellos, mirando con dificultad el suelo "Yagura ya sabe la ubicación de nuestra base, en estos momentos se encuentran atacando nuestras pequeñas bases en las islas de los alrededores, todo está perdido" dijo mientras apretaba la mano con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder haber sido de ayuda.

"El Mizukage Yagura esta arrinconándonos como ratas en nuestra base principal, quiere hacernos sentir la desesperación en primera mano, es un monstruo" dijo aquel que se había disculpado, con una mirada triste mirando el suelo "Nosotros somos uno de los últimos grupos de shinobi Jounin que quedan, nosotros solos no podemos ganar" dijo resignado, casi como si no hubiera valido en nada haberle salvado.

Naruto se les quedo mirando un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. iba a decir algo cuando aquel ninja elevo la mirada confundido "un momento, usted… ¿es alguna clase de refuerzo?" preguntó con duda. El rubio iba a negar, pero este saltó nuevamente "¡claro! ¡debes ser alguna clase de nuevo capitán! ¡Mei-sama logró encontrar ayuda!" dijo totalmente emocionado por tener una ayuda tan valiosa.

Naruto se rio entre dientes ante tamaña confusión, iba a intentar negar cuando escucho ese nombre '¿Mei?' pensó ligeramente sorprendido por la nueva información. Sus recuerdos vagaron hace 5 mil años cuando conoció a aquella chica pelirroja en el Dominio humano.

Fue forzado a salir de sus recuerdos cuando escucho un gritó "¡estén alertas! ¡vienen más en camino!" gritó uno de los tantos ninjas mientras alistaba un par de kunais "¡¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán?!" preguntó aquel que se había disculpado con él en un principio.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento y se sintió guiado por sus recuerdos como Capitán AMBU "¿Cuál es la situación? ¿hay más de ustedes por ahí?" preguntó mientras sentía las demás firmas que se acercaban toda prisa.

"hay un par de grupos desplegados por el resto de la isla, se encontraban huyendo al igual que nosotros" Nuevamente aquel shinobi le respondió, podría tratarse del anterior jefe del escuadrón "si no están muertos, probablemente se encuentren en nuestro último almacén de armas, defendiéndolo con sus vidas" Naruto asintió, tenía mucho sentido.

Lentamente se puso frente a todos y les dio una pequeña mirada "¡escuchad! ¡correr detrás de mí! ¡usen cualquier jutsu a distancia que tengan y dispárenlo al cielo!" dijo mientras hacía sellos lentamente "¡a mi señal! ¡¿listos?!" preguntó mientras terminaba de hacer jutsu, todos asintieron "¡ahora! **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!** ( **Elemento Viento: Serie de Olas del Vacío)"** gritó mientras corría y expulsaba una corriente de viento muy fina desde sus manos, similar a una ola horizontal.

Aquel jutsu tenía un poder tal, que partía todos los arboles casi a la perfección, despejando el frondoso bosque en cuestión de segundos. El escuadrón de shinobis de Kirigakure que andaban en los arboles fueron sorprendidos por la deforestación instantánea, quedando en el aire sin poder cambiar su dirección.

Su pequeño escuadrón aprovechó el momento y lazo sus jutsu elementales en contra de sus enemigos, así como una serie de herramientas que tenían en su disposición, matando a todos fácilmente y sin ningún problema. los cuerpos caían mientras corrían, como si de una lluvia de cadáveres se tratara.

"¡impresionante!" gritó uno de los tantos shinobis mientras corrían "¡tal vez si podamos ganar si seguimos así!" dijo con una renovada esperanza, alentando a sus compañeros para no rendirse aún "¡el capitán es lo máximo!" dijo admirando a su nuevo superior, quien parecía guiarle a la victoria.

Naruto sonrió tras su máscara, sintiendo su ego crecer por tales palabras compartidas por sus compañeros. Siempre era la mismo, no importa en qué país, aldea, incluso reino entre este y el otro mundo. El poder era admirado por todos cuando este se encuentra de tu parte, temido cuando no es entendido y es usado en tu contra. Era ley natural que el más débil admire el fuerte, esperando algún día llegar hasta ese punto aun a sabiendas que era imposible, se aplicaba tanto en el mundo de los vivos y en el de los muertos.

En poco tiempo de correr, divisaron en la lejanía otro pequeño grupo corriendo en dirección este, siendo perseguido por otro pelotón de ninjas enemigos conformados por más de un centenar "¡escuchad! ¡Disparar toda clase de jutsu fuuton que tengan!" ordenó mientras veía como habían logrado atrapar la atención del enemigo.

Su pequeño escuadrón hizo lo ordenado, lanzando diferentes clases de ataques de vientos en su contra, pero el enemigo podría esquivarlo cuando se le dé la gana, mas no esperaban lo siguiente **"¡Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"** fue el grito del rubio que se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla.

El gran muro de llamas absorbió el viento lanzado por sus compañeros con mucha rapidez, haciendo que no solamente ganara terreno, sino también altitud, ni siquiera saltando podrían esquivar los muros de llamas. Los compañeros en la lejanía también se verían atrapados por las llamas y se cubrieron por instinto con las manos.

El fuego frente a ellos se desvaneció tras un pequeño ruido de viento. Al abrir los ojos se vieron a un lado del escuadrón que estaba junto a aquel shinobi extraño que lanzo la muralla de fuego, mirando muy sorprendidos su reciente hazaña.

"eso… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó uno de los ninjas que estaban en su escuadrón inicial, mirándole desde cierta distancia "fue como…" No sabía cómo explicarse y solamente se expresaba a través de movimientos de manos y algunas onomatopeyas. Sus compañeros asentían a sus palabras, como si de alguna manera le entendieron y el nuevo escuadrón solo parpadeaba ante sus palabras.

Naruto sonrió tras una máscara y guardó el kunai de tres puntas en los sellos de sus manos antes que cualquiera pudiera verle. Sabía que usa el jutsu de su padre no traería grandes problemas al verse imposible de predecir o observar, pero el kunai donde estaba su fórmula personal del Hiraishin era estúpidamente reconocible.

'pensándolo mejor, no era necesario seguir teniendo este traste, podría usar kunais normales' pensó en el último Kunai de su padre que todavía le quedaba y usaba para el traslado instantáneo. Realmente no había diferencia en usar un kunai con un papel pegado y los que tenía su padre, la diferencia solo lo usaba para resaltar entre las filas shinobi.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto uno de los shinobis del nuevo escuadrón que hace unos instantes había salvado. Al igual que él, todos sus demás compañeros parecían estar en la misma confusión e incredulidad "¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo hizo eso de hace rato?" dijo preguntando tal vez por el jutsu de fuego o el de tele trasportación, podría ser ambos.

"¡es el nuevo Taichou!" dijo aquel shinobi que desde el primer momento pareciese que se convirtió en su portavoz o su mano derecha "¡Mei-sama encontró ayuda, Taichou nos ayudara!" dijo sin dudar, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que no le preguntaron para eso ni había confirmado que lo era.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó Naruto esperando más información de parte de este nuevo grupo "¿ustedes son el último grupo que queda? ¿Cómo va la guerra?" preguntó realmente curioso por todo lo que sucedía. En el caso de que Yagura estuviese ganando, tendría que ir personalmente a enfrentarlo junto a su ejército.

"no, nosotros somos el segundo grupo y venimos de la base norte la cual acaba de caer" dijo con algo de tristeza y pena "nuestros compañeros están en los almacenes a unos kilómetros de aquí, posiblemente ya estén muertos" informó aquel shinobi mientras sus compañeros asentían.

"¿Cuántos enemigos son?" preguntó una vez más, solo para estar seguro. Los ninjas empezaron a susurras entre ellos y asintieron cuando tuvieron un número fijo en su cabeza.

"son más de 100, pero eso no es todo" dijo tomándose un tiempo para seguir con su informe "Yagura ha lanzado un ataque contra nuestra base principal de más de 5000 soldados" todos abrieron los ojos por la enorme cantidad de enemigos que tendrían que enfrentarse.

"¡pero la base principal no tiene defensas!" gritó uno de ellos, parecía asustado "¡ahí se resguardan los niños, los ancianos y las mujeres gestantes! ¡no hay fuerza militar!" todos agacharon la cabeza cuando escucharon eso, había una gran incertidumbre en el lugar, así como un fuerte pesimismo.

"¡no hay manera que dejemos que se salga con la suya!" gritó uno de ellos, alzando la cabeza "¡iremos a pelear!" todos los demás parpadearon ante sus palabras, pues no tenía sentido alguno. Había una clara desventaja en todo, las posibilidades eran peores que bajas.

"¡Estás loco! ¡es imposible!" gritó uno del otro escuadrón, quien parecía realmente asustado "¡ni siquiera podremos llegar a tiempo! ¡todos vamos a morir!" dijo recordando que la base central estaba a orillas del mar a una gran profundidad del suelo en el que pisaban.

Naruto miro a todos por igual y suspiro "que se le va a hacer" dijo mientras miraba hacia una dirección "tendré que ir a luchar también" dijo recordando las coordenadas de los almacenes que sus nuevos compañeros le dijo. Girando la mirada, vuelve su atención a las 40 personas reunidas "Yo iré a luchar, quien me siga, ¡bienvenido sea!" no dijo nada más, comenzando a correr y saltar por los árboles.

Sonrió tras su máscara cuando vio a todos los shinobi saltando detrás de él, siguiéndolo de cerca. Tal vez las posibilidades eran bajas, pero había personas importantes para ellos en ese campamento, personas a las que no dudarían en ofrecerles su vida si así la situación lo requiera, eso significaba ser un shinobi.

Cuando llegaron a los limites, vio que todos los shinobis estaban reunidos ya abajo, rodeando los campamentos que se encontraban a unos kilómetros de ellos "¡saltad!" gritó el rubio, quien hizo esto mismo en dirección al enemigo, casi un suicidio. Todos los demás no dudaron y se lanzaron en el mismo ataque suicida.

La legión bajo sus pies abrió los ojos en shock, pues vieron una especie de ataque sorpresa viniendo del cielo. La incredulidad se volvió burla cuando vieron solo unos cuantos "todos, matad a esos estúpidos" dijo quien parecía ser el capitán de todos ellos, con cierta burla en su voz.

"¡escuchad! ¡hare una brecha entre todos, usen la niebla para ocultarse!" nadie entendió sus palabras, pero asintieron. El rubio asintió y miro al frente, comenzando a hacer sellos de mano. vio con una pequeña sonrisa como esferas, corrientes, chorros e inclusive dragones de agua fueron lanzados en su contra "¡es el momento! ¡ **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**!" gritó el rubio, lanzando una corriente de fuego tan intensa y concentrada que combatió a la par por los centenares de jutsus de agua que se le fue lanzado, cancelándose en una densa neblina.

"¡todos! ¡preparado para el enemigo!" gritó el general con cierto nerviosismo al ver un usuario del katon tan poderoso y no parecía cansado en loa absoluto. Antes que pudiera seguir dando órdenes, vio ciertas luces incandescentes detrás de la niebla "¡ahí viene!" Fue cuando el rubio salió de un salto, sorprendiendo a todos por su presencia, pero fue seguido por enormes bolas de fuego que impactaron contra los enemigos, a los cuales le tomó por sorpresa.

" **Katon: Gōenka** " susurró con una pequeña sonrisa al ver las innumerables bolas de fuego enormes que cayeron sobre la legión, destruyéndolas en cuestión de segundos "¡rápido! ¡seguidme detrás de mí! ¡creare una brecha hasta la base! ¡maten a todos los que puedan!" todo su pequeño escuadrón asintió, corriendo a sus espaldas.

Los soltados enemigos salían volando por todas partes, al compás de un sinnúmero de golpes que caían sobre cada uno. Su estilo era impecable, todo aquel que intentara detenerlo era golpeado y uno de sus puños o patadas era el fin. Su propio escuadrón provisional miraba con grandes ojos como su capitán limpiaba el suelo con todo lo que tenía en frente, era un monstruo.

En poco tiempo lograron llegar al frente, a ciertos kilómetros de la base, pero junto a sus demás compañeros, los cuales eran los chunin que cuidaban el lugar. Frente a todos ellos, había una mujer que podía reconocer fácilmente, aunque el tiempo había trascurrido, una mujer de cabellos rojizos y castaños. Alzo una ceja por el cambio de color de su cabello, tal vez el gen de su padre.

"¡mei-sama!" reconoció uno de los tantos shinobi, quien la saludo con una enorme sonrisa "¡qué alegría verla! ¡pensé en que moriríamos!" admitió con cierta pena junto a sus demás compañeros "¡es increíble que lograra conseguir ayuda!" dijo ahora con una felicidad recuperada.

Mei alzó una ceja, ella en ningún momento sus mensajes de ayuda habian sido contestados "¿ayuda?" preguntó mirando a su shinobi "Yo no he recibido ayuda de nadie, ninguna aldea nos ha querido ayudar, nadie ha mandado refuerzos" informó para todos, quienes se quedaron fríos ante esta respuesta.

Naruto se aclaró la voz, atrayendo la atención de la mujer hacia él, quien no le reconoció por sus ropas 'el traje funciona, perfecto' pensó con cierta satisfacción antes de continuar "vengo de parte de una aldea cercana donde las mujeres están a cargo" dijo esperando que entendiera su mensaje, por la expresión de su rostro, ella lo hizo "teníamos que ser discretos, pero aquí está el paquete que debía de entregar" dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño rollo negro.

Para sorpresa de Mei, al ser abierto soltó bastantes pergaminos con la palabra "armas" en ellos, posiblemente había 20 enormes pergaminos iguales, los cuales fueron sellados nuevamente en el pequeño "como podrá haber visto, son armas para su rebelión, suficiente como para una guerra" terminó su explicación, dándole el pergamino en sus manos.

"espera" dijo uno de los shinobi a sus espaldas "¿eres solo un mensajero? "preguntó incrédulo, ganando una señal de afirmación por parte del rubio "qué carajo" maldijo mirando el desastre que hizo a unos cuantos kilómetros, fue una larga fila de muertos que se extendía desde donde cayeron.

Mei sudó ligeramente, tensando sus músculos por si aquel desconocido intentaba algo contra ella. Jamás había visto tal carnicería en su vida, no de un solo hombre. El solo había cavado con cientos de enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había muertos por doquier y cientos de heridos. Aun así, había cierto aire de familiaridad en él, si tan solo pudiera verle el rostro.

"No confió en ti" dijo mirándole a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos mostrándose desconfiada "Muestra tu rostro y dinos tu nombre, la neblina todavía los ciega a nuestro enemigo" dijo mirando como la neblina todavía impedía la visión correcta en el campo de batalla.

Naruto rio ligeramente, dirigiendo una de sus manos a su máscara "Me llamo **Ryūō"** dijo el rubio, quitándose la máscara y dejándose ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la chica "es un honor conocerla, líder de la rebelión, Mei Terumi" dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose algo nostálgico otra vez.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, era imposible olvidar su rostro. Dejo salir un par de lágrimas cuando memorias volvieron a ella, especialmente la batalla donde comenzaría su rebelión "eres tu…" dijo con cierta incredulidad, intentando tocar su rostro. Iba a decir su nombre, pero fue callada cuando el rubio tomo su mano antes que llegase a él, negando con la cabeza.

"ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día" dijo soltando su mano, volviendo su atención al campo de batalla "parece que tus enemigos todavía no piensan rendirse" dijo entrecerrando los ojos al ver como la neblina fue dispersada por un jutsu viento combinado.

Naruto camino lentamente al frente del todo y levanto una de sus manos. Miró su palma un momento antes de crear un Rasengan que instantáneamente le crecieron aspas. El viento se reunió alrededor de él y este creció del tamaño de un fuma shuriken. Levantando el shuriken de viento, lo lanza como si nada hacia el ejército, quien intenta correr fuera del rango de esta.

Toda la pequeña resistencia de Mei abre los ojos en incredulidad cuando aquel jutsu estalla en una enorme cúpula de viento, encerrando a una gran cantidad de shinobis en él. Cuando acabó el jutsu, no quedaba nada de nadie, solo algunos lograron salir intactos, pero muertos.

"¡escuchad! ¡pueblo de kirigakure!" dijo el rubio, alzando la voz para que todos le oyesen "¡dejad este campo de batalla! ¡pienso tener misericordia de todos vosotros! ¡no merecéis morir de esta forma! ¡podréis regresar a su hogar con sus familias si dan vuelta atrás!" dio una segunda oportunidad, como si estuviera seguro de poder ganar.

Él mira con cierta esperanza en su ser, aun cuando escuchaba la voz de su otro yo decirle que fue una estupidez de su parte. Cerró los ojos con cierto pesar cuando nadie parecía retirarse, aun cuando el miedo y la incertidumbre parecía crecer lentamente en sus corazones "veo que piensan pelear" dijo con un tono fúnebre abriendo los ojos.

Ante la vista incrédula de todos, creó otro jutsu igual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi sin tomarse tiempo en lo absoluto para realizarlo. El ejército enemigo retrocedió al ver aquel jutsu de nuevo, sintiendo un sudor frio correr por sus huesos. Cuando no podía ser peor, aquel ninja levanta su mano faltante, creando otra idéntica con el mismo poder "¡P-puede crear más de esas cosas!" gritó uno de los tantos ninjas, quien corrió en dirección contraria, esperando escapar de aquel infierno.

 **"Fūton…"** dice lentamente, dándole tiempo a los demás que ya no querían saber nada de esta estúpida guerra **"¡Rasen Shuriken!"** grita tirando ambas shurikens de vientos. Ambos ataques cursan el campo de batalla y detonan en diferentes direcciones, degollando nuevamente el ejército frente a él "por si no fue suficiente, tengo más de donde salió eso" dijo mientras creaba dos más en sus manos.

Todos tenían grandes gotas de sudor cayendo por sus frentes, el capitán de todos finalmente dio la señal "¡RETIRADA!" fue el gritó que se extendió por todos lados, siendo este el primero en correr fuera del lugar. Todos, al ver a su líder corriendo despavorido, imitaron su huida y corrieron tras de él.

Suspirando, el ninja rubio baja las manos, cancelando ambos jutsu que tenía en la mano. Tomo cierta respiración mientras estiraba sus huesos. Su Chakra también se sentía algo raro, pues había gastado decimado en un par de segundos. Sus reservas de Chakra no se vieron afectados, podría seguir un buen tiempo así, pero su red de Chakra no le permitiría gastar tanto de golpe…no cuando tenía un sello suprimiéndolo.

Giró su vista un momento para ver a todos ahí reunidos, no fue una sorpresa verlos con caras muy sorprendidas. No sabía cómo actuar frente a todo esto, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a ignorarlos y mirar a la única persona que si conocía "ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mei" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al quitarse la máscara "pero lamentablemente para ti…tengo que volver a la villa Nadeshiko" dijo mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara y caminaba fuera del lugar.

La mujer parpadeo y reacciono rápido, caminando hacia el "¡espera!" Dijo deteniéndolo, captando toda su atención "yo…nosotros…yo…" decía sin saber siquiera como continuar.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos "¿quieres que te ayude? ¿quieres que te ayude a matarlos? ¿a ganar esta guerra?" preguntó mirándole fijamente "lamento decepcionarte, pero esta no es mi guerra" dijo con un tono muy oscuro, sorprendiéndola.

"no quiera matarlos, yo no quería acabar con sus vidas" dijo mirando los cuerpos muertos que había dejado en el suelo "ninguno de ellos era mala persona, simplemente cumplían con su deber" dijo soltando un pesado suspiro "estoy harto de las guerras" admitió de forma cansada, pues en cuestión de segundos, había acabado con tantas vidas como bebes nacen al día.

"entonces, ¿porque? ¡¿Por qué?!" repitió con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando con dificultad al rubio "si solo viniste a darnos una falsa esperanza, ¿Por qué molestarte a venir? ¿Por qué molestarte en salvarnos?" exigió, mirándole con ojos llorosos de alguien que había visto a muchas personas bajo su mando morir por sus órdenes.

Naruto se tomó cierto tiempo, mirando el cielo un momento "porque no era justo" dijo finalmente, mirando el cielo "porque una masacre no es algo que yo pienso permitir, sobre todo cuando inocentes van a morir" dijo regresando su mirada a ella "¿crees que no lo sé? Hay miles de aldeanos en tu base, todos ellos simplemente cayeron en fuego cruzado, ellos no deberían de involucrarse en todo esto" dijo con un tono oscuro, casi como si le reprochara esto "esta no es su guerra, no deberían de sufrir por esto, pero…lo hacen" terminó aceptando este hecho.

"no tenían opción" respondió Mie mirándole casi con enojo "Yagura no quiere asegurarse quien posee Línea sucesoria, simplemente manda a matar a cualquiera que este fuera de los muros de Kirigakure" respondió informándole de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando aquí.

"¿y el **Daimyō**?" preguntó el rubio, mirando un poco confuso por todo esto "estoy seguro que en su mayoría son…indiferentes ante el pueblo, pero ni ellos mismos permitirían algo como esto" dijo recordando a los líderes totales de cada país y quienes sustentaban las aldeas shinobi de todas las regiones.

Mei sudo un momento antes de bajar la cabeza "hubo un golpe de estado" Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente "Yagura tiene a la hija del actual Daimyō, no puede hacer mucho en esa situación donde incluso su propia vida peligra" el shinobi rubio asintió, entendiendo mejor la situación.

Se tomó un tiempo para pensar, antes de asentir "muy bien, te ayudare a rescatar al señor feudal" dijo de repente, llamando su atención "tal vez de esta forma, las cosas pueden voltearse a tu favor sin mi presencia directa, estoy seguro de el Daimyō apoyara tu resistencia" Mei no sabía cómo responder, simplemente asintió.

"necesitaras esto" dijo buscando entre sus cosas, encontrando un pequeño pergamino "es un mapa de la región, están marcados los puntos importantes" el rubio lo abrió y vio que el palacio del señor feudal estaba algo lejos, tampoco tenía marcas Hiraishin cerca "yo…" dijo de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"ahora soy **Ryūō,** Mei-san" dijo mirándole a los ojos, haciéndola callar "espero que pueda recordar mi nombre" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba lentamente. Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo, el rubio empezó a hacer sellos de mano "¡ **Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** gritó mientras una explosión de humo nublaba la vista de todos.

Todos estaban en shock cuando un rugido salió del humo y un par de alas dispersaron la niebla que les impedía ver. Lo que vieron fue algo que en sus vidas iban a imaginar poder ver, se trataba de un dragón. Este enorme ser mitológico era de color marrón y parecía observar su alrededor con mucha curiosidad

"¡vamos!" grito el rubio parado sobre el mientras se inclinaba ligeramente. El dragón no dijo nada, elevo sus enormes alas y despego con una increíble fuerza sobrenatural, causando una explosión de aire que hizo volar a algunos shinobi cerca. Lo último que vieron de la criatura era desaparecer entre las nubes del cielo.

"i-imposible" dijo uno de ellos al ver tamaña criatura "pensé…pensé que solo podías invocar animales reales" dijo uno de los tantos shinobi que presenciaron la invocación de la criatura mítica. Todos los demás se encontraban de la misma forma, nadie podía creerse tamaña cosa.

Mientras tanto, Mei se quedaba mirando el cielo con sudor cayendo de su frente. Si antes creía que era un monstruo, pues ahora era totalmente diferente de aquel entonces. Se había olvidado de que tenía el cuerpo destruido durante su lucha contra el ejército de Yagura hace tres años, en ese momento no podía pensar otra cosa que haber sobrevivido.

 **'Naruto-san…que tan lejos has llegado'**

* * *

 **"Naruto-sama, estamos cerca de llegar a aquel lugar"**

Dijo el dragón debajo de sus pies. Naruto abrió un ojo cuando diviso algo muy grande en la lejanía, se trataba del palacio del Señor Feudal "buen trabajo, en cuento salte, vuelves al mundo dragón" este asintió y siguió con las ordenes de su invocador. Pasaron un par de segundos y pasaron sobre el enorme palacio. Naruto vio que era el momento y salto sin ningún problema, a una caída libre de muchos metros sobre el suelo.

Mientras caía, vio que algunos ya se encontraban haciendo jutsu a la distancia, tal vez fue demasiado evidente traer un dragón a la batalla, nunca pasa desapercibido. Una increíble cantidad de jutsu iban en su dirección, toda de diferentes elementos lo cual le sorprendió un poco.

Incluso si estaba atrapado en el aire, esquivo cada ataque pasando junto a él como si nada, su velocidad y reflejos era suprema. Cuando vieron que no era suficiente, todos lanzaron sus herramientas ninjas con toda la fuerza que tenían en su dirección. El rubio invoca un par de kunais en sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa, empieza a defenderse de los innumerables ataques enemigos.

Si uno viera desde otra dirección, vería un pequeño punto negro siendo abrumado por una nube negra de armas, pero ninguna lograba darle, sino que todas eran desviadas a su alrededor, como si tuviera una especie de campo protector a su alrededor.

Finalmente se encontraba a algunos metros de tierra y decidió frenar su caída. Haciendo un par de sellos de mano, logra envolverse en un pequeño remolino de viento **"Fūton: Kazehana (Tejido de viento** )" dijo con inexpresividad mientras el propio viento lo estabilizaba en el aire, dándole la oportunidad de dar un salto en el aire, esquivando una bola de fuego.

Sin que se diera cuenta, en el palacio alguien estaba viendo su batalla con mucho interés. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando un solo shinobi logró combatir sin dificultad a más de un pequeño pelotón de elite sin mayores esfuerzos.

Naruto por otra parte, corría rodeando el palacio, esquivando los diferentes jutsu que venían en su dirección antes de saltar y lanzar el suyo propio "¡ **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku! (Gran Esfera del Vacío)"** dijo lanzando una poderosa esfera de viento que destruyó literalmente a un grupo de AMBU sin problema alguno. No dejo tiempo para que nadie pudiera reorganizarse **"¡Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** grito lanzando ocho shurikens en sus manos al mismo tiempo, los cuales se multiplicando recreando la lluvia de armas que fue usado en su contra.

Todos los AMBU que estaban en el jardín fueron derrotados por el sin fin número de armas, nadie fue capaz de crear una barrera por la velocidad del jutsu "impresionante" dijo el hombre desde su ventana viendo como el rubio se internaba en su palacio, haciéndose "tal vez tenga una oportunidad después de todo" dijo mientras sacaba su abanico y lo sacudía para conseguir un poco de aire fresco.

Aun cuando estaba sentado en un escritorio, con su vista pudo mirar a los ninjas que se encontraban escondidos. Había más de veinte solo en esta habitación, sabía que era una tontería moverse siquiera, si intentaba algo ellos no dudarían en matarlo.

Pasó cierto tiempo, en todo ese trascurso se oía el sonido de la batalla, una que no parecía durar mucho. Todos los shinobi en el área se pusieron en guardia, esperando que el intruso entrara por la puerta. El Señor feudal cerro su abanico y sus mismos ojos, sabiendo que en cuanto el intruso entrara en esta habitación, el ninja a sus espaldas lo mataría.

Fue grande la sorpresa cuando un Kunai de deslizo por la puerta hasta estar en el centro de la habitación, dejando confundido a todo mundo. Uno de ellos reconoció el diseño tan raro que traía este, fue tarde para reaccionar. El intruso se materializo de la nada en el centro de la habitación y sacudió sus manos rápidamente, matando a todos con corrientes de aire **"Fūton: Shinkūha"** susurra cuando todos cayeron muertos en la habitación.

El shinobi rubio se acerca al señor feudal y se quita la máscara, enseñando su rostro "Lamento el espectáculo, pero no había otra manera de rescatarlo sin manchar su suelo con sangre" dijo con un tono inexpresivo, casi como si realmente no lo lamentara, pero en el fondo no quería acabar con sus vidas.

El señor feudal se le queda mirando un momento antes de reír ligeramente "no te preocupes, prefiero mi vida en vez de mis posesiones" dijo con simpleza, a pesar de tener un muerto a sus espaldas "puedo suponer que vienes de parte de la resistencia" divago pensando en los últimos reportes que tenía.

"si" fue toda la respuesta que tenía mientras esperaba un rato más "Mis clones de sombra han liberado a sus guardias y también a su hija, el castillo vuelve a estar bajo su posesión" le informó, a sabiendas que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Antes que dijera algo más, una adolecente muy bonita apareció entre las puertas junto a su clon, quien desapareció segundos después. La adolecente vio a su padre y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo "¡papá!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, retorciéndose en el miedo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Naruto suspiro mientras se volvió a colocar la máscara, marchándose lentamente del lugar "¡espera!" le detuvo el señor feudal, separándose ligeramente de su hija "¿Qué esperas lograr con todo esto? ¿solo viniste a liberarme? ¿guiado solamente por tu buen corazón?" preguntó, mirándole de reojo por las cosas que el muchacho iba a pedir.

El shinobi se quedó mirando a la nada un rato, antes de volver su atención hacia el "quiero que deje de apoyar a Yagura en su guerra, no le des más poder del que ya tiene" fueron sus palabras finales mientras se retiraba "eso es todo" dijo para desaparecer en un brillo oscuro.

El Señor feudal se quedó un minuto en silencio, antes que un rugido le llamara la atención. Giró rápidamente hacia su ventana para observar aquel shinobi tan poderoso montando un dragón de tamaño promedio que desapareció en el cielo rápidamente. No solamente se trató de él, incluso sus guardias en las afueras del castillo estaban muy impresionados.

Miró un ligero rubor de su hija al verle mirar a su héroe irse de forma tan majestuosa y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja "¿hija, sabes el nombre de nuestro salvador? Pensé en condecorarlo cuando Yagura sea destronado" dijo al recordar que no sabía su nombre. La adolecente se toma cierto tiempo antes de mostrarle una enorme sonrisa.

 **"¡Ryūō! ¡El Rey Dragón!"**

* * *

 **"fue buena idea haber dejado una marca Hiraishin en la base"**

Dijo mientras veía como el gran campamento y base actual de la resistencia estaba a unos metros delante de él. No hubo resistencia alguna, ni guardias, ni siquiera un pequeño vigía. Era extraño para él tanta despreocupación por parte de Mei, aunque dudaba que esto fuera asi, tal vez se debía a las pocas fuerzas que ahora posee.

Sin embargo, al colocar un pie dentro de la base noto lo extraña sensación que corría por si piel. Alzó una ceja cuando se sintió observado aun cuando no había nadie a metros de distancia "un ninja sensor" concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Halló rápidamente a aquel sujeto que lo estaba observando, notando que se trataba de alguien que poseía Chakra que no era de su mismo cuerpo.

Sonriendo tras la máscara, se adentra en la base esperando algunas sorpresas más. En su camino, notó que había una gran cantidad de aldeanos y civiles que estaban en sus casas provisionales, mirándolo con mucha preocupación y hasta con miedo. Vio como algunos de los aldeanos parecían desnutridos, otros incluso parecían enfermos.

Siguió su camino hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, el cual se trataba de un enorme edificio de madera. Al entrar noto que había una gran y enorme cantidad de heridos, la gran mayoría eran shinobi mientras que otra minoría se trataban de aldeanos que posiblemente fueron afectados por golpes colaterales.

Se dio con la sorpresa de que había más civiles dando apoyo médico que los mismos ninjas médicos, los cuales podía distinguir con la mirada y eran solo cinco. Todos parecían intentar ayudar aun cuando sus esfuerzos eran pobres. Entre los heridos pudo ver a algunos de los Jounin que rescato, pero la gran mayoría no los reconocía.

Aun así, su mirada se enfocó en los heridos que no parecían tener ningún daño físico, pero su estado era espantoso "veneno" susurró al notar la piel pálida y las diferentes reacciones de la Kunoichi cerca de su posición. Se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de entender de qué se trataba "veneno de escorpión" dedujo a simple vista al ver los efectos que tenía sobre sus víctimas.

Aquel veneno no era letal, de hecho, era el más simple de su especie, mas no podía tomarse a la ligera. El veneno producido a base de un verdadero veneno de escorpión puede dejar a la víctima semanas enteras de una agonía incesante, la mayoría muere más por el dolor que por el mismo veneno.

 _"creo que es hora de usar eso"_ escuchó la voz de su otro yo en su cabeza _"no pasasteis por todos los círculos del infierno por nada, ¿no?"_ dijo refiriéndose a su prueba dragón. A pesar que tenía razón nuevamente, no quería usar algo tan raro y místico en un lugar como este _"ah vamos, solo para probar"_ intentó convencerlo nuevamente. Mirando la situación parecía que no le quedara de otra.

Suspirando, se pincha el dedo con sangre y forma algunos sellos rápidos **"Kuchiyose: Tsume** " susurró, invocando una pequeña daga de color negro, pero con una forma muy extraña pues tenía agujeros atravesando la hoja. Realmente tenía la forma de una especie de garra o colmillo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser una especie de flauta extraña.

Se trataba de la **Dragon's Claw** , un objeto místico con poderes sobrenaturales. Fue esta una de las dos reliquias que tuvo que recuperar para demostrar su valía frente a los dragones, no fue nada fácil pues se trataba de un arma espiritual y como tal no tenía una forma física.

Fue irónico que la tuvo todo el tiempo y simplemente la colocó en un pedazo de madera, la cual se trataba de su ocarina. Tiempo después, ya en el infierno usó algo más sagrado para aumentar sus poderes y poder usarlo en el mundo material, siendo este una garra de dragón…pero no de un dragón ordinario.

Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar los flashbacks sobre la creación de la daga y se concentró en lo que tenía en el frente. Colocando la daga sobre su boca, empezó a entonar una bella y dulce canción. Las personas que se retorcían en el suelo por el dolor, parecían de repente más tranquilas y luego en armonía cuando las notas llegaban hasta sus oídos.

El edificio completo de heridos implorando piedad y clemencia se envolvió en el silencio acompañando a la melodía que estaba entonando. Aquel sonido no paso desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por Mei quien abrió los ojos al reconocerla "es…e-es…la canción de mi madre" susurró al escuchar la melodía de su madre como nunca antes la había escuchado, pues prácticamente ahora retumbaba no solamente en su oído y mente, sino también en su corazón.

Para sorpresa de muchos, las heridas físicas empezaron a ser sanadas de repente. No importa que tan grave sea la herida, esta se cerraba mágicamente tras una ligera quemadura y dejaba cierta huella. Incluso los enfermos y los envenenados perdían la palidez en su piel, retornando a su antiguo aspecto saludable.

El aura alrededor del rubio era igual que la que se usaba en los ninjutsu médicos, pero la daga, en cambio, parecía resplandecer en un brillo blanco mientras el rubio la tocaba. Tiempo después, separo el instrumento y arma de su boca, terminando la canción. Mei se acercó a toda prisa hacia el rubio, quien se había quitado la máscara anteriormente para tocar.

Naruto por otra parte, se encontraba respirando agitado, aquella melodía había usado tanto Chakra como un par de rasen shuriken y solo la había usado un par de minutos _"obviamente genio, se trata de una melodía del otro mundo que has usado en este, no puedes usarla, así como así, no eres dios "_ gruñó cuando escucho la voz de su otro yo regañándole como si fuera un niño.

"las melodías que has aprendido no son otra cosa que la representación de cada dominio en modo de melodía, cada una porta un poder que no puede ser usado a la ligera. Las melodías no son otra cosa que un milagro que haces realidad con tu daga **"** escuchó en su mente una buena explicación de lo que acababa de hacer sin siquiera pedírselo "Tienes suerte que Hagoromo te enseñara a hacer la flauta esa, de no ser así estarías atrapado en el infierno para siempre" Naruto alzó una ceja cuando escucho ese nombre.

'¿Hagoromo? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre si el anciano nunca nos lo dijo?' preguntó con duda, viendo una falla muy importante en sus palabras. Su otro yo guardó silencio y casi desapareció completamente de su mente, no queriendo dar respuesta porque no quería o tal vez…porque no sabía.

Antes que volviera a preguntar, vio como Mei ahora estaba a unos pasos frente a él junto a dos personas "ah, hola" dijo como si nada mientras la miraba "Acabo de regresar del palacio del Señor Feudal, ahora está fuera del control del Mizukage Yagura" le informó recordando cómo lo había liberado de su control. A estas alturas ya debería de haberse resguardado con una incontable cantidad de sus propias fuerzas.

Mei parpadeo y simplemente asintió, totalmente incrédula por la gran cantidad de cambios que había logrado en solo un día. La balanza en la guerra, antes totalmente perdida, ahora estaba en un equilibrio que ni siquiera en un principio habían tenido "yo no sé cómo agradecerle" dijo sin querer, sonrojándose de vergüenza al ver que realmente lo había dicho.

Naruto se le quedo mirando un momento antes de negar "no, descuida…no fue nada" dijo mientras caminaba un poco y se sentaba en el suelo apoyado de una pared de madera "¿y? ¿Dónde están tu padre y tu hermana Mai?" preguntó curioso, pues no importa que tanto lo intentaba, no podía sentir a ninguno de los dos.

Mei abrió los ojos por sus palabras para luego mirar el suelo con tristeza "mi padre…él está muerto" dijo recordando su primera batalla, donde su padre la salvo de un ataque sorpresa usando su propio cuerpo como defensa "mi hermana…yo no sé dónde está" admitió con lágrimas en los ojos recordando el grupo suicida de su hermana que salió para buscarles tiempo, nunca volvieron.

El shinobi se le quedo mirando un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. Sabía que esa niña era demasiado osada para su propio bien, seguramente protegió a todos intentando ser una heroína y murió por el intento. Incluso cuando pensaba de esa forma, había algo de tristeza en su interior pues realmente quería verla una vez más, para agradecerle por hacerle ver su camino.

"yo sé que está viva" dijo de repente Mei, teniendo un pequeño collar en sus manos "Ella lo prometió, dijo que volvería" el rubio se le quedo mirando un momento, antes de mirar el techo recordando a la impulsiva niña de cabellos rojizos.

"¿sabes? Planeaba irme ahora, mi trabajo ya está hecho y no pensaba ayudarte más" dijo Naruto, dejándola sin palabras un momento "pero esto…esto se volvió personal" dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando a los aldeanos que estabas resguardados aquí y luego, una imagen de la niña de cabellos rojizos se vio en su mente. No solamente eso, pues cuando rescató al señor feudal, se encontró con imágenes de un sujeto al cual quiera ver muerto.

Lentamente se levantó de la pared y caminaba fuera de la habitación, dejando a Mei anonadada y preocupada por la forma en como desprendía un aura fría a su alrededor. Este tenía breves memorias sobre la imagen que encontró en el palacio, donde mostraba al enmascarado que causó una enorme cantidad de caos en Konoha e intentó matar a su hermana y también masacró a su clan. Mientras le rubio se retiraba, este abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos rojizos con unas tres comillas adornándolo. Estos mostraban una increíble cantidad de oscuridad.

 **"Tu tiempo ha llegado, este será tu fin"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **No tengo tiempo amigos, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo totalmente pro, un poco corto tal vez. Pueden preguntar si así desean y dejen un comentario si quieren ver más capítulos.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Una Leyenda ha Nacido

Haber, haber, haber :v Creo que ha habido una ligera confusión aquí. Cuando yo dije romance, obviamente me refería a que tendrá a una sola pareja. Ahora el "quien" eso ya todos lo verán conforme avance el fic, pues no estoy del todo seguro. Me inclinare a la chica que mejor sentido tenga en la historia.

¿Por qué no harem? Creo que se responde por sí mismo, en un harem no se puede desarrollar el "romance" mucho menos el "drama" porque no es una sola chica. Cada una necesitaría su buen arco argumental, sus momentos con el protagonista y lo peor de todo, un enlace con la raíz de la trama. Lamentablemente para todos, puedo decir con seguridad que las únicas que tienen eso es Naruko (chica de la profecía) y Hinata (anda, no pienso decir nada sobre ella :y).

Es muy curioso cómo funciona todo esto, pues es esta última quien en mi historia va a tener muchas facetas a lo largo de su travesía, incluso creo que será antagonista principal al final. Tengo dudas todavía, por eso mejor continuare hasta donde pueda y luego veré cual es mi decisión al respecto. Pero por mientras, no duden en dejar ideas buenas sobre esto.

 **¿Cómo puede ser candidata a futura pareja?** Es fácil, como dije anteriormente, debe tener un buen impacto en la historia, algo que no solamente resalte mucho en el argumento central de la historia Cannon de Naruto, sino también en la que yo estoy contando (esto último depende de cuan avanzada este el fic). Además de eso necesita una buena personalidad muy desarrollada, problemas, etc. Lo principal ya lo dije así que no es necesario otra cosa más.

* * *

 **Ryūō**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Una Leyenda ha Nacido**

* * *

 **"nuestros planes están fracasando"**

Se escuchó una voz burlona saliendo de una habitación, incluso si lo que decía era cierto y totalmente malo para ellos, lo decía como si no le importara e inclusive le parecía gracioso. En aquella habitación, se encontraba un hombre vestido de una bata negra con nubes rojas, mirando con diversión a alguien sentado en una especie de trono detrás de un escritorio.

Aquella persona tan importante era el tan odiado Mizukage, Yagura. Sin embargo, el espadachín no miraba al Mizukage, sino quien estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, oculto entre sus sombras.

"no es gracioso, Kisame" dijo el hombre tras las sombras mientras miraba a su alrededor, solo uno de sus ojos era visible y era un Sharingan "hasta hace un par de semanas Kirigakure estaba bajo nuestro control, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora estemos perdiendo?" se preguntó con mucha tranquilidad mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido semanas atrás.

Tal vez la forma más rápida de resumirlo sería con un nombre, **Ryūō.** Aquel shinobi extranjero salió prácticamente de la nada y ha estado liderando la resistencia junto a la líder anterior, Mei Terumi. No habría nada de malo sino fuera que aquel shinobi era estúpidamente poderoso, no importa qué clase de trampas o trucos sucios usasen, nada parecía funcionar.

Desde entonces, las pequeñas derrotas se convirtieron en grandes victorias para sus enemigos, quienes se alzaron en armas y ahora se avecinaba a dar un golpe final a toda la dictadura que había estado manteniendo durante mucho tiempo.

"creo su nombre es **Ryūō** , yo que usted me aprendería ese nombre muy bien" se burló de nuevo Kisame Hoshigaki, actual portador de la espada Samehada "no es nadie común, no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera" dijo ahora un poco serio, pero aun con ese tono tan característico.

El enmascarado se tardó un poco en contestar antes de asentir "sería bueno probar su poder y los límites de aquel sujeto" dijo pensando seriamente antes de ver al mizukage "una batalla una a uno con un biju podría hacer que nos enseñe su verdadero poder" dijo pensando en hacerle enfrentarse al Mizukage con todo su poder.

"pocos pueden luchar mano a mano con un Biju, incluso nosotros tendríamos problemas si es que no usamos trucos bajos" dijo Kisame recordando la misión principal del grupo en el que ahora era parte. por otra parte, el enmascarado seguía pensando en aquel sujeto extraño que había arruinado sus planes con esta aldea.

"en algo tienes razón, no podemos fiarnos demasiado" respondió el enmascarado todavía pensando en el futuro "por ahora Kirigakure no significa nada, pero su se atreve a arruinar nuestros planes como Akatsuki…podríamos tener problemas" fue su relación al respecto, antes que s ele ocurriera una idea "es mejor tenerlo como un aliado que…como un enemigo" resonó, mirando el espadachín frente a él.

 **"parece que tendremos que reclutar al alguien diferente a Akatsuki"**

* * *

 **"no falta mucho"**

Fueron las palabras dichas por una mujer, quien sonaba muy preocupada al respecto. Aquella mujer se encontraba iluminada por una pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar el brillo del sol e iluminaba la habitación en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban gracias a esa luz, mostrando también la pena que sentía por lo que se avecinaba.

"si te preocupas tanto te saldrán canas, Mei" dijo una voz a su lado, llamándole la atención. La mujer ahora identificada como Mei, volteo su mirada para observar a aquel que le había ofendido con tales horribles palabras. Ella observo a un hombre rubio, quien no vestía nada más allá de la manta que les proporcionaba calor en las noches.

Aquella manta ocultaba la desnudes del rubio, pero no solamente de él. La misma Mei se encontraba desnuda, ocultando sus partes íntimas mientras su largo cabello ocultaba sus pezones del viento frio "¿Cómo no quieres que este nerviosa? El final se acerca" dijo pensando en la última batalla que tendrían, era el ahora o nunca.

El rubio se le quedo mirando un momento antes de suspirar "piensa de esta manera, si ganamos, podremos dormir una última vez" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que le gano un pequeño golpe en el hombro "debes de tranquilizarte, si tu gente nota tu preocupación e inseguridad, ellos también irán con esos mismos pensamientos al campo de batalla" dijo con sabiduría, esperando que haya sido escuchado.

Mei miró con algo de dificultad a su compañero de habitación y soltó un enorme suspiro "tienes razón, debo de tranquilizarme" respondió asertivamente mientras calmaba los nervios que sentía. El rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que regrese a la cama "creo que esto te gusta más de lo que me gusta a mi" respondió burlonamente la mujer, quien acomodaba su cabeza en el gran torso del rubio.

"eso no fue lo que escuche ayer" su respuesta simple hizo sonrojar profundamente a la mujer, quien ocultó su rostro avergonzado en el cuerpo del rubio "recuerdo perfectamente tus gritos orgásmicos, quien hubiera sospechado que serias tan gritona" su burló el rubio, riéndose ligeramente.

"¡callate o te mato!" gritó mei con lágrimas de vergüenza saliendo de su rostro "si no fuera por mí, ¡seguro que morirías virgen!" dijo como si tratara de ganar una batalla, mas sus palabras no causaron nada en el hombre del que se apoyaba.

"lo sé" respondió con neutralidad el rubio, mirando el techo "no sabía que el sexo podía sentirse tan bien, esto solo me demuestra que hay cosas que aún me falta por vivir" dijo recordando la poca vida que tuvo cuando era shinobi de Konoha. Prácticamente no había podido disfrutar su vida, todo el tiempo era misión tras misión.

Mei dejo de estar avergonzada antes de bajar ligeramente la mirada, un poco apenada. Dos semanas habían trascurrido y una cosa llevo a la otra. No sabe cómo, pero en un momento estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el rubio se encontraba ayudándole, minutos después se estaban besando apasionadamente en su escritorio y terminaron haciéndolo ahí, en su oficina.

Después de lo ocurrido, ambos juraron no volverlo a repetir, dejándolo como algo de momento. Ella por otra parte, no pudo cumplir su promesa y lo buscó para repetir aquella noche. Desde entonces han estado haciéndolo con más frecuencia y solo salían de la habitación para cosas importantes.

"oye" escuchó la voz del rubio a su lado "…esto no significa nada serio, ¿verdad?" pregunto con algo de inocencia, como si todavía no entendiera lo que estaban haciendo "porque yo no tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ti, apenas si te conozco" dijo con cierta dificultad, rascándose una mejilla.

Mei suspiró "te he dicho que no, esto es solo para eliminar nuestro estrés y frustración, no es nada personal" respondió con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando con un niño "¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Me estoy cansando de esto" respondió cansada, cayendo sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera agotada.

El rubio simplemente respondió acariciando su espalda desnuda con su brazo "lo siento, pero es un recordatorio. Si dejamos que esto vaya muy lejos, al final solo nos haremos más daño" a pesar de no gustarle en lo absoluto, la mujer en sus brazos asintió y se dejó llevar por su calor.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento "oye, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu enamorado? Ya sabes, aquel que tuvo tu virginidad" especificó el rubio mientras miraba el techo. La mujer en sus brazos alzo una ceja, totalmente confundida "ah, solo quiero saber más de ti" dijo el rubio, ahora mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Mei se tomó un tiempo antes de gemir cansada "muy bien, su nombre era Zabusa, era uno de los espadachines de la niebla y fue quien intento dar el primer golpe de estado"" contó la pelirroja y castaña, haciendo círculos en su vientre marcado "no sé lo que sucedió con él" terminó de contar su historia, causando más curiosidad en el rubio.

La forma en como lo contaba era tan indiferente, caso como si ya no le importara "¿todavía lo amas?" preguntó, curioso por la forma en como la mujer ordenaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos que surgían en su interior.

"¿amar?" pregunto con un tonó burlón la mujer "esa es una palabra muy fuerte cariño, una mujer no le entrega su corazón al primero que se mete entre sus piernas" Naruto alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, no parecía entenderlo…pero podía aceptarlo.

"Ya veo" dijo lentamente mientras pensaba en sus palabras "y… ¿Cómo yo podría hacer que una mujer me ame?" preguntó curioso por esta nueva sensación que surgía en su interior "¿Cómo puedo saber que una mujer me ama de verdad?" preguntó nuevamente, sintiendo una sed de conocimientos corriendo por sus venas.

Mei alzo una ceja, divertida por sus preguntas "¿acaso el chico grande está enamorado? ¿acaso no será de mí?" preguntó divertida, mas sus palabras no surtieron el efecto que ella esperaba "okey, aburrido" respondió con un puchero linda, tomando cierta respiración para su explicación.

"no es tan difícil como tú crees, solo debes de mantenerte todo el tiempo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas" dijo como si estuviera pensando más en su hombre ideal que ayudando a responder la duda del rubio "debes ser un gran apoyo emocional, las chicas tenemos muchos problemas, sabes" Naruto asintió, teniendo un pequeño blog en sus manos "debes ser guapo, ¡muy guapo y fuerte!" dijo con brillos en sus ojos, entusiasmada.

"estancia, apoyo emocional, ser bello y fuerte, listo" dijo mientras terminaba de escribir todo en un pequeño libro y guardarlo en una explosión de humo "gracias Mei, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti" dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba al suyo, dándole un corto pero romántico beso.

Cuando se separaron, vio un rubor muy pesado en su rostro, cosa que le sorprendió mucho _'¡mierda! ¡esa cosa si funciona!'_ escuchó hablar a su otro yo en su cabeza, tan sorprendido como era él _'¡esa fórmula esta rotísima!'_ Naruto no pudo evitar asentir.

Mei se recuperó rápidamente y mostro una sonrisa burlona "¿estabas intentando usar mis palabras en mi propia contra? ¡patético! Como si yo fuera a caer por esas cosas" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, enseñando su desnudes mientras seguía riéndose. Al no verle el rostro, no vio el rubor que todavía se había mantenido en su rostro, mostrando lo que sentía y lo que decía era totalmente diferentes.

Naruto se quedó callado y suspiró cansado _'eso en mis tiempos se le decía efecto héroe, debes de aprovechar el Bug'_ el rubio alzó una ceja mientras tomaba sus ropas y empezaba a cambiarse _'ya puedo imaginar nuestro futuro, casados con un bombón de pechos gigantes'_ decía mientras suspiraba ensoñado por su imaginación.

 _'yo sigo sin entenderlo'_ dijo el rubio, recordando lo que sucedió con mei _'tal vez tenga razón, las mujeres son muy complicadas'_ pensó mientras terminaba de cambiarse y se colocaba el casco para comenzar su día.

 _´pfff, claro que lo son'_ dijo su otro yo con un tono burlón _'son un lio completo de inseguridades, pero con una gran destreza de selección de la perfección'_ mientras sus otro yo hablaba, se retiraba lentamente de la habitación para empezar su día como general de toda la resistencia y mano derecha de la actual líder _'si te elige una hembra es porque resaltaste de todo los demás, eso es algo que tener en cuenta. Conquistar mujer bonita siempre va a ser un reto, eso solo hace más jugoso el premio'_ nuevamente el rubio se mostró incrédulo, no entendiendo como otra parte de su ser era tan diferente a sí mismo.

'estoy empezando a pensar que tú no eres mi otro yo, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?' pregunto curioso por la seguridad natural que parecía presentar su otro yo. Técnicamente si él estaba indeciso al respecto, su otro yo debería de estar igual o peor.

 _'porque yo he estado casado, idiota'_ respondió su otro yo con un alto nivel de orgullo _'mi esposa era la más linda, la más sexi, la más fuerte, la más inteligente, ¿ya dije que era las más sexi?'_ preguntó mientras se dejaba llevar por su imaginación _'¡ella era superior a cualquier hembra! ¡era perfecta!'_ su exclamación parecía haber salido de un hombre totalmente enamorado e idiotizado.

'¿casado eh? ¿Cómo se llamaba entonces?' preguntó con un tono muy burlón, pues quería sacarle más jugo a todo esto. Solo de esta forma podría asegurarse y probar que su otro yo realmente no era quien decía ser.

 _'se llamaba Kaguya…Kaguya algo'_ dijo dudoso, como si no recordara eso ultimo _'Era una princesa…y yo…era un fugitivo…creo"_ dijo dudoso mientras parecía intentar recordar, pero no importa cuando esfuerzo le colocaba, no podía recordar nada más.

'si…creo que eres algo el infierno' dedujo el rubio viendo la prueba definitiva que aseguraba sus individualidades '¿Qué me sucedió en el infierno?' se preguntó mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido durante su estancia en el dominio Naraka.

 _'o tal vez sea tu vida anterior'_ dijo su otro yo sonando un poco aburrido, haciendo que abra los ojos _'podría ser una buena respuesta, después de todo, Los hijos del anciano todavía vagan por este mundo…de cuerpo en cuerpo'_ esa última oración le lleno de curiosidad, ¿hay tipos en este mundo que reencarnan?

Iba a seguir preguntando, pero la voz nuevamente se escuchó como un eco, retirándose nuevamente al fondo de su mente. Aun cuando tenía miles de preguntas, sabía que no era el momento, aunque admite que era un poco extraño tener a algo más viviendo dentro de sí mismo 'bueno, al menos ahora sé cómo se sienten los Jinchurikis' pensó de forma positiva mientras caminaba por el pequeño pueblo.

La pequeña base de la resistencia se pensó en un primer momento como algo provisional y se notaba por las pocas cosas que había en ella, pero de alguna forma ahora parecía un pequeño mercado en vez de una especie de campo militar. Luego de haber tomado los almacenes de provisiones en una batalla al norte de Kirigakure, las personas dejaron de clamar por comida y simplemente se concentraban en reservar las provisiones.

Por alguna extraña razón, nadie estaba en sus casas y simplemente se la pasaban charlando de un lado a otro, a veces comenzaban una especie de fiesta en la que incluso los shinobi entraban para sentirme menos presionados por una guerra que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¡Ryūō-sama! ¡buenos días!" fue saludado por un grupo de aldeanos que parecían estar preparando el futuro almuerzo para una pequeña comunidad. Regreso el saludo y siguió caminando, aunque realmente no tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir.

Durante su caminata se encontró a un montón de personas que lo saludaban con enormes sonrisas. Era curioso pues algunas de ellas habían dejado kirigakure por voluntad propia y ahora vivían aquí junto a todos los demás refugiados. Deberían de sentir algo de miedo hacia él, pero es todo lo contrario.

Vio un grupo de chicas jóvenes siendo cortejadas por un par de shinobi, los cuales podrían estar tratando de impresionarlas con sus valerosas acciones en el campo de batalla. Al acercarse, las miradas de las bellas jóvenes se desviaron completamente y lo saludaron con mucho afán, cosa que por respeto devolvió el saludo. No necesito ver para saber que los shinobi estaban decepcionados al ver que habían fallado nuevamente en llamar su atención.

De pronto, una pequeña águila se ve en los cielos y cae justo en su brazo. Miró con curiosidad como se trata de un av mensajera y traía el respectivo mensaje en su pata. Al desenrollarlo vio que se trataba de su actual patrocinadora, que era la forma correcta en cómo dijo que debía de llamarla

El mensaje decía lo siguiente: "¡oye! ¡desde aquí se escuchan legendas de tus valerosos actos! ¡muy bien! Estoy segura que en poco tiempo te harás popular y tendré mas trabajos para ti, por ahora gana la maldita guerra y luego veremos lo demás, con cariño, Momiji. Psdt: no creo ser la única que ha escuchado el nombre de **Ryūō".**

Dejó el mansaje con cierto cansancio, aun sin creerse que realmente se estaba haciendo un nombre en el mundo shinobi. Ryūō ha dejado de ser simplemente un extraño y ahora es la comidilla de todo mundo, hasta ahora no hay nadie que no haya escuchado de él. Por una parte, es bueno pues han recibido cierto apoyo desde entonces, pero al mismo tiempo es malo, pues tendría que tener cuidado en dar señales de su verdadera identidad.

Haciendo sellos de mano, invoca a un pequeño dragón muy familiar **"¡Naruto-"** fue silenciado por el rubio antes que alguien le oyera decir su verdadero nombre **"oh, ¡Ryūō-sama! ¡qué alegría verlo!"** dijo Ryuzen con una sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que le hizo suspirar cansado.

"necesito tu ayuda Ryuzen, escuché que eres bueno llevando mensajes sin que te descubran" dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su bolsa trasera y se lo entregaba "No sabía que los dragones podían hacerse invisibles" admitió algo apenado por no averiguar mas.

 **"¡solo yo puedo hacerlo!"** declaró orgulloso mientras se reía **"no se preocupe, ¡enviare este mensaje a Momiji-san de inmediato"** dicho esto, alzó las alas y despego a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a todas las personas a su alrededor. Giró su mirada solo para encontrarse a todos los aldeanos reunidos para ver su interacción con un dragón.

Era lo más normal del mundo, pues se trataba de una criatura mítica que solo se veía en cuentos y retratos, verlos con sus propios ojos debe de ser lo mejor del mundo. Eso le hizo recordar al Señor feudal del agua, quien hizo una estatua de él montado en un dragón y la coloco en sus jardines reales.

Poder invocar a sus compañeros reptiles a la batalla fue lo que más resalta de las historias contadas sobre él, el ninja que invoca dragones. Estaba seguro que cuando la guerra acabase, miles de "entusiastas" intentarían averiguar cómo fue que obtuvo la invocación.

Lo más curioso de todo fue la posibilidad siquiera de usarlo, ahora sabía que Namikaze Naruto no existía y nunca existió, tiene la oportunidad de usar su invocación sin ningún problema de ser identificado. También le daba un punto a favor pues puede jugar de incógnita y dar una sorpresa a todo mundo cuando menos se lo imaginen.

"¡Ryūō-sama es tan genial!" escuchó gritar a un grupo de jóvenes muy hermosas. Girando su vista ligeramente notó que estas traían estrellas en los ojos, admiradas por su interacción con el pequeño dragón. Por alguna razón, esto le recuerda a sus días en la academia donde tenía un grupo de fangirls al igual que su hermano Itachi.

Eso le trajo cierta curiosidad, pues si bien, ya no compartía ningún lazo con su aldea natal, todavía quedaba cierta curiosidad por saber que fue de ella. Su familia y algunos amigos todavía estaban ahí, incluso enemigos a los cuales nunca había podido terminar con sus vidas seguían ahí.

Recordó a su pequeña hermana a quien dejo con un gran dolor en el corazón y a una madre a la cual no tuvo valor de enfrentar. Ante la vista de todos Namikaze Naruto nunca existió, pero para quienes, si le conocían, él estaba muerto. Su madre debe de estar muy preocupada por su desaparición al igual que el de sus hermanos y finalmente se da cuenta de ello.

 **¿Cómo estarán las cosas en Konoha?**

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

 **Esta aldea se cae a pedazos**

Fueron las palabras de una mujer de cabellos azabaches mientras miraba desde su ventana el barrio totalmente sombrío que había estado viendo durante seis largos años. Al lado de ella se encontraba un chico del mismo color de cabello, quien le miraba algo preocupado por la forma en como hablo de la aldea en que ambos eran parte.

"Mamá, me voy a una misión" interrumpió Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer "…si quieres podría quedarme un poco más de tiempo, Kakashi estará en el punto de encuentro dentro de una hora o dos" dijo recordando la forma en como su sensei trabajaba.

Mikoto le miro un momento y sonrió "no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto" dijo sabiendo que en cualquier momento tendrían una visita totalmente esperada "esta es tu segunda misión Genin, no olvides colocar todo de ti" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente, avergonzando al ninja.

"no es para tanto, estoy seguro que es limpiar una casa o pasear algunos perros" dijo molesto y avergonzado al recordar las clases de misiones en las que por ahora se encontraba estancado. Mikoto se rio recordando que su primera misión gennin de su hijo fue limpiar los almacenes de la torre Hokage "bueno…si dices que estarás bien" dijo entre dientes mientras salía por la puerta y se marchaba, dejando la habitación en silencio.

La sonrisa en la mujer murió de repente, mirando a un lado con una incomparable cantidad de inexpresividad "Ya se fue, puedes dejar de ocultarte y ya que estas en eso, podrías largarte de mi casa" dijo molesta mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa y se sentaba en el suelo.

De pronto, un rubio mayor aparece detrás de un muro trasparente, teniendo una expresión culpale y triste en su rostro "Mikoto…yo-" "guarda silencio, Minato" la interrumpió la mujer mientras le miraba fijamente con su Doujutsu activado.

El Hokage se quedó callado mientras seguía su caminar y se sentaba frente a la mujer, ninguno de ellos decía nada, tampoco es que hubiera nada que hablar "¿porque?" preguntó el rubio de repente, alzando una ceja en la mujer "¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que intento redimirme?" dijo mientras apretaba sus rodillas, mirando impotente la mesa "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?" dijo esta vez, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer.

"no hay nada que puedas hacer porque no hay nada que creer, minato" dijo la mujer evitando mirarles a los ojos "mira, entiendo que te sientas mal por haber sido manipulado por los líderes, haber acabado con mi clan y con mi familia" dijo respirando para controlar su reciente odio que sacó a relucir con esas palabras "no puedo decir que fue completamente culpa tuya, también fue mía y la de Fugaku" dijo recordando las últimas palabras de su esposo.

Antes que Minato pudiera decir alguna palabra, ella le detuvo "pero eso no significaba que tengas que seguir con esto, ambos dejamos claro que seguiríamos caminos diferentes" dijo mirando seria y enojada "la única razón por la cual tuvisteis a Naruto fue por la presión del concejo y mi marido" cualquier palabra que tenía el Hokage en su boca, desapareció cuando recordó ese detalle.

"lo siento" dijo bajando su cabeza, dejando caer algunas lágrimas "no puedo decir que intenté cuidarlo, sería una gran mentira" admitió su propia falta de paternidad durante la crianza de su hijo rubio "pero quiero hacer la diferencia, sé que aún no es tarde" dijo mientras alzaba su mano e intentaba tomar la de ella, pero se apartó rápidamente.

"es muy tarde, Minato…" dijo ella con una expresión muy enojada en su rostro "24 años tarde" finalizó su charla mientras se levantaba, sin importarle que el Hokage aún se encontraba sentado en la mesa que hace unos instantes compartían "quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora, recuerda que yo soy madre y tú eres padre…de nuestras propias familias" el rubio gruño con molestia al hacerle recordar ese minúsculo detalle, procediendo a desaparecer tras un brillo de luz.

Mikoto dejó salir un largo suspiro y se relajaba al sentir la presencia del Hokage fuera de su casa. Esta conversación lo habían tenido durante seis largos años. Ningún solo día había faltado, todos y en cada uno de esos días visitaba su casa para hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez.

Miró por su ventana la aldea de Konoha, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde el genocidio de su clan y uno no podía darse cuenta por sí solo. Había una gran cantidad de tensión entre la clase de los aldeanos y los shinobis, un punto de quiebre que en cualquier momento podría volcarse en una guerra civil.

Los ricos comerciantes ya han visto este cambio y poco a poco han ido mudándose de Konoha al no encontrar la estabilidad necesaria para asegurar sus tiendas. Sin la clase productora el poderío militar se vería seriamente afectado hasta lentamente desaparecer.

Los clanes incluso se han mantenido alejados del Hokage hasta cierto punto. Lo demostrado por Minato causó miedo en cada uno de ellos, tal vez como una prueba de que sucedería si algún clan trata de imitar las acciones de los Uchiha. Incluso si los lideres eran amigos cercanos a el Hokage, se vieron seriamente afectados por el miedo que causo la masacre Uchiha.

Ahora lo que más necesita Konoha es tener aliados comerciales, mas con la estricta política de Minato esto no se podrá dar y a la aldea solo le queda esperar hasta su día final.

Aun así, ha habido un vuelco no solamente en su aldea, sino en también en todas las demás alrededor de las naciones elementales. Kirigakure que se encontraba enfrentando una rebelión y había estado casi asegurada su vitoria sobre esta, fue asombrosamente empatado y equilibrado hasta tal punto en que ahora una victoria no parecía estar asegurada.

Un tal ninja que puede invocar dragones fue enviado para ayudar a la rebelión y prácticamente él solo había podido cambiar la balanza a su favor. Ejercito de un solo ninja, el shinobi dragón, inclusive se le titula como dragón de dragones, todos estos apodos vienen de Kirigakure en donde sus enemigos se le es clave llamarle de algún modo más fuera de su territorio este nombre es usado como broma o…una terrible verdad.

Todas las aldeas ya han sentido cierto temor y han sido sacudidas por las noticias de kirigakure, algunas incluso tienen pensado enviar tropas a Kirigakure para ayudar al Mizukage para detener la amenaza que significaba aquel shinobi dragón, pero los ancianos de sus respectivas aldeas decidieron simplemente mantenerlo en vigilancia…aun cuando era imposible.

El deseo de todos era unánime, querían el rollo del dragón. Había historias sobre los dragones, incluso invocaciones poderosas a veces los nombraban como algo de temer y pocos son los que lo conocen el límite de sus capacidades. De lo poco que le contó Minato, su invocación sapo era totalmente temerosa siquiera de decirle algo al respecto, pues eso significaría guerra contra el clan dragón.

De alguna forma, dentro de su corazón sentía un instinto maternal que le decía que ese era su hijo desaparecido. No tenía fundamentos, ni pruebas ni nada al respecto, pero de alguna manera sabía que se trataba de Naruto. Solo le daba más esperanzas a que realmente no esté muerto como decían algunas personas y puedan terminar la charla que en su momento no pudieron concluir.

* * *

 **"¡estúpido gato!"**

Gruño una voz femenina y algo linda mientras forcejeaba con algo entre la maleza. Un par de pasos se escuchó mientras un pequeño grupo de personas se acercaban, todas parecían no tener las ganas de siquiera caminar. Al hacer a un lado las plantas, vieron como una chica rubia de coletas peleaba mano a mano con un gato, quien tenía sus garras afiladas listas para matar a todos.

"Naruko basta, deja de hacer el ridículo y suelta al gato" dijo una voz cansada y a la vez despreocupada mientras se acercaba a la niña y tomaba el gato de sus manos "no podemos hacerle ningún daño o el Señor feudal se molestará con nosotros" la niña rubia parpadeo y hace un puchero mientras mira a otro lado, enfadada.

"ya tenemos el gato Kakashi-sensei" dijo un chico pelinegro a su lado, mirando aburrido y desganado "¿realmente es todo? ¿fuimos entrenados como soldados y ahora perseguimos a un gato? ¿enserio?" pregunto incrédulo el chico, casi sin poder creerse que ahora estén haciendo esto.

El ahora reconocido Jounin de cabello plateado pensó en su pregunta mirando al cielo "sí, creo que es lo mínimo para novatos como ustedes" dijo con sencillez, molestando al trio de críos "vamos, tranquilos, ya verán que habrá mejores misiones que las de tomar un gato" dijo haciendo una sonrisa con su ojo libre, los tres chicos simplemente sudaron ligeramente.

"bueno, por lo menos no estamos sucios igual que Naruko, ¿cierto Sasuke-kun?" dijo una chcia de cabellos rosados mientras veia con estrellas en los ojos al chico pelinegro, quien bufo y miro a otro lado, nada agradable.

"¡callate, Sakura-cerda!" le grito la chica rubia mientras se levantaba y se polveaba la suciedad de sus ropas naranja "por si no lo has notado, ¡yo he hecho todo el maldito trabajo con mis clones!" grito totalmente airada por las palabras de su compañera de equipo.

"primero, eso no era parte del plan" dijo el azabache mientras le señalaba con su dedo "segundo, te dijimos que esperases e ignoraste el plan" dijo con una mirada cada vez más afilada, haciendo que la pequeña rubia se ponga nerviosa "y, por último, me llamaste un emo engreído y fuiste tú sola ignorando el plan" culminó el azabache, golpeado su frente con su dedo extendido.

Naruko miraba muy nerviosa por la mirada de su compañero y miró exclamando por ayuda a la única persona que conocía de verdad ene este pequeño grupo "Kakashi-sensei" llamo con lágrimas en los ojos esperando alguna ayuda sensata de su profesor. El peliplateado simplemente la ignoró mientras leía su libro porno '¡Traición!' pensó sorprendida cuando lo vio feliz de la vida ignorando su pedido de ayuda.

Sasuke bufo molesto mientras le daba la espalda, caminando lentamente fuera del bosque "andando, quiero terminar esta basura de misión y regresar a casa a entrenar" dijo con su tono emo que siempre usaba, molestando a Naruko en el proceso, quien le sacó la lengua mientras hacía caras horribles.

De esta forma el pequeño grupo se encaminaba hacia la sala de misiones en la torre Hokage. Naruko miraba aburrida hacia todos lados, sin querer siquiera estar ahí. Hace una semana aproximadamente fue nombrada Genin oficial, aunque causo algunos problemas menores al intentar llegar hasta ahí. Por otro lado, se le había incluido a este extraño grupo de antisociales…aunque tenía sentido porque ella también lo era.

Su mejor amigo por el momento era Sasuke Uchiha, único miembro Uchiha varón leal a Konoha. El molesto Emo vengador siempre la molestaba en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad para burlarse de ella literalmente de todo, incluso si en un examen se le rompía la punta de su lápiz, ¡él se burlaba de ella!

Otra era Sakura, su peor enemiga. A diferencia de Ino que era una amiga inocencia y que de vez en cuando charlaban amigablemente, ella no podía tener una conversación sin que la estuviera acusando de estarse robando a Sasuke. No importa que tanto intentaba disuadirla que era una estupidez, ella era terca al respecto.

Finalmente estaba Kakashi-sensei, uno de sus mejores amigos desde que tiene memoria y también era los únicos que conocían a su Onii-sama lo suficiente como para asegurarle que no está muerto. Aun cuando tenía problemas de responsabilidad y usualmente llegaba dos horas tarde a todo, era alguien en el que podía confiar.

Su mundo de idas se rompió cuando vi a alguien muy familiar salir de la torre Hokage junto a un hombre mayor de cabello canoso. Era casi exactamente igual que ella, pero tenía el cabello corto y lucía un traje negro, al igual que lo hacia su hermano mayor cuando era genin al igual que en las fotos que todavía guardaba de él.

Su gemelo simplemente miraba aburrido el suelo antes de notar su presencia junto a los demás. El anciano simplemente se detuvo para conversar con su maestro jounin "¡hey, Kakashi!" saludó casi con demasiada emoción mientras se reía. Ambos adultos se reían ignorando la presencia de los menores.

Naruko miro a su hermano, ninguno de los dos decía algo, pero decidió romper el silencio por sí misma "Onii-chan" dijo mirándole seriamente a lo que fue respondida por un resoplido.

"¿enserio? Solo porque soy menor que tú por unos segundos no te da derecho de llamame así" dijo con un tono venenoso mientras miraba directamente a los ojos "por si no has notado, yo soy miles de veces más fuerte que tu" declaró con arrogancia, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa victoriosa en él.

"pero yo no trato de imitar a nuestro hermano mayor solo para agradar a nuestro padre" la sonrisa en el chico rubio desapareció con las palabras de su hermana "¿Quién es más inmaduro? ¿tu o yo?" preguntó con tono desafiante la chica, no dejándose intimidar por su hermano menor.

Este mismo empezó a gruñir, totalmente enojado por las palabras de ella "retractate" dijo amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba hacia su hermano, quien no aún no se intimidaba con su habilidad. Antes que siquiera lograse llegar hasta ella, el pelinegro se puso delante de ella, interrumpiendo la confrontación "hazte a un lado debilucho, esto es cosa de hermanos, largate" dijo el rubio todavía de forma orgullosa, aun enojado por las palabras de su hermana.

"si crees que puedes venir aquí y pensar que puedes ser todo lo engreído que eres al igual que en tu casa, puedes empezar por marcharte ahora mismo" dijo el pelinegro mirándole fijamente. Ninguno de los dos retroceda y parecía que en cualquier momento una batalla se iniciaría, pero los adultos llegaron justo a tiempo para detener la masacre.

"niños, detengan su pelea tan infantil antes que me dé nauseas" dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "vamos a por otra misión ya que parecen tener mucha energía esta mañana" el trio de chicos suspiro sin ganas mientras seguían al peliplateado por otra horrible misión.

Naruko vio de reojo a su hermano menor, quien le miró feo y giró su mirada hacia el frente, intentando ignorarla lo más posible mientras desaparecía con el hombre viejo. Ella resopló mientras rodaba sus ojos "maldito engreído" susurró molesta con un agrio sabor en su boca por aquel encuentro.

Sasuke le vio un momento antes suspirar "y yo pensaba que tenía una relación difícil con mis hermanos" susurró mientras pensaba en sus dos hermanos desaparecidos quien uno era un criminal y el otro presuntamente muerto. Sakura por otra parte simplemente les seguía totalmente callada, pues todo lo que había escuchado de alguna forma le parecía incoherente, sobre todo el hermano mayor de Naruko.

"Ne, Sasuke" el azabache giró su mirada hacia la rubia con coletas, quien parecía muy avergonzada con un par de mejillas rojizas "G-gracias por…p-por eso de antes…p-por d-defenderme de mi h-hermano" terminó muy bajito, casi ni siquiera podía ser escuchado. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del chico que murió con las siguientes palabras "para un emo depresivo y vengador fue muy tierno" dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, avergonzado o totalmente enojado. Sin dudarlo, escoge la segunda opción y rápidamente atrapa a la rubia mientras frotaba ambos puños en sus cienes con ira sin igual "¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!" dijo muy molesto mientras seguía aplicando dolor en la chica rubia. Esta lloraba mientras intentaba librarse del castigo que el pelinegro aplicaba en ella.

"cuanto me gustaría ser Naruko en estos momentos" dijo Sakura con una expresión de amor mientras miraba ensoñada la escena de amigos frente a ella. Por otra parte, Kakashi sudó ligeramente al ver la escena, sobre todo en la expresión de Sakura quien parecía querer interpretar una escena de Masoquismo si con eso tiene contacto con el chico que le gustaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de misiones, Naruko vio con cierta sorpresa como su padre estaba ahí en ves del tercer Hokage quien era el encargado de esto. Su padre le miró un momento antes de seguir su mirada hacia el grupo completo, haciendo que se sienta un poco cohibida.

"Aquí está la misión Minato-sama, tenemos el gato" dijo Kakashi con cierta felicidad en su tono. El rubio mayor asintió mientras rellenaba algunos papeles. De pronto, la puerta se abrió mientras dejaba pasar a una enorme mujer, quien tomo al gato y se fue mientras lo acariciaba "si yo fuera el gato también me escaparía" susurró el peliplateado luego de ver el trato animal.

"equipo siete, buen trabajo" dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y regresaba a sus papeles "por otro lado, tengo una importante misión para vosotros" informó alzando una ceja en su antiguo alumno. Los genin por otro lado, estaban entusiasmados por la misión que sonaba muy importante "hay mucha suciedad en el almacén de la Mansión Uzumaki, su misión es limpiarlo" la sonrisa cayo cuando escucharon esto.

"ya oyeron, a limpiar" todos gruñeron enojados mientras salían de la habitación, cerrándolo con gran intensidad "Minato-sensei…" susurró el peliplateado mirando con dificultad a su antiguo maestro y actual líder.

"lo se Kakashi, lo sé" dijo con un sudor sobre su frente "sé que necesito hablar más con naruko y menma, sé que necesito pasar más tiempo con Kushina, lo sé" dijo derrotado mientras caía en su escritorio, totalmente cansado. El peliplateado negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.

"Kushina-sama ha estado muy…histérica ultimadamente" dijo el peliplateado al recordar el dolor que fue entablar una conversación con la mujer pelirroja "ya ni reconozco a Menma y Naruko siempre está deprimida incluso cuanto lo intenta ocultar, debe de hacer algo por su familia" El rubio mayor simplemente siguió ocultando su rostro sobre su escritorio, no respondiendo a sus palabras.

"bueno, hace meses que no duermo en la cama junto a mi esposa" admitió algo incómodo al respecto. Kakashi levanto una ceja por esto "no, no me refiero a eso, sino que literalmente casi no duermo en la misma cama" El peliplateado chasqueó los dedos entiendo el mal humor de su esposa, cualquiera estaría enojado por algo como eso.

"bueno, ese no es mi problema, pero espero que tome en cuenta mis palabras" dijo el Jounin mientras se retiraba lentamente "Haga algo antes de que todo esto sea algo irreversible, aún está a tiempo" fueron las palabras finales del peliplateado antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Finalmente, el rubio se quedó solo en la habitación. Sacando algo entre sus ropas, mostro que se trataba de una pequeña imagen de toda su familia reunida. En ella el podía ver a sus dos gemelos mientras sonreía a la cámara junto a su esposa. De pronto, el rompió la fotografía en varios pedazos, quemándolos finalmente para terminar hechos cenizas "no lo entiendes Kakashi…" dijo con un tono fúnebre mientras miraba una nueva imagen en sus manos, la cual se trataba de él en su adolescencia junto a una chica muy hermosa de cabellos negros.

 **"…es muy tarde para mi…"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **ESTO NO ES RELLENO, JODER :v . aunque algunos pensaran diferente, esta es la forma en como relacionarlo con lo que se viene después, la batalla final.**

 **Eso me recuerda, la otra parte ya ha sido escrita, no hay mucho misterio pues ahora estoy terminando el ULTIMO capitulo que es la entrada al arco de las olas. Aunque podría ser que escriba un ESPECIAL CANONICO, relatando, sobre todo, la primera película sobre el país de las nieves. Todo se decidirá en las visualizaciones de los últimos capítulos y los comentarios que tenga.**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¡LA BATALLA FINAL! ¡Ryuo vs Sanbi!:** "no podre desviar a tiempo esa bijudama…tendré que tenerla **" "MEITON: RŌ AIASU"**


	9. Chapter 9: Decisive Battle

**Haber sé que he demorado mucho entre capítulos, lo sé muy bien peor tengo una buena razón. Este junto al capítulo anterior han sido un solo capitulo que he dividido a la mitad por su tamaño. Probablemente este saldrá un par de días después del anterior, por lo que no se tienen que preocupar por que no haya capitulo siguiente.**

 **Otra cosa que quería decirles es algo muy importante, a este Fic solo le queda un capítulo más de la "temporada de prueba". Como les estaba diciendo, no es el "éxito" que yo esperaba, pero tampoco es un total fracaso, es neutral. Por ahora tiene 4000 vistos y 27 comentarios…la misma cantidad que tiene otro de mis fics Road to Chaos con solo un capitulo y medio :v**

 **Técnicamente hay una diferencia muy notable entre Fics, como que no me convence, pero al mismo tiempo si…no lo sé. Para mi es el que mejor argumento, desarrollo de personajes e historia tiene, porque me desenvuelvo mejor en un mundo que conozco a la perfección.**

 **Ya veré que sucede con esta fic, pero ya dije todo, se decidirá en el próximo capitulo :D**

* * *

Ryuo

* * *

Capítulo 9: Decisive battle

* * *

 **"la última batalla ha comenzado"**

Fueron las palabras en voz baja las cuales salieron de un par de labios femeninos. Aquella mujer veía con cierta preocupación el campo de batalla que se extendía frente a ella y el viento recorría con fuerza, agitando su larga cabellera castaña y rojiza.

"cierto y creo que deberías de alistar a tus tropas, no creo que Yagura te espere mucho más" dijo una voz a su lado, no necesitaba girar su mirada para saber que se trata del shinobi dragón. Suspirando, ella asiente mientras intentaba enfrentar a todos sus compañeros.

Mei miro a todos los cientos de miles de ninjas que estaban listos para morir por un país libre, por un nuevo futuro el cual en unos instantes de decidiría si existía o no. Intentó hablar, intentó decirles algo para motivarlos, pero organizarlos para ir hacia una muerte segura era lo menos que ella quería, no cuando la gran mayoría había recuperado su vida luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

Naruto vio ese enfrentamiento que la mujer tenía consigo misma, sus ojos reflejaban ese dolor tan singular asi como el miedo por una derrota que también era muy posible. El miedo a decepcionar, el miedo al fracaso, el miedo a perderlo todo en una noche, ella estaba siendo humana.

* * *

 **[Naruto Shippuden ost Emergence os Talents]**

* * *

El shinobi tocó su hombro para llamarle la atención, cosa que le sorprendió en un principio. Negando con la cabeza, la empuja con suavidad y toma su lugar en el frente de batalla. Bajándose la mascarilla, enseñó su rostro completo, pero sin dejar al descubierto su melena dorada.

"Se el miedo que todos tienen, se también el temor que puede causar una derrota en una batalla que no se tiene que perder" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a todos por igual "Siempre detesté la guerra, nunca hace bien a nadie y lo único que causa es crear más dolor, pero de alguna forma…este va más allá de una siempre guerra" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba una de sus manos.

"Porque vuestra motivación no es dinero, no es fama ni mucho menos gloria. Todos estamos reunidos para proteger el presente y construir un nuevo futuro, uno no tan sangriento…uno en donde las personas que amamos no tengan que experimentar ese dolor que tanto nos aflige, que vuestras familias gocen de una libertad sin límites…un nuevo mañana para todos" todos estaban atentos a las palabras que fueron dichas por el héroe, todos tenían algo de valor sentimental para ellos, dándoles más certeza para continuar.

"en el poco tiempo que he estado junto a ustedes, me he visto rodeado de ese mismo sentimiento, de esa misma pasión y determinación que cada día parece solo aumentar cuando conviven en comunidad" tomo cierto tiempo y dejo salir un suspiro "Yo quiero proteger esa esperanza y sé que ustedes también" dicho esto, les dio la espalda para ver que sus enemigos ya estaban preparados, Yagura en los muros observando sus ejércitos de pie.

"por eso y mucho más, ¡no podemos perder!" rugió para despertar a todo mundo de su trance "¡porque tenemos algo que proteger! ¡hoy somos los héroes de nuestra propia historia y como héroes, caeremos luchando!" dicho esto, se volvió a colocar la mascarilla mientras moldeaba un poco de Chakra "¡por un nuevo futuro!" gritó finalmente, haciendo eco entre las tropas quienes imitaron ese mismo rugido.

Mei miraba con grandes ojos como el rubio había fácilmente motivado a todos con unas palabras que podían llegar a cualquiera. Esas no eran las palabras de un simple político, eran las palabras de un líder nato que prometía el cielo cuando el infierno estaba asegurado. Pero incluso cuando sonaba como una mentira, al verlo al frente y con ganas de luchar…de alguna forma hacía creer como si fuera de alguna manera posible.

"no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto, mirando la expresión de la mujer "Cuando una persona se esfuerza y hace lo humanamente posible para realizar sus palabras, las demás personas responden a ese esfuerzo, a esa determinación sin límites olvidándose de que aquello era imposible" dijo sin mirarla mientras se colocaba muy al frente de todos y esperaba una señal para comenzar la última batalla.

 **"porque nada comienza por sí solo, todo necesita un pequeño empujoncito"** Mei abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz de su mama hablarle en su cabeza, como un suave recuerdo arrullando en su mente " **a veces da miedo dar un paso hacia adelante, un paso donde no hay camino y solo te asegura tu perdición, es normal tener miedo"** era un pequeño flash back donde su madre le abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarla cuando se encontraba llorando de miedo.

 **"pero siempre hay alguien que no tiene miedo al dolor, que no tiene miedo a caerse mientras alguien le sujete de las manos y da un salto hacia adelante sin temor"** el recuerdo se dispersó de sus ojos mostrándole al Shinobi dragón que esperaba pacientemente la señal **"porque su valentía resuena en los corazones de los demás, liderándolos hacia un camino hacia lo desconocido, un nuevo futuro"** ella regresó la mirada notando como todos sus compañeros se ataban sus protectores de frente rasguñados, sin miedo alguno a la muerte que se encontraba cerca.

 **"eso significa ser un verdadero héroe"**

'ahora lo entiendo' pensó la mujer mientras daba un par de pasos, colocándose al lado del rubio quien la miró con cierta curiosidad 'de alguna forma, tampoco siento miedo' fueron sus pensamientos mientras recordaba a su familia 'Yo quiero luchar' fue su pensamiento mientras sacaba su propio protector y se lo ataba a la frente '¡porque yo también quiero ser un héroe!' pensó determinaba mientras miraba al frente sin ningún rastro de temor.

"Mei" Llamó el shinobi a su lado mientras seguía mirando hacia el horizonte "ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado y aun cuando nada asegura que no seas igual que Yagura en un futuro, yo y todos nosotros creemos en ti" La antes pelirroja asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos (ost End)

El silencio era clave en el campo de batalla, nadie parecía querer pelear, pero tampoco es que tuvieran muchas otras opciones si querían vivir. Por otro lado, Yagura parecía algo sombrío como para ser el líder que todos conocían, algo raro estaba pasando.

Naruto alzo una ceja cuando vio al líder de Kirigakure estar al frente de batalla y alejarse completamente de sus ejércitos. Este mismo elevo una mano y luego la volvió a bajar, todos reconocían esa señal "Mei" llamo Naruto mientras miraba al Mizukage desde la distancia "Yo iré a por Yagura, tu encargate de los demás, que nadie interfiera en mi pelea" dijo sin mirarla, comenzando a ir al centro de la batalla.

EL rubio caminaba lentamente y luego comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta terminar corriendo rápidamente. En poco tiempo desapareció tras un flash de velocidad y ahora se encontraba frente a Yagura. Le parecía realmente curioso que tenga el tamaño de un niño, pero su poder lo justificaba.

"así que tú eres el shinobi dragón, Ryūō" dijo Yagura mientras elevaba un poco su cabeza para poder verlo por completo "Que divertido, por primera vez los rumores estaban en lo cierto" se burló ligeramente mientras enseñaba una sonrisa arrogante.

"No tenemos nada que hablar, mis acciones hablaran por mi" dijo el rubio mientras invocaba un par de kunais "si mueres, la guerra habrá perdido sentido" termino finalmente mientras miraba al Mizukage, esperando su señal para comenzar.

"ah, tienes razón" admitió Yagura mientras sacaba su bastón de la espalda "Esta batalla termina con la muerte de uno de los dos, después de todo, tu estúpida rebelión no es nada sin ti" dijo totalmente seguro de ello, casi como si sintiera diversión por eso.

Antes que dijera algo, su cuerpo fue destruido con una sola agitada de la mano del rubio. este miraba con seriedad como el cuerpo del Mizukage se convirtió en agua cuando le golpeo "¿clon de agua?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba su brazo húmedo.

Para su gran sorpresa había papeles en el suelo que estaban enterrados, los cuales brillaron intensamente. Abrió los ojos cuando noto que se trataba de una fórmula de sellado y en segundos fue liberada una gran cantidad de agua que empezó a envolverlo junto a cientos papeles más.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacer algo, el tiempo se detuvo y como si fuera una clase de magia, ahora se encontraba fuera de la burbuja de agua casi al mismo instante cuando se accionaron los sellos. Vio con algo de sorpresa como la burbuja termino por crearse y los cientos de papeles se encendían terminando en una explosión controlada.

 _'eso fue peligroso'_ escuchó en su mente sorprendiéndole un poco _'si no te hubiera sacado de ahí probablemente estaríamos muy lastimados' _habló la voz de su cabeza como si estuviera molesto de haber sido atrapado en algo tan básico _'por supuesto que estoy enojado, ambos sabíamos que era una trampa, ¿Por qué demonios bajasteis la guardia?' preguntó _su otro yo, realmente molesto al respecto.

 _'realmente no creí que era peligroso, solo son algunos papeles bomba'_ pensó mientras miraba los daños de aquella _explosión 'mas no sabía que había muchos más sellados dentro de ellos'_ admitió con cierta pena el haber bajado la guardia.

 _'pues por tu estupidez ahora no te podré ayudar de nuevo, ni mucho menos ese jutsu que estaba guardándolo. Ahora no puedo volver a usar el Amenotejikara …no en este estado'_ admitió un poco triste recordando que solo era una masa de conciencia vagando por la cabeza del rubio sin sentido aparente.

 _'¿Amenotejikara?'_ pregunto Naruto con mucha curiosidad pues no sabía que su otro yo podría emplear jutsus, mucho menos algo avanzado como lo que acababa de mostrar. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se teletrasportara fuera de la trampa y el tiempo volviera a como estaba. Ningún segundo, ni un parpadeo, fue simplemente instantáneo, ideal y perfecto.

 _'si, si y si'_ respondió su otro yo con aburrimiento _'ahora, ¿podrías dejar de liarla? ¡esto es una guerra! ¡mata a alguien, joder!'_ se quejó su otro yo para luego desaparecer de su mente completamente.

Con los ojos cerrados el rubio toma cierto aire en sus pulmones mientras abre los ojos y ve el frente de batalla. Su mirada capto a Yagura sobre los muros de su Aldea "muy bien" dijo lentamente mientras tomaba cierta distancia y se preparaba para ir contra todos el solo "estoy muy enojado ahora" admitió mientras avanzaba sin miedo hacia el batallón enemigo.

Sus pasos calmados se volvieron una caminata, este a su vez un trote para finalmente correr hacia el frente. Un grito de guerra estallo en el frente enemigo y todos corrieron para matar a aquel que creía enfrentarlos a todos por sí mismo. El choque fue inminente y ya desde lejos se veía devastador.

El shinobi dragón empezó a barrer el suelo con cualquiera que se encontraba en su camino. Su Taijustu no era perfecto pero cada golpe era simplemente demoledor. Soldados iban y venían con un simple golpe de sus manos o una patada en su cuerpo. Podría haber usado el sharingan para predecirlos mejor, pero no quería exponerse tan rápido como sobreviviente Uchiha, estaba seguro que llamaría demasiado la atención.

Escuchó un gritó en la lejanía, se trata de sus compañeros quienes reaccionaron cuando lo vieron destruir a un pelotón usando solamente sus manos. sin embargo, tuvo que protegerse rápidamente de un bastón que venía en su dirección, rompiendo el suelo y al mismo tiempo causando un estallido que alejó a todos de su posición.

* * *

 **Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #07 Blazing Ashes II**

* * *

Naruto sonrió tras su máscara al ver a quien tenía frente a él "Mizukage Yagura, veo que no piensa esconderse tras sus hombres" dijo con cierta burla mientras redirigía el bastón e intentaba patearlo a distancia, más su patada fue bloqueada y simplemente lo alejo de su posición.

"luego de que mi trampa fallara no tenía caso esconderme tras estos inútiles" dijo con una sonrisa oscura mientras tomaba su bastón con fuerza "no sé qué clase de truco hicisteis, pero ahora eso no es importante" dijo mientras hacia un circulo con su bastón agua de arremolinaba sobre él " **Suiton: Suishōha"** gritó el Mizukage al golpear con su bastón el suelo, creando una poderosa concentración de agua a su alrededor que estallo con su golpe.

 **"¡Katon: Karyuuendan!"** grito el rubio en medio de un salto disparando una poderosa concentración de fuego que casi era blanco por su poder, evaporando rápidamente la concentración de agua. No dejando tiempo para que su enemigo se recuperara, siguió haciendo sellos de manos **"¡Katon!"** grito mientras dejaba de escupir fuego y creo una enorme concentración de fuego en sus manos **"¡SHINRYU!"** Yagura abrió los ojos cuando un rugido salió fuera de la neblina intensa que lo redaba.

Para su gran sorpresa, vio un par de enormes ojos rijosos fuera. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr fuera del rango de aquel jutsu. El dragón por otra parte, embistió con brutalidad por todos lados, dejando y demolición por donde pasaba. Yagura esquivaba lo mejor que podía, pero la velocidad de aquel dragón hecho de fuego era bestial.

"Suiton" dijo mientras caía lentamente al suelo con el dragón apunto de devorarlo " **Bakusui Shōha(Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)"** gritó expulsando una incontable cantidad de agua de su boca, pudiendo igualar al Jutsu enemigo y lograr negarlo. Nuevamente la neblina le jugó una mala pasada cuando vio salir a su enemigo de ella, logrando contactar un golpe extremadamente fuerte contra su rostro y mandándolo a volar.

Naruto por otra parte no intento golpearlo, pues tenía un kunai en sus manos el cual estaba roto. Agudizando su vista, noto que una maza de Chakra rojizo empezó a cubrir lentamente al Muzukage en el suelo, también notó que en su cuello había algo parecido a escamas o Corales cubriéndolo "ya veo" dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose para pelear contra un verdadero Jinchuriki.

" **no me subestimes** " dijo Yagura mientras se levantaba " **¡HUMANO!"** rugió como una bestia mientras que el Chakra sangriento lograba recrear de alguna forma al Sanbi en miniatura. Este mismo se lanzó con una velocidad impresionante hacia el rubio, quien logró contrarrestar su golpe e incluso contraatacar.

La batalla mano a mano era feroz entre ambos. Todos los shinobi a los alrededores tuvieron que alejarse lo más posible de ambos para no caer en fuego cruzado. Cada golpe resonaba en el campo de batalla como un fuerte temblor, sacudiendo a todo aquel que se encontraba en las cercanías. Nadie podía creerse que existiera una persona que pueda luchar mano a mano con un Jinchuriki en esa etapa sin ser Kage, era imposible…hasta ahora.

Naruto tenía ciertos problemas con el Jinchuriki. Cada golpe que bloqueaba o desviaba dejaba corales en su cuerpo que buscaban extenderse y paralizarlo por completo. En cada momento tenía que quitárselos o sino lo consumirían rápidamente. Se había dado cuenta que era una mala idea un mano a mano con tan problemática habilidad, pero no podía usar otra cosa.

La capa de Chakra sangrienta cubría a la perfección de cualquier jutsu que diera en su contra, seria malgastar Chakra sin sentido alguno. Tampoco podía usar Kunais o armas convencionales, solo se romperían en el momento de tocarlo _'tal vez sea el momento de usarlo'_ pensó el rubio al recordar su espada en su espalda. Sacudió rápidamente su _cabeza 'no, prometí nunca revelar su verdadero poder'_ recordó cuando les hizo su promesa a los dragones de nunca usarla.

"no me queda otra opción" dijo mientras elevaba su brazo sobre su cabeza y creaba una esfera blanca la cual rápidamente creció y le crecieron aspas a su alrededor "¡toma esto!" grito mientras le lanzaba aquel jutsu en forma de shuriken "¡ **Ōdama Rasenshuriken!"** el jutsu fue rápidamente en contra de Yagura quien no pudo esquivarlo por estar en pleno vuelo y fue consumido por una enorme explosión arremolinado de viento.

Al término de la explosión, un cuerpo manguado cayo de porrazo al suelo. Naruto veía con ojos agudos esperando que ese sea el fin del Mizukage. Sintió dolor en su red de Chakra, era el problema de haber usado tanto poder al tener un sello bloqueando gran parte de sus reservas de Chakra. Fue sorprendido cuando el Mizukage dio un enorme salto de donde había caído, con gran parte de su manto de Chakra destruido y que se reponía rápidamente, volviendo a la normalidad.

Un rugido despertó a todo mundo del trance de batalla, llamándolos hacia la pelea encarnizada que protagonizaban ambos líderes de su respectiva facción. Todo mundo vio un brillo y luego una increíble poder que parecía salir del Mizukage ahora convertido en un monstruo.

 **"¡me has humillado por última vez, Ryuo!"** rugió el Mizukage mientras juntaba una gran cantidad de poder frente a él **"¡te destruiré junto a todo por lo que luchas! ¡lo destruiré todo!"** rugió finalmente mientras se trasformaba rápidamente en la verdadera criatura de las leyendas, el Sanbi.

La esfera en frente al monstruo con tres grandes colas empezó a tornarse extremadamente grande. En poco tiempo, la esfera negra logró tomar el tamaño de la misma bestia y ahora se encontraba encima del rubio. El clima del lugar cambio drásticamente, tornándose muy sombrío e incluso hasta aterrador.

La batalla se detuvo al ver la colosal esfera de Chakra. Nadie se podía mover pues esta esfera al Chakra contra el campo de batalla posiblemente los mate a todos de golpe o inclusive destruiría a la aldea por completo. No había donde correr, no había donde ocultarse, si esa cosa estallaba…no quedaría nada de Kirigakure.

Naruto vio con ojos calculadores la gran masa de Chakra, pensando en diferentes formas de cómo evitar la catástrofe 'no puedo enviarla al cielo, no tengo los medios como para elevarlo a cierta altura donde su rango no sea peligroso' pensó al ver el cielo 'tampoco puedo enviarlo al mar, las islas habitadas serian destruidas por la esfera y por los Tsunamis que causaría esta' sus pensamientos corrían rápidamente intentando encontrar una solución.

Girando su mirada a sus espaldas, notó que la resistencia aún estaba ahí, en el rango que sería disparada la esfera 'tampoco puedo esquivarlo, sino todos moriríamos de todas formas' dijo notando lo difícil de la situación. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una idea tan demente que podría funcionar.

Volvió la mirada una última vez, mirando a la única persona que tal vez merecía unas palabras para que se tranquilizara por esta difícil situación. Miró a Mei quien también le miraba con grandes y preocupados ojos, casi rogándole que saliera de ahí. Con una pequeña sonrisa, negó con su cabeza sacándose el casco y la mascarilla de su rostro.

 **"no te preocupes, todo estará bien"**

Susurró a lo lejos esperando que ella haya podido leer sus labios. Volvió su mirada al frente, enfrentándose a la poderosa esfera que esperara a que se rindiese y aceptara su perdición. Bajando lentamente su brazo, toco su propio abdomen y lo giraba como si fuera una llave.

En pocos segundos, un sello extraño brilló y desapareció como si se hubiese roto. Una gran cantidad de poder fluía alrededor del rubio, estremeciéndolo por la increíble presión que ejercía este sobre el cuerpo del shinobi dragón "mi verdadero poder…" susurró mientras cerraba sus puños e intentaba controlarlo "…es suficiente" dijo mientras se reponía y miraba sin miedo al biju.

Cerrando los ojos, buscó en su interior algo con el que se sentiría familiar, esa sensación…ese poder que le ayudo a cruzar los círculos del Samsara. Finalmente lo halló, se trataba de una nube extremadamente negra que se mantenía concentrada en una burbuja hecha con su propio Chakra. Levantando su mano, aquel Chakra negro empezó a dirigirse hasta su brazo, comenzando a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Una increíble cantidad de recuerdos negativos lo inundó, los recuerdos más triste y negativos de toda su vida empezaron a aparecer uno tras otro, atormentándolo y estrujando su corazón con una increíble cantidad de maldad. Casi como si fuera instintivo, en el mundo real apretó su puño y tomo cierto aire para pronunciar unas palabras que a pesar que nunca antes los había dicho…estaba seguro de que describían completamente su alma.

 **…This is my first step into the shadow…**

Con estas palabras dichas, el rubio abrió los ojos y extendió su brazo, el cual se llenó de un aura oscura pero brillante. Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy oscuro, una sombra con ojos rojos empezaba a tomar forma, una silueta humana muy familiar. Éste mira sorprendido como ahora tenía brazos y estos empezaron a tomar el típico color a piel pálido de alguien en particular.

La oscuridad se dispersó mostrando al rubio mirando sorprendido su propio cuerpo, solo traía un par de pantalones. Suspira y muestra una pequeña sonrisa, elevando su mano, imitando su acción de hace unos momentos _'Mala elección, compañero'_ dice con cierta diversión. A diferencia de su yo normal, este traía una enorme sonrisa llena de maldad y cubría su mano en oscuridad.

De esta forma, lentamente toco el suelo de la alcantarilla con sus manos bañadas en oscuridad. El agua en el suelo rápidamente se contamino y se coloreo de negro mientras expulsaba un brillo maligno. Lentamente el agua se elevaba sobre el suelo y se dirigía hacia la mano del rubio, quien empezó a lentamente a absorberla, haciendo que una sonrisa siniestra se formara en su rostro.

 **[2:57]**

Naruto por otra parte, estaba concentrado mientras colocaba una enorme cantidad de presión sobre su brazo extendido **"…Meiton…"** susurra mientras temblaba por la presión de su jutsu **"¡RŌ AIASU!"** gritó haciendo que, frente a él, se formara de la nada un enorme escudo hecho de materia oscura profunda, que, a su vez, creo cientos y cientos de campos de fuerza negras a la vez que trasparentes.

Todo el ejército a sus espaldas abrió los ojos cuando vio al rubio intentar detener tal poderoso ataque. La bijudama choco contra la enorme barrera y se detuvo, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todo mundo. Sin embargo, la enorme esfera de Chakra empezó a romper los escudos uno a uno, lentamente escuchándose como si se rompiera cristal.

 _'incluso la más poderosa de las barreras del otro mundo cede ante este poder, o… ¿acaso seré yo? ¿me estaré haciendo más débil?'_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía como la esfera ya había roto la mitad de las barreras. Negando con la cabeza, mira la enorme esfera frente a él _'no, debo de concentrarme…debo reunir más Chakra'_ siguió pensando como ahora le quedaban un cuarto de las capas protectoras _'Todo mundo depende de mí, les prometí que no les sucedería nada'_ recordó su promesa mientras cerraba los ojos.

Imágenes de muchas personas surgieron en su cabeza, incluyendo a Mei y su familia hace mucho tiempo además de la promesa en aquel entonces _'no es así'_ pensó mientras su brazo se estremecía y se desgarraba lentamente por la presión _'…Namikaze Naruto jamás rompe una promesa…'_ fue su línea de pensamientos mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre el brazo que ejercía el jutsu 'no perderé' fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras abre los ojos y muestra el sharingan una última vez " ¡NO PERDERE!" gritó con ira justiciera mientras encendía todo su poder en un solo punto.

Ya faltaba una sola barrera, el escudo de materia negra el cual se encontraba en sus últimas instancias de romperse y dejar pasar la esfera, borrando a la resistencia y a todo lo demás de golpe. Colocando todo el Chakra que tenía a través de su cuerpo reconstruía y fortificaba su última barrera, más su cuerpo no soportaba la misma presión ejercida y se destruía por sí misma.

Todos se quedaron mirando petrificados ante esa lucha de voluntades, unos con cierta impresión y otros con una mirada calculadora, como el enmascarado que veía la hazaña del rubio a lo lejos. Con un último esfuerzo, el rubio gritó encendiendo su Chakra al igual que un enorme pilar.

 **[OST END]**

El brillo tanto de su Chakra como el de la esfera misma encegueció a todos por igual. Seguido de ello, una colosal y enorme explosión consumió todo a su alrededor en un radio increíblemente alto, pero fuera de alcance de la gran mayoría. Aquella explosión hizo resonar la tierra misma, causando que la tierra se parta a la mitad e inclusive un poco de agua se filtrara, dejando en evidencia lo poderoso de aquel ataque.

El humo fue dispersado y se escuchó una respiración forzada. Entre los pedazos de escombros, una silueta muy familiar salía empujando los pedazos de rocas "…l-logré…l-logré detener la explosión…" se escuchó entre respiraciones forzadas.

Yagura entrecerró los ojos al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su enemigo. Aquel traje shinobi de antes había desaparecido, no quedaba nada además de un par de pantalones. Su brazo estaba completamente roto y parecía estar herido en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, desangrándose lentamente.

 **"…no puedo decir que fue patético…"** dijo Yagura mientras deshacía su forma monstruosa y el Chakra rojizo a su alrededor desapareció, apareciendo con su forma normal "nadie nunca había intentado detener una Bijudama a su máximo poder, desviado tal vez, ¡pero nadie estaría tan loco para detenerla!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saltos hacia donde estaba el rubio.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente mientras veía como su enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su ubicación. Intentó erguirse con normalidad, pero el dolor lo obligó a caer en una rodilla, respirando agitadamente _'¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué?'_ se preguntó mientras miraba incrédulo como escupía una enorme cantidad de sangre.

Su cuerpo empezó a fallarle, su red de Chakra se había saturado al límite, algún que otro conducto se había roto y posiblemente algún nodo había colapsado. Sus músculos estaban atrofiados y los tendones al límite. Todo su cuerpo estaba literalmente destrozado y no fue por usar aquel jutsu, ni tampoco la explosión de la bijudama.

 _'¿el sello?'_ pensó con dificultad mientras sentía como perdía la conciencia _'acaso… ¿acaso mi propio poder me ha traicionado?'_ pensó todavía en shock mientras lentamente descendía hacia la inconciencia _'imposible…yo…'_ pensaba mientras veía al Mizukage estar frente a él, victorioso _'no pienso morir así'_ se repitió mentalmente mientras se esforzaba por levantarse.

"tus acciones fueron admirables, **Ryūō"** dijo el mizukage mientras levantaba "pero has llegado a un límite que ni siquiera tu podrías superar, solo eres un humano" dijo con seriedad mientras extendía una de sus manos y una pequeña gota de agua aparecía en su dedo "aun cuando estabas en mi contra, respeto ese poder, por lo tanto…adiós, **Ryūō"** dijo finalmente mientras juntaba el Chakra necesario para aquel jutsu finalizador.

Naruto escuchó en la lejanía el grito de Mei, que para él fue como un lejano eco que se dispersaba en la lejanía. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, mostrando sus últimos momentos de conciencia _'yo…yo…'_ repetía mentalmente, finalmente cerrando los ojos.

 ** _'¡no pienso morir de esta forma!'_**

"así se habla…" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba una de sus manos, absorbiendo el disparo fatal que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza "compañero" dijo el rubio, elevando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa que podría asustar e inquietar a cualquiera.

Yagura abría los ojos cuando su jutsu fue absorbido por la palma del rubio "¿Qué?" se preguntó tanto por lo que había pasado, así como por las palabras que dijo su enemigo. Antes que supiera que sucedía, este mismo agitó una de sus manos, creando un enorme corte en su pecho que se extendió casi por todo su torso.

El Mizukage se retiró dando saltos, retrocediendo nuevamente entre sus ejércitos para que le recuperaran aquella herida en su pecho. Mientras tanto, el rubio se reía entre dientes mientras miraba sus manos y se levantaba con suma facilidad.

* * *

 **[Naruto Shippuuden OST - Kouen ~ Crimson Flames]**

* * *

"Naruto, eres patético" susurró el rubio mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa al ver como todas sus heridas se curaban tras un brillo negro "¿acaso no te das cuenta? ¡tu propio poder te estaba matando! ¡no podría ser más vergonzoso!" dijo mientras se reía entre dientes y se cubría el rostro con una mano mientras negaba con burla.

Yagura gruñó mientras sus médicos terminaban de cerrar su herida, volviendo rápidamente al frente de la batalla "¡¿Quién eres?!" gritó al ver la diferencia de su actitud anterior con su actitud actual "¡¿Qué diablos eres, **Ryūō**?!" exigió el Mizukage mientras se alistaba para cualquier cosa.

Naruto disminuyó lentamente su risa hasta que no se escuchara nada en el campo "¿Quién soy?" repitió al escuchar a Yagura "no lo sé" admitió mirándose las manos, apretando los puños por la ira que lo consumía al ignorar esa respuesta "pero hay algo que si estoy seguro…" dijo mientras se volteaba lentamente y miraba cara a acara a su enemigo "Lo único que pienso es en matarte" terminó el rubio mientras señalaba al líder de kirigakure.

Sin dejar tiempo a una respuesta, el rubio extiende su brazo a un lado y abre su puño. Fue en ese momento que una katana que se encontraba entre escombros empezó a reaccionar, desenfundándose por sí misma y volar por los cielos. La Katana giró en el aire para ser atrapada por el rubio, quien la atrapó y le dio una pequeña agitada para probar su filo.

Yagura no pudo evitar estar sorprendido cuando una sola de sus agitadas provocó que gran parte del terreno se elevara por los aires, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Luego de ese pequeño espectáculo, todo el sonido de los alrededores se dispersó en la nada y abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

Girando en cámara lenta, nota que se trata del mismo rubio, quien sonríe y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la guarda de la katana, mandándolo a volar como un proyectil y haciendo que se incruste en el suelo, provocando un pequeño estallido.

"parece ser que me estoy ablandando" murmuró mientras miraba como su brazo todavía seguía curándose de las heridas, terminando sin tener ningún rasguño "normalmente te podría haber cortado la cabeza de un solo golpe, lástima que mi compañero no haya usado más de mi poder" murmuró nuevamente mientras levantaba una de sus manos.

De pronto, materia oscura salió de su cuerpo y formo cientos de espadas negras con un brillo blanco a su alrededor **"Meiton"** dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y veía al Mizukage en la distancia " **Uchiage renzoku ken** (Lanzamiento de continuas espadas)" con esto dicho, todas las espadas creadas con anterioridad fueron lanzadas con una impresionante velocidad hacia su enemigo.

La increíble cantidad de armas oscuras al impactar contra el suelo, provocaba explosiones consecutivas colosales que hacían temblar el suelo. Las explosiones duraron un par de minutos antes que el rubio detuviera la creación de espadas y cruzara los brazos para ver a su enemigo.

Sonrió cuando lo vio envuelto de una increíble cantidad de Chakra muy espesa y rojiza, mostrando tres colas de sangre en su espalda. Sin embargo, la mitad de todo ese envoltorio de Chakra parecía estar destruido "impresionante, tal cual esperaba de un fragmento del árbol sagrado" dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla oscura que se materializo con la misma sustancia negra.

Yagura gruñía al verlo tan confiado, jugando con su espada como si no fuera nada "Maldito" dijo mientras sentía su ira hervir y su poder corresponder a esa ira sin sentido **"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!"** gritó mientras una gran cantidad de Chakra era expulsada por su cuerpo y lo envolvía.

Ante la vista del rubio, el Mizukage volvió a adquirir la forma bestial del Sanbi, sacudiendo sus enormes colas con mucho poder e ira contenida. Con una sonrisa, se levanta de su asiento y toma su espada, jugando con ella mientras veía la enorme bestia "muy bien… ¿Cómo debería de cargarme a una cosa tan grande?" se preguntó mientras veía como la enorme bestia cargaba otra segunda oleada de ataques.

 **"¡muere! ¡** **Suiton: Daikaisuidan!"** gritó la enorme bestia mientras lanzaba una poderosa esfera de agua que parecía arrasarlo con todo y venia en su dirección. El rubio no se dejó intimidar y simplemente levanto su arma sobre su cabeza, esperando el golpe en la tranquilidad absoluta.

Fue entonces cuando una gran cantidad de energía oscura empezó a envolver la espada dragón, un Chakra terriblemente maléfico y muy concentrado que incluso levitaba las rocas a su alrededor **"…Gestuga…"** dijo mientras veía avanzar en cámara lenta la enorme bala de agua **"¡Tenshō!** " gritó su ataque mientras agitaba su arma verticalmente y lanzaba un poderoso haz de energía negra en su dirección.

'¿Chakra negro?' se preguntó Yagura mientras veía la poderosa ráfaga en su dirección, la cual choco contra su propio ataque y lo destruyo como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia él. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo por su enorme tamaño, rápidamente se oculta tras su caparazón y se envuelve con sus colas esperando resistir en impacto.

La onda de energía no colisiona al impactar, sino que se desvía ligeramente y continua su camino hasta perderse en el mar, donde desapareció como si nada. Al observar detenidamente al Sanbi, uno podría darse cuenta que dos de sus colas estaban muy dañadas, mientras la tercera había sido cortada y un pedazo de ella estaba en el suelo.

"que mal que no pueda usarlo otra vez, posiblemente pierda mi control sobre mi compañero y vuelva en su subconsciente" dijo como si estuviera derrotado y arrojó la espada como si nada "me queda poco tiempo, ¡hagamos de esto una batalla memorable!" dijo mientras se inclinaba como si estuviera en una carrera.

Lo único que tomo como una señal fue el rugido furioso del Sanbi, haciendo que comenzase la batalla una última vez. Ejerciendo presión sobre la tierra, dio un salto impresionante rompiendo el suelo a su alrededor, volando por los cielos en forma de pelota que iba en dirección el rubio.

Este mismo sonrió al ver como el Mizukage ahora iba totalmente enserio. El shinobi rubio también salto y golpeó literalmente la esfera como si se tratase de una pelota, luego dio un salto instantáneo hasta donde la esfera dio a parar y volvió a golpearla, así consecutivamente en diferentes direcciones.

Ante la vista de todos solo veían como el Biju parecía rebotar en una especie de campo de protección donde no parecía hallar una salida. Los golpes se escuchaban como fuertes tambores en seco, haciendo explosiones de sonido cada vez que impactaba.

El Biju parecía cansarse de ser usado como una pelota y se liberó de su forma esférica, sacudiendo sus colas como si de laticos se tratasen. El rubio sin mayores problemas esquiva cada cola en pleno vuelo, hasta que se engrampo a una que estaba muy cerca de impactar y corre por ella para acercarse al cuerpo principal.

Yagura sacudió su cola para quitárselo encima, pero su enemigo apareció tras un flash negro frente a su cabeza, luciendo una peligrosa sonrisa. De pronto, este vuelve a patear, pero con una fuerza muy superior, haciendo que el enorme biju saliera disparado y dejara un largo camino en el suelo, estrellándose contra sus propios muros de su aldea.

Naruto esperaba pacientemente mientras miraba como el biju no parecía querer salir de la manta de polvo que causo al estrellarse contra los muros. De pronto, cañón de energía salió de la manta de polvo, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Extendió una mano y lentamente empezó a absorber la enorme ráfaga sin muchos problemas " **Meiton: Kyūketsu Kō (Fauces de Oscuridad)"** dijo mientras se empeñaba en absorber la ráfaga de increíble poder.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia del mizukage a un lado, este traía su arma en mano y quería darle un golpe decisivo mientras lo distraía con aquel ataque. Sin embargo, Yagura es golpeado por una sombra oscura, estrellándolo a distancia sin mayores problemas.

El Mizukage se levanta con ciertos problemas para ver qué había sucedido, abriendo los ojos cuando vio que se trataba de la sombra del rubio. Este mismo empezó a tomar forma antes de convertirse en un clon perfecto, pero con colores más opacos y oscuros " **Meiton** : **Sougenmu (Gemelo Fantasma)"** susurró el rubio con cierto fastidio, terminando de absorber la ráfaga de la bijudama.

Bajando las manos luego de absorber aquel poderoso ataque, su clon no tardo en volverse una sustancia oscura, regresando a ser su sombra nuevamente "¿esto es todo? ¿usaste el poco Chakra del biju para esto?" preguntó ligeramente enojado mientras negaba con la cabeza "patético" terminó mientras le miraba.

"¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso?!" exigió el Mizukage mirando con ira al rubio "¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡todo esto fue para hacer más fuerte a Kirigakure! ¡todas mis acciones fueron para hacer florecer a mi pueblo! ¡yo soy la justicia! ¡soy ley!" dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, mas volvió a caer al suelo.

"¿justicia? ¿ley?" preguntó el rubio con voz tétrica mientras pensaba en sus palabras "Son palabras humanas, para mí no existe justicia, no existe ni el bien ni el mal, mucho menos leyes" dijo mientras levantaba su mano y una esfera negra aparece entre sus dedos "Mi mundo se divide entre los que quiero matar y los que no quiero matar" la esfera empezó a tornar un brillo muy peligroso "lastimosamente para ti, estas en el primer grupo" dijo concentrando más energía, estando a segundos de disparar. **(ost End)**

Antes que pudiera hacer el jutsu, la esfera se rompió en pedazos bajo su propia incredulidad "ya veo" dijo mientras sentía su control desaparecer "una verdadera lástima, Mizukage" dijo mientras las escleróticas de sus ojos empezaban teñirse de blanco nuevamente "me había olvidado que no podría ejercer más presión, he forzado mi suerte" dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos estaban completamente normales ya.

El rubio cerro los ojos y cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora '¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué me ha sucedido?' preguntó Naruto mientras intentaba descubrir que había estado sucediendo desde el momento en que se desmayó.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó que la batalla se había reanudado. La resistencia se estaba enfrentando a los shinobis de Kirigakure y parecían estar ganando terreno. Abría los ojos ligeramente al ver a Yagura frente a él, también con una clara expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

Antes que pudiera darle el golpe final, un grupo de shinobi apareció frente a él y lo salvaguardo con dirección a Kirigakure, posiblemente su torre principal. Otros shinobi intentaron aprovechar la situación y darle el golpe de gracia, pero sus compañeros le protegieron y lidiaron con sus enemigos.

"¡Naruto-san!" dijo Mei llegando a su lado y ayudándolo a levantarse "¡¿se encuentra bien?!" dijo totalmente preocupada por todo lo que el rubio había hecho hasta ahora y como estuvo a punto de morir en más de una ocasión.

"te dije que no dijeras mi nombre frente a los demás" dijo mientras observaba la batalla que se libraba frente a él "tienes suerte de que estemos en una batalla y nadie pudiera oírte" las mejillas de Mei se sonrojaron al ser regañada y luego se puso rojas de ira cuando vio que fue regañada cuando intentaba hacer algo bueno.

"¡callate!" le silencio la mujer castaña mientras caminaba un par de pasos "debemos de retirarnos, hay que darle asistencia médica" dijo mientras pensaba en retroceder tras sus filas, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué?" preguntó, con un claro tono de pena y cierto dolor.

"debemos culminar esta guerra, esto es el ahora o nunca" dijo mientras le libraba de su agarre y se paraba por sí mismo "Yagura escapó en esa dirección, presumo que fue a su torre para proteger su vida" Mei le miraba con grandes ojos "Iremos hasta ahí" dijo mirando serio, algo que ella no pudo evitar asentir "no te preocupes por mí, mis heridas están sanando" dijo mientras enseñaba su espalda, mostrándole como sus heridas se cerraban lentamente como por arte de magia.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, Mei asintió de todas formas "muy bien, iremos a dar el golpe de gracia" con esto dicho, miro a un par de sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y fueron detrás de ella. con aquel grupo improvisado, el rubio corrió con dirección a Kirigakure para ultimar la guerra.

Llegar fue relativamente sencillo, no había numerosos guardias, solo estaban el sequito del Mizukage y sus guardias más confiables. Parecía que Yagura estaba tan seguro de su victoria que ordenó a toda su fuerza militar ala taque, dejando desprotegida su aldea.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la torre del Mizukage, pero vieron sorprendidos como había cuerpos muertos de AMBU "¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntó Mei mientras se internaban en la torre. Naruto simplemente gruño al ver que sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad.

El pequeño grupo llego finalmente a la sala más grande, la oficina central. Vieron con grandes ojos como estaba totalmente destruida, como si una batalla se hubiese dado y nadie quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Mei intentó buscar al Mizukage con la mirada, pero luego fue empujada de golpe y sorpresivamente.

Ella abre los ojos cuando vio que el rubio había tomado un par de kunais en su cuerpo por ella, protegiéndola de lo que pudo ser un golpe fatal "¡Bastardo!" gruñe el rubio al ver a alguien muy conocido para el aparecer tras un remolino espacial. Todos pudieron ver a un sujeto enmascarado vistiendo una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas, así como una máscara anaranjada.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, era el pequeño cuerpo que traía en una de sus manos, había capturado al Mizukage "gracias, por tu ayuda desconocido, acabas de librarme el favor de debilitar el Sanbi" dijo con cierta burla en su voz, casi como si estuviera disfrutándolo.

Naruto gruñó enojado mientras se sacaba las armas de su cuerpo, haciendo que chorree mucha sangre en el proceso. El enmascarado abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como las heridas se cerraban lentamente "impresionante habilidad de recuperación" admitió el enmascarado mientras veía con cierto grado de sorpresa sus capacidades

"te iba a proponer algo muy gratificante, pero ahora visto lo visto, solo eres una enorme incógnita en mis-" no pudo terminar, pues un kunai fue tirado en su dirección con una increíble rapidez, por lo que se volvió intangible 'maldita sea, es rápido' maldijo mentalmente mientras esperaba que el kunai pasara su cabeza. Pero segundos después, se vio estrellando contra el suelo mientras una enorme explosión lo consumía.

Todos abrieron los ojos cuando el rubio había aparecido a las espaldas del enmascarado, tomó el kunai en pleno vuelo y estrello una esfera arremolinada de color trasparente contra el desconocido, logrando hacerle un daño considerable. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que dejarlo ir pues tenía que tomar el cuerpo del Mizukage.

"ese jutsu... ¡ese maldito jutsu!" maldijo el enmascarado mientras se ponía de pie, dejando caer su brazo el cual parecía haberse licuado por el ataque "reconozco ese jutsu, ¡eres tú! ¡Namikaze Naruto!" escupió con odio mientras se levantaba a duras penas, pero su ojo rojizo brillante trasmitía una incontable cantidad de odio sin fin.

Naruto simplemente sonrió al verse reconocido "veo que me recuerdas, que agradable sorpresa" admitió con cierta burla en su voz "ahora quedate ahí mientras-" iba a crear un clon para atacarle, pero el enmascarado desapareció de golpe "mierda" Maldijo mientras sentía su oportunidad desvanecerse junto al enmascarado.

"Naruto-san" dijo Mei mientras se acercaba y miraba al Mizukage en el suelo "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" preguntó totalmente confundida por las ultimas cosas que habían sucedido y no tenía conocimiento sobre ello.

Antes que pudiera responder, el rubio encendió el Sharingan en sus ojos, haciendo que su pequeño escuadrón retrocediera al ver el Doujutsu Uchiha en sus cuencas oculares. No dijo mucho al respecto y, colocando una mano sobre la frente del Mizukage, hizo un sello de mano "Kai (Liberar)" dijo mientras le libera del genjutsu en el que estaba atrapado.

Suspirando, desactiva el doujutsu y vuelve su mirada a Mei "Lamento haberte mentido, pero no puedo decirle a nadie mi verdadera identidad" se tomó cierto tiempo antes de juntar el valor necesario para decirlo "Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, Hijo del cuarto Hokage y… una mujer Uchiha" Mei abrió los ojos junto a sus dos compañeros, quienes no se podrían creer tamaña información.

"¡imposible! ¡el Yondaime solo tuvo un par de hijos" dijo Mei negando con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de una última opción "a menos que…haya tenido un hijo bastardo…" susurró mientras regresaba su vista al rubio, quien asintió con cierta tristeza.

"También podrían conocerme con el nombre de **The Shadow** , AMBU de Konoha y miembro del grupo Uchiha de cazadores AMBU" Nuevamente todos quedaron en shock al reconocer esos nombres. Sin duda conocía a Shadow, nadie en las naciones elementales no lo conocía "renuncie a Konoha hace seis años, no podía seguir viviendo ahí" confió eso último, mirando el suelo mientras apretaba los puños.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna palabra más, él siguió relatando "Durante el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, aquel enmascarado fue quien lo liberó y usó en su contra para destruirlos" contó el rubio, explicándoles la verdad "Mientras peleaba contra Yagura, me di cuenta de que estaba preso de un Genjutsu que conocía muy bien, pues fue ese mismo que se usó contra el Kyuubi hace mucho tiempo" Mei asintió, totalmente en shock, pero comprendiente.

"entonces… ¿el Mizukage estaba siendo controlado?" preguntó Mei, quien fue respondida por una señal del rubio "no puede ser, no puede ser cierto" dijo mientras miraba a Yagura en el suelo, la mayor escoria que jamás habría conocido estas tierras…solo fue un peón de alguien que estuvo tras bambalinas.

Justo en ese momento, Yagura abría los ojos y por primera vez, pudo pensar con claridad "¿dónde estoy? ¿qué hago aquí?" preguntó mientras intentaba recordar, pero fue golpeado por todas las cosas que había estado haciendo controlado. Elevó su mirada perpleja hacia Mei, quien lloraba por no poder contener su propia frustración "lo siento" dijo Yagura mientras miraba el techo "realmente lo siento" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Yagura había sacado un kunai y se había apuñadado el pecho, dejando anonadados a todos "Kirigakure nunca debe de saber esta vergüenza, yo moriré siendo un demonio, pero Kirigakure siempre será…una noble aldea" dijo con sus últimas palabras, dando una última sonrisa por última vez "te dejo el resto en tus manos…Mei terumi" se despidió finalmente, cayendo al mundo de los muertos.

Naruto lentamente toma el hombro de Mei, mirándole a los ojos transmitiendo el mensaje "se acabó, la guerra ha acabado" dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo, dejando que llore profundamente en su pecho. Los otros dos ninjas veían con una sonrisa triste como su líder actual lloraba desesperadamente al sentir el dolor de toda una generación sobre sus hombros y la verdad haciendo mella en su cabeza.

"¡EL MIZUKAGE YAGURA HA MUERTO! ¡LA GUERRA HA ACABADO! ¡HEMOS GANADO!" Gritó uno de los tantos ninjas al ver como si líder había dado el 'golpe de gracia' y acabó con la vida del miserable dictador, el cual hora se encontraba muerte en su propia oficina "¡LIBERAD A LOS PRESOS!" No fue el único que dio el grito de júbilo, la notica se expandió rápidamente y la batalla acabo, os ninjas de kirigakure bajaron las manos ante su perdida.

Mientras todos gritaban de júbilo y de alegría, en el centro de todo estaba Mei llorando de dolor. Sus gritos de lastima y desesperación, opacados por los gritos de ovación y una victoria sin sentido…una victoria sangrienta y de una falsa esperanza, pues nada de esto tuvo alguna vez el sentido que había tenido antes de saber la verdad.

Porque la guerra nunca tenía sentido y ahora lo sabía mejor que nadie. No había ganador, no había perdedor y nunca habrá una victoria. Porque hoy gano aquel que ansiaba que la aldea sea conocida por ese apodo tan despiadado, un apodo que todos odiaban, pero ahora tenían que cargar, pues sus acciones no hicieron otra cosa que confirmar esto mismo. La historia de su aldea siempre estaría manchada con sangre, pues siempre será conocida como…

 **…Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta…**

 **ENDING  
(Inuyasha Ending 2, español latino )**

 **[Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así  
Es una inquietud que yo siento en mí]**

 _La imagen mostraba un lugar muy tenebroso, donde no había cielo y solo una manta de sangre había sobre sus cabezas. No había suelo tampoco, solo una niebla purpura llena de brillos maléficos. Por otra parte, un enorme esqueleto de dragón parecía reposar en el fondo, siendo tan grande como para elevarse miles de metros sobre la niebla_

 **[Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
Solamente así tú lo encontrarás]**

 _En una de las tantas espigas o montañas puntiagudas, se encontraba Naruto solo vistiendo un par de pantalones y mirando el dragón a lo lejos. Tenía los ojos repletos de cierta tristeza y parecía estarse lamentando de muchas cosas, terminando por cerrar los ojos._

 **[Que cada cual no es igual  
Es sentirse feliz, distinta es la opinión  
O riqueza es, o el amor tal vez, su gran motivación]**

 _Una gran cantidad de recuerdos nublaron su mente. Desde recuerdos felices con su familia y su quería hermana, hasta los recuerdos de sus misiones, la verdad y la masacre Uchiha._

 **[Búscalo, si es que en ti esa es la verdad  
Pues así la humanidad nació]**

 _Se le vio caminando con mucha paciencia por un sitio completamente diferente pues había cierta vegetación. Era un pequeño claro donde había un solo árbol de madera roja y hojas de Sakura, además estaba rodeado de agua. Al acercarse se arrodillo en el árbol viendo que había un tallado en roca siendo este, una tumba._

 **[Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así  
Es una inquietud que yo siento en mí  
Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
Solamente así tú lo encontrarás]**

 _No mostraba sentimiento alguno mientras miraba la tumba, más un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su mejilla. Deslizo un par de dedos sobre la tumba y se levantó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_

 **[cover]**

 _Mientras se alejaba del pequeño árbol y caminaba por el agua, en aquel estanque de agua se mostraba su reflejo totalmente diferente. En esta había un rubio de una enorme melena y vestía un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en las mangas y en la espalda._

 _END_

 _No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, le queda aproximadamente un capitulo mas por lo cual yo diría que deberían de disfrutar tanto como puedan porque no pienso subir capitulo dentro de muchos días. Ha sido muy difícil terminar esto con tantos problemas que he tenido y tal vez lo peor sea lo poco gratificante que ha sido cada uno._

 _Pocas visitas…pocos comentarios, algo así mata a cualquier FIC. Muchos grandes escritores de este lugar han "muerto" por esta misma razon, increíbles Fics han quedado en el olvido por el poco apoyo que tienen._

 _Cuando creas una historia pones cuerpo y tu corazón en ello, pero cuando escribes nunca lo haces por ti mismo, siempre es pensando en los demás o en público. Mayormente cuando el trabajo es mal gratificado suelo llamarlo un "fracaso", pues si tiene poco apoyo es porque LO ESTOY HACIENDO MAL. De hecho, todos los demás escritores que he conocido en esta página (y que se volvieron amigos míos) tuvieron este problema y dejaron de escribir por esta misma razón, si no gusta es porque lo haces mal._

 _Lamentablemente este FIC está en números rojos y en poco tiempo (sino uno o dos capítulos más) veré si debo llamarlo un "fracaso". Tengo ideas para más Fics (así como continuar otros mucho más pedidos) y con el poco tiempo que ahora tengo no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en algo que…no gusta._

 _Así que si esto acaba aquí **(LO DUDO, ya tengo un capítulo más escrito y otro a medio escribir),** perdónenme, pero esto ha sido archivado como **"Fracaso literario".** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta increíble historia, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que saldrá en…quien sabe, tiene muchos errores ortográficos :v_

 _Omega se despide, Adios :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Misión en el país de las ola

Este técnicamente seria el capítulo prometido final. Cuando comencé escribiendo este fic tenía intención de crear solo ocho capítulos de prueba, las cosas han ido mejorando gracias a ciertos "suscriptores" que van dejando sus comentarios cual granos de arena.

Menciones honorificas: **Alex-Flyppy** (por sus comentarios ultra largos que me alegraron el dia), **lone knight21** , **Ichigo Mugetsu** quien siempre está en cada uno de mis fics no-crossover, **Stilent** también conocido como "lector fantasma", **kitsunaro64** (un amigo con extensos comentarios :'D), **Cifer Snow** (a pesar de ser cortos, estuvo en cada capitulo :'D).

Probablemente me he olvidado de algunos más quienes fueron igual de increíbles pero que son "invitados" por así decirlo. Por todo ese apoyo de los mencionados, hare un capítulo especial…uno relatando la primera película de Naruto (si no estoy mal): **Naruto, El rescate de la princesa de la nieve.**

Sera largo…será corto y dividido en varios capítulos, no lo sé realmente, todo depende de si se me da por escribir porque ahora tengo otro nuevo pasatiempo, la fotografía. Luego de este capítulo (el especial de la película) estaré subiendo THE ABISSWALKER (si tengo ganas), o sino, THE NERD (por si son seguidores de estos fics, que son muy buenos y recomendables :v).

* * *

 **Ryuo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** _Misión en el país de las olas_

* * *

 **"oye, levantate ahora"**

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras miraba lo que parecía ser el techo de una habitación. Su vista cansada noto también un rostro a cierta distancia, quien le miraba con cierta diversión. Las ráfagas solares caían sobre su rostro, indicándole también que debía de levantarse, pero rápidamente oculto su rostro con su mano.

"quien diría que el shinobi dragón de las leyendas fuera un exhibicionista" dijo riéndose entre dientes la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras lo golpeaba con una escoba "rápido, estas espantando a mis clientes" dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba limpiarlo del suelo con la escoba

Naruto abrió los ojos de manera cansada y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Al sentarse en el suelo, notó que había unas cuantas mujeres en la tienda, quien fingían mirar los productos, pero de vez en cuando lo ojeaban desde el rabillo del ojo. Regreso su mirada molesta a la mujer, quien le sonrió de manera linda.

"tu…" dijo con un tono molesto mientras se levantaba "eres tan molesta" decía mientras se retiraba de la habitación solo cubierto de una manta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. De la misma forma, la mujer empezó a reírse entre dientes al verlo en ese estado, casi como si disfrutara su dolor.

Una chica se acercó muy tímida a ella "ano…momoji-san" dijo la chica mientras miraba sonrojada el suelo "ese es su…su…" no pudo terminar antes de cubrirse el rostro sonrojado. La mujer en cuestión pensó en su pregunta y se rio nuevamente.

"no, que va" desestimo rápidamente con facilidad "ese tipo grande es solo un empleado de esta tienda, tenemos un pequeño acuerdo" dijo mientras lo veía salir de la habitación con sus ropas shinobi que le había dado hace un muy buen tiempo, como si la guerra contra el Mizukage nunca hubiera pasado.

"me iré a comer" anunció el rubio mientras terminaba de colocarse la máscara, la mujer asintió y le lanzo una bolsa de la nada, la cual atrapo. El rubio lo vio con curiosidad y elevo una ceja "esto ni siquiera vale lo que he hecho últimamente" dijo cerrando los ojos y caminando fuera del lugar.

Mientras se retiraba escuchaba la risa de la mujer que actualmente estaba estafándolo. Había pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que la guerra termino y regreso en el único lugar donde podía sentirse tranquilo, La aldea Nadeshiko.

La despedida con Mei fue algo sentimental, sobre todo cuando compartieron la cama durante todo el tiempo que duro su estadía en la resistencia. Incluso la misma resistencia parecía un poco renuente en dejarlo ir, pues en un principio decidieron que sea el nuevo Mizukage, ya que fue él quien los lidero hacia la victoria cuando todo parecía perdido.

Rechazando la idea, le dio el puesto a Mei junto con algunos planes de reconstrucción que había planificado un día antes de su salida. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo, si lo hiciera solo causaría más problemas.

También ha tenido altercados con ninjas de otras naciones, quienes fugaron a toda prisa pues ya conocían sus acciones en batalla. Fue la reacción más normal del mundo pues vencer a un Jinchiruki perfecto es difícil incluso para el kage más experimentado.

Sin embargo, no todo ha sido cosas buenas estos días. Todavía le faltaba encontrar indicios de la hermana de Mei, pero también había otra cosa más que no esperaba para nada. Estaba en lo cierto, fue una mala idea usar aquel poder tan maléfico que provino del mismo infierno, fue una terrible idea.

 _'te lo dije, ¿no?'_ dijo con cierta burla una voz en su cabeza _'te dije que sería una mala idea, ¿pero me hicisteis caso? ¡no!"_ Naruto sudó una gota de sudor por la forma en como su otro yo le regañaba _'pero algo bueno salió de todo esto, finalmente tengo un cuerpo'_ dijo ciertamente feliz por tener cierto peso inmaterial en su mente además de ser una nube de conciencia.

'no es lo único que resulto bueno para ti, ¿no?' preguntó en su mente con cierta preocupación, algo que hizo reír a su otro yo 'algo paso durante mi última noche con Mei, ella dijo algo…raro' pensó recordando sus últimas palabras de despedida.

Cuando durmieron juntos la última noche de su estadía, al día siguiente ella relato su experiencia de una manera más…emocionada de lo habitual. Ella cuenta que durante un principio fue bueno en como ambos hacían el amor, pero lo más extraño fue cuando dormían. Mei cuneta que en medio de la noche se volvió completamente diferente. Parecía tener más experiencia, más técnica, más energía e inclusive exageraba diciendo que parecía otra persona.

En un principio no le dio la atención que merecía, aun cuando le parecía raro el hecho de que habían tenido una segunda ronda y en la madrugada cuando no recuerda nada de eso. ahora que entendía mejor las cosas, sabía que era algo de lo que debía de preocuparse.

 _'por favor, la mujer esa ni siquiera te contó que se desmayó en pleno acto sexual'_ se rio su otro yo casi con eufemismo e intentaba mantener el control de su risa _'que patético, mi esposa y yo podíamos durar noches enteras sin descanso, éramos…dioses'_ eso ultimo lo dijo con cierta dificultad, casi como si intentara seguir recordando.

 _'muy bien, quiero saber porque eres capaz de tomar el control de mi cuerpo'_ preguntó como si su otro yo le fuera a responder algo tan personal. Es casi como si tratara de entablar una conversación con un Biju que desea, sobre todo, la libertad sin límites.

 _'¿Por qué crees tú?'_ le preguntó su otro yo mientras dejaba de reír _'la desesperación, la ira, el desenfrenado miedo a la muerte, el odio de todo mundo'_ dijo mientras relataba la guerra en la que estaban metidos _'todos esos sentimientos negativos me dieron el poder para resurgir, un poder que me permite eso mismo y el gatillo fuiste tú al abrir esa puerta de…oportunidades'_ dijo haciéndole recordar esa vez que usó el poder de la oscuridad, un poder que no era suyo.

 _'si no me crees, mira esto'_ segundos después de sus palabras, sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Una extraña sensación en su espalda empezó a cosquillear, como si en cualquier momento algo saliera de ahí. Un extraño poder empezó a recorrer su rostro, como si intentara consumirlo lentamente.

Un espejo se mostró frente a sí mismo en su mundo mental, le enseño su extremadamente piel pálida, casi blanca en su totalidad y algo negro que salía de su espalda, formando un ala gigantesca de una sustancia oscura. Su cabello rubio perdió su antiguo tono dorado y brillante, volviéndose un amarillo muy pálido, casi pasando a blanco y muy extenso. La sustancia negra lentamente empezó a engullir su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada.

 _'eso es tu futuro si sigues usando mi poder, un poder que ni tú mismo podrías entender…mucho menos controlar'_ Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente en la aldea nadeshiko. Al ver que no había llamado la atención, se había dado cuenta que toda su conversación sucedió en menos de un segundo.

 _'mi poder es algo que nunca se debió de traer al mundo de los vivos, es algo que debió de estar encerrado en las profundidades del infierno para que jamás sea desenterrado…por nadie'_ explicó con cierto tono melancólico mientras intentaba recordar su pasado _'por cierto, mi nombre es **Black,** mucho gusto…Uzumaki Naruto"_ dijo finalmente mientras desapareció en su mente.

Al escuchar esa última línea algo surgió en su cabeza. No recuerda haber visitado ninguna tumba excepto la del primer dragón. Aunque había algo similar a una tumba en las cercanías a ella, no se le podía considerar como tumba teniendo en cuenta que todos en el infierno estaban muertos.

'podría ser…' fueron sus pensamientos al encontrar una idea entre muchas 'no, imposible' dijo negando con la cabeza, tratando de empujar todo esto al fondo de su mente para preocuparse de ello a futuros, sabía que estaba mal pero no tenia de otras si quería continuar con su mañana.

Mientras caminaba, alguien intentó atacarle desde un costado con una técnica de perforación en base de aire. Bloqueándolo con una mano con facilidad, dirigió su vista a una adolecente quien parecía totalmente enojada con él "Shizuka" reconoció el rubio cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo su brazo para tirarle a distancia "¿no es demasiado temprano? Aún no he desayunado" dijo el rubio mientras la ignoraba y se dirigía a su restaurante favorito.

"no me importa" gritó la adolecente mientras le miraba con ojos agudos "prometió enseñarme algo si lograba sorprenderlo, ¡estoy segura que le sorprendí!" dijo ella con un puchero mientras sacudía sus brazos con energía. Una imagen de una pequeña rubia se formó en los ojos del rubio, quien cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando olvidar.

"pude sentir tu presencia aun cuando estaba durmiendo, me has estado espiando por dos horas creo" dijo recordando como una sombra estaba fuera de la tienda, esperando como un carroñero a que saliera para golpearlo "necesitas mejorar eso" fue lo único que le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

"¡Cómo quiere que mejore si no me enseña nada!" se quejó la adolecente mientras miraba a dagas al rubio, quien parecía totalmente despreocupado al respecto "¡usted es de lo peor!" termino muy enojada mientras caminaba delante de él, con pasos fuertes sobre la tierra.

"no recuerdo haber prometido enseñarte" dijo el rubio recordando hace unos días cuando la conoció "tu sola llegaste y te proclamaste mi discípula de la nada" las mejillas de la adolecente se colorearon de rojo por la vergüenza, pues todo lo que había dicho estaba en lo correcto.

La chica se quedó callada un momento antes de detenerse, obstruyendo el camino del rubio "¡pero igual! ¡debe de enseñarme algo! ¡le demostrare que valgo la pena!" dijo ella mientras corría hacia otra dirección y desaparecía tras las casas. El rubio negó con la cabeza y siguió si caminata hacia el restaurante.

En los cuatro días que había estado aquí, ya había hecho aproximadamente 7 misiones, misiones en las cuales involucraba alguna aldea cercana a la villa. Desde asesinatos, hasta proteger alguna aldea o caravana de asaltos y robos a gran escala. A estas alturas todo mundo sabía que se quedaba en la aldea Nadeshiko, pero no le podían hacer nada porque esta aldea ninja es neutral y él se enteraría de inmediato si intentaran algo.

Fue en su segundo o tercer día cuando conoció a Shizuka, adolecente de 14 años, futura líder de la aldea y actual niña revoltosa tras sus pasos. Ella escuchó de sus logros y se encapricho en que sería su discípula, sin saber exactamente el objetivo que tiene en mente.

Antes que pudiera dar cualquier otro paso, una enorme figura le obstruyo la luz del sol y cayo rápidamente al suelo. la nbube de polvo sorprendio a todos, pero se mantuvieron a cierta distancia pues se trataba de algo que a estas alturas deberían de sentirse acostumbrados a ver.

 **"¡hola! ¡Ryuo-sama!"** dijo el dragón de tamaño medio mientras agitaba las alas estando en el suelo **"¡es impresionante! ¡el aire aquí es más fresco y húmedo! ¡hay mas energía natural también!"** dijo sorprendido mientras daba bocanadas gigantes de aire, preocupando a más de uno que soltara fuego.

"me alegro que te agrade, pero procura no molestar a nadie" dijo recordando cuando las Kunoichi del lugar de alarmaron al ver un dragón y por un momento casi le dieron casa "sobrevuela los cielos con cuidado, no queremos tener otro altercado" el pequeño dragón parpadeo, pero asintió a sus palabras.

De repente abrió los ojos cuando recordó algo **"oh, Momiji-san envía esto"** dijo mientras enseñaba su pata, en donde estaba atado un pequeño pergamino **"dice que es importante"** dicho esto, el rubio le quito el pergamino y el dragón alzo vuelo **"¡nos vemos luego Ryuo-sama!"** gritó el pequeño dragón mientras desaparecía en el cielo escuchándose como un niño emocionado.

Naruto levanto una ceja mientras leía el pergamino _"Finalmente encontré algo que estabas buscando, la ubicación de la niña"_ levantando una ceja, el rubio abre más el pergamino mostrándole un pequeño mapa junto a una nota adjunta _"En el país de las olas hay un vendedor de esclavos muy popular, su nombre es Gatou y mi red espía me ha informado que tiene a una niña Uzumaki"_ Abrió los ojos cuando leyó esto último, viendo una foto de quien sería Mai en una jaula.

Quemando el pergamino y haciéndolo cenizas, piensa en el país de las olas. Hace mucho tiempo tenía una misión para proteger a l Magnate conocido como Gatou cuando recién comenzaba su carrera comercial, asesinando a un par de personas sin valor alguno. Siempre quiso acabar con su vida, pero no tenía una razón para ello, ahora hasta podría hacerle la vida imposible.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Shizuka apareció de repente frente a él muy emocionada "fue una misión, ¿cierto?" preguntó emocionada aun cuando sabia la respuesta, pero el rubio asintió de todos modos "¿puedo ir?" preguntó casi con demasiada dulzura para su gusto.

"tal vez la próxima vez" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba solo "esto es demasiado personal, no es de tu incumbencia" sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero no le importaba, tenía planeado hacer cosas inimaginables e inhumanas con Gatou, no debería de ser vista por una niña.

"¡si lo es!" dijo molesta la adolecente mientras le bloqueaba el camino una vez más "soy actualmente quien toma las decisiones aquí y tu trabajas aquí sin supervisión o alguna forma de regulación, podrías ser un enemigo y nosotras no lo sabríamos" dijo recordándole que él prácticamente ya se había integrado a la villa, pero como comerciante.

Mirándole un momento, finalmente se rindió "tienes razón, podría serlo" dijo mientras miraba como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la chica "pero esto podría es peligroso, que vaya la líder de una aldea para acompañarme y no regrese con ella me traerá aún más problemas" dijo recordándole su posición como la persona más importante en este lugar.

"¿me estas subestimando?" pregunto con un tono peligroso mientras sacaba un kunai y lo enseñaba "Las kunoichis de la aldea Nadeshiko son igual de fuertes que en cualquier otra aldea, soy un Chunin por si no recuerdas" termino guardando el kunai en mano y colocaba sus manos en su cintura, que era demasiado ancha para alguien de su edad.

"muy bien, si esa es tu decisión no pondré más peros" dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndole a dar la espalda. Su ceja tembló cuando pudo sentir como ella hizo una pose de victoria por haber ganado su discusión "dime una cosa, ¿sientes nauseas por el viaje aéreo?" pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Shizuka levanto una ceja por sus palabras, casi como si no pudiera entenderlo "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" se preguntó ella sin entenderle en lo absoluto. Segundos después, ella estaba gritando de miedo y emoción mientras surcaban a toda velocidad por el cielo "¡esto es increíble!" gritó a viva voz mientras sentía el viento golpeando su rostro y casi obligándola a caer.

"te dije que te sujetaras fuerte" dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de sus ropas para salvarle la vida "volar sobre un dragón es más difícil de lo que crees" dijo volviendo su mirada al frente. Shizuka por otro lado, miraba con grandes ojos como ahora se encontraba parada en un dragón y volaban a una velocidad estúpidamente alta, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido por el chirriante sonido que hacían las alas del dragón al cortar el viento.

Antes que el rubio pudiera decirle algo, la chica se cayó del dragón por estar desconcentrada y caía a kilómetros de altura mientras gritaba de pánico pues no sabía qué hacer **"¿iremos por ella?** " preguntó el dragón de escamas marrones mientras sudaba una gota de sudor por la falta de preocupación de su maestro.

Naruto se tomó cierto tiempo antes de escuchar como el grito se dejaba de escuchar "muy bien, vamos" dijo finalmente mientras doblaban e iban en dirección hacia la chica en caída libre. No tardaron mucho y el rubio la atrapo en plena caída. Ella seguía gritando y es algo que molesto un poco al rubio "¡ya estás bien! deja de gritar" suspiró cansado mientras la dejaba en el lomo del dragón, quien ahora volaba lento para que no volviera a suceder.

Shizuka abrió los ojos y vio que efectivamente había dejado de caer "pensé en que casi moría" admitió un poco tímida al no saber cómo reaccionar "prometo no volver a desconcentrarme" dijo ahora muy comprometida en cumplir su palabra.

"eso espero porque no hay una segunda vez" advirtió muy seria al respecto. El adolecente trago fuerte y asintió "aunque probablemente ya sea tarde pues hemos llegado a nuestro destino" dijo mientras el dragón bajaba de entre las nubes y mostraba que estaban sobre un gran cuerpo de agua "bienvenida al país de las olas" dijo finalmente el rubio mientras miraba el horizonte.

Shizuka miro con grandes ojos, sujetándose extremadamente fuerte, como debajo de ella solo había agua y más agua, pero segundos después, empezó a divisar tierra con sus ojos "¿vamos a aterrizar aquí?" pregunto curiosa de que es lo que seguiría.

"¿aterrizar?" preguntó el rubio confundido por sus palabras "los dragones no aterrizan, por lo menos este compañero no" informó el rubio haciendo que abriera los ojos cuando el dragón bajo sus pies desapareció instantáneamente "debí de invocar otro" admitió con cierta pena el rubio ahora cayendo directamente a tierra firme.

 **"¡Ryuo-sama no Baka!"**

* * *

 **"¡FINALMENTE, UNA MISION!"**

Fue el grito de libertad y emoción dichas por una chica de cabellos dorados, quien se estiraba sus manos al límite, enseñando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro junto a un par de mejillas rasgadas. Por otra parte, a su lado estaba un chico pelinegro con una insignia Uchiha en su espalda y una chica de cabellos rosados. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, también felices de haber dejado finalmente la aldea.

"calmate Naruko" dijo un hombre a sus espaldas mientras leía un libro de color naranja "solo es una misión de clase C, no es la gran cosa" dijo desestimando mucho el ánimo de los chicos, pues no entendía a ciencia cierta su frustración de las últimas semanas.

"no importa" dijo el pelinegro mientras parecía estar de parte de la rubia "finalmente tengo una misión que probara mis habilidades, estaba harto de limpiar casas y atrapar gatos" dijo este mientras seguía con su mirada al frente todo el tiempo.

Kakashi simplemente se rio nerviosamente al ver la mirada con la cual su actual protegido los estaba viendo, diciéndole que estaba completamente loco por haber dejado su vida a cargo de tres mocosos y un jounin que no parecía estar en lo absoluto entrenado. Eso le trajo a un pequeño recuerdo, un recuerdo de cómo va la situación en el mundo shinobi.

Kirigakure finalmente había sido vencida, ahora tomada por la resistencia quien la libero de su mandato totalmente dictatorial, proclamando una paz venidera en todo su territorio. Por otra parte, el Mizukage en forma de Biju siendo vencido por el Shinobi dragón fue lo más increíble hasta el momento.

Cada rumor que se cuenta sobre su batalla y como logró vencerlo fue algo tan surrealista que pocos pueden creerlo, pero todos los rumores cuentan una escena muy clara y era como el shinobi logro detener una Bijudama a todo poder usando un enorme escudo negro hecho de Chakra.

Solo esa pequeña información hizo temblar el mundo y ahora pocos intentan llegar al lado malo de aquel ninja. Por otro lado, se supo que ahora trabaja como mercenario en una aldea lejana y neutral llamada Nadeshiko, ese es otro problema actualmente. Como aquel ninja parecía extremadamente fuerte, las personas más ricas compraban sus servicios en vez de solicitar un ninja de las grandes naciones elementales.

No solamente Konoha, sino todas las demás grandes aldeas estaban perdiendo el capital que antes tenían por misiones de clase S, las cuales actualmente tenía en sus manos aquel Shinobi de los rumores. Ya había pasado cuatro días y todas las misiones clase S que se le había solicitado fueron cumplidas casi de inmediato, mostrando su calidad frente al trabajo y su habilidad como ninja.

Esta fue una de las tantas razones por la cual estaban aceptando esta misión que a simple vista parecía una categoría C, era porque era una de Clase B y debían de hacerlo para ganar fama entre las demás naciones. El actual Hokage se enteró de su caso hace mucho tiempo y prefirió mandar a un equipo que sabe que podrá hacer el trabajo, pero para asegurarse…

"¡¿no estas emocionada Hinata-chan?!" preguntó naruko agarrando ambas manos a su mejor amiga, quien se sonrojo furiosamente mientras asentía como podía "¡tal vez incluso podríamos encontrarnos al shinobi dragón!" dijo con estrellitas en los ojos imaginando como sería un encuentro con alguien tan poderoso.

"¿shinobi dragón?" preguntó Kiba que estaba a cierta distancia con Shino "¿ustedes creen en esa basura? Apuesto a que es un simple rumor y todo es falso" dijo confiado mientras intentaba convencer a todos que no era otra cosa que una mentira.

"yo escuché que si escuchas una melodía melancólica es porque está cerca y quien la escuche va a morir" Dijo Shino a su lado, sorprendiendo a Kiba por creer en algo tan infantil como un rumor creado por locos.

"yo escuché que es muy guapo" dijo de repente Sakura, atrapando la atención de todo mundo "¿Qué? Es un rumor saben" dijo con cierta vergüenza en su voz "probablemente ni siquiera exista como dijo Kiba" terminó volteando su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien parecía ciertamente interesado con la conversación.

"lo mejor sería tomar un enfoque neutral" interrumpió Sasuke a todos los genin "que exista o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero si es tan fuerte como dicen lo mejor sería no toparnos con él, no sabemos si es o no amigable, en el peor de los casos podríamos ser su próximo objetivo" Kiba tragó fuerte imaginando que vinieran tras de él, siendo el único quien negaba su existencia y tenía más miedo que los demás.

"tú siempre arruinando la diversión" dijo Naruko con un puchero en su rostro "pero al menos estamos en una misión y fuera de la aldea, ¡es increíble!" dijo renovando la emoción de todos pues finalmente saldrían de la aldea que tanto les había aburrido en su momento.

"recuerden que tienen que protegerme, críos" les recordó el hombre mayor, quien pareció ligeramente molesto por las palabras de la niña "por dios, contrato ninjas y ahora estoy atrapado con seis niños, un espantapájaros y una exhibicionista" dijo malhumorado y preocupado por su propia seguridad.

"¿exhibicionista?" repitió Kurenai entre dientes, casi sacando un kunai para rasgarle el cuello al tipo, pero fue detenida por Kakashi "¿Por qué demonios seguimos a este tipo?" pregunto totalmente molesta mientras volvía a guardar su kunai y pisaba fuertemente el suelo por donde pasaban.

"ya te lo expliqué, Hokage-sama quiere que le ayudemos a construir su puente para que tengamos una ayuda comercial" le susurró el peliplateado mientras seguían a los chicos "El país de las olas es bueno para el comercio marítimo, de esta forma tendremos cierto control de la zona" Ella asintió de mala gana y siguió a su compañero "pero en algo tiene razón, ¿Por qué las vendas?" preguntó divertido por su elección para traje shinobi.

Kurenai se sonrojo con vergüenza e intento ocultarlo con ira, golpeándole en la cara tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta "puedo hacer lo que se me dé en gana, ¿escuchaste?" el peliplateado asintió a sus palabras mientras se frotaba el hematoma que se formó por su fuerte golpe.

Siguieron caminando cierto tiempo antes que ella decidiera hablar una vez más "Kushina-sensei…ella no está bien" el peliplateado asintió sin ganas "y todo es culpa de tu sensei" nuevamente el peliplateado asintió "¿intentaste hablar sobre ello?" nuevamente asintió, parecía un robot que solo asentía sus ganas.

"creo haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, que me haya escuchado o no es otra cosa" dijo soltando un suspiro cansado "ni siquiera deberíamos de entrometernos, es su relación y él es el Hokage, seguramente sabe lo que está haciendo" la mirada de Kurenai hizo que necesitara cambiar un poco sus palabras "tal vez" se corrió tras una tose.

"espero que tengas razón, porque Hokage o no, no podrá escaparse de mi diatriba" dijo totalmente segura de ello, casi olvidándose que estaba muy por debajo del líder de la aldea y posiblemente fuera un terrible error, mas no parecía importarle.

Kakashi suspiró cansado mientras seguía caminando, casi sin importarle que había dos ninjas que les venían siguiendo desde hace un buen tiempo. estaba tan terriblemente cansado que incluso hubiera preferido seguir caminando antes de enfrentarse a ellos, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una buena idea. Haciendo una señal a Kurenai, empezó su plan.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de su señal para que ambos ninjas enemigos salieran desde un charco a sus espaldas. La gran mayoría miraron sorprendidos como ambos Jounin fueron tomados con la guardia baja y fueron destrozados por las cadenas que los apresaron.

"¡Kakashi y Kurenai-sensei!" gritó Sakura aterrada al ver a ambos Jounin, personas extremadamente fuertes, muertos en cuestión de segundos. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, ambos shinobis enemigos fueron enfrentados por Sasuke y Kiba respectivamente, quienes paralizaron sus armas.

"¡Naruko!" grito Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia, quien asintió y salto detrás de él "¡ahora!" dio la señal mientras liberaba las cadenas con el kunai que tenía y lograba dar una patada ascendente al shinobi de la niebla. Este mismo, ya en el aire, se encontró cara a cara con la chica rubia, quien cruzo los dedos formando un sello muy peculiar.

 **"¡Naruko Rendan!"** gritaron simultáneamente cuatro clones de ella misma, quienes dieron patadas consecutivas al enemigo, estrellándolo a cierta distancia lejana. Al caer, chocó espaldas con Sasuke y alisto un Kunai por si hay más enemigos a los alrededores, parecía ligeramente paranoica.

"Kiba-kun" dijo Hinata mientras terminaba de paralizar al otro enemigo, quien estaba completamente envuelto de bichos y ahora dormía tras el golpe de la peli azul "puedes dejarlo ir, he terminado" dijo con un sudor sobre su frente al ver al chico y su perro sostener con todo su cuerpo al ninja enemigo e incluso morderlo de vez en cuando.

"impresionante" dijo Sakura al ver como sus compañeros habían logrado derrotar a sus enemigos en cuestión de minutos, se sintió un poco mal también por no haber podido hacer nada. Segundos después, miró con sorpresa como sus Sensei salieron de unos arbustos con una sonrisa amigable en sus rostros.

"bien hecho a todos" dijo Kakashi con cierta felicidad "se desenvolvieron muy bien, excelente trabajo en equipo Naruko y Sasuke" el pelinegro bufo contento mientras la chica rubia enseño su pulgar, fingiendo que fue fácil cuando en realidad tenía los pelos de punta.

"ustedes también, shino, Kiba y Hinata" dijo Kurenai al ver a sus alumnos frente a ella con una sonrisa en sus rostros "a pesar de que no nos especializamos en la batalla, supieron defenderse y actuar tal cual lo debe de hacer un ninja, estoy orgullosa" termino totalmente feliz de que todo el entrenamiento haya dado sus frutos.

Naruko se acercó curiosa y vio los protectores que tenían "Son de kirigakure…creo" dijo con cierta dificultad al no poder recordar de donde provenía aquella acuñación. De repente, fue golpeada en la cabeza, obligándole a estar de pie de nuevo "¡Sasuke-teme!" maldijo ella mirando a dagas al pelinegro, quien bufó cruzando los brazos.

"son los hermanos Diabólicos, Gōzu y Meizu de la niebla" dijo Hinata interrumpiendo su pelea "Son chunin renegados de Kirigakure, posiblemente desde hace no mucho tiempo" dijo notando como sus protectores metálicos no tenían la distintiva marca que las dañaba para diferenciarlos.

"increíble Dattebayo" dijo mirando nuevamente a los chunin, quienes estaban siendo amarrados a un árbol por sus senseis "¿Cómo sabes eso Hinata-chan?" preguntó curiosa por como su mejor amiga conocía incluso los nombres de sus enemigos.

"Seguramente lo leyó del libro BINGO" interrumpió Kurenai al terminar de amarrar a uno de ellos "recuerdo haber visto sus caras junto a una suma considerable de dinero" dijo con cierta dificultad al no poder recordar perfectamente si realmente estaban en aquel libro de recompensas.

"no sabía que existía un libro de recompensas" dijo con cierta pena Kiba mientras colocaba al can blanco sobre su cabeza "¿tus sabias de esto Shino?" pregunto a su amigo el callado, quien e arreglo los lentes y levanto los hombros, sin dar una respuesta verbal.

"sea como sea, los dejaremos aquí por el momento" dijo señalando a los hermanos diabólicos, por otro lado, regreso su mirada al hombre a quien debían de proteger "¿algo que quisiera decirnos?" pregunto con un tono amigable a pesar de que su aura era todo lo contrario.

"si…" dijo Naruko entrecerrando los ojos colocándose al lado de su sensei junto a sus compañeros "¿algo que nos quieras decir señor importante?" preguntó casi con maldad al recordar que fue este el mismo tipo que la llamó enana hace unas horas atrás. A su lado estaba Kurenai y también Hinata, quienes también estaban molestas pues también fueron insultadas con anterioridad.

El anciano retrocedió al ver el aura maligna que parecía estar creciendo de los niños y de los dos adultos. Se rio con nerviosismo mientras agitaba rápidamente sus manos "s-sé que puede sonar muy raro pero tengo una buena explicación para todo esto" dijo mientras tose sobre su mano y se preparaba para una historia desgarradora "verán…hace unos años-" fue interrumpido por un puño en su rostro que lo hizo caer.

"¡me importa una mierda!" gritó Naruko, que fue quien golpeó a Tazuna y ahora estaba siendo detenida por Kakashi y Sasuke "¡Nadie me llama enana y se vive para contarlo! ¡nadie!" juró a los cielos mientras intentaba librarse del agarre del peliplateado y de su mejor amigo.

"¡exhibicionista tu madre!" gritó Kurenai mientras lograba golpearle en el suelo mientras sus alumnos intentaban detenerla, pero su fuerza era superior "¡y esto es por intentar tocarme antes!" gritó al lograr patearle en el estómago, haciendo que el anciano escupa una gran cantidad de saliva.

"¡maldita sea! ¡deténganse las dos!" gritó Kakashi mientras intentaba detener a ambas, pero de alguna forma se libraban y lograban conectar un golpe al anciano que estaba casi muerto en el suelo "¡la misión! ¡recuerden la misión!" intento nuevamente, pero, aun así, ambas mujeres empezaron a golpear al anciano.

 **"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡haga algo!"**

* * *

 **"Llegamos al país de las olas"**

Fueron las palabras de un anciano con cierta dificultad, enseñando el paisaje de un bosque normal con la luz del día alumbrándolo cual si fuera primavera. El anciano tenía toda la cara golpeada y desfigurada, así como posiblemente muchos hematomas por todo su cuerpo.

"no parece muy diferente al país del fuego" dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba por el bosque, hace segundos salió de una pequeña barca junto a sus compañeros "posiblemente la única diferencia sea el nivel de humedad del entorno" dijo notando como el aire se sentía mas frio que de costumbre.

"huele a mar también" dijo Hinata al respirar el nuevo aire "me recuerda a mis vacaciones en el país del té" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando todo su clan y ella fueron a pasar tiempo en otro lugar durante algún tiempo lejos de la aldea, aunque la mayoría sabía que solo era porque algo muy importante estaba sucediendo en Konoha y por seguridad se trasladaron a otro lugar.

"recuerden que tenemos que proteger al Señor Tazuna" repitió Kakashi con un tono cansado mientras caminaban "Ya casi ha estado al borde de la muerte y no fue por culpa de sus enemigos" dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Naruko y a Kurenai, quienes lo ignoraron girando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado mientras seguía su camino. Luego de la historia desgarradora del anciano, todos decidieron seguir con la misión para acabar con el puente que ayudaría a todo mundo de las desgracias que había hecho Gatou, un magnate que se había apropiado por la fuerza de casi todo el pequeño país.

De repente, Hinata pudo ver a lo lejos con su Doujutsu como un objeto delgado iba en su dirección a toda velocidad "¡al suelo!" gritó en señal de alarma, cumpliendo con su deber cuando los demás shinobis se lanzaron al suelo incluyendo al anciano.

"así que esa es la razón por la que los hermanos fueron derrotados" se escuchó una voz en la lejanía, exactamente donde aquel objeto cortante había caído "Kakashi el ninja que copia y Kurenai la maestra del genjutsu…dos jounins con un gran rango" dijo el hombre quien estaba sobre la espada incrustada mirando al grupo

"no sabía que kakashi-sensei fuera tan popular" dijo Sakura a su grupo quien asentía lentamente. Naruko miraba a Sasuke, quien también estaba sudando profundamente al poder sentir el ligero, pero malvado aura asesina que expulsaba su enemigo, sin duda era alguien que los mataría a todos y no sentiría pesar alguno.

Kakashi sudó ligeramente al ver al hombre, lo reconocía solo con la mirada y sabía que estaban en problemas, una luch seria equilibrada en su estado actual, pero cuidando a los niños mientras peleaba es otra historia. Sin embargo, recordó que tenía a Kurenai para ayudarle, tenían mucha más oportunidad ahora.

"Zabuza Momochi, shinobi renegado de kirigakure por tratar de matar al Mizukage, conocido por el nombre de Kirigakure no Kijin, es miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, creo que estamos en problemas" Hinata dijo al reconocer al hombre parado a unos metros, sintió la mirada de su sensei así que decidió despejar dudas "leí el libro bingo que dejo sobre la mesa, tenía curiosidad" dijo con una expresión avergonzada al haber llamado la atención de todos.

"Hinata-chan, sé que es impresionante pero no creo que sea este el momento" susurró Naruko mientras sostenía temblando el kunai en mano. La tención en el lugar era más que increíble, ella pensaba que un poco más y el anciano se orinaba en sus pantalones.

"parece ser que alguien si hizo su tarea" se burló el shinobi mientras miraba a todos desde el árbol "pero bueno…el viejo tiene que morir, pero creo que eliminare al más fuerte. Empezaré contigo Kakashi del sharingan" Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar lo último, girando su vista vio que su sensei había levantado parte de su protector mostrando el ojo rojizo del clan Uchiha.

Zabuza desapareció con su espada para volver a mostrarse cerca del agua, para luego una gran cantidad de neblina se hiciera presente ocasionando la falta de visión " **Kirigakure no Jutsu"** anunció su jutsu mientras creaba una gran y extensa masa de neblina a su alrededor, extendiéndose por todo el lugar **"** están todos perdidos" con esto dicho desapareció en la niebla.

Kakashi y Kurenai al ver la falta de visión, decidieron lanzar un estallido de chakra para alejar un poco la neblina, así sean capaces de ver un poco. Los genins estaban temblando ante la presión de toda la batalla, ambos exudaban una gran cantidad de poder que los inmovilizaba. Sasuke empezó a entrar en desesperación ante ambas auras, el instinto asesino que rodeaba el are era enorme, sentía que, en cualquier momento, por una mísera falla él podría morir.

La presión era tal que prefería morir por su propia mano para evitar una desagradable sorpresa. "no se preocupen, nadie morirá hoy, no mientras pueda evitarlo" Kakashi dijo hacia sus alumnos seguido de Kurenai que asintió, todos tragaron saliva y asintieron, pero eso no evito que el miedo inundara su ser.

Girando su vista noto como el ninja renegado estaba en un lugar apartado para luego ser apuñalado por Kakashi sensei "¿c-como e-es p-posible?" dijo Zabuza al notar que no estaba donde se suponía. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta "¡genjutsu! ¡La mujer!" Kurenai que se encontraba mirando tenía un sello de mano manteniéndolo en una ilusión pequeña engañándolo por un segundo "pero esto es solo el comienzo" el hombre explotó en agua antes de que dos Zabuzas atacaron por la espalda a ambos jounins

"no estés tan seguro" la voz de Kurenai se escuchó por todo el ambiente, Zabuza sorprendido abrió los ojos cuando se encontró envuelto en un árbol del que salía Kurenai rápidamente destrozándolo en agua "¡Tsk otro clon!" gruñó al ver que no era el original.

Por otra parte, Kakashi había sido cortado también, pero ante la sorpresa del renegado exploto en agua "¿copio mi jutsu aun en la niebla?" dijo antes de ser perforado explotando en agua de igual manera

"este también es un clon" saltando corrió hacia Kurenai, para luego quedar espalda con espalda esperando el próximo ataque. Sus ojos siempre enfocados en la masa de agua en la que estaba y también cuidando a los genin que estaban bajo su cuidado.

"¿sabes dónde podría estar?" pregunto a Kurenai, pero antes que respondiera, una gran cantidad de agua los envistió a ambos. Los dos jounins se recuperaron, Kakashi se ocultó en el agua mientras que Kurenai estaba sobre el esperando el próximo ataque

"un minuto…esta agua es demasiado densa…" pensó el peliplateado mientras miraba el agua en sus pies "¡espera! ¡Kurenai, es una trampa!" advirtió demasiado tarde, saliendo del agua poniendo en shock a la mujer que intento saltar fuera, pero el agua encerró a ambos en un par de burbujas. Entre la niebla se veía a Zabuza quien tenía un par de sellos de manos, antes de crear dos clones de agua para mantener ambas prisiones.

Naruko y todo el grupo a su alrededor miro con grandes ojos como sus senseis fueron atrapados por una burbuja de agua. No había duda, si este sujeto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apresarlos, entonces ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad para vencerlo.

Le dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros, quienes, a pesar del miedo, estos sujetaban con fuerzas sus armas y moldeaban Chakra, alistando sus Jutsus respectivos para una batalla. Asintiendo, regreso su mirada hacia el enemigo, dispuesta a enfrentarlo con todo lo que tiene.

 **"no pienso rendirme, no ahora"**

* * *

 **"entonces tienes que pelear contra el estudiante de Jiraiya"**

Repitió el rubio mientras comía un poco de pan y miraba a la chica sentada en una rama frente a él. Había escuchado de la historia de cómo su madre había luchado hasta el cansancio con el sabio sapo y como este decidió dejarlo a la futura generación, saltándose la responsabilidad hacia su próximo estudiante.

"eso está un poco difícil" dijo Naruto recordando al anciano sapo "actualmente el único estudiante que tiene y hasta donde estoy al corriente es el cuarto Hokage" dijo recordando a su padre, quien fue estudiante el Sannin hace no mucho tiempo.

"¿no hay alguien más? Que sea de mi edad" preguntó nuevamente y con cierto sudor en su frente. Hasta donde todos saben, Minato Namikaze era un hombre extremadamente fuerte y que, además, está casado. Incluso si no lo estuviera, ella no apuntaría a alguien tan mayor.

Naruto frunció el ceño un momento al recordar los planes de sus padres para que uno de sus medios hermanos sea entrado por este "Hay alguien…Menma Namikaze" no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si los planes de su madre iban a flote, no había atinado tan lejos "Es hijo del cuarto Hokage, posiblemente esté siendo entrenado por el anciano, actualmente tiene 12 o 13 años" terminó de informarle a la chica.

Esta parecia pensarlo un poco, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con cierta emoción, tal vez porque finalmente podrá cumplir con sus planes "¿es fuerte?" preguntó esperando una negación total. De ser ella la ganadora, ya no tendrá que casarse y podría seguir viviendo su vida como le plazca.

El rubio lo pensó un momento, teniendo imágenes muy lejanas de su medio hermano "posiblemente" dijo recordando que era un Jinchuriki en camino a controlar el poder de su medio biju "es hijo del Hokage" dijo recordándole ese detalle. Por otra parte, una sola cola de poder era peligroso para cualquier ninja, estaba a la par de un Jounin o mucho más si este controla a la perfección ese poder.

"ya veo" dijo ella mientras comía un poco más de lo que sea que tenía en mano "pero con su ayuda, sé que puedo derrotarle" el shinobi dragón alzo una ceja al ver la sonrisa en su rostro "usted venció a un Kage Jinchuriki, si usted me entrena el niño no será dificultad alguna" termino con seguridad, chocando su puño contra su otra palma.

"no recuerdo haberte dicho nada" dijo recordando todavía que no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Pero antes que la chica dijera algo, sus sentidos se encendieron "siento Chakra a cierta distancia" dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ubicar con sus habilidades sensoriales "están a tres kilómetros al Este" dijo mirando hacia aquella dirección, donde una cantidad de neblina parecía elevarse hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" tomando la iniciativa, Shizuka salta rápidamente y se trasporta por los árboles hacia la dirección de la batalla. Mientras saltaba y dejaba atrás al rubio, lo vio parado en uno de los arboles mirándole con sus ojos azules. Ella lo ignoro y siguió hacia adelante, pudiendo verlo de nuevo y pasarlo con mucha facilidad "presumido" bufó molesta al ver que su velocidad era nada si el rubio podía esperarla desde mucha distancia de diferencia y parecer una imagen cada cierto tiempo.

De repente, ella fue tomada de sorpresa cuando fue paralizada en pleno salto. Una mano estaba sobre su boca y otra la capturaba las manos "guarda silencio, la lucha ha terminado" dijo el rubio mientras la liberaba y la dejaba sobre la rama. Ella le miro con ojos agudos y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba el resultado de lo que parecía ser un gran enfrentamiento.

Naruto por otro lado, miraba con mucha nostalgia a alguien entre el grupo. Su mirada estaba enfocada a una chica de coletas y cabellera dorada. Esta respiraba agitadamente en el suelo mientras se reía con sus amigos, quienes también parecían estar muy golpeados y cansados.

"Naruko" susurró llamando la atención de la pelinegra a su lado "…te has hecho fuerte…" dijo con ojos brillosos al ver a su pequeña hermana, luego de tanto tiempo y como esta había crecido. Parecía una eternidad misma desde la última vez que la vio. La Kunoichi a su lado lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada, parecía ser algo muy personal.

"¿ese es Momochi Zabuza? ¿antiguo integrante de los espadachines de la niebla?" preguntó curiosa por reconocer a alguien de tan alto prestigio y mortalidad siendo derrotado por unos críos. Anqué ella también tenía su edad, técnicamente tampoco podría derrotar a tal shinobi habilidoso ella sola.

"parece que si" dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz mientras se sentaba en la rama junto a su actual compañera "pero no parece estar solo" dijo al sentir cierto Chakra aparecer de repente "parece ser su ayudante" dijo al ver a aquel chico con una máscara aparecer frente a los Genin exhaustos y sus casi desmayados Jounin.

"pero es un cazador AMBU" dijo Shizuka al verle la máscara y la señal de Kirigakure en ella inscrita "seguramente esta tras abuza, no junto a él. además, es una chica" contradijo la chica pelinegra mientras miraba a aquella chica con sus ojos esmeraldas

"es un hombre" dijo sin problema alguno el rubio, casi como si fuera algo aparente "por otra parte, no puede ser un Cazador AMBU, Kirigakure todavía está recuperándose de la guerra" dijo haciéndole recordar que Kiri todavía estaba en reconstrucción, no podían arriesgarse y mandar a soldados por ahí "pero probablemente está pensando en una retirada estratégica, mientras ninguno la delate-" " ¡es un enemigo!" "mierda" dijo el rubio chocando su frente usando su palma.

Ante la mirada de la pelinegra, un chico con cara de perro había gritado a todos que se trataba de un enemigo, haciendo que retrocedieran "Tengan cuidado, huele mucho a Zabuza, definitiamente es su compañero" aseguró el castaño mientras gruñía junto a su compañero canino.

"creo que tenemos que ayudarlos" dijo Shizuka al ver como el enmascarado parecía dejar de actuar y se preparaba para ultimar a los Genin "no creo que puedan luchar en ese estado" dijo al ver el estado e cada uno, no había duda de que iban a morir. Antes que saltara, vio como el shinobi dragón saco un pequeño cuchillo de la nada "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto con curiosidad al ver la hermosa pieza de arte que tenía en mano.

"no te preocupes" tranquilizo el rubio mientras miraba al pequeño grupo a cierta distancia "haré un poco de magia" dijo mientras acercaba la daga a su boca y empezaba a tocar el instrumento. (por si quieren imaginársela mejor, esta es la melodía **_Zen-Aku Flute Music)_**

Mientras tanto, debajo de los árboles, todo mundo dejo de estar en guardia cuando el sonido de la flauta envolvió el sombrío lugar con su melodía. Todos intentaron hallar la fuente de la melodía, mas parecía que saliera de todos lados, resonando en sus cabezas.

"¿de dónde sale la música?" pregunto Sakura mientras buscaba la fuente desesperadamente "¿es otro enemigo?" preguntó con nerviosismo al pensar en otro enemigo más, pero por la expresión de su actual enemigo, posiblemente no sea un compañero.

"¡imposible!" exclamó el enmascarado mientras giraba enérgicamente de un lado a otro, siendo atormentado por la música "¡no es posible que él esté aquí de todos los lugares! ¡no es cierto!" negó desesperadamente mientras intentaba nuevamente encontrar a aquella persona que entonaba la música.

"¡¿alguien sabe quién diablos es?!" preguntó Naruko, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa cuando el sonido no comenzó a menguar, sino a aumentar y hasta resonar con su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo lentamente. Pero, sobre todo, había un ardor en su estómago que le estaba molestando, aumentando conforme la música se escuchaba más fuerte.

Hinata quiso usar su Byakugan, pero con la estela de neblina que aun abundaba en el lugar sería imposible rastrear al sujeto a menos que se muestre. De repente, escuchó un par de pasos en reversa, seguidamente de alguien cayéndose de porrazo al suelo. Girando su mirada, notó que se trataba de su compañero de equipo "¿kiba…-kun?" pregunto curiosa por su reacción, pues parecía completamente aterrado por lo que veía.

Ella siguió lentamente su mirada hasta que encontró lo que tanto pavor había infligido en su compañero "…es real…" escuchó hablar a su compañero, llamando la atención de todo mundo "¡él es real!" gritó mientras intentaba dejar de oír la música, pues ahora entendía que es lo que significaba escucharla.

Todos los genin y los jounin giraron sus vistas sorprendidas para ver al Shinobi dragón entonar sin preocupación alguna la melodía. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la vestimenta que traía era exactamente igual que los rumores, así como la música que ahora estaba tocando.

Al abrir los ojos, mostró sus pupilas azules, las cuales miro al enmascarado quien se quedó paralizado con su vista. No lo pensó dos veces, tomando el cuerpo de Zabuza y desapareciendo tras un torbellino de hojas. Shizuka, quien aún estaba a su lado, elevó una ceja por las diferentes reacciones que todos tenían, pero había una en especial, miedo.

La melodía sesó cuando el shinobi terminó, procediendo a bajar lentamente la daga y dejar en silencio absoluto en todo el lugar. Nadie decía nada, tampoco se podían mover por el miedo que generaba su sola presencia, así como los rumores que circulaban su sola existencia.

Naruto los vio a todos, reconociéndolos como los herederos de los diferentes clanes de Konoha, a su media hermana pequeña así como a su otro medio hermano de sangre Uchiha "Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga" dijo recociendo al pequeño grupo junto a Kurenai "Uchiha" Sasuke gruñó cuando el posible enemigo dijo el nombre de su clan "chica civil, Haruno tal vez" Sakura temblaba de miedo y se ocultaba tras de Sasuke "y por ultima…Namikaze" Naruko abrió los ojos cuando fue reconocida tan fácilmente por el desconocido.

Se quedó callado un momento antes de proceder a guardar la daga y saltar de la rama, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, procediendo a levantarse lentamente "Kakashi del Sharingan, tan bajo has caído" dijo dándole una mirada al peliplateado exhausto "Kurenai Yuhi, experta en genjutsu" dijo mirando a la bella mujer desmayada "no es coincidencia entonces que tengan a su cargo a los herederos del clan" sacó su propia hipótesis mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba alguna reacción.

Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo, este mismo cruzo sobre todos con total calma, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del camino que habían hecho "vamos, Shizuka" dijo el ojo-azul mientras caminaba, a lo que la chica llegó a su lado "Tenemos una misión" dijo mientras se marchaba lentamente del lugar.

Antes que estos desaparecieran, Naruko habló por todos cuando nadie tenía la voz en su garganta "¡oye!" gritó llamándole la atención, deteniéndole en seco "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿quién eres tú?!" preguntó con un tono muy triste en su voz, casi como si lo conociese, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar a otras, mirando a su pequeña hermana que miraba con ciertas esperanzas una respuesta que…nunca llegara "mis acciones son en completo silencio y…supongo que, a estas alturas, ya sabrás quien soy" dijo finalmente desapareciendo entre la bruma, sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

 _'te has hecho muy fuerte…Naruko-chan'_ escucho la pequeña rubia como un susurro en su oído, mas agito su cabeza rápidamente, olvidándose de ese pequeño susurro del viento. Pero sus palabras parecían si llegar a ella abriendo los ojos cuando lo reconoció "podría ser…" dijo mientras miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido.

 **"Ryuo, shinobi dragon"**

* * *

END

* * *

Como dije anteriormente, este podría ser el capítulo final, no lo sé, todavía estoy en dudas, pero aun cuando no lo fuera, solo me quedaría un capítulo más. Por otro lado, estoy contento con todo el apoyo, gracias amigos, de verdad se les agradece. Tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver en esta increíble historia que lamentablemente no podré escribir hasta el final, tal vez en un futuro si lo complete, tal vez el mundo me lo permita concluirlo algún día.


	11. Chapter 11: Aprendiz y Hermana

Lo mismo por aquí, problemas técnicos, mi hermano formateo mi Pc y todo lo que había escrito hasta el momento (incluyendo mis historias de Wattpad y otros) se han borrado, lamento decirle que con mis historias también se fueron mis ganas por escribir.

Este capítulo lo he escrito porque…no sé, simplemente porque quería escribirlo :v

Como mi Lector beta (que era mi hermano) fue despedido por arruinarlo todo, incluyendo un fic de boku no hero que tuve que REESCRIBIR, este capítulo puede que este mal por falta de un segundo vistazo. A parte de eso no tengo nada además de que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Ryuo**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Aprendiz y Hermana

* * *

 **"¡Ryuo-sama!"**

Fue el grito que escuchó a todo volumen en su oído izquierdo, sacándolo de su mundo de ideas, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Mirando con un poco de dolor por el grito tan cercano, gira su mirada molesta a la adolecente que le seguía, quien tenía una expresión muy enojada en su adolecente rostro.

"finalmente, por un momento pensé en que tendría que apuñalarle con un kunai si seguía así" resopló molesta, casi hasta indignada de desperdiciar su tiempo al despertar al rubio "¿en qué tanto piensa? ¿es por esos niños de antes?" dijo mirándole de reojo, pues era tan extraño para ella que alguien de su nivel este distrayéndose tanto por algo tan banal.

Nuevamente los recuerdos del rubio se dispersan, recordando su pequeña confrontación de palabras con el grupo de Konoha. El punto más importante de ese hecho, fue una persona muy familiar para él, su pequeña hermana "Konoha fue mi aldea natal hace mucho tiempo, puedes llamarlo nostalgia" reveló este, con una extrema naturalidad, una que no podía proceder de alguien que acaba de admitir nostalgia.

Shizuka frunció el ceño, pues la respuesta vaga no le agradó en lo absoluto, procediendo a seguirle el paso a su futuro maestro "¿extraña Konoha? ¿por eso ayudó a esos niños?" preguntó cuidadosamente, pues sabía que los lazos sentimentales con la tierra a la que naces puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cometer traición, incluso contra quienes te dieron la mano.

"todo lo contrario, espero nunca pisar un pie de nuevo en konoha" reveló este, con un toque oscuro que notó la adolecente "aunque eso es imposible, tarde o temprano tendré que volver y tengo solo dos razones por las cuales la visitaría de nuevo" divagó mientras continuaba su camino "si no es para visitar a algunos amigos, será para destruirla" la oscuridad de su última razón dejó helada a Shizuka, quien recibió por completo el mensaje de sus palabras.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, la pelinegra nota que el ninja dragón ya se alejaba con mucha normalidad, dejándola atrás. Suspirando, decide dejar eso de lada para continuar su misión, misión que acaba de darse cuenta pues no sabía nada al respecto "Ryuo-sama, ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?" preguntó curiosa, pues hasta ahora no sabía los detalles exactos.

El shinobi le miró un momento antes de asentir, tirándole un rollo "nuestra misión es encontrar a Gatou, destruir su organización y liberar a todos los esclavos" resumió la misión, sin parar de caminar "sobre Gatou…eso no es algo que tengas que saber" dijo este, nuevamente dándole cierto frio que se extendía por su espalda.

"ya entiendo porque se refería con que esto era algo personal" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando los datos que decía el pergamino "suena interesante, pero no creo que sea buena idea" dijo este, llamando la atención del rubio "Gatou también intentó controlar nuestra isla de manera comercial, incluso lo intentó por la fuerza pero no lo logró" contó la Kunoichi, dejándolo pasmado un momento por la historia "incluso si queremos, Gatou está muy bien protegido por aldeas mucho más grandes, como Kumogakure que es su fuente más importante" terminó ella, dejándole pensar un momento.

"también supe que estaba lidiando hace un tiempo con Kirigakure" susurró Naruto, recordando los papeles que había encontrado en el escritorio de Yagura "Ya lidiare con Kumogakure después, por ahora tendremos que destruir su imperio en el bajo mundo" dijo mientras le hacia una señal para seguir caminando "si daño o no a Kumogakure no me importa, pero si lo hace seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó mientras se bajaba la máscara un momento, enseñando una sonrisa algo oscura para su gusto.

Shizuka frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza "a este paso Nadeshiko tendrá muchos enemigos, no podemos lidiar con una de las cinco naciones" dijo negando tales palabras, realmente no tenían oportunidad si de una guerra se tratase, no con uno de los cinco grandes.

"tal vez la villa Nadeshiko no, pero yo sí" dijo totalmente seguro de ello. Shizuka podría decir que aquellas palabras podrían tratarse de un grave grado de soberbia, pero al tratarse del shinobi que ahora acompañaba, podría no tratarse de unas simple palabras, él podría hacerlo de verdad "pero no soy un demonio, no pienso poner en peligro a toda una villa por mis acciones, despreocupate por ello" aclaró finalmente el rubio, dejando en claro que no pensaba exponerlos a una muerte segura.

"a veces pienso que tal vez no es el héroe que dice ser, tiene un aura a villano o persona desequilibrada por donde le mire" las palabras de la adolecente hicieron reír al rubio "¿son todas las personas fuertes así de extrañas?" preguntó dudosa, pues las historias sobre el sabio sapo y de sus extrañas costumbres siempre le perturbaron un poco.

"quizá sí, yo no me considero extraño, pero…" dijo recordando su viaje por el infierno "el poder no viene gratis, se necesita esfuerzo. Cuando más poder quieres, no solo esfuerzo tendrás que abandonar, una parte de ti es lo que tendrás que descartar" le dijo palabras sabias de miles de años de experiencia "así que es natural dejar de ser una 'persona normal', viéndolo desde la vista de la sociedad" concluyó este, con los ojos cerrados.

"supongo que tiene razón" estuvo de acuerdo Shizuka, recordando muy bien las palabras sabias de su madre "¿Por qué caminamos en círculo? Ya llevo viendo esa piedra durante más de una hora" dijo lgo molesta, señalando la roca que estaba a su costado.

"hay una buena razón" dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndola un poco "estaba confirmando el lugar por si no había nada sospechoso en los alrededores" dijo este, finalmente deteniéndose y viendo ele extenso bosque de sus alrededores "pude haber usado mis sentidos para confirmar el lugar más rápido, pero la charla estuvo entretenida" admitió con un tono diferente, uno más vivo **"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **fueron las palabras rápidas el rubio, chocando su palma en el suelo y causando un pequeño estallido de humo.

De la nada aparece un pequeño dragón, uno que le parecía muy familiar a la adolecente, pero sabía que no se trataba del mismo que conocía **"Ryuo-sama, bienvenido"** dijo el pequeño dragón, inclinando su cabeza por respeto hacia el shinobi dragón.

"necesito que busques el escondite de este hombre" dijo el rubio enseñándole la imagen de Gato "se esconde por estas tierras, tu deber es encontrarlo e informar su ubicación, es todo" el pequeño dragón asiente y asciende al cielo, desapareciendo rápidamente por las nubes.

"pensé que era nuestro trabajo encontrar su escondite" dijo Shizuka, intentando divisar al dragón, mas no lo lograba "¿Qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó confundida, mirando con malos ojos como el hombre rubio se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

"Iremos a aquella aldea" dijo apuntando a la nada, cosa que exaspero aún más a la adolecente "tengo una extraña sensación, un mal augurio" dijo con simpleza, causando más enojo en la Kunoichi por la falta de información y el estarse guiando por una simple intuición.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto estaba nuevamente perdido entre sus pensamientos, aunque eso podría discernir un poco con la realidad '¿estás seguro?' fueron sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia donde presuntamente esta la aldea de pescadores. Hace poco tiempo fue informado por su otro yo de alguna extraña sensación proveniente de esa zona.

 _'no hay duda alguna'_ aseguró firmemente la voz en su cabeza _'estoy sintiendo grandes cantidades de desesperación, miedo, tristeza, dolor y mucho odio'_ informó este, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo _'posiblemente se trate de años y años de muerte sin tenido, explotación y desesperanza'_ de repente se mostró una sonrisa maligna en su rostro _'me agrada el sabor a desesperanza por la mañana'_ dijo con un tono estúpidamente feliz, uno que podría asquear a cualquiera pues era muy retorcido.

Naruto gruñó al saber esto, sintiendo mas culpa por no haber asesinado a aquel sujeto hace ya bastantes años atrás _'no me sorprendería que Konoha también tenga lazos con ese adefesio, malnacido'_ gruñó con odio al recordar a un anciano con un parche en el ojo, líder de una organización que posiblemente sigue existiendo.

 _'seria sublime matarlo, no es mala idea'_ fueron las palabras de su otro yo, junto a una corta risa _'aunque te sugiero no ir a esa aldea o matar a alguien tan malvado, sé que no me harás caso, más te lo he advertido'_ fue lo último que escuchó, teniendo su mente libre de ese otro individuo.

Bufando algo molesto, ve que ya se estaban acercando a la aldea "Shizuka" dijo de repente, atrayendo su atención "cúbrete con esto" dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino de su estuche a sus espaldas, sacando del pergamino un par de capaz oscuras "es mejor no confiar en nadie por ahora" la Kunoichi le miro raro, pero igual se cubrió con ella.

Tiempo después, ambos finalmente llegaron al pequeño pueblo y se adentraron sin mayores problemas. La adolecente vio claramente a las residentes del lugar pasando hambre, mendigando en las calles, llorando de hambre y sed. También pudo divisar enfermos, heridos en situaciones poco saludables, pues la casa donde parecían quedarse estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Cuando más era el tiempo, de más cosas se daba cuenta "para que alguien esté en la cima, siempre debe de haber personas que estén abajo" dijo de repente Naruto, llamando su atención "Para que exista ganadores, debe de haber perdedores" luego, señaló el estado de los pobres pescadores "este es lo que muchas veces sucede con los perdedores, por eso perder no es una opción" dijo mientras seguía con su mirada al frente, casi ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

'escucha los lamentos desesperados, las lágrimas de impotencia, los gritos de odio, los quejidos de dolor' fue lo que escuchó en su mente, seguido de una gran bocanada de aire 'me recuerda tanto a casa, es tan glorioso' dijo su otro yo, sonando terriblemente feliz por el horrible espectáculo que ambos podían ver.

"así que este es la terrible cara que nuestros superiores no quieren que veamos" dijo de repente Shizuka, callando a su voz interior "mi madre dijo que tendría que ver los estragos de una guerra para entender lo que, como líder, me enfrentaré, no me esperaba algo como esto" admitió sinceramente, incapaz de seguir viendo.

"El ganador es quien escribe la historia, es quien decide el destino del perdedor" dijo Naruto, todavía sin dedicarle ninguna mirada a ella "Como líder e integrante de tu aldea, no puedes mostrar misericordia por el enemigo, no puedes mostrar compasión ni debilidad, pues será aprovechado por el débil para tomar tu lugar" dijo recordando la amabilidad del clan Uzumaki y como estos fueron traicionados por la aldea hermana, Konoha.

Shizuka asintió de mala gana, tenía sentido para ella, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Vivian en un mundo de guerras, de luchas constantes, uno donde la muerte estaba en cada esquina y no había otra cosa que pelear para sobrevivir. Las personas se resguardaron tras unos muros y el deber de cada ninja era proteger lo que había detrás de esos muros. Entendía perfectamente que, para que uno sobreviviera, otro tenía que desaparecer. Aun así, le parecía terriblemente injusto pues no había diferencia entre lo que querían proteger.

De repente, su inseguridad y su negación constante se despejaron, cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. abriendo los ojos sorprendida, ve que se trataba del shinobi dragón "Yo no dije que tiene que ser así siempre, así funciona en la actualidad" dijo mientras seguía acariciándola "Tu, como generación futura, tienes la posibilidad de cambiar el mundo que los viejos han creado, porque todos los que te precedieron ahora confían en ti, creen en ti" dijo de repente, haciendo que los ojos de la adolecente brillasen

Cerrando los ojos, la adolecente busco dentro de si las palabras del shinobi dragón. De repente, tuvo recuerdos lejanos que su madre le contaba sobre las dinastías pasadas y como esta fue cambiando alrededor de los siglos. Todos de alguna manera se pasaban una pequeña flama, desapareciendo cuando esta ya fue entregada. Finalmente, la llama se le es entregada a su madre y esta se lo pasa a ella, quien lo acepta entre lloriqueos cuando no era otra cosa que una niña.

Abriendo los ojos, la niña le mira seriamente "Ryuo-sama" dice determinada, llamando su atención "voy a ayudarlos con su ayuda o sin ella" dijo mirando a los aldeanos a su alrededor, que miraban a la pareja con algo de paranoia y miedo.

Naruto simplemente se rio "quizás me haya equivocado contigo" dijo con su mano todavía en su cabeza "tal vez si seas alguien que valga la pena" dijo finalmente soltándola y escondiendo su mano en su capa "alguien con un deseo tan humano puede sobrellevar ser mi estudiante" Shizuka abrió los ojos por sus palabras, mirándole a los ojos "el deber de todo maestro es cultivar esa esperanza que se te fue entregada, ¿Qué significado tendría mi poder si no te ayudase a cumplir tus sueños?" eso era verdad, su poder hasta el momento no tenía ningún significado ni razón de ser.

Girando su mirada a los demás, suspiró cansado ante lo que tendrían que hacer "tienes suerte que sea tan buena persona, en otra situación no gastaría mi tiempo en esto" terminó el rubio, ligeramente decepcionado al ver que tendría que ayudarles antes de rescatar a la hermana de mei.

Shizuka muestra una enorme sonrisa, quizá por saber que su sueño finalmente se cumplirá o quizá sea por ayudar a todas estas personas "¡vamos, Ryuo-sensei!" dijo mientras lo arrastraba jalando su capa, aunque no pudiera hacerlo "¡vamos a salvar al país de las olas!" declaró ella, con un restaurado optimismo que hace unos minutos había desaparecido.

 **"hacer el bien nunca fue tan agotador"**

* * *

 **"finalmente en casa"**

Fueron las palabras de un anciano, quien caía preciosamente en una silla y se recostaba sobre una gran mesa, totalmente agotado por el largo viaje lleno de altos y bajos. A cierta distancia y en una diferente habitación se encontraban los ninjas de Konoha, la gran mayoría estaba consientes y muy cansado, mientras que los maestros estaban inconscientes.

"padre, ¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó la hija del anciano, quien no entendía el porqué del estado de esos ninjas o porque eran un par de grupos de niños cargando a adultos inconscientes.

"fuimos atacados por un ninja muy poderoso, Gatou realmente quiere matarme" la hija precia aterrada de pronto, cualquiera lo estaría. La hija trae rápidamente una gran jarra con vasos artesanales, sirviendo agua rápidamente para los sedientos ninjas y su padre "gracias, Tsunami" agradece el padre, tomándolo, aunque esa no era su bebida favorita.

La mujer lentamente se dirige a los ninjas de Konoha y reparte los vasos, quienes aceptaron con mucho gusto "Gracias, realmente se lo agradecemos" dijo Naruko, quien hablo por todos sobre la amabilidad de la señora.

Tsunami negó con la cabeza "Gatou ha cerrado nuestras conexiones por mar, nuestra única vía de comercio. El regresa cada semana dejándonos sin comida, la poca que juntamos nos la arrebata" contó, poco a poco hundiéndose en lágrimas "dinero, mujeres, niños…él se los lleva a todos. El puente es nuestra única oportunidad, ¡por favor protéjanle, protejan a mi padre!" pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos, inclinándose completamente.

Todos asintieron, más no encontraron palabras para contestarle. Tsunami asintió triste, volviendo a la cocina con su padre. Nadie hablaba, todos se mantenían callados, nadie tenía palabra alguna con la cual poder iniciar una conversación. Palabras sobraban, pues todos compartían la misma sensación y los mismos pensamientos sobre la situación, no deberían de estar aquí.

"e-esto es demasiado para nosotros" dijo de repente Sakura, atrapando la atención de todos por el tartamudeo "Y-yo no puedo soportar esto, n-no puedo con la presión" decía mientras se hiperventilaba lentamente. Su mente estaba inundada de su anterior lucha con aquel ninja de la niebla y como sus vidas peligraban más que nunca. Ahora tenía recuerdos sobre lo que vio de camino a la casa de Tazuna, toda esa gran responsabilidad la estaba asfixiando.

De repente, antes que hiciese una locura, un golpe cayó sobre su cuello, dejándola inconsciente. La responsable del golpe fue Hinata, quien mirando a los demás, bajo los ojos y volvió a sentarse al lado de la peli rosada, escondiéndose entre sus piernas.

Naruko estaba a su lado, ella había visto el atentado contra su compañera de equipo, pero no tenía palabras para reprochar o bromear sobre eso. ella podría reaccionar de la misma forma de Sakura si no fuera por un mantra mental de 'todo va a estar bien', un mantra que intentaba creérselo, pero poco a poco se esfumaba, al igual que sus esperanzas.

Todos lo sabían, la batalla contra Zabuza solo fue el comienzo. Si Gatou estaba realmente desquiciado como para hacerle eso a todo el país de las olas, no dudarían en matarlos en cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Incluso si logran vencer a ese ninja tan aterrador, otro más fuerte vendría detrás de él para culminar el trabajo, realmente no había forma de salir vivos.

Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando fuertes gritos se empezaron a escuchar fuera de la casa. El sonido de risas malévolas y carcajadas, junto al indistinto olor de madera siendo quemada podría ser detectado desde la casa. Tsunami de repente corrió junto a un niño, refugiándose debajo de los muebles. Incluso el anciano se puso a cubierto.

'esto no puede terminar así, no de esta forma' pensó Sasuke, mordiendo sus propios labios al ver lo grave de la situación. Con sus senseis derrotados, con ellos heridos y con una amenaza que solo acaba de comenzar, la derrota estaba más que predestinada. Vio ahora a sus compañeros, todos tenían la moral baja y algunos hasta tenían ataques de paranoia.

'Sakura esta indispuesta, Naruko está cansada, pero aún puede luchar' dijo viendo a su propio equipo, Naruko respirando agitadamente al escuchar los pasos rodeando la pequeña casa, así como las risas de sus adversarios 'Shino parece el más cuerdo junto a Hinata, pero no creo que puedan luchar mucho más' dijo viendo como estos intentaban pararse, pero sus cuerpos cansados y heridos no lo permitían 'si solo Kiba pueda salir de ese miedo, quizá..' terminó su línea de ideas al ver el ultimo integrante del otro grupo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando juntar el valor suficiente como para luchar.

"Naruko" susurró el pelinegro, tomando toda su atención "¿Cuántos clones puedes hacer?" preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que su compañera estaba al límite. Esta no dijo nada, moviendo sus labios le dijo que su límite era diez "Hinata, ¿cuantos enemigos hay?" preguntó esta vez, intentando saber contra que se enfrentaban.

La peli azul asintió y usando su Byakugan, comenzó a indagar en los alrededores "hay…5 ninjas Chunin" dijo con un sudor cayendo por su frente "y en la aldea hay más de 50 bandidos, todos están saqueando todo lo que pueden" desactivando su doujutsu, miró al pelinegro "siento decirlo, pero no tenemos muchas opciones Sasuke-kun" dijo con una mirada caída, viendo la herida profunda en su pierna izquierda.

Sasuke repasaba sus opciones 'si en un golpe de suerte, logramos derrotar a los chunin, no podremos salvar la aldea' pensó, mientras miraba las sombras detrás de la puerta 'no importa si ganamos o no, lo poco de aldea será destruida, ¿de que servirá un puente en esos momentos?' pensó claramente, pues ya no tenía sentido proteger a Tazuna.

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos "debemos proteger a Tazuna, puente o no, es nuestra misión" dijo, mirando a todos por igual "esto es lo que vamos a hacer, primero-" "Sasuke-kun, espera" interrumpió Hinata, llamando su atención y la de todos a su alrededor, incluso Kiba, quien parecía despertar de su mundo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó un poco alarmado. De pronto, escuchó como la carcajada de sus enemigos se detuvo, cambiando a una especie de cólera ciega y gritos de alarma. Los ninjas que les habían rodeado se dispersaron, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el centro del pueblo "Hinata, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" elevó un poco su tono, mirando nervioso a su compañera, que tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

"Y-yo" tartamudeó mientras miraba como un encapuchado era rodeado por una gran cantidad de bandidos y desenfundando su espada, la agita rápidamente y la vuelve a guardar. Segundos después, grandes cortes aparecen en los torsos de sus enemigos, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

"¡Y-yo!" seguía mirando como el encapuchado lidiaba con muchos a bandidos a la vez, esquivándolos con suma facilidad y asestando golpes fatales con las armas que tomaba de sus enemigos. Finalmente, no había nadie más que los chunin, quienes alistaron sus armas y atacaron al mismo tiempo. el encapuchado desapareció tras una explosión de velocidad, apareciendo detrás de los shinobis, quienes murieron en el acto partidos a la mitad por la espada resplandeciente del sujeto.

Sasuke se mostraba muy preocupado, nervioso a mas no poder cuando el sonido desapareció totalmente "¡Naruko, vamos!" llamó a su compañera, quien asintió con seriedad y estaba preparada para seguirle. De repente, fueron detenidos pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando salir la luz de la tarde a la cual todos de repente temieron.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST: Sasuke's Ninja Way (Extended)**

Al girar sus miradas, los shinobi se dieron cuenta que no era otra persona que el shinobi dragón a quien encontraron hace no mucho tiempo. este mismo no les dedico mirada alguna, concentrando su mirada al frente. Sus pasos podían ser escuchados por toda la habitación, nadie podía moverse, aunque sea solo un centímetro.

Todos los genin de Konoha seguían mirando a la puerta, aun cuando el sujeto ya no estaba ni cerca de él. Sus cuerpos no temblaban, era un miedo tan extremo que incluso su sistema nervioso no parecía interpretar el peligro de la situación. El sujeto andaba realmente lento, su objetivo era claro, la mujer oculta detrás de la mesa.

Esta misma vio como el sujeto tomó la mesa con un par de dedos, volteándola con suma facilidad, la cual se escuchó su caída en seco contra el suelo. La mujer veía con una mirada completamente perdida y aterrorizada como el sujeto acercaba lentamente su mano hacia su rostro. Las pupilas de la mujer se contraían, temblorosas al ver como su muerte se acercaba conforme la mano le quitaba la poca luz que sus ojos recibían.

"usted…" dijo de repente, deteniéndose de tapar los ojos de la mujer "¿es usted Tsunami?" preguntó el shinobi, esperando una respuesta que nunca una mujer corriente como ella podría responder, no en ese estado "en el caso de que lo sea, su hijo intentó defender a los aldeanos de los bandidos" la mujer de repente parecía reaccionar.

Antes que pudiese decir algo, una Kunoichi adolecente llegó junto a un pequeño niño, el cual parecía estar llorando. El shinobi dragón no pudo decir nada más, la mujer de hace unos minutos se levantó y, haciéndolo a un lado, corrió directo al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Naruto solo podía ver la interacción desde el rabillo del ojo. La madre del niño lloraba, al igual que su hijo, desconsoladamente mientras liberaba todo el estrés que había acumulado por todo lo que sucedió hace solo un par de minutos. Esto le trajo recuerdos de la guerra, una guerra que se llevó a muchos dejándolos sin familia, sin amigos, completamente rodeados de una soledad enfermiza.

También tuvo retazos de recuerdos cuando era niño. En su caso, él estaba completamente solo, no había nadie que le ayudase, no había nadie que siquiera le preguntase si estaba bien. En uno de esos tantos recuerdos, lo más resaltante de todo era el rostro de desigualdad que en ese momento creía era su madre.

Había tenido suficiente de recuerdos, por lo que pensó en continuar con su realidad "Shizuka, nos vamos" dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos y caminando fuera del lugar "nuestro trabajo ya culmino, es hora de acabar con Gatou" dicho esto, miró un momento a los genin de Konoha, demorándose un poco en su medio hermana y hermano "niña" dijo mirando completamente a Naruko, quien se asustó por ser llamada "tu hermano estaría muy decepcionado de ti, muy decepcionado" dijo finalmente, dejándola sin palabras a ella y a todos por igua,.

"no podemos ayudarlos más, no mientras Gatou esté controlando el país de las olas" dijo la adolecente, esperándolo en la puerta y caminando junto a él "pero por lo menos debemos de darle cierta asistencia médica, algunos han sufridos quemaduras por el incendio que intentaron iniciar los bandidos" dijo la Kunoichi, recordando a todos los que pudo salvar mientras su maestro lidiaba con las hordas de enemigos.

"Quizás tengas razón" dijo pensativamente, pues la idea era dejar tantos vivos como podían, si trataban con Gatou y algunos morían por aquellas heridas, misión no tendría sentido "Hasta que mi invocación vuelva nos concentraremos en brindarles apoyo médico, aunque…" dijo recordando el estado físico de todos "no estoy muy seguro si funcionara, la falta de nutrientes de sus cuerpos es un gran factor negativo" susurró, dejando pensativa a la adolecente a su lado.

Shizuka asintió y le siguió en silencio, pensando en cualquier cosa que podría hacer para ayudar a los aldeanos y pescadores. No importa que tanto le diera vuelta al asunto, era imposible, sobre todo por la situación crítica en la que se encontraban todos.

La atención de ambos shinobi fue llamada por los pasos rápidos de un pequeño grupo de personas. No necesitaban girar sus vistas para saber que se trataban de algunos de los genin de Konoha. Estos respiraban agitadamente, tal vez por la presión que el desconocido producía solo con su aura dominante "¡¿Dónde?!" gritó la niña rubia, mirando con una cólera decisiva al ninja dragón "¡¿Dónde está mi onii-sama?!" exigió, alistando un par de kunais por si necesitaba pelear.

La Kunoichi alisto sus propias armas, lista para pelear "ignoralos, shizuka" decía el rubio mayor seriamente a su aprendiz, quien abrió los ojos por su demanda "tenemos que cumplir una misión" le recordó, cosa que la pelinegra asintió.

Naruko no parecía concentra con las palabras del sujeto, por lo que, cruzando los dedos, creó los únicos diez clones que podía hacer por el momento "¡te estoy preguntando! ¡responde!" gritó completamente molesta y desesperada por saber algo de su hermano, dando un largo salto para inmovilizar al sujeto.

Sin embargo, sus clones fueron destruidos por shurikens y luego fue atrapada por estos, los cuales portaban alambres, cayendo bruscamente al suelo "¡Naruko!" gritó Sasuke al ver como su amiga fue derrotada por la Kunoichi de la misma edad que ellos 'debo actuar rápido' pensó rápidamente, sacando sus propias armas, mas cometió un gran error al ver a su objetivo por un momento.

Sus manos soltaron las armas, intimidado por los fríos y oscuros ojos azules de su enemigo. Detrás de esos ojos había una gran cantidad de oscuridad sin fin, la cual formaba un enorme dragón hecho de sangre y escamas negras, el cual rugió asustándolo completamente '¡¿genjutsu?!' pensó asustado, viendo que se encontraba en el mundo real 'no' negó al darse cuenta que en ningún momento su red de Chakra había sido alterada.

"Shizuka, te dije que los ignoraras" dijo cansado el rubio, viendo como su aprendiz maltrataba a su hermana en el suelo "es malo para tu reputación, como mi estudiante, tratar a niños de esta manera" negando con la cabeza, suspiró cansado al ver que una discusión con su hermana era inevitable.

"lo sé, pero…" intentó excusarse, terminando por chasquear la lengua molesta, dejando libre a la niña rubia "ella debe entender que hay límites para sus habilidades, de no ser nosotros, ella hubiera muerto" le explicó, mirando de mala gana a la niña enredada en alambras, quien miraba con mucha ira resplandeciente en sus ojos.

Aun cuando quería negar sus palabras, Naruto sabía que ella tenía razón "eso no importa ahora, tenemos que apresurarnos" cambió de tema rápidamente, sabiendo lo importante que era esta aldea para su estudiante. Ella no dudo, siguiéndolo lentamente y con un agrio sabor de boca.

"¿d-donde?" tartamudeó Naruko, deteniendo nuevamente al dúo "¿d-donde está mi onii-sama?" repitió su pregunta, con ojos cansados y un rostro moreteado por la caída en seco contra el suelo. su cuerpo se estremecía, intentando levantarse de donde estaba recostada.

Naruto se quedó callado nuevamente. Aun no podía decirle que él era su hermano, pero tampoco quería dejarla sin esperanzas. Una idea cruzo su cabeza, una idea que salió de sus recuerdos más profundos "ciertamente, tu hermano se encuentra vivo" informó, dejándola sin palabras a ella y al Uchiha "Namikaze Naruto, lo recuerdo bien, al igual que su ubicación actual" terminó, dejando nuevamente el aire frio a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Naruko se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría y esperanza cuando escuchó que su hermano se encontraba bien "pero lamentablemente para ti, hice un acuerdo con él" decía mientras regresaba su mirada hacia ella "mientras él me enseñara su técnica más poderosa, yo no revelaría su ubicación a nadie en este continente" dicho esto y, ante la vista sorprendida de la niña, este invoco un rasengan en su mano "podrás imaginar cómo terminó nuestro acuerdo" dijo con un ligero toque alegre, uno que realmente fue verdad.

El plan que estaba ideando estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imagino, ahora podría usar el Rasengan y sus variantes sin que sus enemigos lo reconozcan o piensen que se tratase de él. Recordando lo bocazas que era su hermanita menor, en poco tiempo todo mundo sabría que usa el rasengan y es un jutsu prestado, tal cual fue su intención. El Ryuo y Namikaze Naruto serían dos personas diferentes, con el bono de poder usar sus técnicas, dos pájaros de un tiro.

"sin embargo, yo no soy un demonio" dijo de repente, deshaciendo el rasengan y bajando las manos "soy humano y se lo importante que es una familia, lo extrañas ¿verdad?" preguntó algo que podría ser identificado a primera vista "¿Qué tal un trato?" preguntó este, dejando sin palabras a la niña "no encuentro forma de revelarte su ubicación por las buenas, si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano…" decía mientras hacia un puño con las manos, uno con una gran cantidad de fuerza "tendras que derrotarme en una batalla" sus palabras sorprendieron a más de uno, incluyendo a su actual aprendiz.

Hubo un silencio muy peligroso en el lugar, silencio que fue cortado cuando el shinobi dragón le dio la espalda y se alejaba lentamente "hasta entonces, Naruko Namikaze" se despidió, no dándole una mirada más **"no decepciones a tu hermano"** fueron sus palabras finales, desapareciendo junto a la Kunoichi en la extensa niebla que los cubría a todos.

"¡no!" gritó naruko mientras intentaba levantarse "¡d-detente! ¡n-necesito s-saberlo!" no termino sus palabras, antes de caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, completamente derrotada "¡Y-yo!" decía mientras recordaba cómo fue vencida fácilmente por la pelinegra "¡Y-YO!" gritó mientras tenia recuerdos junto a su querido hermano, el cual se sustituía por la promesa del shinobi dragón "¡NECESITO SER MAS FUERTE!" gritó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su pequeño cuerpo, pasando a la inconciencia con grandes lágrimas de impotencia sobre su rostro.

Sasuke vio todo el intercambio de palabras, llegando al lado de su amiga inconsciente. A su mente llegó la promesa de aquel individuo extremadamente poderoso, uno que hasta la fecha parecía ser invencible '¿Qué harás, naruko?' preguntó mientras la levantaba en brazos y caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Tazuna '¿Cómo piensas hacer lo imposible?' se preguntó, esta vez a sí mismo, imaginándose a s compañera pelear con aquel shinobi.

 **'si sabes la respuesta, me gustaría que me lo dijeras'**

* * *

 **Ost End**

* * *

 **"¡NECESITO SER MAS FUERTE!"**

El gritó de su hermana lo detuvo a medio camino, volviendo su mirada hacia atrás. En aquel grito estaba reunida toda la debilidad, toda la impotencia, toda la desesperación y toda la determinación negativa de una niña que estuvo a punto de poder ver a su hermano de nuevo, pero su debilidad no se lo permitió.

"¿fue lo correcto?" preguntó de repente Shizuka, quien también miraba hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano "¿forzar a una niña así? ¿forzarla a pelear y ser fuerte?" preguntó con mucha duda y cierta desaprobación por las acciones de su maestro, quien parecía estar totalmente estoico, sin tener esa horrible sensación que ese gritó le producía a ella.

"es lo correcto" sentenció este, volviendo su vista al frente "Este mundo no piensa cambiar, si ella quiere ser ninja, tiene que ser fuerte" dijo recordando cuando era aún más pequeña y ella tenía miedo de luchar "tal vez la motivación sea la incorrecta, pero si ella piensa conseguir sus objetivos, ella debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurar su propia vida primero" concluyó, recordando todos los males que podrían estar rodeando a la Jinchiruki del Kyubi.

Shizuka se quedó callada un momento, con grandes engranajes girando en su cabeza "podría ser, qué usted …" dijo deteniéndose y señalando al shinobi "¿sea su hermano?" concluyó ella, llamando completamente su atención "podrá ser todo lo frio y excelente mentiroso que usted quiera, pero soy mujer, puedo distinguir una mentira de una verdad, sobre todo una que incluso usted no puede creer" dijo seriamente, sin temor al fracaso o a la equivocación.

Se tomó un tiempo, pero Naruto dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, seguida de una ligera carcajada "podrá ser un excelente mentiroso, ¿eh?" dijo más para sí mismo, recordando cuando era niño y portaba siempre una sonrisa falsa "una mentira disfrazada de verdad…una que intento creerlo, ¿verdad?" repitió sus palabras, pensando seriamente el mensaje de estas.

"no importa lo que usted diga sobre este mundo, de lo poco que se dé usted es que no le importa en lo más mínimo" dijo tomando una cierta distancia, por seguridad "pero, cuando habló de esa niña, no importa que tanto intentó esconder sus intenciones, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora fue para protegerla" repasó las palabras de su maestro, terminando por apuntarle directamente al rostro "¡es su hermano, ¿verdad?!" exigió su respuesta, aunque técnicamente no era su asunto y no debería de importarle.

Naruto se quedó callado, tal vez repasando cada palabra de la adolecente "intento protegerla, ¿cierto?" se preguntó a su mismo, recordando sus intenciones pasadas para hacer todo esto "ah, tienes razón, todo fue por ella" recuerdos vagos surgieron en su cabeza, recordando cómo le dejo la carta y se fue al mundo dragón "¿todas las mujeres siempre son tan buenas psicólogas?" preguntó con cierto humor, luciendo más divertido que de costumbre.

"¡no intente cambiar de tema!" le reprochó la pelinegra, ocasionándole mas risas al rubio mayor "¡¿Por qué hacerle algo así a su propia hermana?!" dijo muy molesta, recordando el grito que soltó la niña segundos después de que se fueran.

"¿Por qué?" repitió su pregunta, pensando seriamente ello "tú misma lo has dicho, quiero protegerla" dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara, enseñando su rostro completo "pero hay cosas de las cuales yo no poder, cosas que ella tendrá que superar por su cuenta" dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca, algo que su aprendiz imito "no importa que tanto amas a una persona, debes dejarla crecer por su cuenta" le dijo, siempre mirándole a los ojos y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, sonando como un ser humano normal.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST – Decision  
(recomiendo escucharla, me lo agradecerán despues)**

"aunque no nos guste, el dolor es parte de la vida" explicó este, recordándole el dolor que su hermana sufrió al no poder verlo "el dolor nos vuelve más fuertes y cuando dejamos de aferrarnos a él, es cuando reconoces la verdadera felicidad" dijo recordando a su familia Uchiha "y solo así aprendes a disfrutar de la vida, pues nada es eterno, la felicidad también se acaba" decía mientras recordaba como su familia desapareció de la noche a la mañana.

"por eso apreciamos tanto esos momentos felicites" terminó, recordando como ahora era un vagabundo en busca de una nueva felicidad "esa es la vida" concluyó, dejándola entender toda una vida de sufrimiento, de experiencias, de momentos buenos y malos resumidas en una simple oración.

"pero la vida no es solo una, no es solamente tuya" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a tantos amigos, a tantos seres querido que la lista era enorme "porque estamos ligados a muchas personas, cadenas que nos traen dolor, pero también mucha felicidad" explicó, señalando el cielo que lentamente se despejaba.

"ese ese mismo dolor el cual nos impulsa a seguir viviendo, a seguir luchando en una batalla que no tiene fin" sus palabras nuevamente trajeron a una luz que pasaba de estrella a estrella, siendo heredada y pasada rápidamente, los cuales ahora se trataban de personas "y es en ese momento en el cual te das cuenta que nadie está solo, que nadie nunca está solo y es ese poder el cual nos permite hacer lo imposible una y otra vez" es esa misma luz la cual llegó a la última persona, siendo la Kunoichi pelinegra "ese es el poder de la esperanza" terminó, señalándole a su aprendiz, directamente a su pecho.

Aquella aprendiz actualmente era un lio de mocos y lágrimas, lagrimas que intentaba aguantar desesperadamente, pero no lo lograba "nunca me considere una buena persona y se el daño que le hago a mi hermana, lo entiendo bien" admitió con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, jugando con sus dedos "no espero un perdón de su parte y no sería una sorpresa si ella decide odiarme, se las consecuencias de mis actos" declaró, casi sin ninguna duda en su voz.

"pero, es uno de esos pocos precios que tengo que pagar por su seguridad" dijo este, nuevamente mirando al cielo, el cual ya había oscurecido por completo "a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, nada en esta vida es gratis" su mirada se enfocó en una estrella, recordando cuando su hermana estaba colocada en sus hombros y juntos la miraban en la noche "pero, ¿acaso no vale la pena?" se preguntó a sí mismo. En otro lugar, Naruko miraba la misma estrella, con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **"…mi dolor comparado a su felicidad…"**

En la casa de tazuna uno podía ver como el grupo de genin estaba comiendo algo ligero, junto a sus senseis que habían despertado de la inconciencia. En la cocina, la familia de Tsunami estaba más que feliz. Tanto madre y abuelo estaban con lágrimas de felicidad de ver al niño sonreír de nuevo, agradeciendo de estar juntos una vez más.

 **"mientras pueda asegurar que ella sonría en un futuro"**

Naruko seguía viendo el cielo plagado de cientos de estrellas, había dejado e llorar en cierto punto. A su lado, había llegado Hinata, quien sin palabra alguna se sienta a su lado, para ver las estrellas junto a su mejor amiga. Fue en ese momento que la niña rubia alza su brazo, intentando llegar a aquella estrella tan lejana para ella, con su mano intentando alcanzar una estrella

 **"Estoy seguro"**

A su lado Hinata veía a su mejor amigo más determinada que nunca, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. Sin temor alguno, levanta su mano imitándola, pensando en sus propios sueños y su largo camino por delante. De la misma forma, ya cunado todo mundo estaba dormido, Sasuke estaba en una ventana viendo el cielo nocturno e, imitando a su mejor amiga sin saberlo, levanta su brazo y forma un puño, imaginando haber tomado una estrella.

 **"que** **mi dolor eterno sin duda valdrá la pena"**

Nuevamente estaba en el pequeño campamento provisional de Naruto, quien usaba una pequeña rama para mover trozos de leña, aumentando el fuego de la fogata. Miró un momento a la adolecente dormida, quien se durmió luego de llorar un buen rato y caer inconsciente por el cansancio emocional.

 **"…porque ese es…"**

Con una pequeña sonrisa acaricia su cabeza, despejando sus mechones de cabellos de su rostro, viendo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Levanta por última vez su mirada al cielo, notando una estrella fugaz que pasaba por ahí, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que no era temporada de ello. La luz de la fogata se apaga finalmente, dejando el bosque en la oscuridad natural que portaba.

 **"Mi camino ninja"**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Lo siento por el relleno sentimental, estaba a punto de escribir como el dúo se encarga de curar la aldea y luego luchar contra gatou, pero la Song se me cambio y puso una canción súper sad…cambiando drásticamente mis planes de escritura :v**

 **Va lento, lo sé, pero si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien que sea a la música de naruto y Youtube por cambiarme a songs ramdoms. Sin más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado, comenten si quieren un nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	12. Chapter 12: Objetivos Revelados

Quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con el arco del país de las olas, por lo que en este capítulo ya lo doy como finiquitado (o eso espero). Me decepciona un poco ver la cantidad de comentarios pues solo hubo unos cuantos comparados a antes de haberlo dejado en hiatus.

Preguntas recurrentes como "¿seguirás escribiendo?" o "¿y tus otros fics? ¡prro :v!" no puedo contestar por el momento. Con todo lo que le ha pasado a mi Pc nueva y mi estúpido hermano, estoy atrasado en algunas otras cosas más importantes.

Me gustaría escribir el examen chunin e invasión de Konoha, mas todo eso es demasiado para mí. Si tuviera que aproximar el número de episodios seria el doble del que llevo hasta el momento, serian 10 capítulos más aproximadamente.

Bueno, olvídenlo y sigan con el capítulo que supongo está súper chingon :v

* * *

Ryuo

* * *

Capítulo 12: Objetivos revelados

* * *

 **"este es el sexto esta semana"**

Fue la voz de una adolecente la cual retumbo cerca a lo que parecía ser una entrada a una cueva subterránea. Su rostro se aproximó, demostrando que se trataba de shizuka, Kunoichi de Naseshiko "mouu, ¿Quién necesita tantas bases secretas?" se quejó mientras se alejaba de la entrada, tal vez cansada de todo el arduo trabajo que había estado haciendo.

"alguien que tiene muchas cosas y muchos enemigos como para tener un solo lugar" dijo una voz más adulta y a la vez firme. Cerca de la cueva se aproximó un shinobi cubierto por una capa "pensé que querías ayudar a las personas, ¿Por qué te quejas de ello?" preguntó curioso, pues no parecía ser la misma chica de hace una semana.

Shizuka bajo la cabeza un poco de la cueva, dejando de mirarla para comenzar a entrar "quiero hacerlo, pero, ¿acaso no todo sería más sencillo si todos estuvieran en un solo lugar? ¿cuál era la necesidad de separar diferentes campamentos exactamente iguales?" dijo molesta, recordando como todos los lugares tenían las misma funciones y estructuras.

"ciertamente, tiene sentido lo que dices" dijo Naruto, apoyándola en sus pensamientos "pero tener campamentos destinados para diferentes cosas no lo hace muy funcional, tenerlo todo agrupado y distribuirlo es más sencillo de organizar que separarlos" dijo entendiendo la idea de gatou de separar sus bienes igualmente distribuidos.

Cada campamento estaba igualmente distribuido que el anterior. El escondite contaba con un gran almacén de provisiones, comida y mucha agua; tenía las celdas donde estaban agrupados todos los esclavos y la armería, donde estaban todas las armas de contrabando. Si gatou lo hubiera dividido en un campamento destinado a los esclavos y otro para la comida, en el caso que alguien saqueara uno de esos lugares, todo su sistema se iría abajo.

Se adentraron lo suficiente como para ver una gran puerta de madera, la cual daba inicio al escondite secreto "bien, ya sabes que hacer" dijo mirando a la adolecente, quien asintió aburrida por la cotidianidad de sus acciones "bueno, comencemos" dijo decidido mientras sacaba lentamente su espada en la espalda.

* * *

 **Pokémon Generations - Battle! Magma Leader Maxie [HQ]**

* * *

Dentro de la cueva todos los bandidos parecían estar igual e interesados por lo que tenían en frente que otra cosa. Algunos bebían, otros se reían y finalmente había un pequeño grupo que se encontraba comiendo como un salvaje frente a un niño, quien lloraba junto a su madre, quien estaba siendo golpeada por otros tipos.

La diversión acaba cuando la puerta es partida en varios pedazos, para luego ser expulsada por una fuerza desconocida matando en el proceso a unos cuantos bandidos "¡rápido! ¡hagan sonar el-¡" no terminó sus palabras antes que fuera cortado a la mitad por una espada resplandeciente.

No fue el único en ser cortado horizontalmente, hubo otros que recibieron el mismo trato despejando la entrada rápidamente. El shinobi responsable agito su arma sacando la espada, notando como todos en la habitación habían muerto y solo quedaba la pequeña familia. Haciendo a un lado su mirada, sujetó con fuerza su arma y se adentró en las profundidades del escondite.

Mientras tanto, había un par de sujetos quienes corrían en dirección opuesta de la entrada "¡rápido! ¡evacuen la zona! ¡prendan fuego a todo!" gritó el líder bandido, haciendo señales a sus hombres para destruirlo todo. Estos asintieron atemorizando a los esclavos, quienes se encontraban a un lado del almacén de alimentos, los cuales terminarían siendo incinerados junto a él.

"s-señor, pero Gatou-sama" "¡me importa una mierda!" interrumpió el líder mirándolo directamente a os ojos a su segundo al mando "ese tipo ha estado destruyendo todas las bases de ese infeliz, ¡no nos pagaron para esto!" gritó en pánico, mirando su ruta de escape el cual estaba siendo preparada por otro pequeño grupo.

La barricada que habían creado para mantener lejos al shinobi fue destruida por una explosión, sacando a volar a varios bandidos, los cuales fueron ultimados por shurikens "no escaparan" se escuchó entre la niebla, la voz del shinobi dragón acercándose peligrosamente con su arma en mano.

"¡Rápido! ¡incendien!" no pudo culminar cunado se dio cuenta que sus hombres en los almacenes habían caído muertos por una andada de shurikens. Al girar hacia su ruta de escape se percató que estos también se encontraban muertos. Los únicos que quedaban de pie era él y su guardia de cobardes hombres "¡no te acerques!" gritó en pánico, retrocediendo lentamente para poder escaparse él solo.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar, sus propios hombres lo tomaron de los miembros, atrapándolo y haciendo que se arrodillase frente al shinobi. levantando su temerosa mirada, al líder se dio cuenta que el shinobi portaba los legendarios ojos del clan Uchiha "¡¿Quién eres?!" gritó en pánico, viendo como algunos de sus hombres cometían suicidio.

"solo una antigua sombra" respondió el rubio, acercando lentamente su mano hacia el líder "ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes" susurró mientras oscurecía la mirada del sujeto y luego el sonido de carne siendo cortada fue escuchado, junto a un grito de dolor. Sin embargo, la oscuridad fue remplazada por sangre que formó rápidamente el doujutsu Uchiha.

 **"Todo"**

* * *

 **Ost end**

* * *

 **"así que aquí tampoco esta"**

Fueron las palabras amargas del rubio mientras miraba a todos los esclavos comiendo y bebiendo como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, tal vez así fuese por la forma en como estos estaban. Fue respondido por una negación de su aprendiz, quien suspiro cansada "entonces solo nos queda un lugar a donde ir" dijo seriamente, mirándole a los ojos "La Mansión de gatou" sentencio, recordando la información que había obtenido de cada uno de los líderes de campamentos vándalos.

"no puedo creerlo" dijo la Kunoichi mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sentada en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra los muros de la cueva "de todos los lugares, ¿Por qué la persona que tenemos que rescatar está en el último? ¿Cuál es la coincidencia?" preguntó realmente enojada, pues no le encontraba sentido a su suerte.

"La persona que vinimos a buscar es la hermana de la actual Mizukage, Mei Terumi" informó este, dejándola sin palabras "para rematar, tiene sangre Uzumaki a diferencia de su hermana, haciéndola mucho más valiosa de lo que realmente es" dijo pensando en qué clase de planes tendría gatou entre manos con Mai.

"lo entiendo, pero… ¿uzumaki?" preguntó confundida, pues no le sonaba en nada "¿Por qué ser Uzumaki le aumenta su valor? ¿es como los uchihas?" preguntó recordando la popularidad pasada del clan legendario de Konoha, pues estos traían pavor al mundo shinobi en el pasado, como el clan Hyuga en la actualidad.

"el clan uzumaki era posiblemente más poderoso que el Uchiha" respondió este, dejando pasmada a la adolecente "nadie sabe el porqué, pero estos eran condenadamente fuertes, con una gran cantidad de habilidades sin igual, un cuerpo vigoroso y gran cantidad de Chakra" relató el rubio, como si de un cuento se tratara "hay muchos misterios alrededor de los uzumakis, pero lo más importante está en su país natal, País de los remolinos" dijo recordando la información que había obtenido de Danzou aquella ves que le robó los pergaminos.

"¿país de los remolinos?" repitió confundida, pues por más que recordara el mapa de las naciones ninja, no podría ubicar tal lugar "¿no es esa isla al lado del país del fuego?" preguntó si estaba en lo correcto, pues aquella información lo vio en un viejo libro que tenía su madre. en los mapas actuales no figura que tal lugar haya existido o existe.

Naruto asintió a sus palabras "cuando fue destruida, no pudieron saquearla por completo" reveló este, alzando una ceja en la pelinegra "lo poco que sé es confiable y dice que hubo lugares tan completamente sellados que nadie pudo ingresar" informó, dejándole sorprendida "tampoco es que pudieron investigar mucho. Luego de la destrucción de Uzushio, el campo protector de la isla se volvió a activar, dejando atrapados y aislados a los pocos infelices que se quedaron por avaricia" terminó su historia, mirando como los esclavos terminaban de comer.

"increíble" dijo admirada, reconociendo las habilidades de aquel clan "suena tan surrealista, me cuesta creer que hubo en el pasado personas tan poderosas solo por ser de linaje" compartió su opinión Shizuka, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el polvo de su trasero.

"eso es otro gran misterio de los Uzumakis, uno que nunca podremos descubrir pues murieron junto a ellos" dijo algo triste al respecto, pues todo un país desapareció de la noche a la mañana por ser demasiado peligrosos, como su clan y entiende lo triste que es ello "hemos terminado, ordena a las personas y dirijámonos hacia la aldea" ordenó el rubio a su aprendiz, dirigiéndose hacia los almacenes "yo sellare todo esto" Shizuka asintió y se fue a realizar su deber.

Naruto camino calmadamente hacia su objetivo, más dio una corta mirada hacia los esclavos. Cuando vio a su aprendiz organizando a las personas y como estas parecían obedecerle sin rechistar le dio otra chispa de sus habilidades. No solo era fuerte, tenía liderazgo corriendo por sus venas.

Como shinobi y como actual maestro, debía de ayudarla a desarrollar esas habilidades "eso será en un futuro" susurró mientras sellaba todo lo que había en el enorme y colosal almacén de golpe "bien, con esto será suficiente como para revivir el pueblo" dijo pensando en todos los pescadores que todavía tenían problemas para mantener a sus familias. Con la comida que había obtenido, sería suficiente hasta que se puedan mantener económicamente.

 **"es hora de regresar"**

* * *

 **"¡han regresado! ¡han regresado!"**

Fue el vitoreo de unas cuantas personas que divisaban a alguien muy conocido por la comunidad. Las exclamaciones y gritos efusivos atrajeron a toda aquel que se encontrara cerca, formando rápidamente una multitud que intentaba ver al grupo llegar. Fue después de un tiempo que algo se pudo ver a lo lejos.

En primer lugar, estaba un shinobi vestido como ningún otro, distinguiéndose entre los demás como el legítimo sucesor del rollo dragón. A su lado estaba una Kunoichi quien también vestía diferente a sus semejantes alrededor del mundo. Detrás de ellos se acercaba un enorme grupo de personas que sonreía al ver la libertad frente a sus ojos.

"¡son ellos! ¡han vuelto a triunfar!" se escuchó entre la multitud enardecida, haciendo paso para que el shinobi dragón y su grupo ingresara triunfante al pueblo. Los vitoreo y celebraciones se podían escuchar mientras estos pasaban directamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

"espero que no te acostumbres mucho a esto" dijo de repente el rubio, llamando la atención de su alumna quien respondía los saludos con una sonrisa y movimiento de su mano "por lo general son misiones menos…heroicas" admitió este, pues lo menos que quería era hacerse público como un héroe, cuando no lo era.

Tiempo después todo mundo se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, todos comiendo juntos como nunca antes lo hubieran hecho. cerca de ellos estaba un almacén que desbordaba provisiones de su interior, completamente lleno gracias a la ayuda de ambos ninjas al saquear los escondites de Gatou.

Mucha gente todavía seguía vitoreándole, por lo que el rubio atino a simplemente hacerse a un lado y comer en solitario. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio como Shizuka hablaba con otros aldeanos, riendo junto a ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "se le está subiendo a la cabeza" susurró ligeramente divertido al ver como su aprendiz disfrutaba de los placeres de ser héroe.

"yo creo que se merece cierto respiro" dijo alguien a su lado, siendo una mujer pelinegra y muy hermosa, quien tomó asiento junto a él, cerca al paso seco donde atino a alejarse "ha hecho tanto por nosotros, nadie es capaz de dejar de admirarla" dijo con cierto respeto, mirando con ojos brillantes a la niña.

"es lo más normal del mundo, así son los seres humanos" dijo el rubio, deteniendo su admiración "cuando algo le es favorable, siempre miran con buenos ojos lo que se le es caído del cielo" dijo mirando a cada aldeano por igual, todos con la misma sonrisa "Tsunami, ¿no?" preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a la mujer quien asintió a sus palabras "¿Qué sabes de todo eso?" dijo mientras señalaba el almacén.

La mujer pelinegra frunció el ceño un momento, negando con la cabeza "no mucho, todo lo que sé es lo que usted nos ha dicho" dijo la mujer, recordando las palabras de la Kunoichi adolecente les dijo por parte de su maestro. Al principio no estaba del todo segura si confiar o no, pero con el tiempo y la felicidad ignorante de todos, simplemente fue algo que dejo olvidado.

"El país de las olas no es el único lugar donde Gatou ha tomado control comercial" reveló este, sorprendiendo a la mujer "así como su pueblo, otros más se encuentran en la misma situación" la información detuvo por completo a la mujer, quien miró horrorizada el almacén "todo lo que ustedes ven como un regalo, no es más que el sufrimiento de los demás pueblos recolectados por gatou" reveló finalmente, mirando inexpresivamente el almacén.

"no puede ser" dijo pasmada y horrorizada, negando con la cabeza cada palabra "no puedo creerlo, ¡simplemente no puedo!" siguió negando con la cabeza, intentando negar palabras tan evidentes, pues algo en su interior dolía al saber esa información.

"no pude decírselo a mi aprendiz, ella no tiene la culpa" reveló este, la razón por la cual Shizuka vivía ignorantemente feliz de sus propias acciones "si se lo dijera, nunca hubiera entregado todas las provisiones e intentaría devolvérselo a cada pueblo si es posible" dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra reír junto a los demás "no tengo tiempo para jugar al héroe, no había otra opción" dijo con un tono demasiado deshumanizado, uno que dejo atontada a la mujer.

Naruto giró su mirada hacia ella, mirándole con algo de tristeza "entiendo su situación, pero debe entender que no hay otra opción" repitió este, intentando justificarse a sí mismo de sus actos "si hiciéramos una repartición igualitaria, todos los pueblos desaparecerían con el tiempo. Aquello es un destino inevitable, solo así podremos salvar uno de ellos, su pueblo" dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la fiesta que había a algunos metros de su ubicación.

Para la mujer es como si se encontraran en dos mundos diferentes, uno en donde ella sabía la verdad y se encontraba horrorizada por ello junto al mundo en el que se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros, quienes celebraban felizmente ignorantes. Ella sabía bien, tenía dos opciones a partir de aquí. Podría hacer lo correcto y contarles a todos, o podría hacer lo correcto y mantener el secreto, reviviendo su pueblo.

"incluso si decide contarles, hay una probabilidad de que nadie vaya a querer dejar lo que ahora han recibido" interrumpió Naruto, viendo el conflicto interno de la mujer "El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, pocos son los que aceptarían la muerte gustosamente y en su pueblo, nadie quiere dar la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, no cuando acaban de recibirla" tomo cierto tiempo, volviendo su mirada hacia la mujer "¿Qué hará, Tsunami-san?" preguntó de nuevo, esperando una respuesta de la mujer.

La mirada desesperada de la mujer, el miedo y el temor que surgen en su interior era como ningún otro. La duda la carcomía, el egoísmo y su propia moral estaban jugando en su cabeza, susurrándole a su oído la respuesta que sabía que vendría _'es tan deliciosamente malvado '_ escuchó en su cabeza, seguido de una pequeña risa _'nada es más divertido que jugar con la moral de una pobre mujer'_ terminó volviendo a su interior seguido de una risa igualmente malévola.

Naruto suspiró cuando escuchó a su otro yo. Si este se encontraba feliz con sus acciones, es porque algo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal "no es necesario que me respondas, ya no" dijo mientras despertaba de su sueño a la mujer "pueden usar las provisiones para mantenerse un tiempo estables" explicó este, haciendo que lentamente la mujer se levantara de su estado crítico "cuando la economía del lugar se haya restablecido, pueden dispersar lo que les sobre y más, brindando ayuda a esos pueblos" dicho esto, saca un pergamino de su bolsa en la espalda "este son los pueblos afectados, todo depende de ti" dijo entregándole el rollo, dejándole sin palabras.

Tsunami le miró con grandes ojos "pero tu dijiste-" "sé lo que dije, era mentira" la cortó y respondió a su duda como si nada, dejando en silencio a la mujer "puedo pensar unas diez maneras de ayudar a todos los pueblos afectados, pero tomaran tiempo" dijo mientras apuntaba al rollo en sus manos "esa es una opción viable para todos que requiere de su tiempo" dijo volviendo su vista hacia la fiesta "ahora la duda es…¿puedo confiar en usted y su pueblo, tsunami-san?" preguntó con neutralidad, como si esperase cualquier clase de pregunta.

La pelinegra miró el rollo en sus manos y asintió "no subestime nuestro pueblo, Ryuo-sama" dijo dándole una corta mirada, una desafiante "conozco a todo mundo, se cómo se sienten y cuando llegue el momento, trataran de ayudarlos como usted nos ayudó a nosotros, es una promesa" terminó ella, teniendo ese fuego característico en los ojos de alguien que no se daba por vencida.

"entiendo" dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos y pensando en sus acciones. Fue lo único que dijo, cerrando los ojos y desconectándose completamente de la conversación. Su mente vagaba en muchas cosas, pero luego se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de algo "este pozo…" dijo mientras miraba la estructura a sus espaldas "¿esta seco?" preguntó curioso, pues no escuchaba el típico sonido de filtración de agua.

Tsunami asintió con cierta tristeza "Gatou no solo se llevó nuestra comida, también nuestra agua" dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba el pozo "no importa cuando excavamos, no pudimos encontrar más agua en ninguno de nuestros pozos, incluido este" explicó ella, recordando como todo se fue degradando con el tiempo "sin agua, no podíamos hacer mucho. Quizás fue el verdadero inicio de una época muy oscura" dijo al recordar todos los problemas que desde ahí comenzaron.

Naruto se levantó y miró el pozo seco. Acercándose aún más a él, intentó concentrarse más profundamente. Sus sentidos se agudizaron de tal manera que la fiesta desapareció de su mente, solo pudiendo escuchar las fluctuaciones de las grietas, encontrando un pequeño silbido muy familiar.

No lo pensó dos veces, saltando dentro del pozo para sorpresa de Tsunami, quien se acercó rápidamente a los bordes de este "¡Ryuo-sama! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" preguntó incrédula, pues no tenía sentido para ella lo que el héroe local estaba haciendo.

No recibió respuesta inmediata, pues el ninja rubio tocaba delicadamente el suelo "aquí…aquí hay agua y mucha" dijo de repente, dejándola completamente incrédula "Gatou ha colocado grandes cantidades de metal en el fondo, bloqueándolas y llenándolas de tierra" decía mientras se levantaba y hacia un sello de mano.

Naruto se concentraba, reuniendo toda su energía a un solo punto en su puño 'imagina una espiral, el más pequeño que puedas' susurró mentalmente, teniendo esa imagen mental que le ayudaba a concentrarse **"Dragon's secret art…"** susurró mientras le daba vida a su ataque, el manto de Chakra en su brazo desapareció, volviéndose un punto resplandeciendo en su puño.

Con gran rapidez, dirige su puño contra el suelo, dejando escapar un gran grito de poder **"¡TENSHOUHA! (Supremacía del cielo resplandeciente)"** juntó al grito, un enorme pilar de poder casi inaudito salió desde el pozo y se dirigió al cielo, despejando de golpe el cielo nublado de esos momentos. Todo mundo veía el pilar de luz con diferentes expresiones, pero lo más increíble sucedió cuando la luz desapareció.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, un gran sismo que desequilibro un momento a todo mundo para seguidamente un gran chorro de agua saliera fuera del pozo. Además del agua, una figura era lanzada fuera del paso y caía estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, en el cual se recuperaba lentamente hasta colocarse de pie y admirar su obra.

Nadie podía creérselo, el pozo estaba funcionando, el pueblo podría tener agua ahora. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las ovaciones y demás en honor al shinobi llegaron de inmediato, seguido de otra fiesta que no parecía haber un fin.

Sacudiéndose un poco el agua de sus ropas, retrocede algo molesto y se retira del lugar, dejándolos felices con su renovada agua _'hermosa forma de llamar la atención'_ escuchó en su cabeza, cosa que le molestó aún más _'y gran forma de desperdiciar Chakra a lo tonto, me agrada'_ dijo sarcásticamente, sabiendo que fue un sobreesfuerzo de su parte.

'callate' respondió el rubio, muy molesto por su regaño 'solo quería saber el límite de mis poderes, es todo' su otro yo giró los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era una total mentira.

 _'lo importante es que eres capaz de usar el **Elemento Luz'**_ el rubio simplemente se quedó callado, pues poco o nada entendía de lo que le hablaba su otro yo _'eres afín al elemento Yang, muy interesante pues tu Doujutsu son más de mi elemento, quizás por eso es que eres tan malo con el genjutsu'_ se rio ligeramente de la ironía de la vida.

'¿Qué diablos estás hablando?' preguntó Naruto mientras recordaba el pilar de luz 'la luz es simplemente un efecto adverso a la explosión' dijo recordando la explicación de los dragones 'uso mi energía física al extremo y la suelto en una ráfaga muy concentrada para hacer esa explosión' terminó de explicar el rubio, sabiendo que era inútil pues su otro yo sabía de ello también.

' _es interesante como saben hacerlo, pero no entienden lo que hacen'_ se burló Black, molestando a Naruto en el proceso _'primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es la combinación para crear el Elemento Oscuridad?'_ el rubio estaba a punto de responder, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no lo sabía _'segunda pregunta, ¿Qué elemento de Chakra es el Getsuga Tenshou?'_ el rubio nuevamente no pude responder _'última pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que el sharingan te ha dado problemas últimamente?'_ Naruto negó con la cabeza, sin saber ninguna de las respuestas.

La verdad es que no puede usar el Sharingan sin que un extraño ardor consumiera sus globos oculares y no puede acceder al Mangekyo sharingan. Cuando intenta acceder a ese poder oscuro, algo se interfiere y le obliga a ir más lejos aún, como si hubiera algo todavía más lejos que el mismo Mangekyo sharingan.

 _'Ese es el Rinnegan'_ escuchó en su cabeza, cosa que lo conmociono mucho _'no le des importancia, está fuera de tu nivel por cosas biológicas y espirituales'_ dijo con cierta molestia, cosa que le intrigo _'actualmente hay un desbalance en tu sistema, en un inicio tenías afinidad al Ying como todo Uchiha, pero ahora eres afín al Yang'_ reveló este, dejándolo pasmado un momento.

'¿afín al Yang?' preguntó el rubio, sin entender a lo que se refería '¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?' se preguntó mentalmente si había hecho algo desigual durante su entrenamiento, pues es raro que cambie de naturaleza de golpe sin que él lo notara.

 _'quien sabe'_ respondió black, con cierta desigualdad _'el punto es que ese cambio te ha imposibilitado muchas cosas, como te ha ofrecido muchas otras, como esa técnica de antes'_ dijo recordando el pilar de luz de antes _'ahora si me disculpas, pasare a explicar estos elementos del cual no tienes idea'_ dijo mientras se colocaba lentes y abría un libro que salió de la nada.

 _'el primero es el Meiton, la composición correcta es la concentración de dos Chakra Yin'_ dije este, iluminando al rubio con su conocimiento _'el segundo es el elemento luz, lo mismo que lo anterior, pero con el elemento Yang'_ explicó este, cerrando su libro de golpe _'no creo que sea necesario decirte nada más, usa tu cerebro un poco'_ dijo molesto, tirándose al charco de agua en el que vivía.

'¿se puede formar nuevos elementos usando un mismo elemento base dos veces?' se preguntó a su mismo, haciendo memoria por si había visto algo igual. De repente tiene una memoria sobre un ninja que usaba un poderoso jutsu de viento 'él lo llamo…elemento Tifón' dijo recordando el poderoso tornado, mucho más poderoso que cualquier jutsu de elemento viento.

'es teóricamente posible' respondió black, jugando un poco con sus lentes 'solo puedo pensar en dos maneras de obtener tal poder' dijo mientras pensaba en las diferentes experiencias del rubio 'nacer con dos afinidades iguales u obtenerlos de manera artificial, como el Amateasu' dijo este, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

'¿Amaterasu es un elemento doble?' preguntó sorprendido, pues hasta el momento no tenía idea del secreto de la llama oscura '¿Cómo? ¿acaso no se trataba de una técnica del Mangekyo Sharingan?' preguntó el rubio, totalmente absorto por toda esta nueva información que estaba obteniendo.

 _'no funciona tan fácil, mortal'_ dijo su otro yo, negando con la cabeza _'El Mangekyo sharingan refuerza el elemento fuego ligeramente, provocando lo que ustedes llamaron Amaterasu'_ explicó este, recordando aquella vez que el shinobi peleó contra los soldados de Raíz _'pero parece ser que cuando ambos ojos tienen la misma técnica, esta de alguna manera crea perfectamente el Elemento Llama, Enton'_ Naruto asentía a sus palabras.

'sin duda tiene mucho sentido' pensó al recordar su primera experiencia usando Amaterasu '¿Por qué es capaz el Mangekyo sharingan de duplicar el elemento fuego? ¿acaso no debías de tener una segunda naturaleza igual?' preguntó nuevamente, intentando sacarle el mayor provecho posible a su yo malvado.

 _'quizás porque el sharingan es un regalo hereditario del usuario progenitor'_ dijo este, sorprendiendo al rubio quien recordaba algo igual a la piedra del templo Uchiha _'Si no mal recuerdo, Indra tenía como elemento principal el fuego y como secundario el rayo'_ intentó recordar más, pero se le fue imposible con la nube de ideas que tenía actualmente.

'entiendo' respondió Naruto, cerrando los ojos y concentrando algo de Chakra en su mano. mirándole detenidamente, se dio cuenta que realmente era diferente 'ciertamente, es como más limpio o puro' dijo recordando cuando era niño y no había esa sensación de oscuridad en su Chakra.

Concentrándose aún más, lo expandió por todo su cuerpo y mantuvo ese manto de Chakra durante un rato 'puedo pensar mejor, puedo ver mejor las cosas' pensó mientras su mente se liberaba y entraba en una especie de transe. En el mundo real, el Chakra lentamente empezó a teñirse de un color amarillento, casi pasando al dorado.

De pronto, una señal le devuelve al mundo real, despejando el manto de Chakra sobre su cuerpo _'¡¿estás loco?! ¡casi te mueres!'_ escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una muy molesta _'La excesiva carga de Chakra Yang casi hace que tu cuerpo se desmorone y se desintegre'_ le informó Black, sorprendiéndolo.

'no lo sabía' admito sorprendido, pues por un par de segundos se sentía como haber muerto nuevamente. Al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, pero era un bosque '¿Dónde estoy?' preguntó confundido, pues si bien se había alejado de la fiesta, no estaba nada cerca de un bosque.

Acercándose un poco más, se da cuenta de dos chicos respirando agitadamente en el suelo. Curiosamente ambos eran sus hermanos de distintos padres, Naruko y Sasuke. Tomando cierta distancia, se sienta en una roca para ver que estaban haciendo y el porqué de tantos golpes en su cuerpo.

Fue sorprendido cuando ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al árbol y lo subieron rápidamente. Lograron llegar a la copa, pero al intentar volver, Naruko se cayó y Sasuke dio un par de pasos antes de caer 'ambos solo pueden subir gracias al impulso, pero no pueden mantenerse quietos en el árbol' dijo mientras notaba como ambos parecían derrotados en el suelo.

"lo están haciendo mal" dijo el rubio mirando como ambos finalmente había notado su presencia, sorprendiéndolos "no pueden hablar de control si inician corriendo, es ilógico" dijo este, sacando un kunai de los sellos en sus palmas "el control no solamente es a las plantas de los pies, es por todo el cuerpo" el Kunai de antes se quedó estático en su dedo y se empezó a desplazar lentamente por su mano.

Ambos genin miraron asombrados el grado de control de Chakra que estos tenían "de esta manera, el control favorece tanto la fuerza física, velocidad y reacción de un ninja" decía mientras volvía a tomar su kunai, rompiéndolo con facilidad "sin control, el poder no sirve de nada, ténganlo en cuenta" terminó su explicación, levantándose y alejándose del lugar.

"¡espera!" gritó Sasuke, deteniéndole "los rumores… ¿son ciertos?" preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente cada uno de los rumores que se corrían alrededor del shinobi dragón. Según las palabras de Hinata, aquel ninja fue calificado como un shinobi de nivel S, con la descripción de huir en cuando lo vieses.

El rubio se tomó un tiempo antes de responder "la gran mayoría lo son" respondió, también sabiendo lo que se decía sobre él "es bueno saber que tengo seguidores" respondió con algo de burla, molestando a su medio hermano en el proceso "un Uchiha admirando a un don nadie" se rio ligeramente, como si fuera un buen chiste "terrible ironía, ¿no?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¿admiras a los Uchihas?" preguntó Sasuke al ver el grado de respeto escondido con el cual el shinobi parecía hablar de su clan "no sabía que el shinobi que derrotó a una aldea escondida y su Kage tendría alguien a quien admirar" dijo intentando sacar más información del desconocido, por pequeño que fuese.

"quien sabe" respondió con simpleza, no dándole el gusto a su hermano menor de saber más de él "Todos tenemos a alguien a quien admirar, obviamente yo también admiro a alguien o algo" admitió, molestando un poco a su hermano por frustrar su plan "pero si de clanes hablamos, yo admiro mucho al clan Uzumaki" reveló, asombrando a ambos niños.

"clan…¿uzumaki?" repitió Naruko, finalmente entrando en la conversación "asi se apellida mi madre" susurró esta, recordando el nombre de soltera de su madre "¿uzumaki es un clan?" preguntó ciegamente, siendo incapaz de responder tan sensilla pregunta.

Naruto alzo una ceja, algo preocupado por ello "¿no lo sabes?" preguntó, mirando a ambos niños que negaron con la cabeza "saben, yo sabía que la educación en Konoha era mala, pero no hasta tal punto" se mostró algo preocupado por ello, algo que notaron ambos genin.

Sentándose nuevamente en la roca, toma una pequeña rama que estaba por ahí y dibuja un símbolo en el suelo, símbolo que ambos podían reconocer fácilmente "ese es…" susurró naruko, viendo un torbellino pequeño en el suelo "es igual al dibujo que tienen los chalecos tácticos de los Jounin" dijo sorprendida, mirando a Sasuke quien también compartía esa misma exprecion.

"ese es el símbolo de la aldea y país de los Uzumakis" contó este, atrayendo rápidamente la atención de ambos chicos, quienes se sentaron en el suelo escuchando la historia "Como podrán imaginarse, tuvieron una estrecha relación con Konoha, se consideraban hermanos" Naruko asintió a sus palabras, recordando la poca charla que tuvo al respecto con su madre.

"¿Por qué no lo sabemos?" preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo su corto relato y llamando la atención de Naruko "si fueron tan importantes como para tener su propio país y ser muy cercanos a Konoha, ¿Por qué nadie parece ser sobre ello?" preguntó objetivamente, no solo preguntándose al desconocido, sino también, así mismo.

Naruto sonrió detrás de su máscara al ver que las palabras que le dijo antes de irse de la aldea no fueron olvidadas 'Sasuke no ha dejado de dudar, ¿eh?' pensó con cierta alegría, pues eso era buena señal de que su hermanito estaba viendo más de lo evidente "No lo sé, no soy de Konoha así que tampoco se la respuesta" esta vez, su mirada estaba en Naruko, quien también parecía estar pensando.

"yo recuerdo…" dijo de repente la chica rubia, haciendo que su compañero le mire "yo recuerdo haber escuchado a papá hablar con el Sandaime sobre ello" reveló la niña, sorprendiendo a Naruto en el proceso "no pude escuchar mucho, pero si lo mas importante" dicho este, levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke **"Ellos no tienen que saber la verdad"** repitió seriamente, dejando sin palabras al Uchiha.

'Naruko…' pensó el rubio al ver a su hermanita pequeña, quien era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Por si pensar por sí misma no era suficiente, ella lo hizo por su cuenta, no tuvo la ayuda ni la orientación de nadie para dudar sobre su realidad. Ella naturalmente comenzó a ver sobre todo lo que se le fue enseñado, siendo capaz de discernir o dudar sobre algo que otros le decían que era la verdad absoluta.

'Maldita sea Konoha, ¿Qué que más nos ocultas?' pensó Sasuke mientras sus manos hacían puños por el enojo contenido 'Naruto-nii solo me contó sobre el clan Uchiha, él debió de saber más' sus pensamientos de repente le trajeron calma 'pensando objetivamente, sabe demasiado…' su línea de pensamientos le llevó hasta el shinobi dragón 'podrá ser un poderoso shinobi, pero no puede luchar contra toda Konoha engañada, tiene sentido que se esté ocultando' pensó lógicamente mientras cerraba los ojos entendiendo finalmente la situación.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención de ambos "en todo caso, Las Uzumakis siguen siendo una caja de misterios" tomando cierto respiro, pensó en sus siguientes pasos "no me molestaría ir a su país, pero eso es imposible sin ser un Uzumaki" dijo recordando el increíble cerrojo hecho de sellos tan complicados que solo un Uzumaki podría descifrar, además de la sangre correspondiente.

"¡yo soy Uzumaki!" dijo de repente Naruko, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres "bueno…no completamente, ¡pero mi mamá es Uzumaki!" dudó un minuto, pero nuevamente se mostró firme "si me llevas junto a mi hermano, yo podría ayudarte a entrar a su país" intentó negociar, sabiendo que era una apuesta muy arriesgada para ella.

Fue sorprendida por una risa del enmascarado "tienes valor para ser una simple niña, pero lamentablemente para ti, hace falta más que simple sangre para entrar al mausoleo que ahora es Uzushio" dijo este, sorprendiéndola "se necesita ser un maestro en Fujinjutsu…no" negó rápidamente al recordar los papeles de Danzo "se necesita ser un genio entre genios dentro de los uzumakis para liberar el sello que protege sus tumbas" contó este, callándola y haciendo que volviese a su asiento al ver que le era imposible por ahora.

"Uzumaki Kushina…ella es la última princesa de Uzushio" siguió con su relato el rubio, atrayendo nuevamente a los niños "Ella intentó ingresar a su antiguo hogar, pero no lo logró ni siquiera con su sangre real" Naruko tragó fuerte, pues su madre, según palabras de su padrino, era mejor que él en ese arte que hace un tiempo no le tomo importancia.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó de repente Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Naruko, quien también vio ese ligero detalle "eso no es simple información de un admirador, sabes de Konoha" desconfió el pelinegro, pues aquel shinobi tan poderoso sabia más de lo que decía saber.

"bueno, es fácil de responder" dijo con normalidad el shinobi "he estado intentando ingresar a Uzushio durante un buen tiempo, por casualidad vi a Kushina Uzumaki junto al Cuarto Hokage y su maestro" contó este, sorprendiendo a ambos niños nuevamente "por un momento pensé en que podrían hacerlo, pero fallaron" dijo con una pena fingida, cosa que esperaba, un par de niños no notaran.

Naruko aceptó fácilmente su explicación, pero eso no bastó para ella "¿Qué esperas encontrar?" preguntó, llamando su atención "¿Qué esperas encontrar en un lugar tan…vacío?" preguntó nuevamente, esperando saber más de los objeticos del extraño shinobi.

Tomó un tiempo en responder, parecía estar hablando con la verdad "Realmente no lo sé" admitió con mucha frustración que soltó con un suspiro "Yo veo aquella puerta como un gran reto, mi último gran reto" explicó este, recordando los pergaminos de Danzo donde decía que era imposible "Si logró entrar por mis propios términos, habré terminado mi entrenamiento, la meta de toda una vida" tomando cierto respiro, miro a ambos chicos "si encuentro o no cosas dentro, no importa. Lo más seguro es que no haya nada en su interior, todo fue destruido durante la segunda gran guerra ninja" terminó este, cerrando los ojos y pensando seriamente.

Lo había estado pensando y todo lo que dijo era realmente cierto. Su meta actualmente era ingresar a Uzushio, no había reto más imposible para una persona común. ¿acaso esa no es la diversión de la vida? ¿hacer algo imposible para los ojos humanos?

Estirándose un poco, se levantó de la roca donde se sentaba "bueno niños, creo que es hora de dormir y ustedes necesitaran toda su energía mañana" sus palabras atrajeron dudas al pequeño dúo "He destruido todos los campamentos de Gatou, en ninguno había ninjas" filtró un poco de información "Me temo que Zabuza vendrá a por ustedes mañana, será su prueba definitiva" concluyó, caminando lentamente en el bosque y desapareciendo.

No caminó por mucho tiempo, pues se encontró con una cara extremadamente familiar. Su uniforme había cambiado, pero podía reconocer aquel parche en donde sea "Kakashi del sharingan" dijo el rubio, reconociendo al Jounin frente a él "no puedo decir que es un gusto ver una leyenda frente a mí, es un enemigo después de todo" dijo cerrando sus ojos.

El ninja de cabellos plata no respondió de inmediato, para estar muy nervioso "¿Ryuo?" preguntó, sobre todo, cosa que el rubio respondió asintiendo "¿realmente son esos sus planes?" dijo, recordando haber escuchado con mucha atención la conversación que tuvo con sus estudiantes.

"no puedo negarlo, es la verdad" dijo confirmando sus palabras "Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora solo ha sido por diversión, entretenimiento o…pasatiempo" las palabras hicieron que el shinobi de Konoha moldeara algo de Chakra y tensara los músculos "No importa que tanto lo intente, no lograré nada si me frustro en ello" mintió, pues todavía no le ha dedicado tanto tiempo como lo ha dicho.

"así que ayudar a Kirigakure, el país de las olas… ¿fue para liberarse de la frustración del sello?" perplejo, Kakashi preguntó si había escuchado bien. Aunque no había nada malo en ello, sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad "si tanto quieres ingresar, quizá Kushina-sama pueda ayudarte" dijo probando al sujeto, por si estaba interesado en unirse a Konoha. No era una sorpresa decir que todas las aldeas estaban más interesadas en el shinobi que preocupados.

"¿acaso no has escuchado? Ella no lo logró" remarcó el shinobi dragón, mirándolo con aburrimiento "no solo falló, sino también, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar" dijo recordando el archivo escrito por su padre al ir junto a la mujer pelirroja "ni el gran Jiraiya pudo hacer algo, nadie en Konoha tiene los medios para ayudarme" Kakashi asintió a sus palabras, recordando la anécdota de su sensei

Tomándose relajadamente, Naruto mira al cielo recordando algunas cosas importantes "además…ya tengo una aldea aliada" dijo suspirando, recordando a su colega y su pequeño negocio "La aldea Nadeshiko es pequeña, agradable y fueron muy buenos conmigo, tengo cierto respeto hacia ellos" admitió el rubio, diciendo su posición actualmente "por otro lado, ¿Por qué eres tan débil?" preguntó de repente, sorprendido al shinobi por el cambio de tema.

"¿Hatake Kakashi?" escuchó a sus espaldas, abriendo los ojos en mucha incredulidad pues ni siquiera lo vio desapareciendo frente a sus ojos "Escuché historias sobre tu poder, sobre tu frialdad en la batalla, sobre tu mente aguda y tu destreza en combate" dijo el rubio a sus espaldas, sacando el kunai que tenía alrededor de su cuello y dando un salto, tomando distancia "¿perder contra un espadachín de la niebla y ser casi engañados por su estudiante? Ridículo" se burló este, molestando al peliplateado.

Riendo ligeramente, nota que ya no hay más que hablar y la fiesta del pueblo ya término "Parece que hemos acabado aquí" dijo el shinobi dragón, viendo como las luces del poblado se apagaban lentamente "Fue divertido, visitare a Konoha uno de estos días" dijo de repente, llamando la atención del jounin "espero que estén preparados" dijo con un tono amenazador, cosa que Kakashi tomo como mala señal.

Segundos después, el shinobi desapareció tras una estela de viento. Kakashi por otro lado se mostraba un poco desconcertado, sacudiendo su cabeza, saca un pergamino y escribe algunas cuantas cosas " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " dice mientras invoca a un pequeño perro con un protector de Konoha "Envialo al Hokage, es urgente" el perro asiente y luego de tomar el pergamino entre sus fauces, desaparece tras una explosión de humo.

Ya con el animal desaparecido, deja salir un largo suspiro que hbaia estado conteniendo "No es broma, él tiene nivel Kage" dijo preocupado, pues son pocos los ninjas que pueden llegar a tal nivel "es muy peligroso, demasiado creo yo" dijo recordando como este interactuó con sus alumnos "Tiene interés en Naruko y sabe el paradero de Naruto…" susurró, incluso sabienod eso, era difícil imaginarse en donde puede estar el ninja rubio en estos momentos

 **"¿Qué hará, Minato-sensei?"**

* * *

 **"¡MINATO!"**

El gritó estruendoso lo levantó completamente de su sueño. Aquel hombre rubio miraba con ojos cansados el último lugar donde había pasado la noche y como los papeles sobre el escritorio en el que había echado sueño, ahora estaban mojados de su saliva "mierda" susurra mientras se restriega el puño en la cara, intentando despertarse de aquel sueño abrumador.

Mirando el reloj de la pared, se da cuenta que eran las 7 de la mañana "es muy tarde" dice mientras ve que un nuevo día había comenzado y ya tenía deberes por cumplir. Sin embargo, el ruido fuera de su oficina le estaba molestando mucho. Podría distinguir la voz de su mujer gritar junto a la voz de su maestro, intentando calmarla.

Antes de que decida salir, la puerta se abrió de golpe gracias al cuerpo del Sannin, quien tenía toda la cara golpeada. Los ojos del rubio se abren al ver a su mujer pelirroja entrar a la habitación "¿Kushina?" pregunta consternado, pues era la primera vez que la ve en semanas "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó confundido, pues fue ella misma quien dijo que no visitaría la torre Hokage, no cuando había tantos papeles a su alrededor.

La mujer parecía mucho más alterada con sus palabras "¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!" grita molesta mientras un aura muy negativa la rodeaba "Minato, ¡no te he visto en meses!" reclama ella, haciendo sudar ligeramente al rubio "¡te has encerrado en este lugar!" se detuvo un minuto para oler la habitación, frunciendo el ceño "¡huele a muerto! ¡¿ves lo que quiero decir?!" dijo irritada y muy preocupada, pues cuanto más miraba la oficina, mas asco le daba todo.

"Kushina, es solo…" no terminó antes de bostezar por el sueño "es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, es todo" quiso disuadirla, mirando con dificultad los papeles sobre su escritorio "se acercan los exámenes chunin, he estado viendo cada minúsculo detalle y preparando un munton de cosas, es muy complicado…" intentó explicarse, mas no parecía querer detallar mucho más.

"Minato…" dijo Kushina mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas "mirate a ti mismo, eres un desastre…" dijo mientras le enseñaba un espejo, mostrándole lo triste y demacrado que ahora estaba "este trabajo te está matando, quizás este sea el trabajo de un Hokage, pero como persona y shinobi estas muriendo" casi suplico, pues realmente extrañaba a su esposo, ahora más que no tenía hijos a los cuales cuidar.

Minato bajo la cabeza, para él no era ninguna novedad. Su estado no era por el trabajo excesivo, era por la culpa que diariamente sentía al visitar a Mikoto. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que ya era tarde para volver a atrás, pero esa era su vida, una que ya no podría volver a retomar ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahora entonces?

Antes que pudiese decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, un can entró por la ventana, cayendo sobre su escritorio "es de Kakashi" dijo un poco sorprendido, pues no esperaba algo tan pronto "¿habrá salido algo mal con la misión?" se preguntó para sí mismo, preocupado por el ultimo Uchiha y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Kushina dejo salir un dejo sorprendido y preocupado, pues su hija estaba en esa misión también. Espero que su marido lo leyese en voz alta, pero no sucedió, sino que este soltó el pergamino, cayendo de bruces contra su escritorio "¡Minato!" exclamo sorprendida y preocupada, corriendo para ayudarle.

Sin embargo, este negó con las manos "no te preocupes, hay algo más importante" dijo señalándole a su sensei, quien ahora se estaba levantando "¡Jiraiya-sensei!" llamó el rubio, atrayendo toda su atención "Kakashi…ya sabe dónde está Naruto y el objetivo de Ryuo" dijo sorprendiéndolo, tanto a él como a Kushina.

"¿Naruto?" susurró al recordar a su hijo adoptivo y bastardo, no es que lo odiara, pero tenía mucho resentimiento escondido con el cual siempre intento lidiar "¿Ryuo?" susurró un poco sorprendida, pues ella también ha escuchado los rumores de tal poderoso y respetado shinobi.

"Es Ryuo quien ha contactado con él directamente y es posiblemente quien lo haya escondido de todos, pues Naruto en agradecimiento le ha enseñado el Rasengan" Jiraiya abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la noticia "no solamente esto, sino que está en la búsqueda de los restos del clan Uzumaki" Kushina abrió los ojos cuando Minato le miró directamente "Kushina…" susurró, mirándole con detenimiento "su objetivo son los secretos de tu familia…"la mujer retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, pues podía sentir todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre ella.

 **"Uzushiogakure"**

 ** _La carrera por los secretos acaba de comenzar_**

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _EL ARCO NO QUIERE TERMINAR, DEMONIOOOOSSS (triggered). Estoy intentando darle un punto muerto, pero simplemente no quiere terminar, ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¡no puedo controlar mi escritura! No sé si es bueno o malo, para ustedes bueno creo yo._**

 ** _El próximo capítulo será el final del arco, lo juro por honor como Ficker. Si no lo culmino el próximo capítulo, es porque soy retrasado y no sé cómo terminarlo. No olviden dejar sus poderosos COMENTARIOS y si tienen alguna duda, un mensaje a mi correo. Hasta la otra :D_**


End file.
